Dragon Age: A Bard's Love
by PickledGear
Summary: A revision and continuation of the warden's love with Leliana and how their relationship plays out even after Awakening. To see art provided for the story please check the bioware forum for it
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 1

The group had been lost within the Brecillian forest for several days, trying to find a strange herb that could only be found within the deepest depths of the forest. The forest seemed to grow on their armor now.

"Ughh what I would give to have a wonderful bath!" Leliana said as she swiveled her head from side to side trying to fix her hair. Alistair rubbed his hand over his scruffy chin, his beard beginning to annoy him at every twitch of his face.

"There has to be some source of water around here." Wynne said as she looked around, annoyed as well of the filth they had gathered from the wild. Everyone's nerves seemed to be twisted. Cogdale was silent, he had been since leaving the Dalish camp days ago. His Silverlite armor glistened green from the treetops that let what little sunlight escape through their branches. But that was their leader, he was always one to keep to himself. So many emotions he held in and tried not to let out.

"I swear your more of a golem then Shale sometimes Cogdale" Alistair said as he brushed off some detritus off of his pauldrons. No snotty comeback came from Cogdale, he was to focused on finding the herb. For the quest the dalish gave them a sketch of what the plant had looked like. Luckily their previous times in the forest ended the stand off between the dalish and the werewolves. The remaining dangers of the forests were the wolves, bears and lost darkspawn groups.

The light through the trees began to turn crimson from the sunset that was masked by them. The group was also tuckered out as they began to slowly lag behind.  
"Alright, we'll set up camp here for tonight and I'll look out" Cogdale said as he took off his helmet and set it on one of the ruin pillars.

"No you don't have to do that, you've been watching out for us ever since we left Lothering" Leliana said concerned for his health. A small grin graced his face, sweat beaded off of his chin. No doubt he was exhausted the past months on combating the blight had drained him. The grey warden stumbled off to his look out post, leaning himself against the ruin's walls. Leliana understood his pain, the nights of escaping Orlais into Ferelden were horrible, rain, mud and the feeling of being watched by forces you know could take your life away from you.

Leliana looked at Wynne to see what her opinion was, "Wynne... what should I.. I do?" Wynne smiled and gestured to follow her friend. "Go child, there are some wounds I cannot heal with magic." Leliana nodded and traveled the path Cogdale had went.

"Cog... I have something to tell you..." Leliana said as she approached the wearied warden. Slouched over, sweat ran from his face onto his armor cleaning some of the dirt off, revealing the beauty of silverite. Something had hurt him but it wasn't exhaustion. Blood ran from one of the plates of his armor, quick as it soon made its own river flowing down to the plants.

"Your hurt! Maker's breath here have some bandages!" Leliana shouted as she pulled out cloth from her bag. The cloth wasn't any ordinary cloth either. It was her chantry robes, ripped up to deal with the team's wounds.  
"Thank you, Leliana, I was beginning to think nobody would notice and I could pass on into the fade while you all slept." chuckled Cogdale. Leliana frowned, "Why would you say that? We all think of you as our leader, as a friend." She said as she patted the bandage a few times to see if it would hold.

"Ever since I left my parents, ever since I joined the grey wardens I've been having dreams." Cogdale said as he leaned back against the wall to rest. Leliana joined him and looked into his mesmerizing glowing eyes, they almost seemed hypnotic.  
"Not the ones that all grey wardens have mind you, but of my own life." He continued as he shifted to fix an unpleasant strain on his bandage. "I keep having dreams of being in some sort of grand hall, something gargantuan in size, is it Weisshaupt? I don't know but what I see is everyone in the hall has someone they love at their side."

"But I'm left alone at the entrance, then my brother opens a door in front of me, but it leads me no where but a white abyss." Cogdale finished as he drooped his head down in shame.  
"Out of all the fears in this dark world Leliana, the only fear I have is to be alone. To never experience the one thing that brings life and good into this world." He said as he turned his head to Leliana. "And what is that may I politely ask?" Leliana said as she kept her attention to him.

"Love.." He said as he turned his gaze to the stars. The forest seemed to have conveniently let the ruins they had been sitting on not be encompassed by the leaves of the forest. The night sky lit up their conversation as the light from them almost made night seem like day.

"L..Love? Cogdale? I always had thought you had a girl back with your parents and that was what kept you up at night..." Leliana said astonished at this revelation in Cogdale's life. How could such a man like this warden had never had the feeling of love in such a good soul?

"No.. I was too much of a book worm then anything in my youth. I guess reading story after story of love I began to perceive it the wrong way." He said. "None of the girls liked me, I mean I was meant to be a vassal after all but I never lived up to those rumors I guess." Leliana didn't realize it but she had shifted herself so that her entire body was facing Cogdale as she lay near fetal position as she listened to Cogdale's life story.  
"My brother had told me what loved felt like but he was more promiscuous then anything. But for such a reputation as his, his explanation of it, made me want it that much more." Cogdale said as he reached out to nothing clenching his hand in disappointment.

Ever since she saw Cogdale's face those many months ago at Lothering's tavern when he, Alistair and Morrigan entered she felt a feeling she hadn't felt since her adventures in Orlais with Marjolaine. But she knew better to trust those feelings at the time. But those feelings seemed oddly connected with her vision of the Maker.  
Yet another thought plagued her, the first time Cogdale had noticed her, his eyes widen almost 3 times then what they were even in fighting Loghain's men, What was that look of? Shock, fear... love? The question plundered her mind ever since. She must know, accompanied by her growing feelings for him the thirst for the answer couldn't be held in anymore. Cogdale wasn't like any other man she had met, seduced or down right killed when she was a bard. He willingly gave up his life to save Ferelden from this blight. Every man she had encountered before was greedy, selfish and only thought of themselves, of course there was the occasional nice guy who she would trick into buying new shoes for her and such but still they did it only to have her.

While Cogdale, only saw her as a friend, someone to talk to when things were down and someone to tell her feelings to without getting a single negative thing back from. Her heart tingled with a new feeling she never felt before. Whenever she saw Cogdale enter a room or just come to talk to her at night, she couldn't breath until he asked her a question, his eyes staring into hers. Wynne had noticed the growing bond between them and gave hints to her that he did have feelings for her. Leliana just didn't want to reveal her feelings for him until she knew what he truly felt.

"What was it that you wanted to tell Leliana before I rudely interrupted it with my blood?" Cogdale laughed. Leliana laughed in return. But truly her heart could almost burst from her throat she was nervous to lay her feelings for him in front of him. She needed to try and tell it covertly.

"I'm just wanted to tell you, I feel safe at night, The darkspawn never sleep but I feel so much safer when I awake to see you still watchful." She stuttered and tried to fix her statement. "What I'm trying to say I trust you, I'm comfortable around you, I know your there when I need you." Cogdale's distant gaze into her eyes shifted into a shocked/confused look. She felt her stomach drop that look was never a good sign. "What are you saying Leliana?" he said returning to his gaze. "I'm... I'm trying to say is your m..my friend" Her face flushed to almost the same color as her hair as she finished her statement. "And..... sometimes I think m..maybe we could be more then that."

Embarrassed of her stuttering she tried to change the subject. "Maker look at me stumbling over my words like an ill educated peasant girl, some bard I am." Cogdale's expression sobered her dread as his eyes softened. "Come with me Leliana I have something to tell you too." As he jumped off of his seat. Leliana overwhelmed with feelings followed like a duckling with its parent.

The fire had been made but Wynne and Alistair were fast asleep in their poorly made beds. Cogdale stopped in front of the fire and took Leliana's hands. A surge of life and ecstasy began at their touch. His eyes even more caring then she had ever seen them before. He took a full breath in anxiety of the moment. "I've always wanted us to be more then just friends." his voice more peaceful than any tranquil.

Leliana was exhilarated but was too afraid to show it, the shock of his relation to her.

"R..Really?" she stuttered "N..No one told me, You've felt the same way and didn't do me the courtesy of informing me?" she began to believe her own lie of her feelings she was blurting out. "You made me say those things! oh...you how very awkward!" She was flabbergasted at the entire moment that had played out, feeling rushed through her. " I can't say how.." before she could finish her shout Cogdale took a step forward and placed his hands around her soft face and kissed her. Shocking her beyond belief.

She had kissed men before, but this kiss... was life changing, mind altering. Every memory of her previous kisses vanished from her thoughts. She would state this kiss was her first and she wanted it to be. She didn't know how long their lips stayed locked, but she didn't care. Wishing for the moment to go on forever, just to stay with him in his arms and forget her vision of the Maker, forget the blight, forget her past life. When he finally pulled away from her, she loathed the moment. Her lips going cold from the forest's wind after his kept her warm.

He embraced her, His body even in the cold armor was warmer then the camp fire, "That Settles it then.." Leliana said. She nestled her head into his neck. "Thank you, I thought I would never feel this, I would never meet a woman like you."

The time had come for them to rest for the big day tomorrow so they parted and went to their beds. As she walked away she looked at the corner of her eye to see him smiling and dancing for the first time. She giggled seeing this side of him, he wasn't a bad dancer at all.

She returned to her bed that was next to Wynne and laid down. Before she closed her eyes to dream in the fade she noticed Wynne was smiling and awake. "You heard everything didn't you Wynne" Leliana asked smiling. "No I couldn't the sound of you two kissing drowned out every word." Wynne snickered. Leliana sighed as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 2

The morning sun shined down upon their faces, the lasting light began to heat up awakening from the fade's embrace. The forest seemed almost brighter then the previous days to Cogdale but he had an idea why the day seemed the way it did. The moment with Leliana the night before made his heart rush, not the same way it did in battle but faster and more scarier then he had ever thought possible.  
Alistair seemed to have already awoken as his bed and armor were neatly posted up against a tree. But why his armor? Cogdale thought. Wynne was still asleep, not wanting to wake her the Warden slowly got up from his bedroll and noticed a path of leaves was at the center of the camp and it lead somewhere out into the forest. In only his normal clothing, Cogdale followed the bright green leaves. The further he followed the louder the noise of water and laughter grew.

At the end of the trail was a waterfall and a small lake with boulders confining the water within the small space. Alistair was in the hot water with a knife shaving what he could from his chin. Leliana was at the edge sitting on one of the boulders flailing her feet in the water and giggling. Alistair was the first to notice his fellow Warden watching. Catching his glance Leliana turned to see Cogdale smiling back at her. This was the first time Cogdale had seen Leliana without her armor on, his face flushed red.  
Scars scaled her entire back, from her time within the orlesian dungeons he could only assume. Some of which were more noticeable then others. But that didn't even hinder his enraptured eyes from her beauty. He walked down to the water and took off most of his clothing, diving in. A giggle followed along with another splash. Was she waiting for me? Cogdale thought as he came up for breath.

"So my friend, whats our plan for today?" Alistair asked as he put his knife down on his clothing followed by him leaning up against a rock. Cogdale hadn't the slightest clue on what the young day would come up for them.  
"I have no clue" Cogdale laughed. Without warning Leliana burst from the water behind him and embraced him. Cogdale's face had never turned so red in his entire life. Alistair was also surprised by the moment, eyes opened wide and mouth slightly dropped. Leliana's Bard skill seemed to apply for almost everything.

Not only was she embracing him in front of his friend, she was nude as well, her breasts pressed against his back.  
"I.. I.." Cogdale couldn't get a word out. Leliana finally let her grip go as she slowly sank in the water only her face visible. A boasting smile grew across her face, cheek to cheek. Cogdale's gaze turned back to a dumbstruck Alistair.  
"When did you and Leliana?" Alistair slowly asked as he tried to find his knife without leaving his gaze off of Cogdale. Finally touching his knife, his fingers fumbled the blade around as it splashed into the water cutting his foot submerged underneath.  
"Ouch!" his attention sprung to the missing blade under his foot. Cogdale turned to see if Leliana was still behind him. That she was, but now showering under the waterfall. Her ruby hair longer then when he first met her in Lothering, now descended her shoulders covering her bosom.

Cogdale enchanted by the sight glided to the pond's edge and climbed out. He didn't want to spoil Leliana's first bath in weeks and decided to get ready for the day.

With everyone equipped in armor and their camp all stowed away the group was now set for their quest. Continuing deeper into the forest the feeling of being watched grew on them. Alistair and Cogdale knew it wasn't far away that the darkspawn would ambush them. As they marched over the underbrush Cogdale put his helmet on, enchanted by a Master Sight Rune, his eyesight grew 10 fold, noticing even the smallest ladybug on a branch was no problem.

"Are we just going to head east until we drop into the Frozen Seas?" Leliana laughed. Cogdale chuckled at the thought but he had an idea where the herb was, and they weren't that far off. The day aging as it has always does grew hotter and hotter, reminding them of the nice waterhole they had just swam in earlier that morning.  
Luckily Cogdale's armor wasn't Ferelden "born" but forged from the beaches of Seheron by a Dwarven smith caste family who had made it out of ore from the mountain on Seheron. How he had come to acquire this armor was still such a surprise to him. When he was younger Cogdale's family were of rich Ferelden nobility even before Orlais had enslaved Ferelden many decade a go. Several cousins were vast traveling merchants who went across all of Thedas. Several months before becoming a warden Cogdale had finally met one of his cousins.

The man was gifted in Tongues and could speak almost any language he could throw at his cousin. Eren was his cousin's name, staying at his family's estate for 2 months for a major trade with the Couslands. Eren decided to teach Cogdale only 1 language that Cogdale had to choose. All those years being told of the Dalish and elves by the servants always gave Cogdale a great interest.  
For those 2 months Eren gave Cogdale 8 hours each day of teaching the Elven languages. Eren unfortunately met his demise when the Couslands were overrun by Arl Howe's men when he was in a meeting with the Couslands.

Before leaving that very night, Cogdale found a note left by Erin telling Cogdale to open Erin's sacred chest with a given key. Inside the chest was the Seheron Sands Armor sold to Erin by the Dwarven Smithy.  
Returning his thoughts to the present Cogdale soon was given the rush that he now grew accustomed to the past few months. The darkspawn were upon them. Alistair already knew as he unsheathed his sword and shield with his grimaced faced ran up to Cogdale and signalled Wynne and Leliana of the coming attack.  
"They're here alright" Cogdale said through his teeth. Hand tightly gripping his sword, arm ringed through his shield's bars.  
"Come out Darkspawn!" Alistair shouted, hearing his call the darkspawn rushed out of the trees and ground screaming and snarling, jagged swords aimed at their hearts. The first hurlock was greeted by Cogdale's shield smashing into its face, breaking its brow and teeth, a trail of black blood flew in the air. The hurlock stumbled from the force of the shield. Before it could gain its balance the darkspawn's head was decapitated with large sweep from Cogdale's blade.

Alistair met 2 genlocks with his boot, kicking their jaws out of socket. Spinning his longsword into one of them and sweeping it into the other. Their screams drowned out by the forest's wildlife. Wynne took out several darkspawn that were trying to flank the group with 1 large ice blast. Frozen and impaired the darkspawn broke as they crashed to the forest floor as Leliana kicked them over.

Another hurlock sprinted towards Cogdale, covered in white warpaint and a brownish armor it had to have been an emissary of some sort. Knowing this Cogdale sunk his blade into the chest of the darkspawn, spitting out its blood upon Cogdale and his armor.  
A faint voice began to sing as Cogdale unsheathed his blade from the darkspawn's chest. It was Leliana. "vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera, vir samahl la numin" a pause in the song as she shot a darkspawn through the neck, gurgling its last damp breath. She turned to see Cogdale paused in battle watching her "vir lath sa'vunin" She finally ended the chorus of the elven song.

Cogdale knew what she meant, vir lath sa'vunin meaning "Love one more day" the feeling from the previous night settled itself on Cogdale once more.. "One more day" Cogdale said his gaze enthralled by his first love. The fight had died down as Alistair and Wynne mopped up the remaining genlocks that bunched up.

Their eyes seemed to have stared at each other forever, Leliana softly blew him a kiss, the imaginary kiss smacking right on his helmet's faceplate. Cogdale took his helmet off to see if it actually manifested itself on the helmet.  
But the moment was quickly cut short as a shriek from Leliana jolted Cogdale. "Cogdale look out behind you!" Just in time Cogdale's shield battered by an arrow. I didn't feel the warning? Cogdale thought as he scanned the forest for the archer.

"We've got company and it isn't darkspawn!" Alistair shouted as several men cladded in well forged armor burst from the bushes.  
"Leave the red head alive kill the rest!" one of the assailants shouted as they rushed the 4. The men were foreign from what Cogdale could tell, their accents very strong orlesian like, their armor carved with orlesian words. Leliana's eyes engulfed in fear, Cogdale soon had an idea who their attackers were. The first orlesian reached him swinging his blade cut the tail of the arrow which had pierced his shield earlier. A warden blade sliced open his stomach mixing the taint with his blood, even if he survived the wound the darkspawn blood would kill him.

Wynne's magic was to strong for the orlesian archers as she hit the 3 of them with a gigantic boulder she spawned from the earth. She then paralyzed another who had captured Leliana, Leliana struggled out of man's grasp and then stabbed him in the neck with one of her arrows. The surviving assassin dropped his axe and raised his hands, surrendering.

"Orlesians? Why did you attack us!?" Cogdale shouted as he swung his blade inches away from the man's exposed neck.  
"Ugh... we were hired to kill you, Kill the little red head girl or capture her, do with the others as we pleased" he said coughing from his wounds. "You came to kill me? Who hired you!" Leliana shouted. "You don't think it was Marjolaine? Do you Leliana?" Cogdale asked still pressing his blade into the Orlesian's neck.

"Thats the one!" the assassin said his finger pointing at Cogdale to signify it was Marjolaine. "Can I make a deal with you?" his lips smeared with blood dripped on his armor. "Make it quick" Leliana said with a frown across her brow. "I have no real quarrel with you, I didn't get paid to keep my mouth shut I can direct you to her." the orlesian said as he tried to stand up.  
"Very well" Cogdale said releasing his blade from the man's neck. "I can give you the next post we were suppose to go to, to meet her to show proof." he said as he marked the complex on the group's Denerim map.

"Now go, hope the wolves don't rip you apart" Cogdale said as he sheathed his sword. Leliana's thoughts could be seen on her face, fear and anxiety from past had found itself back to her. "Leliana? What do you want to do? This herb can wait and the trip to Denerim won't take long." Cogdale asked as he walked up to her placing his hand on her shoulder. Leliana bit her lip holding back the tears she had held back while with the Lothering Cloister.

"Is this alright with you guys?" Cogdale asked looking back at Wynne and Alistair, they only nodded. "Alright it is settled we leave for Denerim now, we can get there in about a week." Cogdale said as he kissed Leliana on her forehead to comfort her. The group changed direction to the north as they walked over the corpses of the darkspawn and orlesian assassins.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 3

The group finally left the forest, a polish cobbled road wasn't that far off. Although Shale hated them with an ancient passion the only way to keep in contact with the rest of the team was by messenger falcons. Beautiful creatures who were smart, maybe not as much as a Mabari War hound but smart none the less. Ohgren was the first to greet the 4 of them. By his stature and movement he was in his regular inebriated state that they all grew to love about him, well with the exception of Morrigan.

"Ah! *hic Warden nice to see you got out of that them there forest! *hic" Ohgren shouted as he stumbled over the rows of dandelions that weeded the field between them and the road. His run turned into a gallop as his feet became entangled in the weeds. Ultimately the drunk dwarf slammed head first into the only rock in the field.  
"How typical, hes out cold" Morrigan said leaning against Bodahn's caravan. Although it was good to meet the crew again Cogdale was too much caught up in Leliana's feelings and thoughts of the ambush in the forest 2 days ago.  
"So I take it you never found the plant?" Morrigan asked rudely. Cogdale only gave her an annoyed nod of his chin. Leliana was only looking down, her eyes almost seemed blind to the reunion with the gang. Cogdale lifted her face to look at his with his fingers.

"Don't worry Leliana, we will settle the score once and for all so you may finally rest your tired heart." Cogdale encouraged. Only a small unsure smile appeared on her face for a split second. As he let go of her chin it slowly lowered back to its original depressed state. Bodahn waved Cogdale and the others to throw their gear up on the carriage. They did so. The walk to Denerim would be long but they had traveled there so many times that the long nights and days would be bearable.

Several hours later as the sun was nearly gone from their view, Bodahn rested his ox and told everyone to set up camp for the night at the side of the road. Everyone jumped off except for Leliana who was still deep in thought. "Leliana come on we need to set up camp" Alistair signalled already tying down a tent. She leaped off ever so silent.  
Cogdale was frustrated he couldn't help ease her worry and torment. He had tried everything he knew which wasn't that much, Leliana was the first girl he had truly felt love for. But he wouldn't let the feeling spread across camp and decided to converse with Wynne. He could always count on her wisdom to treat any worry and sorrow he had growing in him.

It was nearly impossible to stealthfully start a conversation with her, she had placed herself far enough away from the fire that she would know when someone wanted to talk to her. Knowing that Cogdale approached the mage without any discontent.  
"Hello young one what troubles you?" Wynne smiled knowing her wisdom was in need from the Warden. Cogdale didn't answer, only rubbing his arm showing embarrassment of the question he was about to ask her.  
"Is it about Leliana?" she quietly asked him. A nod from the warden received another from Wynne in understanding the predicament. "Ah I see, what is it you want to ask about her?" Wynne crossed her arms so she can interpret the man's question.  
"I have little experience with love, But Leliana.... it seems my first seems to be the most difficult in helping her with personal problems and worries." Cogdale took a breath to continue. "I'm so much in love with her, the blight isn't my main worry anymore... only her and right now with the ambush from those orlesian assassins... I just don't know how I can comfort her." Cogdale said as he sat down on a stump of a tree shaped like the chantry's eye.

"I would've suggested you should admit your full love to her but with her old life trying to kill her new and blissful one I take that advice back." Wynne said. She tried to steady Cogdale with the painful advice she was about to give him by placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"Right now, although you two maybe totally tangled in each others arms and the love between you two is young, I don't really know if you two should be together at all. Therefore I am telling you as a friend and someone who has experienced love in her life that you need to stop your relationship now as it is still setting sail." Wynne finished a face displaying a "I'm sorry" grip to it.

Cogdale couldn't believe it, his mouth agape from what he had heard from her, His love denied every word Wynne had told him. "Well I'm sorry Wynne but I think your wrong and this will be the first advice I have to drop." Cogdale quickly stormed off away from Wynne. Furious, not knowing why he was the rage he had built up against Marjolaine now was accompanied by what he thought was the poor advice Wynne had given him.  
The warden didn't want to tread on the hate though and decided to sit by Leliana, even if they didn't talk the presence of her, her scent would put the troubles to rest. She was sitting at the summit of a tree in the same position she was in when Cogdale admitted his affection for her. Her face lost still in her thoughts. Cogdale sat down next to her copying her. Her crystal blue eyes shifted to her friend and adoration waiting for him to say something even though it may not kill her thoughts on Marjolaine.  
"Leliana..." Cogdale tried to say something but he couldn't conjure up the courage to talk to her. His voice weak from his shyness he had always had. His enduring presence brought a smile out from Leliana. The sight of her white teeth and her lips gleaming from the fire boiled the feelings he felt for her that had recently turned to concern back to the butterflies that were ripping his stomach apart.

"Cogdale.." Leliana softly responded back, her kind voice rushed Cogdale's heart to bursting limits. Cogdale turned his entire body to face her. He couldn't think up anything to say to her only "I love you, I love you, I love you" rushed around his head and heart. But from the short time he had known her, he knew the time was too soon.

She was a bard who had heard those 3 words so many times from her victims before she stabbed them in their back or poisoned their wine. Even though he was on a higher pedestal then most men in her heart the time wasn't right. He knew what he did to Marjolaine in the next week would soon decide the fate of their relationship as would a sword to any living thing's beating heart. The only thing he could give her was a sign of support and adoration to her. He grabbed her hands once more like he did so many nights ago.  
This grabbed her attention the familiar feeling of life and ecstasy rushed through her hands once more. "Here I want you to have this..." Cogdale pulled out a pendant from his trouser pocket. A gasp of shock exited Leliana. "Its my family's signet pendant. I was to give it to the girl I feel was special to me." Cogdale placed it in her hands and closed her fingers over it. Leliana studied it with her swelling eyes. "I...I can't take this from you.. its your family's" Leliana muttered changing her glance between the beautiful ornament and Cogdale.  
"Your not taking it" Cogdale smiled "I'm giving it to you, I'm trying to show you I care for you as you proclaimed to me 3 nights ago." Cogdale returned his hands to the dirt as he rested himself on the earth.

"Thank you so much... this mean so... I can't describe what I'm feeling to you Cogdale." Leliana smiled locking her eyes to the warden's gift. The pendant wasn't wide but tall. The design was of a crown with the chantry's eye carved within its brow, followed by 2 curved snakes around a quiver of arrows and a sword. The chantry eye, spearhead of the arrows and scales of the snakes all were crusted in diamonds and rubies. The pendant was priceless.

"In some ways I always thought the diamonds and rubies meant something." Cogdale said a smirk to his cheek. "Now I know what they represent... The rubies are you Leliana, your gorgeous ruby red hair and personality. The diamonds, white, are me I don't really have a color to me but I guess to many I have a pure soul." The smirk turned into a frown. He knew that wasn't true but he didn't want Leliana to see his pain so he continued his remark. "Thats... what my mother said about me anyways."

Leliana attached the pendant to her necklace under her armor. Catching a glance of Cogdale's pain. "Thank you Cogdale" Leliana said sliding her hand on his cheek. "Not just for this but purging my thoughts of Marjolaine, your mother is right, you truly are a pure soul" She leaned in and kissed Cogdale on the lips. Their eyes locked once again on each other finally Cogdale took Leliana's face in his hands "Maker's Breath your beauty... Its something even that pendant couldn't be compared to..." The comment was greeted by another kiss. Her scent trailed with his lips, Warm cinnamon with a crown of mint, his nose was intoxicated by it.

He slowly leaned back until the world was upside down, Alistair was grinning at the sight of the two, Sten and Morrigan were in some way were disgusted at them. But Cogdale could care less of their opinions as a familiar giggle came from the direction his legs faced.

Cogdale got up and waved Leliana goodbye for the night, answered by another blown kiss from her as she turned her gaze to the pendant once more. The walk to his bed wasn't all to far although settled next to Morrigan's for some reason, He hadn't placed it there, but Ohgren wasn't the best camp designer when he was drunk which was all the time.

Cogdale soon covered himself in his blanket, closing his eyes a rustle from Morrigan's tent pried his eyes open again. "Well well, Warden am I to assume you and the bard have feelings for one another?" Morrigan said walking out of her tent toward Cogdale. The intrusion on his settlement stunned Cogdale, Morrigan was an odd young woman, almost everything she did and said seemed to be very seductive. Being a witch of the wilds and seducing so many wardens and templars was an easy task to her now.

"If you must know Morrigan, yes Leliana has captured my heart" he said sitting up. "I'd be very very careful, she is a bard you know and could take her dagger and stab your heart at any moment." Morrigan said as she slowly got closer to Cogdale. Cogdale slowly crawled away from Morrigan knowing she was testing his resolve as she had done since he first met her in the Kocari wilds. "She is a changed person Morrigan." Cogdale said finally being backed up on a tree. Morrigan knelt in front of him as her lips was inches away from his with a seductive smile. "People do not change." the smile turned serious.  
"But alas, I cannot control an already sleighed man." She said quickly retreating back to her bed. Cogdale's heart raced of fear. "Andraste's blasted corpse Morrigan what're you doing?" Cogdale thought to himself. Fixing himself Cogdale returned to his bed and drifted to his dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 4

The rain had been bearing down on them for the past day or 2 since they had left their camp, giving their surroundings a life of its own. Everyone was soaked except for Morrigan who put up her hood to block the rain from getting into her hair. Ohgren had a routine going where he would drain his boots of water every 10 minutes or so, followed by a mumbled curse word.  
Leliana fumbled her new jewelry in the palm of her hands. The family signet of Cogdale's was mesmerizing. The Maker's eye which was on the crown seemed to follow her wherever she turned it. Cogdale's comment that rubies were her still echoed in her mind. For such a young man who had never experienced the feeling of love before her, he sure knew how to woo her. But it wasn't the only thing on her mind. Marjolaine still would infect her thoughts.

The dream she had that night frightened her beyond dismay. Beginning with her and Cogdale in a white abyss, only them smiling at each other was one to remember forever, but suddenly the heaven they were in stained black followed by Cogdale being shot with an arrow, but not any ordinary arrow but one forged specifically for the bards. Leliana took this as a warning that Marjolaine would somehow kill Cogdale. But she couldn't be too sure on what it meant.

As the caravan continued on with the group mounted on the trailers, Leliana noticed Cogdale would repeatably look at Morrigan with discontent. Did Cogdale see or do something? With Morrigan? Leliana and her tenacious behavior had to know, but Cogdale was still a shy boy one who would collapse to pressure, not in combat but of one that would deal with their relationship. Which only meant one thing, to confront the witch.  
Leliana carefully maneuvered her way on the trailers as the oxen still pulled them northward to Denerim. She soon found herself behind the jet hair colored woman. Leliana's eyes tightened in suspicion of this woman.  
"Morrigan?" Leliana said spooking the witch. "Yes? What is it my friend?" Morrigan asked. Leliana's frown turned to a suspicious scowl as a mischievous grin appeared on Morrigan.  
"Friend? When was I ever your friend?.... wait wait don't change the subject on me!" Leliana corrected herself. "What did you do to Cogdale?" she said keeping her eyes fixed on Morrigan. Her grin disappeared as her trademark still face took control once more.

"Nothing, I did not flirt with the warden if this you ask." A smug look turned to let the rain drop on her uncanny smooth face, her make up smeared by the water. "You... what!" Leliana asked shocked of what Morrigan had purposely pretended she didn't do. "You flirted with him? What else did you do!" Leliana said grabbing Morrigan's violet robe.  
"If you wish to keep your pretty extremities I suggest you release my cloth Leliana" Morrigan angrily said eyes wider from the sudden grab. Leliana let go, knowing what Morrigan could and would do to her if she didn't heed the warning.

"Aye, the warden and I flirted last night while your heart was torn of fear." Morrigan said her licking her upper lip just to antagonize Leliana. "Y....You LIE!" Leliana shouted unable to show her anger as she held on to the luggage and merchandise Bodahn had. Morrigan went silent and cut off the conversation.  
Yet anxiety entered her mind at that moment. Leliana went back to her previous post on the caravan, worries abroad in her mind. She tasseled her wet hair behind her head, deciding not to let the anxiety take over she rested her eyes.

Leliana awoke to the caravan parked, they had been stopped by a group of traders so Bodahn could stock up on some food. The rain had stopped and everything was dry the smell of morning dew lingered with the wooden frames. Jumping off once again she found Cogdale hadn't really left where he was sitting on the caravan when it was moving. Trying to whistle a tune between his hands, the sound coming out something like a bird call. Leliana decided to confront Cogdale over Morrigan. Marching over to him the feeling of frustration reminded her of her bard life.

Before she realized it, instead of talking to Cogdale she found herself crying. Cogdale noticed her and quickly rushed over to her and held her. "What! What is it Leliana?" Cogdale frantically asked her. To be honest not even Leliana was sure. "I...I" Leliana couldn't speak. She was crying so much that she couldn't even breath. Cogdale tried to calm her down, but she was too caught up in the tangled web of her life. She even tried to help him calm her down, leaning into his chest, not even the nice clothing he was wearing soothed her sorrow.  
"Don't worry we will confront Marjolaine" He said to her rubbing her shoulders. Leliana then realized she was too afraid to face her mentor. "No.. I.. I'm to afraid." Leliana shivered from the thought of facing her. Cogdale took off of his large blanket from his self and wrapped it around Leliana to keep her warm. The blanket helped as the warmth from his body quelled her shivering. Maybe he could help confront Marjolaine but in the end it would have to be her to choose how they would finally end this part of her life.

"I'm too afraid Cogdale, I don't know if I can handle her, so much time has gone by I tried so hard to get rid of that part of my life and now? Now its forcefully trying to kill the one I love." Leliana said finally calm and releasing herself from his grip. Tears still ran down her face, following the trails of rain that had drew her face earlier. "I'll be right there with you Lily" Cogdale said smiling.  
"Lily? When did you come up with that?" Leliana asked surprised. Cogdale crossed his arms like a proud child who had somehow killed a darkspawn. "Today, when we were traveling, we passed a patch of liliums. They were extremely beautiful like you, then I realized your name sounded just like the flower." Cogdale said "Oh! I almost forgot I plucked one for you actually." Cogdale rushed over to the caravan and quickly came back with the lily. "Here you are my lady" Cogdale said bowing.

"Thank you Cogdale, you always seem to know how to cheer me up" Leliana giggled taking the flower and smelling it.  
"But to be serious for the moment Leliana, you need to face Marjolaine, if you don't end this now, she'll still come for you. Your a changed person, Whatever you did in the past as that young bard the Maker has forgiven you, and most importantly I have forgiven you" He said grabbing her again shocking her as he hugged her again.  
"Let us both face her, I want you to be happy, if your not happy I can't live" finishing his statement. "Cogdale, you are not like any man I've ever met but you don't know her, she has doesn't know the meaning of mercy." Leliana said looking at Cogdale.

"And she doesn't know me" he said. Maybe Leliana didn't know Cogdale either, being with this young man of Highever. Leliana had told Cogdale so much of her bard life, and yet he had yet to say anything of his life. Leliana did have a place for Cogdale in her heart, but she'd been betrayed by someone who loved her before what if Cogdale was no different? She couldn't be sure of their relationship and therefore she still couldn't find the courage to face Marjolaine.

"I don't even know you Cogdale, You've made some decision in our adventure that I've come to question was right or not, How am I suppose to trust you that Marjolaine won't somehow convince you otherwise?" Leliana said pushing herself away from Cogdale. Not wanting to hear his answer Leliana quickly walked off into the grove of trees next to the road, leaving Cogdale speechless with his arms still open.  
It broke her heart that she left Cogdale like that, but she didn't know if she could trust him or not. Leliana's makeup had been smeared all over her face, from the rain, her tears but when she looked at herself in the reflection of her blade almost all of it had been wiped off. But where did I wipe it off? Leliana pondered looking on her hands and searching through her bag nothing had touched her face. She turned to walk back to the caravan tired of all these problems that plagued her life, but she walked into something blocking her path, someone.

It was Cogdale, his clothing with a large black mascara smear on it in the shape of a poorly made sickle. Leliana backed up so she could see Cogdale's face. His eyes were welling with tears, his lip quivering trying to hold back them. "Cogdale... I... what is...it?" Leliana was confused.  
"I... Don't want to lose anyone I love again." Cogdale said tears finally breaching his eyes as they flowed down his face. "W..what?" Leliana staggered back at the word. Cogdale looked down at his feet in shame. "I wanted to tell you at the perfect time Leliana." he said taking a large breath "But if this Marjolaine is who you say she is, then I want you to know."

"That I love you with all of my heart and soul, and maker be damned I don't want to lose you, to Marjolaine, to this blight, or just you leaving me." Cogdale said looking back up at her again. Leliana's eyes began to cry again, and she thought they had already dried up from before. Cogdale took a step forward his legs wobbling. "I can't fully explain it, but the feeling has been growing since I first ever met you in that Tavern in Lothering." Cogdale said "When I first saw you... you took my breath away, my heart stopped beating and I swear I saw paradise." Leliana couldn't breath, this could be the craziest thing she had ever seen and/or heard, or it could be Cogdale was explaining the exact same feeling she had for him.

"Every moment I was with you Leliana, you absolved me of my pain, pain of seeing my mother and father bleed to death at the feet of Howe's men. I... I was held down to the ground as I WATCHED! My mother and other women of the estate get raped by Howe's men. Then they slit their throats." Cogdale choked on his tears falling back on a tree then sliding down.  
"Watching her look at me, asking for my help as she slipped away from me, I couldn't take it." Cogdale whimpered.. Leliana was moved by his story and quickly rushed to him and slid on her knees through the mud into Cogdale.

"I love you too Cogdale, I have never felt this for any man. But you... you make me feel wanted that I'm worth something, You cherish every second I'm with you, You treat me so special, not like any other man, you support me and my ideas and beliefs, you prove that I'm not just a tool for someone's contract, I love you!" Leliana shouted. The two of them both wept in each other arms until they couldn't cry anymore. This was what she needed from Cogdale, her friend, her love. The past week seemed like a dream, in a week Cogdale had gone from a friend to a lover. Some proof that the Maker did exist and was guiding her through these tiding time.

"I wish we could escape this world Leliana, your the only true person I really need, I could look into your eyes forever and be happy." Cogdale finally said wiping away the tears on his eyes. Cogdale never ceased to charm her in any moment they spent together.  
Alistair called out for the two signaling that the Bodahn was done trading. Leliana got up and reached out to help Cogdale up. Cogdale didn't let go of her hand and smiled at her. Cogdale and Leliana left the grove of trees holding hands, Leliana leaning up against Cogdale as they walked to their seats.

"You know what? Lets face Marjolaine, your right I have changed and I want you there to be with me to face her" Leliana said. Cogdale looked at her and smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Leliana smiled like a shy little peasant girl and rested her head once again on him. Morrigan gave her a smug look, was it jealousy? Was it pity? Leliana didn't care and only raspberried the witch. Denerim was only 2 more days away and Marjolaine awaited her and Leliana would bring her new life to confront her old bardmaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 5

"Well we are here everyone!" Bodahn said waving his hand to the guard post at the gates of Denerim. The city was just as beautiful as it was since Cogdale went there with his father as a child. The stone walls almost pearl white in color as vines grew over them.  
"Alright hold up while we inspect your packages." the guard said helping Bodahn down from the lead seat. "What're you here for Dwarf?" he said crossing his arms, his grey armor darker then Denerim's walls. Bodahn looked at Cogdale for an answer. Deciding he should answer himself Cogdale jumped down letting go of Leliana's hands.

"We're here to buy and sell goods, here and within the city. If you have any official merchants for the city out here for trade my short friend here will barter." Cogdale said feeling almost naked without his armor on. The guard went back to his colleagues and discussed their choice. As Cogdale waited a tap on his shoulder startling him.  
It was Leliana holding his armor at the best of her ability. "Thank you Leliana" he said with a smile on his face. Leliana walked back and began resetting her armor, unhooking and rehooking latches and belts. The guard came back and nodded to Cogdale to let them in. "We'll send out the city's economic traders to help with your group's needs." He said walking back to his post. Cogdale nodded to Bodahn to move the caravan to the trading post so the rest could go into Denerim's Market District.

Cogdale began to put his armor on, Although he looked ridiculous wearing his noble clothing under the strong armor it would have to do for the moment. Leliana walked up to him set for Marjolaine, her hair short again from cutting it with her blade earlier on the ride. Long hair must've become a reminder of her bard life and cutting it helped her cope with it. Cogdale didn't mind it, Leliana was beautiful no matter what she did with her hair or any part of her body.  
Cogdale reassured Leliana with a cocky smile like he was sure they would settle the Marjolaine problem. It was successful as she smiled back turning her gaze towards Denerim's gates.

"Warden? May I tag along?" Morrigan approached wiping off dirt from her attire. Both Leliana and Cogdale gave her a disgusted look, knowing good and well what she did to him. "Very well but I don't want a word out of you." Cogdale said fixing his shoulder as he walked forward through the gates, Leliana continued to stare at Morrigan with disdain. "Very well as you two love birds wish" Morrigan laughed following Cogdale not far behind.

As the doors finally closed behind them the large lock mechanisms echoed behind them. Cogdale quickly took out Denerim's map again and tried pinpointing where they were in the city and where the assassin had put Marjolaine's area. Knowing good and well a powerful orlesian political figure like Marjolaine had guards Cogdale gripped the handle of his sword to reassure himself he was ready. Cogdale looked back at Leliana she was tense and her eyes scanned the city a frown across her face. To his surprise behind Leliana was Ohgren who some how sneaked in with the group when Cogdale wasn't looking.

"Come on let us face Marjolaine and end her once and for all." Cogdale said. He took charge and lead the group through the market district. People were moving as quickly as they were, children played in the streets pretending to be Grey wardens and darkspawn, Elves laying on the streets with nothing in their pockets and begging, business thriving. The same it was since Cogdale's last visit only this time word of the warden's deeds had spread.

The walk to Marjolaine's estate in the city seemed to take forever, luckily no one got lost in the crowds including Ohgren. Several guards stood outside the door, they weren't like Denerim's militia they wore massive armor and every inch of their body covered in inches and inches of metal.  
"Let me handle them" Leliana stopping Cogdale with her hand. She approached the guards and seemed to begin to charm them. Cogdale couldn't tell what she was saying but only noticed that she pointed the group out.  
The guard nodded and Leliana signalled for the 3 of them to come. As they passed the guards no emotions could be seen on the sturdy men, their faces covered by full helms. Leliana opened the door into the estate. The entrance room was guarded by two other guards, clad in even better and well crafted armor then the ones who stood guard outside.  
"Who are you? Do you all have permission to be here?" one of them said he had an orlesian accent. Both guards drew their blades out waiting for an answer. "Answer! Lady Marjolaine doesn't have time for petty beggars."

"We're here to talk to her yes, nothing threatening I assure you." Cogdale said keeping his thoughts to his sword just in case combat broke out. The guard looked Cogdale over knowing something wasn't quite right. Orlesians were always uneasy when they were in Ferelden knowing it hadn't been long ago the Orlesian empire enslaved Ferelden.  
"Then why are you all dressed like your about to get in a scruff?" the other guard asked his hand still clenched to his broadsword. Cogdale knew they couldn't get past these 2. "You can never be to careful with a blight outside the city." Cogdale said trying to convince the two. "That doesn't explain why your prepared to fight." the guard said his voice muffled by his helmet.

"Here let me show you are appointment" Leliana said walking up to the guards. She fumbled with nothing in her hand confusing the guards.  
"You have nothing in your hand you crazy bitch" one of the guards said pointing out the obvious. "Yes I do" Leliana whispered with a deep tone. Suddenly shoving each hands into the guards' necks. The scene froze the guards only letting out small gurgles with blood streaming down her hands and gloves. Leliana dislodged her hands from the guards' necks as 2 blades stained in crimson blood protruded from her gloves.  
"Wow now that is hot" Ohgren chuckled pulling his axe from his back. "We don't have much time the other guards will have heard these 2 fall. Marjolaine is paranoid and probably had all the doors in this place extremely thin." She said pushing the knives back into her gloves. Cogdale readied his sword as they rushed through the door. 3 guards met them with their weapons in full swing. Ohgren met one of the blades blocking it with the handle of his battle axe. Cogdale took the moment and thrusted his sword into the only place exposed on the guard, the armpit. He screamed as blood sprayed from the wound falling back into the hallway's fireplace catching ablaze.

Cogdale watched as Leliana pounced on the other, he was to slow in his armor as she climbed over him ripping his helmet off slitting his throat in the process. Cogdale had never scene such athleticism from Leliana before. The last guard had already been killed by Morrigan with just one blast of her staff, his helmet a bowl of gore. "This way she'll be upstairs." Leliana said quickly gliding up the steps.  
"I think I enjoy this Leliana much better." Morrigan smirked following the bard. Elven servants fled the rooms the 4 didn't clear. They reached the upper floor after going up 2 flights of stairs. Instead of guards greeting them several women did with arrows. "Bards..." Cogdale said as they ducked under the stairs. "Cogdale I can place a spell on you that will grant you a couple seconds to deflect any arrows they may fire at you." Morrigan said as she powered up said spell.

"Go ahead and do so." Cogdale said as the spell encircled him giving him a purple hue to his armor. Cogdale rushed up the stairs, the sword at his thigh ready to swing. The minstrels fired their arrows the spell deflecting each one as they collided with his cuirass. Several scattered as Cogdale reached them. Gracefully tripping one her dress torn from her feet twisting out from under her. Diving his blade into her and twisting it to end her.  
Several of them dropped their weapons and wept for mercy while 2 others took their daggers out, screaming at Cogdale. Stopping one of them mid stab and overpowering her, he tossed her into the wall knocking her out. As the spell wore off the last bard was rammed against the wall by Leliana, blade in her belly, coughing out blood from the force of the blade inside her stomach.

Leliana ripped the blade out breathing heavily with anger burning in her eyes. The other bards rushed downstairs. Cogdale was frightened by this side of Leliana, if she was just a student of Marjolaine, he could only imagine how ruthless she was. Marjolaine's room greeted their eyes as they looked up to where the bards had their backs.  
Cogdale slowly opened the door, there stood a woman who was facing away at her fire place. Black hair neatly cut and clean wearing extremely delicate clothing. The woman began to laugh as she slowly turned around. She had aged, her face covered in wrinkles something she tried to hide with massive amount of mascara. Her laugh, a cackle was even louder then that of the fire place. She greeted the 4 of them her arms open as if she was about to flap them like wings.

"Leliana! So lovely to see you again my dear..." Marjolaine said with that nasty smile of hers. "Spare me the pleasantries I know your trying to have me killed!" Leliana stated only to be ignored by the orlesian bitch. "Oh excuse me of my accommodations, this country wreaks of wet dog even now it's in my hair, my clothes... ugh" Marjolaine shivered at what she said.  
"Enough! Why did you send assassins after Leliana!" Cogdale shouted. Marjolaine took a step back at Cogdale's order. "Ooh! So business like your companion, I might take him myself" Marjolaine said her voice potent with the orlesian accent. Leliana rush Marjolaine and slapped her across the face, to everyone's surprise Marjolaine only laughed.

"You FRAMED me! Had me caught! TORTURED! And you laugh? I fled to Ferelden to be free of you but I am not." Leliana cursed. "What did I do to have you hate me so? Why do you want me dead!?" Leliana finished.  
"Dead? Hahaha not dead my Leliana, I knew that four to five men were no match for you, it was only a ruse to get you to me you see." Marjolaine said putting her hands behind her back.

"Bullshit, I don't believe you" Cogdale said changing his stance to seem threatening. "Thank you Cogdale" Leliana said looking back at him. "Why are you in Ferelden, Marjolaine?" Leliana said about to unsheath her dagger.

"To the Arl of Denerim? I'm here to negotiate a trade treaty between the Queen of Ferelden and the Empress of Orlais." Marjolaine said pushing Leliana away. "In truth, I am here for you my Leliana, you have important information that could harm me quite a bit and I must not let you be." Marjolaine said giving off an evil smile.  
Leliana took a step back with a look of shock upon her face. "You thought I was out to get you? Your insane!" Cogdale grabbed Leliana by the shoulder to calm her down. Marjolaine walked over to her fire and picked up a glass of wine and sipped it.  
"I watched you for years Leliana, you joined the cloister, cut your hair like a little boy, I thought what were you planning, but you sent no messages and met no one. Very clever Leliana." she turned to look at Leliana once more.

"But then you left the chantry very recently and what was I to suspect from you? You tell me?" she said throwing the rest of the wine into the fire, it flickered but recovered itself and continued to burn.  
"Leliana left because she wanted to join me, not everything is about you Marjolaine you bitch" Cogdale said walking closer to the orlesian. "Oh is that so? I wouldn't trust her with coin if I were you, she is a mirror image of me warden, that is who she is, I created her I should know." Cogdale quickly learned to despise Marjolaine as did Morrigan and Ohgren but they stayed quite not wanting any part of Leliana's personal matters.  
"I am not you Marjolaine, I left because I didn't want to become you!" Leliana shouted jabbing her finger at her. "Hahaha but don't you see my Leliana you are already me, had already been me for quite some time." cackled Marjolaine returning the finger to Leliana.

"I trust Leliana, no matter what idiotic accusations you spit out" Cogdale said. Leliana turned to Cogdale and smiled and then returned her eyes to Marjolaine to finish the fight. "You will not threaten me or my friends again Marjolaine I want you out of my Life forever!" she demanded pulling her blade out.  
"You think you can kill me Leliana? I created you I can easily take you away from this world!" Marjolaine said her voice transforming to that of a witch's. Cogdale realized if Leliana did end Marjolaine's life she would become her victim. Suddenly Cogdale grabbed Leliana's blade from her hand and gave it to Ohgren. "But... I thought you wanted to end her life Cogdale?" Leliana was shocked and distracted by Cogdale. Marjolaine quickly pulled out her bow and an arrow from behind a piece of furniture. Cogdale noticed and quickly pushed Leliana out of the way as Marjolaine released the plucked arrow from the bow. The arrow slammed into his abdomen knocking the air out of him. It had pierced his stomach as blood instantly rushed up his throat as he vomited it out. "Cogdale!" Leliana cried out as she rushed to him.

"You won't see the last of me Leliana I'll be back!" Marjolaine dashed out of the room as Ohgren tried to follow but his armor slowed him down and couldn't find where the wench had escaped out of.  
"Morrigan can you heal him?" Leliana asked desperate and worried as Cogdale fell to one knee. Morrigan took at look at the wound. "No, I do not have a high enough knowledge of healing magic to save him, we must take him to Wynne" Morrigan said placing a numbing spell on the wound to keep Cogdale on his feet.  
"Hurry he doesn't have that much blood left." Leliana said. Cogdale was blacking out, the constant flow of blood from his mouth soon felt normal to him almost like a waterfall. Things became extremely fuzzy and dark as Ohgren and Leliana held him by the arms, slowly and slowly his vision grew darker until he blacked out.

Cogdale awoke in the fade, but felt incomplete like a part of his emotions was missing. There he was greeted by the dream he had been having for several months. The hall was more clear this time, the architecture was the same as Ostagar's.

He turned around to see his brother smiling at him and as he did in the dream, he opened the door inside the white abyss. Everyone had stopped conversing and was looking at Cogdale. He approached the door as a foggy figure began to appear in the door way. It began to gain shape as it walked into the hall.

It was Leliana, more beautiful then ever she was dressed in the most extravagant gown he had ever seen, dark and light blues hued by green, designs of white pearls swirled around the entire dress. She was looking down and smiling, her face was beaded with rubies around her eyes and cheeks, as was the custom his family had made in their traditions for weddings.  
Her hair longer then he had ever seen it, it flowed down her back reaching her waist. As she approached him everyone began to clap and smile. As she finally reached him she looked up, her eyes glowing like that of his when he was using enchanted runes, smiling with crimson colored lips. The light blue mist flew in the air around her head. Leliana began to lean in the closer she got the more Cogdale's vision blurred and vibrated.  
"I love you" her voice echoed like that of the guardian who guarded Andraste's Ashes. She seemed almost god like as she went in to kiss him. As their lips touched Cogdale awoke in camp. Leliana was kissing him with tears in her eyes, whispering "I love you" over and over again. Wynne was the first to notice Cogdale's eyes were open but waited for Leliana to open hers.

Cogdale kissed her back while their lips danced with each other. Leliana opened her eyes to see an awake and exhausted Cogdale. "Oh thank the maker you live!" cried Leliana kissing him again. Cogdale used the energy he had to smile. "Come on child Cogdale needs rest even though hes been unconcious for the past 4 days he needs to rest his mind." Wynne said as she tended to the wound again.  
Leliana nodded her tears dropping on Cogdale's face. "How long did you say I was out?" Cogdale gasped. "Shhh rest child you need all the energy to rest." Wynne said as her hands glowed. Cogdale took her word and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 6

Leliana couldn't stop worrying about Cogdale. As she walked back to her bed she looked back to see Wynne leaving Cogdale to rest. Not to alert Wynne, Leliana pretended to go to sleep in her tent. She watched and waited until she was sure Wynne had finally fallen asleep. Which wasn't to long, Wynne was an old woman and that fade spirit didn't keep her up at night.

Leliana quickly got up, instead of cutting through the camp to get to Cogdale she decided to sneak around through the grass. She silently went around the camp, knowing Alistair or even Zevran could quickly notice her sneaking the shadows and mistake her for a shriek. Luckily the past 4 days they took to leave Denerim the skies didn't rain.  
When she finally reached Cogdale she noticed he too was awake, almost deep in thought. She silently fixed herself so she lay right of him. Cogdale twitched from the sudden feeling of her hair brushing his shoulder.  
"Leliana..." Cogdale peacefully whispered. Just hearing his voice for the first time in a week relaxed her. She looked at his wound, wrapped up in a tourniquet that they stole from a fabric salesman while rushing him out of Denerim. She softly guided her left hand across his body, from his neck to his belly button. As her finger glided across the wound a sigh of breath came from him. She turned her eyes to him, trying to look at her without waisting any energy.

"You didn't have to take that arrow" Leliana whispered scooting her self up for their eyes to meet. Cogdale gleered at her like he couldn't believed she even thought that. "Yes I did, without question Leliana" he said taking in another breath to continue "I love you... I couldn't live in this world without you" Leliana began to tear up from his answer. He really did love her, he did not lust for her, but loved her with his entire being.  
"You don't know how much I love you Cogdale, I have nothing to show for it." Leliana cried, frustrated over the events that had followed them. "You don't have to Leliana, just the fact your here with me tonight is a feat greater then what I did for you" he said smiling. Cogdale took what energy he had and wrapped his right arm around her. Leliana welcomed his hug, nestling her nose into his side. Leliana slowly drifted off to sleep, a smile gracing her lips.

The sun once again awoke everyone, its rays gleaming into their eyes. Leliana awoke her smile still strong as it was last night. She looked to see her love was sitting up fondling what hair she had between his fingers. "I've always wondered how your hair was so perfect no matter what" Cogdale said helping her up to sit next to him. "How do you think my hair is so "perfect?"" Leliana jabbed at him wanting to hear his opinion on her hair.  
"Truthfully? I believe the Maker truly made the most wonderful woman in you, And by his grace somehow thought me worthy to even look at you." Leliana could see he was telling the truth. She kissed Cogdale for the remark. "Your so sweet" Leliana said looking at Cogdale. Alistair approached the 2 of them with the largest smirk anyone had seen. "So.... is that all you needed?" He said arms crossed. "What do you mean Alistair?" Cogdale asked confused.

"All of Wynne's best magic couldn't heal you but one night next to Leliana and your up like a fade demon to a mage." He laughed giving notice to the others. Leliana laughed as well the thought of it was hilarious that Cogdale had gotten better so quickly right after she rested next to him. But as the laughter died down she thought of it again and realized that it could be truth. Was Cogdale so enraptured by her that he was healed just by her embrace?

"Well in some ways yeah I think you could actually say that." Cogdale said struggling to get up on his feet. Alistair shrugged and walked back to talk with Ohgren torturous as it may. Leliana quickly jumped up and walked over to her tent, her armor stacked up next to it neatly.  
Leliana began to do what she had done almost every morning. Get her armor on before breakfast or a quick makeup. Her armor became second nature to her, putting on the leather clothing before putting on the dragonskin armor pieces. Strap after strap she snapped to each corresponding piece on other parts. After 20 minutes of putting the armor on she was finished.

Morrigan's kill she made earlier in the morning rested above the camp fire. Leliana took the time to apply what makeup she had with her. Cogdale was receiving additional healing from Wynne as he leaned up against a tree. The man was still the only thing that bounced around in her head. She could never fully thank Cogdale for taking Marjolaine's arrow. He not only helped confront the bitch, he saved Leliana's life taking a poisoned arrow for her. Leliana quickly turned to see Alistair had approached her.

"Do you truly love him?" He said with a stern face. Leliana corked her head to the side confused by the question. "Of course I do with all my being" she said taking a step to prove she really meant it. "Then you do know Grey wardens don't live that long right? We only live around another 30 years after we join." Leliana knew Grey wardens didn't live long but only in the context that they usually fell in battle.  
"You mean... even if we survive the blight.... he'll die of the taint?" Leliana regretfully asked. Alistair nodded a saddening face appeared. "Although that shouldn't drag you down Leliana, you two will live those years to all of their potential" he said reassuring her that it would be okay.  
"Do you know of anything, anything that could remove the taint completely?" Leliana asked. Alistair shrugged. "Not that I know of, may Weisshaupt has something" he said finally ending the conversation by walking away.

Why is everyone so determined to end our relationship? Leliana thought frowning from her discussion with Alistair. Deciding to forget about it, she decided to go on a stroll so breakfast could be fully ready when she got back. Taking a path along side an oddly linear path of rubble the sight of sun bursting through each tree was one to remember. Ferelden had landscapes that any Orlesian would envy. It was nice walking through the woods not being ambushed every second of the day.

The green tint on her armor felt welcoming, almost as if the forest was hugging her, trying to comfort her from her troubles. Leliana began to hum an orlesian tune as she followed the trail. A sudden memory of Marjolaine put her tune and walk to a dead stop. Leliana just realized that Marjolaine had escaped, she survived and vowed to return. But what would she do? Cogdale had totally and utterly dismantled her and the minstrel organization, well the Ferelden one anyways. Would she return? Was she that insane? Leliana threw her back to a tree to think.  
But now knowing of who resides with her and who cares for her, Marjolaine could come up with something even more cruel then what she did to her in Orlais. A call from the camp snapped Leliana out of her thoughts, she quickly rushed back to see everyone eating breakfast.

"HEY!" Leliana shouted running to grab what was left from the meal. All that was left was a leg of some sort with hair on it. Leliana instantly shot her eyes to Ohgren, a gigantic grin on his face. "Oh, nevermind I can handle an empty stomach for now." Leliana pouted. A piece of meat soon jabbed the air in front of her. She turned to see Cogdale holding out some of the animal he had saved for her.  
"I knew you would be to late to get some, with Ohgren devouring the entire thing, so I saved a piece for you" Cogdale smiled. Leliana took a couple seconds to realize the moment and then finally snatched it.  
"Thank you Cogdale" Leliana said followed by a raspberry directed towards Ohgren. The dwarf laughed and then passed out, typical. After finishing breakfast it was time to pack up and set off onto the road once more. Cogdale was given some numbing spell by Morrigan so he could jump up on the trailer. But it still brought several winces to his face, the unsteady road was hard on the wound. Leliana was last to jump on as the caravan began to move. Cogdale waved her over as she ran along side the trailer, her hair waving in the wind.

Cogdale grasped her hand and pulled her to his side. As she looked to him for a conversation, she was only greeted by a lively smile. Cogdale seemed to be happy, as happy as he was the night he admitted he liked her, and the day he proclaimed his love. "Why are you so happy?" Leliana asked, his smile was contagious as she to grew a smile. Cogdale only smiled and like a gentleman kissed her hand. Leliana was happy with the answer and gingerly began to hum the song again.

They were traveling to Redcliffe, to tell Arl Eamon to head to Denerim. Cogdale had not been informed but it seemed he didn't care. The past few months, Leliana had seen more then she did when she was a young teen bard in Orlais. In some way she didn't care either. She gripped Cogdale's hand smiling with her lips. "What are you going to do when this is all over Leliana?" Cogdale asked sounding so sure they would win against the blight. Leliana was stunned by the question but Cogdale was always full of surprises.

"I hadn't given much thought..." Leliana pondered. "I guess going to Lothering to say a final goodbye is in order" Leliana said pointing in the air after finishing her thought. "I'm glad to hear it Lily" he said kissing her hand again. "But I guess I want to travel the world, the adventures and stories I want to be apart of it all" she quickly steadied herself on the trailer as she had let herself slide down a bit.  
"That sounds amazing" He said, she knew he wanted to join her, and she wanted him to. "And I'll need company, and your not annoying, how bout it Cogdale? Mind joining me to travel Thedas?" Leliana giggled already knowing the warden's answer. "I wouldn't be anywhere else" Cogdale laughed.  
"Good, I know will be met with new and wonderful challenges."

Night soon swamped over the sky, Bodahn had decided to continue traveling, the ox had been fed an extra ration of hay so they were good to go another good 5 hours. The group strapped themselves in with what they could so they could sleep. But Leliana and Cogdale were wide awake. They stared deeply into the sky at the stars. The night always seemed to bring out the romantic side of Cogdale, which Leliana didn't mind at all.  
Her prediction was correct, Cogdale spontaneously kissed her on the head. "I love you" he said, his voice muffled by her hair. She turned to see his eyes glowing brighter then any night before, mist flew above his head trailing them as the caravan continued down the road.  
"Whats causing your eyes to glow like that?" Leliana asked bewilderedly. One thing that was extremely attractive about him was his cyan eyes but they seemed to beam whenever he laid his gaze on her own. "For once I know, I know it may sound cliché, but it's you Lily" she blushed because of it. "It's something about the taint or something that light up my eyes whenever I feel love and thats only when I see you." She was reminded of what Alistair had said earlier that day. But she didn't allow it to cloud out this moment with him.

"Here, I found something that might make you go all giddy" Cogdale said turning. Leliana was already giddy from what he was about to give her. He soon turned back with another flower, it took her a few seconds to realize it was Andraste's Grace. Leliana couldn't breath. "I knew you would love it" Cogdale smiled a breath of tension came from him, the numbing spell was finally wearing off. "I...I" Leliana took a full breath of it. All the memories she did have of her mother rushed back through her.  
"How did you, when did you?" Leliana was flustered by the flower. Cogdale took a few seconds for the pain from the wound to die down so he could breath.  
"Heh, I found it when we reached Denerim" another gasp of air as his pain slowly grew. Leliana grabbed him by the back of his head and forcefully kissed him. "I'm getting tired of you surprising me so much, and at the same time I'm always anticipating the next." Leliana continued "You spoil me too much Cogdale, I don't deserve you" Leliana said kissing him again.

"Does the brave warden need to be numbed?" Morrigan shouted over the sound of the ox's hooves hitting the road. Leliana looked at Cogdale, he was holding his breath bracing the pain. Leliana nodded, "Yes he does, come over Morrigan." Morrigan quickly climbed around the caravan and soon was over Cogdale, her hands palmed over the wrapped up wound. The spell lit up the three of them. Leliana watched as the pain in Cogdale's face soon faded away.  
"Done, now may I return to my slumber?" Leliana nodded with a smile on her face. She smelled the flower again and rested herself on his shoulder. The ease of pain had already set Cogdale to rest his head on top of hers. Before she fell to sleep Leliana whispered "Sleep well....love"


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 7

It had been several days since Cogdale awoke from his wounds and the group was heading into darkspawn occupied lands. With the territory they now trekked they had to be stealthy, and with stealth came patience and steady movement around the growing darkspawn horde. Even the world began to show signs that darkspawn had walked nearby as the caravan continued across the road.

The ground, dry and cracked showed no signs of life or hope within it. Trees, rotted and scraped clean of any leaves it might have once had. Finally, the sky, no longer the bright and extravagant blue that had blessed them the past 3 days was now gray and covered in clouds. It seemed as even the clouds had reached the ground with fog surrounding them. The once plentiful sounds of robins and birds were replaced by chattering whispers, the infamous whispers that always followed darkspawn ever since the first, the corrupted tevinter mages.  
Morrigan, Ohgren and Shale led the ox through the fog ever vigilant of darkspawn assault. The thunder of Shale's footsteps kept everyone sane for the trip through. Just to be ready, Cogdale kept his sword unsheathed leaning against it, digging the tip of the blade into the wagon's wood. Ready for battle he had his helmet on as well. But something strange surrounded him. Darkspawn were no where to be seen or even felt by the wardens.

"Very ominous" Cogdale said loud enough for Alistair and Wynne to hear it. Leliana was resting on Cogdale's shoulder as she had been the trip to Redcliffe. She had been awake, comforted by Cogdale's spice like smell he naturally had. They hardly talked to each other the past 3 days. It seemed that her and Cogdale had the same idea on what they wanted from each other, company. They didn't want to spoil the time together with an argument or blooper.

"Yeah, I'm getting spooked thats for sure" Alistair replied popping his neck nervously. Cogdale had grown a friendship with Alistair, although Cogdale himself was in some ways weak in the ways of women and motivation Alistair was an entire tier above him.  
"Do you love her?" it seemed Alistair had taken the moment of Leliana's vulnerability of being asleep. But when she was just an ear away from Cogdale's voice? Could Alistair be truthfully asking this question?

"With all that I am" Cogdale quietly said loud enough for Alistair to hear but quiet enough that Leliana wouldn't open her eyes to the conversation. Cogdale reassured Alistair his answer with a scowl. Alistair shifted himself to face Cogdale.  
"You do know you only have around 30 years after becoming a warden? In the end you'll find yourself in the deep roads, a darkspawn blade finally ending your legendary last stand or a shriek at your bedside, its claws deep within your heart?" Alistair said a concerned face growing every word he said.

"Leliana still has a full life ahead of her, shes already witnessed enough torment and heartbreak, I'm just worried that if shes still with you by then you'll break her heart and she might do something drastic." He finished. Cogdale knew what he spoke of, after drinking the taint a warden slowly is taken over by the taint no matter how much control he had over it.  
"Look, I'm not wishing you to end your relationship with her... I just don't want it end in bloodshed and tears." Alistair said restating himself. Cogdale was moved by this, he slowly turned and looked at Leliana, red hair draping over Cogdale's left pauldron. All Cogdale wanted for Leliana was for her to be happy. What Alistair said was the truth, if he died.... Leliana would be smashed into a million pieces and never to be repaired. He didn't want that to run with his soul when it entered the fade. But in the same, he loved Leliana too much to let go of her. If anything she said was truth, the most was what she had said to him nights and nights ago that they were destined to be together.

"mm...hello" Leliana said finally waking up, a bit stunned to see Cogdale greeted her with his helmet on, chivalry once again died. "Hello Leliana" Cogdale said his voice echoing in his helmet. Leliana laughed from what the helmet did to his voice. Even in the dim world they were in, gray and no sunlight, Leliana's eyes glowed, not like that of Cogdale's own but in a way that would warm any heart, that would cause your body to freeze for them.  
"We're in darkspawn territory" Cogdale said taking his helmet off to truly look at her. Leliana finally lifted her head and nuzzled her nose against Cogdale's before fixing her armor. "Alright, I'm ready" Leliana said revealing her bow in hand. "Thats the thing, Alistair and I can't sense any form of darkspawn at all." Cogdale told her jumping off the wagon to join the three in front. Leliana followed him wanting to know the entire situation.

"Where are we on the map?" Leliana asked. "Lothering...." Alistair said laying down the map. He was right, Lothering finally appeared from the fog. The town was burnt down, bodies impaled by stakes. Leliana grimaced and hid her sight behind Cogdale. The darkspawn were complete monsters and showed no sign of any mercy. "Maker where are you?" Alistair gasped as he to jumped off the wagon. The women were missing from Lothering though, most likely taken to become broodmothers.

"Leliana... I.." Cogdale didn't know what to say, Lothering had been Leliana's home, her sanctuary from her dark life and now it had become that of myth. Leliana quickly rushed into the fog without warning, Cogdale lost her, but he knew where she had went to. Lothering's Chantry, most importantly the cloister. Cogdale finally found the building, its doors open, echoes chattered its halls. Sunlight bled through the stained glass image of Andraste over the hall. Cogdale searched for Leliana, but could find her the aisles were empty and the pedestal was empty as well.

"Leliana!" Cogdale had found her, standing alone and frozen her eyes horrified of what she had discovered. "Maker where are you?" Leliana said. In front of her was the entire cloister women slaughtered and impaled to stakes on the ceiling to the walls to the floor. Cogdale stumbled back from the moment. "Darkspawn would never do this?" Cogdale said approaching Leliana. "No they wouldn't but no one else would do this." Leliana said, holding back her tears. All of her friends of the cloister were dead in front of her eyes in ways she would never wish upon anyone.  
Cogdale grabbed her and hugged her. "They will not die in vain" Cogdale promised her. "Come on, we need to get to redcliffe, I can say how much I'm sorry Leliana. I wish I could do something" Leliana put her finger on his lips to stop him.  
"Shhh, you do too much Cogdale" She said as she left the chantry her head hung down. Cogdale lowered his head as well, nothing could ease the pain from this. But something was odd about this the cloister were all women why wouldn't the darkspawn take them? But other things were puzzling, such as the wounds on the women weren't jagged and gory but clean cut, that includes bones. Darkspawn don't use well forged blades.

"It seems we aren't the only ones in Lothering" Morrigan said greeting Leliana and Cogdale as they exited the chantry. A silhouette slothed across the bridge. "Ser, are you alright?" Cogdale shouted but the man didn't answer and only aimlessly moved around the bridge. "Ser!" Cogdale shouted again, and again no response. Deciding to see if the man was injured or under some sort of spell from an emissary, Cogdale approached the man.  
"Ser are you?" Cogdale repeated. The man lifted his head to reveal a grotesque emaciated face standing in front of Cogdale. The man was a ghoul, soulless. A growling attack sweeped Cogdale off of his feet. The ghoul's eyes, a swirling white vortexes, face forever dried to a frown. Teeth chattering as it made it's way towards Cogdale's arm for lunch. Suddenly the ghoul collapsed on Cogdale's arm an arrow piercing its skull. Seconds later his corpse burst into dust with 1 final gasp of air following it.

"Seems the darkspawn emissaries are playing with necromancy." Leliana said walking up to Cogdale. "Yeah it seems like it, expect all of Lothering's inhabitants to be the same" Leliana lifted Cogdale back to his feet. The death of the ghoul had alerted others in the city. The fog gusted past them to blind them even more. Cogdale steadied his blade and readied for the waves of undead to attack them. The snarling came first, voices of once the kind population of Lothering were now gurgling maniacs only wanting the group's demise.  
"Steady!" Cogdale said as the first ghoul came rushing him. The creature seemed to have been a merchant as it still held jewelry in its hands as it swung its stiff arms at Cogdale. Knowing this one was not that much of a threat, Cogdale met his gauntleted fist to skull. The ghoul collapsed as his head rolled on the ground, a fist crater embedded. More and more ghouls came rushing but being fragile were easy prey for everyone.  
Ohgren sliced through them like a mabari to steaks. Morrigan took dozens out with an inferno of spells bursting them into dust. Cogdale met the waves of undead with his blade, even though these monsters were easy kills, their numbers began to tire the group. Dodging weapons, fists and teeth along with attacking the ghouls who didn't have any morale to raise or lower and would keep rushing no matter what was fatiguing.  
The only one who stayed steady was Shale, her boulder fists colliding with crowds of the attackers. "Oh ho ho this is so fun!" Shale chuckled, every swing of her fists propelled the fog away from them. But even Shale could hold off so many ghouls. These ghouls weren't only from Lothering as more and more wore Templar armor and even magi regalia. Whatever the darkspawn did it was the most powerful necromancy he had ever seen.  
"Theres too many!" Wynne shouted as she blasted another templar ghoul in the chest with lightning. They could barely hear each other, the crowds of ghouls' moaning and screaming drowned out any sound even that of their spells. The dust that was once ghouls blanketed the ground and everyone. Camouflaging everyone to the fog.

"We need something to give us time to escape or take all of them out at once!" Cogdale said swinging his blade through another 2 ghouls, spinning his blade into the belly of another, undead gall spilling onto the dusty ground. Only to burst into dust itself. Cogdale looked to Morrigan to see if she had any ideas. "Morrigan!?" Cogdale caught her attention and nodded to her to see if she had any spells that could work.  
Morrigan only nodded as well, shaking her head to rid her black hair of dust. Cogdale watched as she stepped back and twirled a strange blue and purple spell in her hands for several seconds as Shale took up her part of the fight as well. "Everyone get back!" Cogdale shouted, everyone pulled their attacks and took a step back past Morrigan. Unleashing the spell with a sweeping movement of her hands, a blaze of violet spread across, not burning the incoming ghouls but freezing them and finally they stopped and drooped over. "What was that?" Wynne asked astonished at the spells power. Morrigan grinned and crossed her arms with pride. "Something from Flemeth's Grimoire I studied. Tis a spell that removes all blood magic from things affected by it."  
"What are we going to do with these guys?" Leliana asked walking over to one of them and slapping its back. Morrigan shrugged and walked on "I suggest we get out of here before the darkspawn sense their blood magic has ended here in Lothering.

"I say we savor this moment and squish every one of their small heads" Shale said pounding her fists in action to what she wanted. Cogdale looked at Leliana to see she had any sympathy of this motion. Her emotions dimmed to sadness and nodded quickly rushing to follow Morrigan. Cogdale knew she was wounded to know Lothering was submitted to the Darkspawn to be only a necromantic testing spree.  
"Go ahead Shale, if any of you want to do so you may join our golem here" Cogdale said rushing to Leliana.

"Somethings not right, some of those ghouls were wearing armor similar to those of Marjolaine's assassins." Leliana said rubbing her forearms for warmth and relief of the image. Cogdale knew the feeling that was searing through her. He saw his family slaughtered by Howe, and now she saw what she called as family the past years of her life staked through their hearts to the ground.

Just remembering his parents rushed tears to his eyes, but he bit his lip and held them back. Luckily his helmet hid his emotions. He slowly picked up speed to catch up with Leliana who was now hunching over and what seemed to be crying. By the moment he was at her side, Bodahn had moved his caravan to the same path they were residing on.  
"Come on good ser, hop up" Bodahn said patting the sack of wheat he sat on. Cogdale nodded and lifted Leliana up upon the wagon and followed. It was extremely astonishing that she could handle so much dread, sadness, anger, and other emotions in such a short period of time. It added to the mystique of her. Knowing that nothing could really ease her. He placed his hand on hers, she noticed and gave an untruthful smile to Cogdale.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 8

Lothering..... reduced to a foggy ghost town out of the horror stories she was told as a teen in Orlais. She couldn't have ever seen that as an end to a village she called home for years. Not just that but everybody in Lothering, reduced to undead mongering monsters.  
She wouldn't and didn't dwell on it. It seemed the Maker was testing her, emotionally, physically, and her opinions of them too. She had been the sinking weight for the entire group. She could see it in their faces, Alistair had already spoken out about it and Morrigan was always gloomy but more so recently. Ohgren was drunk and or passed out so she would never know how he truly was feeling, nor did she really want to.

Zevran, the Antivan Crow was more worked up about his past, She wanted to honestly greet him into the team but he seemed very distant to everyone even more so than Sten. But the one person who had always smiled when ever looking in her direction, if it just be a slight glance was Cogdale. All she had given him were untruthful smiles.

They were 2 days away from Redcliffe and out of most of the darkspawn horde's destruction. The day had been met with several random genlock ambushes that were extremely embarrassing for the enemy. Shrieks had their go at the caravan as well but Alistair and Cogdale were spotting everyone of the strange diseased elven creatures with ease. As the day grew older the ambushes ceased and the fog that grew from the darkspawn had dissipated.  
They had set up camp in a rocky gorge, a decision made by Cogdale to hide just in case the blight would spread into the area over night. The camp site was a maze of rocks taller then most walls. Sage brush was the only foliage growing within the rocks and cracks as well giving them only the boulders as cover. The camp fire was set in the center of the congregation of boulders and could easily be found just in case any of them may wander off.

Everyone tried to set up their tents as best they could in between the granite and stone. Leliana had decided to put her tent and bed roll in the corner of 2 boulders meeting each other like a cross road. The camp fire in her eyesight behind a rock shaped like twisting horn. The small mouldering smoke trail always gave her a warm feeling inside. A sense of home, belonging. As she followed the smoke into the night sky she caught Ohgren awkwardly digging a hole.  
"What are you doing?" Leliana asked, eyebrow perked in peak interest. "Eh?... Oh Leliana, I be just digging me a sodding hole here." He said, the scent of ale stained his beard.

"I know that! I meant what for?" she said irritated by the inebriated dwarf. Staggering back a few steps he pointed to the ditch he had dug with his battle axe. "Reminds me of home, Dirt and I go way back ya see." He said spading the dirt with the axe. Leliana saw no harm in it and shrugged and began to look where Cogdale had placed his tent.

It was no where to be seen from her tent. Disappointed and surprised that Cogdale hadn't moved his tent near hers Leliana's face pouted. Deciding to be the one to take action this time for her warden Leliana got up and dusted her rear off to find him. Climbing over rocks and slipping through cracks between them she had found Wynne's bed. The old mage was sitting down, eyes closed but in a healing like trance. Mostly giving her fade spirit some time off. But Wynne was conscious and realized Leliana was watching her.  
Wynne lifted her finger and pointed to her left "Hes up there child" she said placing her hand back into her lap to continue meditation. Leliana gladly thanked Wynne for the tip and walked up a path lined by rocks, almost as if it was made for a shrine to a tent. No one was outside but a silhouette inside the tent that was lit up by a candle light. She approached the tent silently not to startle him. As she approached she could hear writing.

She opened the tent just enough to peak in, Cogdale could sense Darkspawn a mile away but not her. He was writing in a journal, every word he wrote brought up an emotion onto his face. His stories of him being a book/scripture worm seemed to be true. The bags he carried on the caravan revealed several other books similar in design to the journal he was writing in. She didn't want to prevent him from what he was writing, but at the same time wanted to see what he had written the past year and a half they had spent with each other, especially the past month and a half.

"Hello may I come in" Leliana said mocking a noble woman's snooty manners of entering rooms. Cogdale turned his head to see her with 1 foot in the tent the other out. He nodded and she came in the tent. She quickly slid over to his side to see the latest journal entry that he was writing. She wasn't interested in the journal itself but the fact he had been writing journals.  
"I didn't know you had journals, or wrote in them regularly" Leliana said looking at him as he continued to write. He smiled and looked at her with a gleeful grin. "Yep" he said returning to his writing.

"Wow.... no wonder the noble girls seemed to be put off by you" Leliana joked kissing him on the cheek. "Ha ha very funny" Cogdale said putting down his pen and journal and began to search inside his pile of finished or full journals. "Here I want you to read something, I just gotta find the right date" he said grunting as he shoved his hands through the heap of books.  
"Ah here we are, Nearly 2 years ago, the night before leaving Lothering for the first time" he said breathing on the journal, dust flying up and off of it, every particle visible from the light of the candle.

"You wrote about the first day we began our adventure?" Leliana asked grasping this priceless journal. "Turn to the sixth or seventh page" he said turning his posture towards expecting a response. Leliana turned the pages seeing some of the earlier journals ~ "Today I awoke in that Witch's cabin once again, only to find out Cailan and the Grey Wardens had fallen to the darkspawn. Leaving only me and the other warden, Alistair the last wardens of Ferelden. I don't want this, I don't deserve this after what I've already endured. Maker be damned if he intentionally plays with me for his own amusement." Leliana continued to skim the page and finally reached the entry he wanted her to read.

"We are leaving Lothering in the morning, such a poor and hopeless and helpless village. Everyone in it knows they are doomed and accepts it, I only wish it weren't so, most of these people don't deserve this at all. They were already at odds with death before Ostagar's fall. Now with no one to stop the blight they look at death, helplessly as he runs full force into their souls. But, it seems there is always a bright light within the darkness, something where all hope must grow from. Alistair, Morrigan and I entered the tavern this evening to confront some of the traitor, Loghain's men. It had seemed as though Andraste herself greeted us there as we confronted the men. I was frozen in utter awe of this woman's beauty. Shes one of the cloister from Lothering's Chantry. Her eyes, seemed almost enchanting freezing my every muscle in stone as she gazed upon me smiling. I couldn't breath, I couldn't blink. But she awoke me from the spell to deal with the men. Watching her fight gives me hope in this world." Leliana took the moment and to show how moved she was from reading the entry. Hugging Cogdale with all her strength, he let out a gasp of air from her strength.

"Read on theres more" Cogdale said changing her focus back to the journal. Leliana turned the page to find the entry had more writing, almost half of the page along with a extremely well done drawing of her under it. Cogdale seemed to have been an artist as well. He had sketched a life like portrait of her, her hair short and well groomed, her eyes glowing looking out of the page towards the reader. Following the sketch was notes explaining every aspect of her he adored of her. Leliana returned to finish reading the entry.

"But again, she is of the cloister, she has taken her vows and even if this were not so, how could any woman let alone the most beautiful one in existence next to Andraste herself would have any interest in me. Alistair has more of a chance, seeing as he was to be a templar. But I will accept this, seeing her makes my heart throb and will give me all the support I need for the days to come. Just a glance from her is enough, her red hair boils my heart, yet her blue eyes freeze it to ease, Her smile thaws it to live and her voice gives it a beat. Her name is Leliana, and I believe I am in love, is this love? If it is, Bless the Maker for creating such an emotion and fully for placing Leliana in this world"

What Cogdale wrote brought her eyes to their quivering peak. "By the Maker Cogdale you writing blows me away, I....I can't even say what this means to me" Leliana said turning to him and gripping his hand, his family pendant in the other. She slowly looked up at him, The emotions inside her grew, she couldn't explain how she felt, but she could at least show him.  
"So..." she said getting herself back together. "You might want to make tonight's entry very special" she grinned taking off the pendant. It seemed Cogdale was confused at the moment, wondering why she was undoing the pendant from her neck, Let alone her remark of his journal entry. She giggled at his cluelessness. "I want to say something to you.... After reading this, When I stepped out of the cloister I had no idea where my path would lead me." She paused for a bit of dramatic effect.

"I walked where the maker led me and he has rewarded me, I found you" Leliana smiled as she undid even more of her armor, Cogdale hadn't noticed, he was to fixated on what she was saying.

"I'm glad he led you to me Leliana" Cogdale said. A cold gust of wind awoke them out of their trance between each other. Leliana smiled and kissed Cogdale. She then continued to get out of her armor, releasing the ties that were holding some of her hair in a braid like pony tail.  
"Its getting pretty late, I think I might turn in early, and I can't but wonder how comfy and warm your bed is." She said taking off the finally piece of her armor revealing only her under wear. Cogdale finally realized she was and blushed and looked away "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare, you can sleep in my bed tonight." he said gibbering shyly. Leliana laughed at his boyishness.

"I'll be over here and write in my journal, and don't worry it will be special" he said scooting over for her to lay on his blankets made out to be a bed. "No no, you get over here you!" Leliana ordered a snicker following the demand. Cogdale returned back to her at attention. "How bout if I can watch you write or I could give suggestions." Cogdale was still clueless as he scratched the back of his head. "Dear Journal, Leliana and I have been in love for some time now, She has shown much affection toward me, even asked me to bed with her, but subtlety is lost on me." She said moving herself on to his lap.  
"Wait... what?" Cogdale said as he realized what Leliana had been hinting towards him the entire time, his face turned cherry. "Oh now he gets it" Leliana giggled as she leaned in closer to him providing even more blood to his face. "I....I, Leliana... you do know I've..... well..." Cogdale couldn't talk, his heart was beating too fast for anything to catch up to it.  
"Shhh... Cog, I know you haven't ever been with a woman." Leliana said trying to calm down Cogdale before he fell into an anxiety attack. "Which makes this even more of a special night" she said kissing his lips and slowly moving down to his neck. Cogdale was still nervous, his hands trying to stroke her hair shook as if they were freezing. "Calm down, I won't ever judge you Cogdale, you are the love of my life, you deserve this" she said trying to carefully remove his tunic he was wearing. He let her do so, heart still vibrating like a humming bird's wings.

Cogdale decided to not become a vegetable for the night and began to feel Leliana's arms down to her hips and legs. "There you go" Leliana smiled. Cogdale had turned into a 7 year old boy trying to learn how to balance on a horse or swing a sword. She felt his body to give a little life in the moment, the past 2 years of constant fighting and running chiseled his body into something from paintings. The day in the swimming hole she had felt his body before but this time she actually had time to REALLY feel him.  
"Alright time to begin" She said throwing her legs over his lap, as if he was a horse saddle. A smile printed on her face. If it was one thing she was keeping from her bard life, it was her skill in bed. She slowly rubbed her body with his meeting her lips to his. "Wow" he said as she bit his lower lip as she released the kiss. His warden didn't seem to mind either. "And he finally gets it now" she giggled. Leliana returned to be above him to take off her top.  
Cogdale's eyes widen to see her naked for the first time. "Maker's....Breath" Cogdale gasped as Leliana returned to kiss him. Her breasts pressing against his abs. Cogdale slowly became used to her flattery she was doing with her body to him and joined in, kissing her neck, stomach and eventually her breasts as well. His lips were aphrodisiacs themselves the more he kissed, the more she wanted him. The could be said for him as well.

After what seemed like an eternity of foreplay from both sides the heat between the two of them bursted and Leliana found herself under Cogdale, seeming almost as if he wasn't a virgin but was experienced. Every thrust shot bursts of ecstasy through her, almost making her pass out from time to time.  
"Hold... Hold on Cog I need a rest here for a second" She panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sweat beading off of both of them. "By the Maker's holy might Cogdale! I thought you said you never had.... sex before." She said looking at him breathing heavily as well.  
"I thought I was too" Cogdale laughed, giving enough energy to grin. Leliana initiated it again by pulling herself up to kiss him.

2 hours went by as they continued to make love in the tent, now heated up the cold winds blowing through the rocky gorge seemed non existent to the 2 of them. Cogdale was showing her his true love for her in this, if not in everything else as well. She had never gone this long before either and was exhausted she couldn't even move. But Cogdale finally gave the last of his energy and finally released. No battle had ever drained them like what they did with each other. Leliana crept into the bed and pulled Cogdale next to her.  
Leliana loved Cogdale, and he her they finally cemented that with the night. She smiled closing her eyes. "From now on Lily.... my tent is yours." Cogdale said, she could feel his breath breeze through her hair. Cogdale put his arm around Leliana and pulled her even closer. His warmth put her to sleep quick as she sighed "Maker.... thank you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

Chapter 9

The tent became translucent, as Cogdale woke up again to a shining morning sun. Birds sang several songs as he stretched his arms as high as he could, doing his best to not let his heavy eyes drown him back to sleep. As he began to charge up enough energy to sit up the soft scent of cinnamon danced to his nose. Bringing back memories of last night like they were just seconds ago. He turned to see Leliana still asleep, blanket covering her as she turned, still asleep.  
Not to rudely wake her up he took this moment in time to draw her again. He pulled open his latest journal and began to sketch her. Every line he carved into the paper was smooth and precise movements. Leliana gently woke up realizing Cogdale wasn't next to her a long sigh exiting her breath as she finally spotted him on the end of the blankets sketching her.

"Hello" she said an inflection of peace and happiness swirling with it. Cogdale smiled as he continued his repetitious returning gaze to her and back to the journal. "What are you doing?" she said rubbing her eyes. Luckily Cogdale remembered the image of her sleeping and pulled her in to see the drawing. She blinked a few times to let the image settle with her.  
"Oh, you drew me" she giggled hugging Cogdale, naked, again. Cogdale put his journal down and embraced Leliana in response. "Thank you Leliana, for everything." He said looking directly into her swirling silver blue eyes which peered into his. She quirked a cute smile and kissed the tip of his nose.

"So, I guess we should get ready" she said slowly getting up exposing her butt to him on purpose a grin behind her behind. "I don't want to" Cogdale said in a whiny tone. He quickly reached and grabbed her rear and pulled her down on his lap. "The Darkspawn can wait another 5 minutes." He said to her. "What do you..... ohh... hmmmm I see" Leliana smiled and pounced Cogdale back on the blankets. The two of them "danced" again. Cogdale knew what to do this time around.  
Leliana seemed to be ready as wel l and knew how to work her magic with him. Cogdale knew better then to challenge the bard at her own game of charm, this time around she had her fingers wrapped around what happened.

"Maker's Breath Leliana!" Cogdale shouted as she did her tricks to him, leveling his pleasure to the extreme, beyond his mind could comprehend. So much so he was holding his breath every time she grinded her hips. She to felt it though as well, gasps leaving her breath every swirl and twirl. Cogdale's face strained into new faces from the pleasure, both moaning from their time together. Until they reached the climax. Leliana collapsed onto Cogdale's chest and quickly set her breathing to that of Cogdale's.  
"Oh, that was amazing Cogdale, Maker truly blessed me with you" she said her words slurred by her face pressed against his chest.

A whistle came from the camp fire down the hill, Alistair was calling everybody in to set out for Redcliffe. "Ughh... I just want to rest here" Cogdale said wiping his face. Leliana laughed as she slowly got up from their position and began putting her clothing on. "I guess I have to do the same." Cogdale said sitting up.

They left the tent, armor equipped and ready, swords sheathed and arrows quivered. Alistair greeted them as they squinted from the bright sun. Cogdale noticed a small smirk on Alistair and realized the whole entire camp could hear them, last night and just a while ago.  
"Well, it seems our hero has gotten what he deserves" Alistair chuckled his armor chiming from his laughter. Leliana had a pout face knowing he was joking.

"You heard us?" Cogdale asked face blushed. "Oh yes, loud and clear" Alistair said patting Cogdale on the shoulder "I think even Weisshaupt could". Several other members jogged up the hill to help fold up the tent and its contents. Cogdale grabbed his bag of journals and quickly traversed the gorge they had hid in to the wagon and threw them on. "I can't wait to rest in an actual bed" Alistair said popping his back.  
"I take it you had a bad night?" Cogdale asked. "I take it you had a pleasurable one?" he countered, Cogdale acting as if he was hit by an arrow, a tingling sensation emerged from the wound he had received from Marjolaine before.

"Haha very funny" Cogdale said as he quickly rushed up the hill to grab some of Leliana's things she had brought with her the night before. The Gorge now was surrounded by weeping willow trees, something none of them could have saw last night. Several families of birds watched as they packed their belongings on to the caravan. Then flew away just as Ohgren could somehow scare them off with his shortness. A chuckle bursted from everyone who witnessed the dwarf's playfulness.  
Bodahn was waiting impatiently for everyone to get on already as he whistled a tune. Cogdale laughed under his breath replaying what had happen last night through his head. What had happen could only happen in his wildest dreams, not even a desire demon could think up what he had experienced.  
Cogdale twirled his quill pen between his index and middle fingers as he drew her face in the air. Nothing could ruin this perfect day as every second got better and better. Cogdale noticed Leliana jogging to him in full gear and smiling, the sun couldn't even handle the energy that radiated from her. Her smile infected him as he returned the expression.

"Hey Lily" Cogdale merrily said as she finally reached him. She held her hands behind her back hiding something in her grasp. She was antsy, twisting her boot into the dirt like a little girl. Cogdale struggled to get a glance of the object in her palms. Leliana successfully thwarted his attempt.  
"What do you have in your hands?" Cogdale said with suspicion in his voice. Leliana pulled out a piece of paper, torn from one of his journals. "Whats this?" Cogdale kiddingly gasped. Leliana squealed as she let go of the paper. It was a decently drawn picture of Cogdale shirtless and exposed. Cogdale laughed and nodded his head impressed by Leliana's art skill.

"This is actually very well done Leliana, I'll always keep it to my heart" Cogdale said pressing the piece of paper to his cuirass. "No no no" she said repetitively "Thats for me, and me only I just wanted your approval of it" She squealed snatching the drawing from his hand. Cogdale laughed and placed Leliana up on the wagon as everyone jumped up on their usual seats they came to recognize. Cogdale followed and jumped up.

"Alright everyones set?" Bodahn shouted whipping the oxen to start. Cogdale witnessed the gorge fall behind them, that place would have a special place in his memory. Like anyone who lost their virginity they would remember the location. Cogdale steadied himself on the wagon and pulled his journal out once again. He opened up to his drawing of her. Leliana giggled looking at it, bumping Cogdale with her shoulder. "And this ones for me" Cogdale joked as he poked the drawing with his finger.  
"Oh I've got something only for you when we get the time" Leliana said gloating. She kept her eyes focused on his journal as he began a new entry for the day. Cogdale knew he should write something about his feelings of the morning. "So, I thought we could talk on what we'll do after this is all over" Cogdale said wanting to start a conversation with Leliana. "I thought we already decided to travel with each other?" Leliana asked.  
"I mean what shall we do first when we leave?" Cogdale corrected himself. Leliana itched her chin thinking. "I've always wanted to see what the Free Marches are like, plus it is a kingdom of pirates and smugglers, we could do some good there" She said shrugging her shoulders to the idea. The wagon jumped over a rock that had tumbled into the middle of the road lifting them off of their seats for a split second.  
"Hmm... The Free Marches? I've heard some tales of blood magic roaming free there, As well as necromancy and other things" Cogdale responded scratching his head in disagreement. Leliana took that as a no and pondered again where they should go. "Well we could go to Highever to see if we can help rebuild the Cousland nobility's castle." Leliana suggested a wincing stare followed it. Cogdale knew he had to return there sooner or later. He had heard word a Cousland had survived and escaped. He could finalize his vassalage to the new Teyrn.  
"Sounds like a plan" he said extending his hand out to Leliana, a hug would cause them to fall off of the wagon so a handshake would have to suffice. Leliana gripped his hand and shook a smile on her face but a seriousness resided in her eyes, knowing of his past at Highever. Cogdale pulled her hand up and kissed it to show he was fine with the plan. "I will show you my past, the library, my old bed... if they're still there" He said realizing Howe's men had burned down most of Highever Castle. He didn't remain on the idea and turned his attention to the rest of the group. Most of them were fast asleep, traveling was a tedious thing especially on the bumpy roads.

"Funny how we always stay awake on the rides" Leliana said following Cogdale's gaze where ever it went. Cogdale thought that as well, why did him and Leliana always stay awake on the long rides each day? "I just find it funny that Ohgren chokes on his beard when he sleeps" Cogdale laughed causing Leliana to follow. "You always can make me laugh" Leliana said settling herself down with her hand over her mouth. Cogdale only smiled to the compliment. "But I'm not even trying" Cogdale said in a disappointed voice. Leliana laughed again waking up Sten who was to the left of them on the front wagon. He only gave the two of them a scowl and rested his head on the bags.  
"You always blow me away" Cogdale said looking deeply into her eyes. Leliana giggled and waved him away with her wrist. "You don't even try when you woo me either do you?" She asked blushing. Cogdale cross his arm and breathed from his stomach. "Yes I do! Can't you tell?" He imitated a bandit or Dwarven Paragon. Leliana giggled and slapped Cogdale's cuirass a loud metallic slam followed.

"Cogdale, I still ask this" Leliana paused "I'm always confounded by you, and how you win me over no matter what you say" she turned her legs and placed one over his knees. Cogdale had no idea how he could do what he does. "I don't know Leliana, every time I look at you, you give me the strength I need to tell the truth. Especially when it's toward you" He said rubbing her leg guarded by her armor. She seemed unconvinced by his answer and shook her head. "I find that too hard to believe love" Leliana slipped Cogdale's pendant in her hand again and smiled at it.  
"I still have it, I never get tired at looking at it" Leliana said staring at the chantry eye on the crown of the pendant. "Hehe, I'm glad to see you still messing around with it." Cogdale said lifting her head with his hand under her chin. "I know what you're thinking Lily, You don't have to get me anything in return for it, you are enough of a gift from the Maker for me and thats all I'll ever need." Saying this comforted his beating heart which had raced fast when she asked the question.

Leliana smiled, kissed the pendant and blew a kiss to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

** Chapter 10**

The visit to Redcliffe Castle was short lived, it seemed as if the moment they entered the grand hall Arl Eamon was already ready for them, dressed in exquisite Arl apparel, his guards at his side and at attention, their faces hidden behind deep and dark helmets. That was it? A long trip nearly a month long and all the Arl needed was for them to take 1 step into the hall for him to proceed to Denerim for the Landsmeet?

That was one major pet peeve Cogdale had of nobility, he hated it when he was raised by his kin and he hated it now. He held back the major urge to punch Eamon into oblivion the entire trip back to Denerim. Cogdale was ordered to be at the right hand side of the Arl the entire trip, separating him from the rest of his friends. Not even Alistair was allowed to be at the front of the convoy. Even though Arl Eamon's goal was noble and honorable he still was selfish. Something Cogdale never had or lost the past year giving his life for Ferelden's protection.

It only took another 3 weeks to arrive back in Denerim, Everyone settled into Eamon's Estate in the city. It was a nice change from the cold bitter wilderness they had come to assimilate with during their adventures. The warmth of several fireplaces throughout the estate brought a new skin tone to everyone including Cogdale. Memories of his past were brought back when he saw elven servants working around the hall. Running around his family's manor with his brother as children was the only happy memory he had, or could remember. That was something he hadn't been doing very much; remembering.  
The past 3 months were making new memories, but he hadn't reminisced of what had made him him. Although Cogdale loathed his upbringing he loved his family. His father was a strong and bold man, one who was written in books as a knight, a vassal and a loyal servant to the Couslands. His mother was the most caring, loving woman he had ever met, she comforted him through the sprained knees and the cut elbows and she taught him every form of chivalry that was created. Which in the end proved useless, he never met a woman he could preform said chivalrous acts to. And unlike many marriages of nobility in Ferelden, his parents' was one of love and not arrangement or planning.

Cogdale was told his father's tale of meeting his mother. His father was only but a young boy not even 12 when one fateful day while playing around in Denerim during the many visits to the city he bumped into a young girl who was playing around with the courtyard flowers. They became best of friends. When his dad returned to Denerim every 4 months, he would find her and they would adventure around the city. They still knew each other into adulthood and when Cogdale's father was nearing his Oath to Vassalage, he realized he had fell in love with his friend. Trying several attempts to let her know his feelings and humiliatingly failing at all of them.  
Until one day she admitted her love. Some what ironic to how Cogdale and Leliana came to together. But even that, Cogdale knew his spontaneous love with Leliana was speeding too fast. He had been blinded by the moments with her and needed to focus on the more serious threat. The Blight.

The Landsmeet was to be held in the next 2 days giving the group some time to rest and not travel so much. But it wasn't like they could get off easy. Cogdale was consulted by Eamon to gain some evidence against Loghain, the best bet for some would be the Alienage. Cogdale decided to go alone on this investigation, everyone deserved to rest in warm beds. Convincing Leliana this was difficult and both of their stubbornness clashed heads. Cogdale in the end prevailed, with help from Wynne and Alistair.

Cogdale was greeted by hundreds of people who had been told the stories the lone Grey Wardens had done in Ferelden. He didn't like crowds and got easily stressed when in the center of them. Denerim's militia had to pry the people's hands off of Cogdale's armor, now smeared by kiss marks and dirty hands. Nothing that Wynne couldn't get out. The guard at the Alienage entrance only nodded as he pulled the doors open for him. The smell alone from the Alienage could knock out a darkspawn. Not wanting more attention from the elves, Cogdale equipped his helmet to hide his identity.  
The Alienage was utterly a mess, supposedly from riots the elves had started months before. But Cogdale's intuition said otherwise. As he finally crossed the bridge he was greeted by the sight of a crowd of elves protesting a group of Magi who were blocking one of the buildings. Being a human didn't really put his image as one of a helping sort. Several elves spotted the armored human approach them.  
"Oh great more shems to take away our family members!" one shouted "Go back to your fancy home or we'll knock you out cold!" another followed. Cogdale put his hands up, he didn't want to be rushed again by a more hostile crowd of angry elves. Several elves saw his gesture as a sign of peace the inebriated ones however didn't want anyone new in the Alienage. A chalice still full of ale slammed right into Cogdale's helmet. The bitterness made Cogdale try his best to spit out any from his helmet without exposing himself.  
"You! Good knight come here!" one of the Magi shouted waving Cogdale over. Cogdale approached the man as he tried to hold off the children from running into the building. "Why are you here? We didn't ask for any more help" he said throwing an elven child into the crowd. He turned to Cogdale awaiting an answer from him. Cogdale didn't say anything and only shrugged. The mage was upset from the gesture and angrily shoved another elf away as he watched Cogdale converse with one of the elves.

"Whats happening?" Cogdale asked one of the elves, she seemed smart and had red hair. The elf turned and instantly scowled at Cogdale once she noticed he was a human. "What?" she said with an unpleasant tone. "We don't need more shems causing more pain here" she said shoving Cogdale away with all her might. Correcting his balance Cogdale asked again "Whats happening?" The elf lowered her hands and rested her face seeing that Cogdale wasn't like the other humans.

"Ever since this supposed plague hit the alienage and these mages came to help cure it our family members are disappearing." she said pointing toward the building. "Whenever one of us goes in there to get cured they never come back." Cogdale took a long look at the building the mages were guarding. Something wasn't right about the scene. He walked up to the mage who he had shrugged off earlier to speak to him.  
"What are you doing to these elves?" he asked. The mage only shrugged and continued to be hostile towards any elf who tried to get passed him. The other mage completely ignored him a smirk permanently marking the edge of his mouth. If Cogdale couldn't get the mages' side of the story he might as well take sides with the elves. As he turned to walk back to the elves he noticed an alley that could lead a way behind the hospice. He took it and found an unhygienic greeting from several rats. He kicked them off his boots and continued on down the alley. Turning the corner Cogdale found an elf wearing silverite armor.

"Who...Who are you!" he said clumsily taking his large blade off his back. "I don't mean you any harm elf" Cogdale said, again his hands up. The elf's grip was shaking extremely fast, his stare widened and exposed his emaciated look. Cogdale walked into the light for the elf to see him. But the elf still kept the blade in hand as it wobbled left and right.  
"Calmed down, I only want to get in the building to see what is happening to the elves" Cogdale said as he took a step forward. "Sorry, I.I..I can't let you do that!" he said nervous as he was the elf still showed courage... or idiocy. "You really willing to give your life for these men?" Cogdale threatened the elf, although not his style of convincing someone it seemed to work as the elf dropped his sword and ran off without saying anything.

The door was unlocked, slowly opening it Cogdale finally saw the culprit of the entire farce. Tevinter soldiers, more specifically Tevinter Slave traders. He knew what they looked like he had read about their operations in books from authors who were elves that claimed they did still did their slave trade which always came with the author's crude illustration of them. But what really stood out was their weaponry, saw blades. Something that Cogdale's own sword was designed after. These men were well trained in combat as well.  
But Cogdale had the best thing on his side, the element of surprise. The Tevinter men were to busy playing a board game to notice the back door slowly open. Cogdale finally had the opportunity to use his throwing daggers which were getting pretty dusty on his belt. He slowed down his breath to steady his hand and aim. The guards laughing from a naughty joke one of them had told. Cogdale quickly released both daggers from his fingers as they found their way into the mens' necks. Both sprayed blood at each other, covering their board in the red liquid. Cogdale eased his stance and walked up to the dead men and ripped his daggers out of their jugulars. Turning his gaze behind him Cogdale found another hallway down to a lone door. Deciding to take it, his boots leaving a distinct clanging sound as they hit the floor.

The hallway was decorated by bloody marks and weapon damage. The next door was already opened and the sound of voices chattering echoed from the room. Still the element of surprise was on his side. Cogdale unsheathed his blade and planned out his path of attack from what he could hear from the room.  
Cogdale bursted through the door catching all 4 tevinter men off guard as they stumbled from the shock of a well armored knight bursting into the room, sword full swing. The closest one ended quickly as Cogdale's blade chopped into his neck. Another spin and the blade unlatched from the 1st guard and found itself stabbing into the gut of one of the men who was sitting down. He only gurgled an indescribable word and fell backwards off his chair. The 2 remaining guards were at the other end of the table and were setting themselves for Cogdale's blade. Cogdale jumped over the table causing cutlery and dishes to fly in the air as a way for a distraction. Both men fell as his blade slashed their ankles followed by him slamming his heel into their skulls. Yet again not his style of fighting but it proved successful for the moment.

Knowing the ruckus he had caused, Cogdale set his daggers again to be thrown as a lone guard entered the room. Cogdale kept to the shadows until he could almost touch the man's neck. He abruptly ended the man's life as he dug the dagger into his neck. Trying to quiet the man down Cogdale hushed the man to the maker. So far so good, but still no proof of what they were doing to the elves. The complex was deeper then he thought though so continued to go through it. From the looks of it, the slavers had been in the alienage for months. Furniture and prizes riddled the walls and floors. But poorly placed since slavers didn't really have a sense of design when it came to whipping people to death, why have it for furnishing a big building?  
A sound of footsteps clammered in front of him, Cogdale steadied himself yet again. But they weren't of more tevinter men. Elves who were emaciated and fear plagued their emotions. Cogdale sheathed his sword and grabbed one of them.

"Can you tell me where I can find any of your friends?" Cogdale asked, but the elf only shivered from the torment he had endured. "Could you at least point me in the direction? any of you?" They pointed down the hallway they had just left. "Thanks, now get out of here, I don't know how long until they realize some of their men aren't at their posts." he said advancing down the hall. The hall had several doors on both sides but 1 at the end that seemed to be a important one. Cogdale entered the room to be greeted by several tevinter men, too many to count and a tevinter magi. They had been waiting for him.  
Behind the mage were elves in cages and crates being ready to be shipped. Just as Cogdale thought, slavers. Cogdale then realized there was another 2 guards with swords at either ends of his throat. Cogdale submitted and dropped his sword. The men escorted him down the steps to the front of the mage and shoved him to his knees.

"So, the great Grey warden has found our little slaving operation here has he?" the mage snorted twirling his staff. Cogdale didn't answer. "Oh don't play coy young warden! I know you came here for the elves." Cogdale still fell silent and only stared at the mage who was dressed in red garments, nothing Cogdale had ever seen on a mage before. The mage cracked his staff across Cogdale's helmet, knocking it off.  
"As I suspected, young." the blades that were still pressed against his neck pressed deeper releasing some blood. Cogdale winced at the pinch of pain. "Now, what shall I do with this, Loghain has put a pricey reward for your head but if I were to give him you alive I could be rewarded even more then just getting rid of the elves for him." the mage said running his fingers through his beard. "Oh I'm quite rude, before I give you to Loghain I must introduce myself shouldn't I? I' am Caladrius." Cogdale remained resilient and kept quiet.

"This grows quite cumbersome, I will make you talk" he said starting a fire in his palm and a grin on his face. The men all watched as he crept closer towards Cogdale, flame glaring towards his face. They all began to laugh as the spell scorched Cogdale's cheek. "Now talk, tell me where the rest of your group is" he said through his teeth. Cogdale didn't talk and took another face full of fire, thankfully a spell of fire wasn't as damaging as the real thing.  
"Tell me!" Caladrius shouted setting his whole arm ablaze to slam into Cogdale. "I'm not whispering a word" Cogdale said spitting at Caladrius' face. Cogdale felt a warm stream of blood run down his face yet it cooled down his burns bringing a sudden sense of peace and content to him.

Suddenly several of Caladrius' men fell to the ground, arrows in their chests. "WHAT?!" Caladrius shouted as he looked up to see the culprit. "Who are you!?" Cogdale turned to see it was Leliana. He hadn't been so glad that she didn't stay at the estate. "You want to know where we are? Well here we are!" Leliana shouted as she flipped over the railing down to Cogdale's floor. She handed him his blade. Alistair and Wynne came running in as well and ready for a fight.

"Shit!" Caladrius shouted as he tripped over one of the corpses of his guard. Cogdale wiped his blood off his forehead, smearing it on his armor. "Glad to see you Lily but I had it under control" Cogdale said followed by a grin. "From what I saw you were about to be knocked out cold.... well burned anyways" Leliana laughed.  
"Enough of this!" Caladrius shouted as he threw a spell at the group. Wynne did her best to block the sudden wave and grunted from the impact. Alistair hit Caladrius with his own magic, one of the templars disabling Caladrius from any other spells. "No more magic show for you." Most of the men in the room charged the 4 of them but were met by a barrage of arrows launched by Leliana simultaneously. The last 2 stumbled out of the room screaming. Leaving only Caladrius.

"Hold on! Hold on! Maybe we could make a deal!" he desperately said trying to stop Cogdale's advance on him. Cogdale stopped his approach. "I'm listening" Cogdale said waiting to see what the mage could think up. "I can give you the agreement documents Loghain signed to take slaves from this alienage. In trade for my life!" he said his hand between him and Cogdale showing fear.  
"Don't trust him Cogdale, he is a tevinter mage and a slaver no less, they have no morales and will betray anyone for their own self gain." Wynne said crossing her arms. Wynne knew best and it seemed Leliana and Alistair agreed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you live with what you've done" Cogdale said finishing the mage with a brutal decapitation through the floor. "We'll find the documents ourselves" Cogdale said Leliana nodded and went to search all the furniture in the room as did Alistair and Wynne. Cogdale stared at Caladrius' corpse for several more seconds seeing the last amount of blood gush out from his body. Every body he watched die made him more and more sadistic in some way, he just kept it inside him, trying to hide the effects. But sooner or later he would be as mad as a darkspawn, the one thing he feared for himself.  
"Found it!" Alistair said as he waved in the air like a little boy. Alistair snapped Cogdale from his thoughts and brought him back to his senses. "Alright lets get back to Eamon. This should be enough to get the Landsmeet on our side." Cogdale said going out the door that he had entered. Without the Lead slaver the slaving operation here would wither and die and the Alienage could get the time to rebuild and hopefully have a chance to flourish.

"How did you find me?" Cogdale asked Alistair, as the blond bastard caught up with him. "Oh! Some weird, shaky, paranoid elf told us a human dressed in AMAZING armor had threatened him and entered the building we only had to guess it was you so we entered ourselves... through the front door, those mages were bit stringy if you get my drift." He said nudging Cogdale with a chuckle.  
"Just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me" he said putting his helmet back on as they left the compound and back out to the crowd. "You people won't have to worry about those men no longer" Cogdale said as the crowd cheered. But the document was more important then receiving praise so they quickly left the alienage. Although several elven children followed them all the way to the gates, some even gripping onto their legs for the ride. Cogdale didn't mind and went along with it. There were only few things in the world that brought a smile to Cogdale and children are one of them along with Leliana.

After walking through the back streets the group arrived back at the Market District, the crowd that had swarmed them before was gone and only merchants were out. A sense of relief rushed over Cogdale that one thing he didn't want, a crowd of citizens wanting attention. Just to be careful though they ran to the estate. With document still in hand Cogdale rushed up to Eamon's room, hopefully he could get a good night's rest for the next 2 days the Landsmeet will need him and everyone's full endurance knowing Loghain has gained a foothold with the nobles.


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 11

9:31 Dragon Entry 56-  
Cogdale I'm sorry for taking one of your journals but recently I've become increasingly disheartened by you. I'm seeing less and less of you as well, giving me no time to talk of whats happening, so this is my only means to talk to you. Why are you leaving me out on all of your trips so recently? Confused is the easiest word to describe what I'm feeling right now. Especially not taking me to the Landsmeet. Instead of just talking with me you just up and left the bed while I was still sleeping.

Was it something I said or did before we came to Denerim? Or was it Eamon? I am distraught my love. The next time we actually have some free time we need to talk. Although I am pleased to hear the nobles supported Alistair to become king and Anora to be his queen (Does seem very awkward as she was Cailan's Betrothed before.) As you read this I'll be sitting right next to you as we ride yet again to Redcliffe to join Eamon's men.

Sincerely, Your Love Leliana.

Cogdale closed the journal, exposing the passing trees becoming yellow, red and orange as autumn began to set into Ferelden's flora. He gulped as he turned his sight to Leliana who was looking at him. A stern and angry frown was the only emotion that chiseled her face. Cogdale hadn't realized Leliana was worried and now he hadn't the faintest clue on what to say to her. She was waiting for him to start the argument but he fell silent, eyes wide and mouth shut.

"I guess.... we need to talk Leliana" he finally gasped, dreading the conversation that would unfold in front of him. Cogdale couldn't look at her he was too anxious. "Is there something bothering you?" She asked, her glare had finally turned to concern as well as she pulled his hand into her grasp. Cogdale started to shake in fear his anxiety began to consume him. Every part of his body began to ache from it all. "What!" she pushed for the answer as the stress finally pushed the words out of his mouth.  
"I....I..I don't think this is going to work" he stuttered. The words felt like he had vomited his heart out, he felt more drained from saying those words then ever fighting an ogre. Leliana's eyes widened in fear themselves, welling up with tears.

"Not going to work? Are... you... talking about us?" she asked grabbing his face, forcing him to stare at her as he answered. "W...whats wrong!" she yelled as she shook him with every word. Tears, warm, no, scolding hot, tore down his cheeks a mirror image appeared upon Leliana. Cogdale had a knot in his throat and tried to swallow repetitively but he failed.  
"Life is to uncertain... Leliana, just recently Eamon talked to me about love. And how a man could.... be broken and crushed much more easily by losing his love then ever by a blight. I don't want you to die in this... my problem, that... I must solve... this isn't your war."

Leliana reset her hands on his cheeks, still having a warm hard grip on them. The tears had caught her make up as it streamed down her face. "Life is ALWAYS uncertain!" she yelled. "Nothing is certain except! The love you have for others and the love they have for YOUUU!" She collapsed from crying with Cogdale still in her hands. He couldn't bare to watch her like this but wanted her to live, the thought of her surviving and not in harms way when they fight Erthemiel would empower him but her pleading obliterated his heart, he wanted to tear it out and stab it to end the sorrow.  
"I still love you Leliana... I... just don't want you to die.. I couldn't go on with life without you" Cogdale said wiping away his tears. "Love me?... Love me?" Leliana asked surprised. "If you truly loved me Cogdale you'd be holding me even more closer to your heart then ever" she said. "What ever that bastard Eamon put into your head get it out of your head Cogdale GET IT OUT!" she shouted as a swift hand collided with Cogdale's face echoing a loud SMACK!

Cogdale felt like shale, frozen in place like a statue and pale. "I...I" He couldn't even talk. Even Leliana couldn't believe she had slapped him as her eyes widen in shock. "I'm sorry! So so so sorry!" she clammered to rub his cheek to sooth the pain. Alistair appeared on top of the caravan's luggage as he looked curious to what the sound was. Cogdale gestured everything was fine, Alistair knew what had happened and only nodded as he climbed down. His whispers traveled across the caravan and soon everyone knew what the loud sound had came from, a silent chuckle from Ohgren followed.  
"Love...Cogdale, I've never truly felt it for a man... Maybe its love that is making you do this.. but Love... Love is that that constant star on the horizon that leads you to safe harbor, love, friendship these things you hold on to." She continued "But you're afraid to lose me... So you abandon our love? Wheres the logic here?" she asked.

Before Cogdale could answer she interrupted him. "Death will come for us all, eventually... But does that mean we should never try love?" her words penetrated his thoughts, what Eamon had said seemed pointless but sill had a grip around his feelings for her but Leliana had a point, why hide from it? If he truly loved Leliana why end the one thing that kept him happy, alive and willing to live?Cogdale finally broke his silence as he turned his gaze to Leliana once more. "You're right Leliana.... I'm sorry for being blind... We should cherish this while it lasts... I just don't want to lose you, I lost my family before and that nearly ruined me, if I were to lose you...." Cogdale changed the subject. " The final battle is near and if I shall fall in combat I want you to be the last thing I see" He said putting his hands on her thigh. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "Don't ever scare me like that again Cogdale" Leliana whispered as she took out the pendant and kissed it.  
"Oh please this is sickening how easily you're persuaded warden." Morrigan heckled. Cogdale turned to see Morrigan was sitting next him. "Morrigan?" Cogdale coughed, she had never sat next to him like she was now, almost as if she cared. "Yes tis me" she said annoyed. Leliana was watching her as well, trying to fix her make up as she wiped away the trail of her tears.

"What is it?" Cogdale asked the witch, her yellow eyes looking down at her hands. "May I ask a favor Leliana?" She asked twiddling her thumbs. "Morrigan? A favor? Please go right ahead" Leliana laughed her nose was plugged from her crying. "Will you leave us two alone for a moment?" as she said it she placed her hand on Cogdale's shoulder. "Oh... I..." Leliana was a bit perturbed by Morrigan's request so soon to her and Cogdale's argument but she could see it was important. "Alright..*sniff* I'll give you A MOMENT" she said climbing over the luggage.  
Cogdale's attention now was on Morrigan who looked like she had a dark secret to tell him. "What is it Morrigan?" Cogdale was a bit put off by Morrigan, if he did any gesture of caring Morrigan could purposely use it as a way to get out of the conversation that she herself initiated. Morrigan finally looked at him, worry stained her yellow gaze. "Tis nothing... just before we finally set off for the archdemon I wish to apologize to you." she said rubbing her arm in anxiousness.

"Apologize for what?" Cogdale asked scratching the back of his head. Morrigan wasn't that comfortable with every admitting she was wrong or apologizing so this was a very awkward moment for the both of them. It took her several more seconds to continue her apology. "For trying to pollute your mind, as you and Leliana were first together. I don't know why I tried to play this game of teasery and seduction." Her eyes glared from the sunsetting in front of them, making them almost seem on fire.  
"You don't have to Morrigan" Cogdale said, Morrigan was shocked at his reassurance and gained confidence. "No I must, I admit it was wrong of me to do so between the two of you."

Cogdale's brow raised from her apology. "Thank you Morrigan you never had to but thank you, maybe you could apologize to Leliana as well?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Morrigan nodded "I fear I need to apologize for what I'm about to ask in the future Warden." she whispered as she returned to the other side of the caravan. Several seconds later Leliana returned. "So what did she say? Does she secretly wish to look pretty? Do I get to shop for that dress I've always wanted to get her?" She jittered. "No she apologized." he answered. "What for?" Leliana asked.

"I think it wasn't really a apology per say, but something for her plans" Cogdale said. Leliana was confused but didn't want to ask anything about it. Cogdale noticed that several men on horses had ran past the caravan. Decorated in armor that Redcliffe knights wore, something about Eamon's men made them seem soulless. They showed no emotion in their movements and their helmets hid their faces. The sun had disappeared behind the tree line, giving the sky a very strange green hue. Leaves that had fallen off the trees danced in the air after being kicked up by the oxen.

"I SAY WE SING SUM SONGS!" Ohgren suddenly shouted, which only received a round of laughter from everyone. "Ohgren we're finally here why sing?" Wynne said. Cogdale noticed it as well as they reached Redcliffe village but it was overrun by the darkspawn. "What the!" Alistair gasped as several hurlocks greeted the caravan with snarling gored faces. "Get ready!" Wynne shouted as everyone leaped off the caravan. The knights who had passed them earlier were killed by an ogre who'd crushed their horses.

Cogdale swung his sword out from its sheath "Bodahn get the caravan out of here!" he ordered as several arrows hit Cogdale straight into his cuirass knocking him over. "Cogdale you alright?" Alistair ran up to him and picked him up. "Yeah... yeah I am luckily they hit the thickest part of my armor." he said breaking the arrows that remained in his armor. "How did they get to Redcliffe?" Alistair asked. Cogdale only shrugged clamping on his sword "All I know is we need to exterminate them now and get into the castle. Just like old times aye Alistair?" Cogdale smirked then returned to the situation."Morrigan, Wynne! See if you can take that ogre out, the rest of us will try to get to the castle" Cogdale ran down the hill as the darkspawn were slaughtering cows and horses who were trapped inside the things that were built to keep them safe.  
"ATTACK!" Cogdale screamed as he rammed his blade into the gullet of a shriek, whatever organs it had spilled out onto the soft soil, the creature howled as it collapsed. His friend flashed behind Cogdale clawing him in the back repeating the beating. "Shit!" struggling to turn around as he laid on the ground the shriek had stopped attacking. Rolling to his back the shriek had been taken down by Zevran who was holding his hand out for him. "I think that makes up for me trying to kill you my dear warden" Zevran smiled as he ran to attack more darkspawn.  
Cogdale picked his sword back up and gripped it tightly as he went to attack the impaired ogre that Wynne and Morrigan froze to the ground. Cogdale shouldered genlock and hurlock who tried to get in his way plowing through 4 or 5 of them. Cogdale jumped on the back of the ogre, it struggled to tear him off but to no avail. Cogdale plunged his blade through the beast's neck. Spraying a pool of blood into the dirt. His blade was stuck in the ogre now. Struggling to pull it from the darkspawn's spine appeared to be impossible. But he needed his blade so he wiped his hands and planted his foot hard onto the ogre's neck and pulled with all his might. A slush of coagulated blood peeled with the sword as it finally was released dunked in blood.  
Leliana had parkoured herself onto a cottage firing off her arrows taking out her targets. While Alistair, Ohgren, Zevran, Shale and others were fighting the blight head on. After several minutes of grotesque brutality on the darkspawn the village was painted red and what darkspawn remained were trying to crawl off a blood trail snaking through alley ways and over rocks.

"Shale go hunt them down." Cogdale ordered the golem nodded and crushed her fists together "Its crunching time!" the golem ran off to find the stragglers. "Alright the rest of you follow me to the castle!" Cogdale waved everyone in as he began the long steep trek up to the castle.

The final battle had begun and the arch demon will soon meet Cogdale face to face and it wasn't Cogdale who was going to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 12

"It's...It's you! The Grey Warden!" the survivor said as Cogdale and the group finally reached the top of the hill, wagons and bodies set ablaze and the smell of burning flesh nauseating. This didn't help the fact the group was out of breath trying to catch it as they finally rested their sore feet. Cogdale turned to see if Leliana had caught up with them, that she did resting on a large rock embedded into the dry river bed. Cogdale turned back to converse with what seemed to be the only survivor of the attack.

"Andraste's Mercy that you got here when you did! I thought for sure these monsters were going to get me!" he wheezed as he to had been running away from the darkspawn. "What happened? Where is everyone?" Cogdale asked the villager. The villager took a few more deep breaths as he rested his hands on his knees bent over. The man was covered in blood, whose? Cogdale didn't really care, he was more worried if the castle had been overrun as well.  
"They all fled to the castle this morning, before the darkspawn arrived." he said turning around looking at a mangled gate leading up to the bridge to the castle. Cogdale sighed in relief at least everyone was forged up a defense in Redcliffe castle. "You better get to safety ser" Cogdale suggested gesturing his thumb behind him.

"Thank you, I'll get to safety" the man said as he sprinted past them off down the river bed. Cogdale turned to see the group had finally caught their breath and were posturing themselves like they were ready to run again. "Alright, I see you get the idea, lets go save Redcliffe from this attack" Cogdale said beginning his sprint to the bridge. Their boots clammering on the ground behind him gave him courage to run into an unknown number of darkspawn. Finally reaching Redcliffe's courtyard they were witness to a small siege.  
Redcliffe knights at the top of the stairs were fighting off a more and more swarming horde of darkspawn. The group ambushed the the darkspawn from behind. Ohgren, Sten and Alistair consecutively cut the ankles on several of the beasts as they collapsed on the stairs and painfully tumbled down them. Leaving them incapacitated to be slaughtered later. Cogdale shoved his blade into the back of a emissary as it sprayed blood the other side, drenching several knights. He quickly yanked his sword out and swiftly chopped the neck of a genlock who had tried to sneak up on him. Several more guards came running out of the castle to aid the warden and his friends.

"They're behind you on the bridge!" one of the guardsmen screamed pointing back at the bridge, the gesture became a mistake as a crude blade swiped up and decapitated his forearm off which was followed by a blood curdling scream. Everyone turned their attention to the bridge to see more darkspawn including 1 ogre running across the bridge.  
"Leliana! See if you and Zevran can take out as many of them before they get here!" Cogdale ordered signaling them to take positions in front of the courtyard. The two of them jumped off the darkspawn they had been dueling giving Sten enough room for him to swing his sword into both hurlock grunts. Zevran and Leliana took their bows out and began to rain arrows upon the approaching darkspawn reinforcements. Several of the creatures dropped dead while the ogre took shot after shot only leaving arrows in his chest and forehead.  
"Warden hurry up, Leliana and I can't waste our arrows on these darkspawn!" Zevran shouted as he unsheathed both of his blades from his back. "I suggest you accompany me and help take the big lug out." Zevran said to Leliana as he followed the border of the bridge, Leliana followed bouncing off several pillars constructed to hold the torches. "Alright when we get there you jump on your side of him and I on my side of him got it?" Zevran asked as they continued to traverse the crumbling bridge.

The two of them had not worry about the lesser darkspawn getting in their way as Leliana had thrown an oil trap at the genlocks of the front line of the reinforcements. They struggled to get back up but on the struggle to achieve balance were covered in the oil trap. Zevran lit one of his arrows on fire and hit the oil spill lighting a dozen darkspawn a flame. The genlocks had a very memorable scream that everyone was familiar with, combined with the crackling of the fire it made their hair stand up on end.  
In unison Leliana and Zevran leaped off their opposite pillars that paralleled the ogre as they jumped on to the ogre. She quickly shoved one of her larger blades into the forearm of the ugly monster, pinning its arm to the thigh. Zevran removed the ogre's fingers on the opposite hand. Giving them the freedom to cut the ogre's neck all the way across as they used their weight to slice through the jugular. A quick kill the ogre collapsed on the ground as its blood leaked over the bridge. The 2 of them had taken out the reinforcements quick and rushed back to the courtyard again. Cogdale had taken out over 30 of the darkspawn on the steps and the knights seemed to have the rest cornered.  
"Is there any left in the village?" one of the knights asked ready to run down there to fight any being of the blight. Cogdale shook his head "No I'm sure we took out what was pillaging." the knight finally rested his blade.

"Hurry inside then, Eamon, Teagan and Riordan await for you" the knight said. The group opened the door as the knights and guards outside made sure it became locked again if the darkspawn were to attack again. They followed the path to the main hall of the castle where Eamon and Riordan waited for them. "Alright you guys can go rest, Alistair and I will talk with Eamon" Cogdale said pointing to the bedrooms. Everyone made their way to the beds as Cogdale had suggested. Eamon was waiting for them fully equipped in his armor, massive compared to everyone else's the best for a noble it appeared.  
The only other warden in Ferelden approached them with a some what bland smile on his face, maybe because his beard was nearly consuming his face.  
"It's a relief to see you unharmed, and you as well Alistair...or should I say your majesty?" Riordan remarked bowing to Alistair. Alistair chuckled "Errr...no,No, I wouldn't say that, not yet anyway." Riordan cross his arms "The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid. We thought the horde was marching in this direction, we were wrong"

"Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact heading to Denerim, They are perhaps two days away from the capital" Eamon said. Alistair only took a small step back from the news, if they were that far away they wouldn't be able to get there on time to save Denerim. "I' am quite certain of this, I ventured far enough to see they were indeed heading in that direction." Riordan said as he talked with his hands.  
"That means we wouldn't get enough time to halt the attack? They would already be inside the city, maybe even taken it already." Cogdale said he didn't like it one bit, The constant trips between Redcliffe and Denerim became extremely tedious with everyone especially him.  
"Denerim will certainly fall without our armies. And theres no guarantee we would make it there on time" Eamon answered he tightened his pony tail, probably a anxious habit. Riordan turned to the fireplace that was flickering behind them, arms still crossed a sign of insecurity.

"There is, I'm afraid one piece of news that is of even greater concern... The archdemon has shown itself, at the front of the horde." He said turning around to see Cogdale's and Alistair's reaction. "Maker preserve us" Cogdale swore as he fell to his nervous habit of scratching the back of his head. "We must immediately march to Denerim, Denerim must be defended at all costs, otherwise all of this was for nothing." said Eamon which was welcomed by Riordan and Teagan.  
"Do you think we'll be given any more time if we did a forced marched now?" Cogdale asked. Riordan only shrugged and Teagan didn't respond. "Great!" Alistair sarcastically yelled as he turned to go to his room upstairs. "Wait, Alistair and Cogdale please meet up with me upstairs soon I have some things to discuss with you before we head out." Riordan said as he grabbed Alistair and took him up stairs "Cogdale I'll give you some time to talk with anyone you need to before we march"

Cogdale sighed and noticed Leliana outside the stairs to the bedrooms leaning herself on the wall and her legs crossed. "Leliana what are you doing up?" Cogdale asked as he sped up his walk once he noticed her. Her hair was getting a bit longer as she hadn't cut it recently, blood still stained her skin and armor but it seemed she didn't even notice it. She had something to talk about to Cogdale.  
"I overheard the conversation" Leliana said shifting herself to be facing him. "We're finally here aren't we?" she asked, Cogdale smiled and nodded. "After 2 years yes, we are finally here" he said trying to sooth the worry she had of the coming trip to Denerim.

"I just want to tell you, I've been thinking about what you had been doing recently, keeping me safe and not allowing me to join you..." she wiped some of the blood off of her cheek and wiped it on Cogdale's cuirass with a content smile. "I believe I understand why you were doing that, the real reason." Cogdale sighed again thinking they had laid the argument to rest before reaching Denerim that night. "Alright... what do you think it was about?" Cogdale smirked seeing if Leliana could somehow grab something from his mind and pull it out, and show it to his face.  
"It's not just because your afraid to lose me, or you'll be alone like you said to me that day." she said taking a breath continuing "It's because I'm the only one who understands you, I've seen you talk to the others Cog, you seem unsatisfied after you talk with them." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe your more blinded by love when you talk to me but I truly understand where you come from when you lost everything, no one trusts you and there are forces wanting to kill you at every turn. Both of us have some how have come out of what we endured alive and sane." Cogdale purposely blinked a few times in astonishment, she seemed to have really nailed it, he didn't even know it until she showed it to him, in front of his face.

"The maker knew about us before either of us could speak, he knew we were meant for each other and he carved our paths into one, and that scares you, you don't want to lose the only thing that has ever understood you, your entire life" she said pecking him on the cheek. "Well I will pray for us, for the final battle Cogdale, for now I'm going to sleep, I'll be waiting for you in our room." she said as she walking away swaying her hips gleefully to antagonize Cogdale to follow.  
"I'll be there with you Leliana, right now I need to go see Riordan." he said waving her off. Cogdale followed Leliana upstairs and they finally split ways at the end of the hallway where he saw Alistair waiting for him. "There you are lets go see what Riordan has to say" Alistair said getting up from kneeling on the ground. They entered the room as Riordan was turning around from a meditation.

"You're both here good, you are new to the wardens, and you may not have been told why Grey wardens are needed in slaying an archdemon." he said "I need to know if this is true." Alistair quickly interrupted Cogdale "You mean theres more than just drinking darkspawn blood and being renown?" Riordan frowned "So it is true, Duncan had not yet told you. I had simply assumed..." "Tell me have you ever wondered why Grey wardens were needed?" Riordan asked as he picked up a chess piece off of the table in the room and twirled it between his fingers. "I guess something to do with the taint in us?" Cogdale said as he shrugged.  
"That is what exactly it involves" he said nodding his head. "The archdemon may be slained like any other darkspawn but with the soul of an old god the soul will just take home in another body if slain by any one ordinary. The taint within us allows the soul enter a warden's body." Riordan sighed as he told the worst part of it " But a darkspawn is a soulless shell a Grey warden isn't." "What happens to the warden?" Cogdale asked his concern hardened over this. "The essence of the archdemon is destroyed but so is the warden's" Both Alistair and Cogdale gasped at the news. "Meaning... the warden who kills the archdemon...dies?" Alistair asked with a faint voice.

"Yes, without the archdemon, the blight ends, it is the only way" Cogdale felt panic, if Leliana got wind of this she herself couldn't handle it. "Isn't there any other way? Does a warden have to die?" Cogdale asked. Riordan shifted himself to the youngest of the 3. "No, the movement to a warden is automatic if there is no warden there during the slaying it is all for nothing, I'm sorry." Riordan responded placing the chess piece back on the table on its side.  
"In blights past the eldest warden would choose the warden who amongst them would take that final blow, as the eldest I gladly choose myself to do so, I don't have many years until the taint claims me" Riordan threw onto the table. "But if I fail the deed will be yours to take out" he added. Cogdale and Alistair looked at each other with unsure emotions and nodded.  
"Enough, I will let you rest in your rooms so you will have enough energy to march tomorrow" he said shoving the 2 wardens out.

"Well... umm" Alistair said rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah" Cogdale said unsure of what to say. Alistair saluted Cogdale and Cogdale to him as they returned to their rooms. His room wasn't far from where they had conversed only around the corner and it was easily spotted as Leliana's bow was leaned against the door frame.  
As Cogdale entered his room Leliana was no where to be seen he swiveled his head left and right to see if she was behind him but she wasn't. But soon he saw a silhouette standing in front of the large fire place. "Morrigan?" Cogdale called to the witch. "Yes tis me, don't be alarmed." she said in a soft tone. "Is everything all right?" he asked still standing in the doorway. "I am fine 'Tis you who is in danger." She said still looking into the fire. "I have a plan you see, a loop in your hole" Cogdale squinted his eyes in suspicion, the reason she had apologized earlier finally came to show why she had, and this plan wasn't going to be something he liked.


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 13

Fatigue, even after a well rested night had grown on Leliana's muscles. Such is the feeling before battle, or any moment that would inevitably bring discomfort and pain. But she knew it had to be done, All of Ferelden, no, Thedas depended on the coming battle in Denerim.

She stretched in the bed, her toes touching the footboard; cold and rough, it only woke her even more. As she slid her feet off the side of the bed, looking back at Cogdale asleep as well. He seemed exhausted as well, sweat ran down his forehead, his face winced several times. Warden dreams... probably the worst as the archdemon announced itself so recently. Leliana knew however, not to try and wake him up from the night terrors the taint cursed him with.  
She gave out a sigh of empathy for him and got out of bed. Footsteps riddled the hallways behind the door. Everyone must be setting off Leliana thought as she pulled her underwear up her legs. A feeling of loss clouded her thoughts when she did so.

While she pulled the last socking up her leg Alistair bursted in the room. "Cogdale?" he whispered looking over at his fellow warden still asleep. "Shhhh" Leliana said as she continued to put on her clothing. Alistair jumped at the sight of her naked "Oh! Maker's Mercy! I'am so sorry Leliana, I didn't know you were in here" he stumbled out the door and slammed it. Leliana laughed, if it was one thing Alistair aced at every time, it was walking into very very awkward moments. A sudden groan from the bed only showed how horrible Alistair was in the moments.  
The door slam had jolted Cogdale out of his dream as he rubbed his face. "Ughhh... I think that was the worst one yet." he groaned. Leliana turned to see him leaving the bed as quickly as he woke up, Slowly walking over to his armor and clothing.

"Do you want to talk about it Cog?" Leliana asked, placing the torso part of her armor on and tying her clothing under the armor through the golden rings to keep everything tight. She noticed the scratches the armor had accumulated over time, she could remember how each and every one of them got there as well.  
"The archdemon is trying to drive a blade through my thoughts is all, nothing to worry about Lily." Cogdale said gesturing him stabbing his head. "Care to be more elaborate on that for me?" Leliana asked crossing her arms. He ignored her and continued to put on his armor. She shrugged it off knowing it was probably too graphic for her to handle. Cogdale moaned again as he pulled one of his thigh guards up his leg. Leliana smirked at the moment, even at the eve of battle Cogdale was cute in the smallest of moments.

"Well, I'll meet you out there Cogdale" Leliana said waving goodbye to him. Before leaving the room she looked back at him. He seemed even more drained then when he had awaken. A bit disturbing, Cogdale was holding another secret from her. She knew, when ever he tried to hide anything from her, he would suddenly become ill or jittery. But now wouldn't be the best time to try and coax it out of him.  
Leaving the room, dozens and dozens of men, dwarves and elves sped through the hall. Several bumping into her. "Hey watch it!" she yelled as they pushed by her. Alistair was waiting outside the door on the right, leaning his back against the wall. "Alistair." Leliana whispered. He took noticed and blushed still embarrassed walking in on her. "Where are we to meet? I can barely take a step in the hall way" she asked pointing at the crowd of soldiers. Alistair smiled and pointed back at the room with his thumb. "I'm waiting for him, Leliana, you go down to the main hall, there Wynne, Morrigan and the others will be waiting for you." he said, the look on his face almost appeared to be as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Is there something you and Cogdale aren't telling me?" she asked reaching for his shoulder. Alistair pulled away instantly, only to shake his head untruthfully. All the lies from the 2 of them became severely annoying, but she knew it only because of the blight about to breach Denerim in the following days and the anxiety of just that, drove the sudden fear of exposing their thoughts and feelings.  
Deciding not to be on Alistair's bad side, if he had one, Leliana chose to follow his words and made her way down to the main hall. Wynne greeted her with a hug, comforting her tense shoulders that she had gained while trying to maker her way past the soldiers. Wynne, was the mother figure she never truly had. She has guided her through trialling times, time and time again. So it was natural she wanted to consult her for this last time.

"What have they been saying?" she asked. Wynne leaned and crossed her arms, long and droopy sleeves of her mage robes made a subtle sound as she took a breath to say what she had to say. "They say if we made haste soon, we could get to Denerim within 2 days, but thats not including the others." Wynne frowned, her nose wrinkling up on the bridge of her nose.  
"Others?" Leliana asked confused. "Yes the others, The Circle of Magi, The Dwarves of Orzammar and the Dalish elves also have to travel to Denerim." Wynne answered annoyed. Leliana fixed one of the many plates of her armor on her right arm, as it was starting to come unattached from the rest.  
"I'm sorry Wynne, it's just, I've only been awake for about 20 minutes, I mean not to annoy you." Leliana apologized. Wynne nodded and continued "They're also saying we may have to be ahead of the army for nearly 20 miles." Wynne said with a questioning voice.

"Be that far ahead of our force?" Leliana asked shocked. Wynne only nodded and turned her gaze to Morrigan approaching the 2 of them. "Ah, Morrigan so nice to see you're up" Wynne said smiling, the smile was greeted by a frown from Morrigan. "I suggest we get a move on ladies, or is the plan to leave Denerim to the darkspawn then take it back?" Morrigan said as she walked out the door into the courtyard. Leliana looked back at the rest of group, who were watching Morrigan leave. No one could think why she would be in such a bad mood.  
Was it because the adventure was coming to a close? That she'd actually miss them? Leliana only shrugged. Finally, Cogdale and Alistair reached the main hall after the long trip down the flight of stairs. Both suited fully in their armor, Cogdale even had his helmet on, his eyes blasting blue light out of his helmet. This was a forewarning to Leliana that this... this would be the fight to end all fights for her. Seeing this made her uneasy, nervous and some what paranoid of the situation. And so she quickly accompanied Cogdale out the main hall's entrance.

"Lets GO!" one of the redcliffe knights ordered, the troops that flooded the courtyard shouted a chant and saluted the knight and finally in an orderly fashion left it. The marching sounds of the men's boots gave a strange beat that instantly shot hundreds of song ideas into her mind, She quietly hummed them to herself to keep her easy.

"Wardens!" a voice shouted to the left of the group. It was Bann Teagan wearing his armor covered in Redcliffe's insignia. He was holding enough horses you would think he'd become a merchant himself. A large smile grinned across his face as he waved the group over.  
"Here my dear friends, we have fetched you all the finest steeds for the final march." he said still with that smile encompassing his face. Cogdale slid his hand across all of the equine mounts, each horse neighing from the cold touch of his armor.

"Thanks Teagan we really appreciate this, you don't know how sore we are from Bodahn's carts" Cogdale said turning and looking back at the others. "Well don't just stand there! Choose one and lets ride off!" He said jumping up on a pure white horse and rode off to get ahead of the army. Leliana saw the horse she wanted, it almost seemed pink to her in color but had a large patch of white on its rump. The cutest horse she'd ever seen. Being the girl she was she ran over to it and put her hand on it.  
"I call this one!" she announced with a big grin. She quickly mounted her horse and rode off following Cogdale's path marked by the horse's shoe prints on the ground.

The feeling of wind in her hair was comforting and some what nostalgic of her days of riding horses in Orlais' fields of flowers. But the time to reminisce was over. All the marching men in what seemed to be never ending force, following a road that was next to cliffs that fell deep into the river made it almost daunting what Cogdale had pulled off in just nearly 2 years. Gathering this enormous force of men, elves and dwarves to fight off the darkspawn. It was almost daunting because she had been there at his side, as he accomplished these achievements. She helped them, she helped him. This made her content. She wasn't like Marjolaine anymore, she may have been in her past, But now she was a completely different woman.  
Leliana reached the head of the troops, Cogdale, Eamon, Riordan and Alistair all rode in a line with each other. She positioned her horse to be the 5th of the group along side Cogdale and his horse. They were quiet seeing as the marching of the men would drown out their voices. Not soon after Morrigan, Wynne, and Zevran caught up with them, all with horses of their own. Sten in the most awkward choice he has ever made was standing on Shale's shoulder and Ohgren on the other. Everyone including the men of redcliffe were looking at this strange spectacle.

The red river bed that "Redcliffe" was known for was soon turning back into the great plains as they rode north. They would come to joining with the forces of the dwarves. Attacking on the west of the city while the mages and elves would attack the east. She didn't understand the strategy but thats what she heard when she eavesdropped the night before. The journey would be long just like the many she'd been on before. All she could do was take in the scenery, well what was left that the darkspawn hadn't tainted yet.

They had walked for 2 days now and would reach Denerim by night fall, such a fitting time to face something that lurks within the shadows. The dwarves had joined them yesterday on the road, just as Eamon had planned with Harrowmont. Leliana took her blade out and started her ritual of cutting her hair once again. Long hair always got in the way of battle, and she wasn't one to hold her hair up into any bun or pony tail, But cutting her hair wasn't originally just for battles. She cut her hair when she fled Orlais, hoping that she wouldn't be recognized for her long flowing red hair. Although she hated it when she did it the first time. But she came to love it over time while she was a sister in the chantry in Lothering. I guess it was actually doing the opposite of what she wanted, since most females in Ferelden grew their hair out as long as they could. But to an orlesian consort it was perfect. Like Marjolaine had said during their final encounter it was ragged and messy like a boy's. Combined with being a lay sister for the chantry she might as well have disappeared off the face of the earth. But orlesian spies know how to find other spies, as Leliana found out just a couple months ago.

As she began to straighten her hair out for her knife a hand grabbed it. It was Cogdale, his helmet off balancing on his horse's neck. At first Leliana raised her brow not understanding why he had stopped her from cutting her hair. Until he held out his hand to her. She looked around to see if there was a way to keep her horse tied to the others. "Here" Cogdale said throwing rope to her. She caught it with just her index finger and hastefully pulled it to the rest of her fingers. She tied her pink like horse to Cogdale's. Now knowing her horse wasn't to meander off.  
She tested the rope another time just to make sure. Once she knew it was tight and secure she leaped onto Cogdale's horse. Sitting backwards in front of Cogdale face to face. He took the dagger out of her hand and smiled.

"Oh! You want to cut my hair!" Leliana said surprised but was happy that he offered so she gladly accepted. He tried to mimic her movements with her hair that she'd done to cut it. "No, no like this, glide my hair between your ring finger, middle finger and index and slowly at an angle slide the dagger across your fingers, carefully though we don't want a missing finger now do we?" she tutored him through the process until he finally got the hang of cutting it.  
His fingers flying through her hair felt amazing and watching him enjoy cutting her hair brought a true smile to her lips. Although it wasn't a romantic gesture, this could possibly be their last intimate moment together and she'd take anything. Being swept up by his hands she realized he'd been done with her hair for nearly a half an hour and was just playing with her hair. Both of them laughed and continued to as she climbed back over to her horse and untied it.

Not knowing what Cogdale had actually done to her hair she tried her best to look at it through a poor reflection on one of her blades. From what she could see past all the grime on the dagger he did a fairly good job, there were a few straggling strands but it wasn't anything crucial. They were nearing Denerim and would be there within an hour or less from the landmarks she had took note of over the trips on this road. The men were becoming agitated, some even passed out over being so scared.  
"Leliana?" a voice behind her called out, it sounded familiar only distorted by the marching feet. She turned around to see Wynne on her horse.

"Yes?" she smiled. Wynne shifted herself on her horse as she leaned forward to speak to Leliana. "Are you ready for this my friend?" Wynne asked unsure of what to think herself it seems. Leliana nodded her head and smiled. "Of course, I still believe we are doing what the Maker wants us to, he works through mysterious ways but I know we're one of them."  
Wynne smiled and leaned back on her horse. "So you truly still believe in the vision you had?" Leliana turned her head back to look at their path, such a rude question to ask.

"I SEE DENERIM!" Eamon said as he sped up to see the city. "By Andraste!" he gasped. The city was up in flames. Leliana couldn't believe the state the city was in, walls were torn down, towers ablaze and smoke and smog covered the city. Blood ran through the streets and painted the walls that were left. Such a beautiful hallmark of Ferelden's perseverance and now it was no more.  
"Come on... CHAAAARGE!" Cogdale shouted shoving his helmet back on his horse sprinting full speed toward the darkspawn that were slaughtering innocents outside the city.

"FOR FERELDEN AND THE GREY WARDENS!" Alistair shouted as he to pushed his horse to the edge of lighting speed. The troops screamed at the top of their lungs as Leliana swiftly followed suit for the wardens, she didn't want to be trampled by the soldiers. Cogdale, Alistair, Riordan and Eamon were at full gallop as Leliana caught up with them. Up ahead darkspawn readied themselves for the clash, luckily no ogres were around to knock them off their horses.

Everything fell silent as they slammed into the line of hurlocks and genlocks that tried to take on the horses' bulk. Leliana noticed a slab of a wall that would be perfect for archery. But it was to tall for her to full jump up to. She kicked her horse a few more times making it speed up towards the wall. She didn't like what had to be done to get up there but if it helped the battle she would do it. The horse finally reached the wall at full speed, Leliana yanked the reigns on her horse so it would intentionally start running up the wall the best it could. As the horse made up the wall she quickly jumped off her horse and stepped on its head so she may leap off it.  
Her strategy worked as she gripped the edge of the wall and pulled herself up. Her horse wasn't so lucky, it had fallen onto its back and was quickly overwhelmed by shrieks. To avenge her, she quickly took out all of the shrieks that mauled her horse. Leliana then took her attention to the battle at the gates, the troops had finally reached the battle as well giving Cogdale and the others some what relief of the battle. But she still could see them clashing with the blight. She fired off arrows into the crowd of darkspawn, each arrow was accurate and took out their target. She did this for several more minutes, it seemed the darkspawn were about to lose the west gate to them.

As Leliana reached for another arrow she heard a strange chatter to her left and took a moment to see what it was. A shriek lunged at her catching her off guard, cutting her shoulder in the process. She held back the pain on her arm but it disabled her left arm. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. Taking a dagger off her back and readied herself for the ugly monster. It screamed again and lunged for another attack. Leliana dodged again and jumped off of its back. The angered beast charged once again, saliva and blood spilling from its agape mouth.  
Maneuvering on the wall was next to impossible as the path on it wasn't but only 4 feet wide so jumping left or right would not be an option, The shriek probably learned that she would have to jump over it again to successfully survive his attack. So jumping wasn't an option. Leliana sprinted toward the shriek and when she got within range of him slid on her knees and shoved her dagger through the giant darkspawn. It went limp letting out one last blood curdling howl before dieing.

Unfortunately her blade broke inside the shriek so she'd have to leave it behind. The battle at the entrance was already won so she jumped off the wall and used her deceased horse as a cushion for her fall. She followed more redcliffe knights through the gates as the darkspawn seemed to have retreated but not without doing damage. Nearly 1/3 of the men were dead or too badly injured to fight. But before she even spotted another darkspawn a gust of wind shot through her. She had been hit by a healing spell by Wynne would rushed up to Leliana.  
"Wish I had the time to heal your arm Leliana but this spell will have to suffice for now." She said running off into the crowd of soldiers who were in need of healing. Leliana could move her arm again but it was extremely sore and felt like it was flattened and bruised. A loud whistle shot through the area so Leliana went to see what it was. Cogdale and the others were gathered. Riordan was talking to Cogdale on what seemed to be the plan they were to dish out. As she approached she finally could hear them.

"You can only take a team of 4 with you, nothing more we need to be as silent as possible." Riordan informed the group. "Alright" sighed Cogdale as he took his helmet off. "I'm only taking Shale with me." Leliana and the rest of them were shocked. Shale was a bit perturbed but a few punches into her other hand readied herself. "What?" Alistair was absolutely taken back by this announcement. "But you need me to help." Cogdale only shook his head. "I was born for this Alistair, let me finish what I was meant to finish." Leliana eyes were wide she couldn't believe that he would go up there with only Shale to face the Archdemon. But it wasn't just her he was leaving behind it was everyone.

"I think it is best for everyone to say their final goodbyes to me just in case I fail" Cogdale said with his arms wipe open. One by one, Alistair, Morrigan, Ohgren, Sten, Shale, Zevran, Wynne all said their goodbyes to him. Finally Leliana got the chance to say her farewell to her love. She grabbed his hands taking his full attention.

"So this is it?... It's strange knowing all of our fates will be decided in a matter of hours..." Leliana took another deep breath. "I wish I could go with you..." she sighed, He stared deep into her eyes thousands of apologies riddled in his. "It's for the best.." she finally understood why he had chosen to go only with Shale. So that in the end they could all live happy lives, but what he didn't understand with Leliana was she couldn't live a happy life without him.

"I know, I respect your decision to keep me safe and I thank you, I just wish I could be there to watch over you, if nothing else." she continued "But whatever happens I...I" she struggled to hold back her tears. "I will always treasure the time we shared. No Darkspawn, No Archdemon, will ever take that away from me"

"You are my Grey warden, and our savior, win this war for us my love and... come home." her fight with her emotions failed as she began to cry. Her tears began to bring Cogdale his own. Violently gripping Cogdale, Leliana finally leaned in, his scent was so powerful everything swirled into one moment for her, from the looks of it the same for Cogdale as his eyes widened looking deep into her eyes.  
"If this is to be our last moment, In each other's eyes, give me a final goodbye." Leliana gritted. Cogdale pulled her in and kissed her as much as he could. Leaning her down and sweeping her off her feet, he was literally holding her off the ground. Their tears intertwined with one another finally ending up on both their lips and chins. Every second he held her closer, kissed her closer. She didn't care suffocating his kiss was breathing life into her.  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, nearly making him fall to the ground with her. The kiss brought her back to their first they had before. It made her want to forget everything from before and place this moment at the top of her life.

High on the mountain tops, air breezing through my hair and Cogdale at my side we are a true love story, we are the constellation to be compared with Alindra and her love. Leliana thought. He quickly put her back on Earth as he released their lock and walked away only to wave goodbye. Leliana fell to her knees and cried. Her eyes creating pools of tears in the palms of her hands. Wynne and Morrigan came and lifted her back up and hugged her. Even though the thought of Morrigan hugging her was completely impossible, but the witch was.  
"There there child" Wynne said, "This will not be the last you will see him I promise bard." Morrigan followed. Leliana tried her best to wipe away the tears, tears of love, pain, sadness, bliss. For she would need none of them for what she would be doing soon.


	14. The First Day

_I've had this scene in my head for some time, this is placed the day after Leliana is recruited into the group in Lothering. This isn't Chapter 14 just to let you all know._

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

The First Day

A flurry of pigeons rushed Cogdale from his sleep. The soreness from his wounds that he had received at Ostagar began to throb again. Taking the flask that he had on his trousers he doused the wounds in cold water. It helped but only for a short time. Not having the time to dress down to sleep, Cogdale had gone to sleep in his armor the night before. Which only aggravated his soreness.  
As he finally lifted himself off his blankets his back popped.

Cogdale left his tent to find himself the first to awaken a bit of a surprise, he had always been a night owl and would stay up past midnight several times. The camp was damp and cold with a radiating warmth from the fire in the center. Fog surrounded them hiding them from anyone or anything and visa versa. The smell of dew on the grass that surrounded them eased the moment into some what of a splendor. A rustling from the tent parallel from his, gained his attention. It was Leliana the red head chantry girl that had joined them the day before. Still enchanting as ever to him.  
"Hello" she said as she wiped off the dirt from her thighs. The same spell of silence blew through Cogdale once again. He was to afraid to talk to her so he continued to stretch in his armor. The sight made Leliana laugh.  
"I'm sorry I have to ask this again" she giggled "But what is your name warden?" looking at him with interest. Cogdale gulped and took a deep breath. "My name is Cogdale" he whispered. He grabbed his sword that he had put outside his tent and reattached it to the back of his armor. He tried his best not to look at her, fearing if he did look at her, she could see right through him with her winter eyes. But she walked right up to him, cornering him to his tent.  
"Cogdale? What is that? Fereldan? Orlesian? Or is it from the Anderfels?" she asked, her somewhat weak orlesian accent coating each word. She quirked her head to the left pressuring her question. "It doesn't sound orlesian, but names never cease to amaze me" she smiled. "No, my family was from Nevarra. But we've lived in Ferelden for four generations" Cogdale finally answered.

"Nevarra! Ooh I've been there several times myself, beautiful countryside and wonderful food!" Leliana sprouted with a smile. "Oops, I'm sorry Cogdale, thats just me going off on another wild tangent of mine." she apologized as she brushed her hair. Cogdale knelt by the fire to warm his hands and feet, the freezing cold wasn't welcoming to armor that was magically enchanted to always be cold itself.  
"Also Cogdale, I would like to apologize for taking your words when we were in the tavern in Lothering." rubbing her neck embarrassed. "What?" Cogdale couldn't remember that moment, mostly because she had him smitten when she entered the heated conversation between him and the Loghain lackeys.  
"Heh, I guess I'm left to explain myself then?" she cleared her throat, copying Cogdale's stance by the fire. "When you three entered the tavern I knew you were a grey warden, I guess it was apart of my vision." she continued "But when I came to approach your situation I forgot what I had to say when I looked at you... n..not that I'm saying I'm attracted to you!" she fixed herself. The correction brought a smirk to Cogdale.

"So when I did approach, I remembered what you had just said to the man and I guess I stole your words to get myself into the situation. And for that I'm sorry" she said shivering from the weather.  
"Wait right here!" Cogdale suddenly said as he quickly ran back into tent. The moment was a force of habit, his father burned his ideologies into Cogdale's mind at an early age. "Women are gems, whether they be emeralds, rubies, jets, amethysts or just diamonds. You always treat them as such, no matter what." that was his father's definition of chivalry. He finally came back with a furcoat that Flemeth had given him.  
"Here" Cogdale said as he wrapped the coat around her. "This will keep you warm, you need it, I don't." Leliana settled herself near the fire with a smile "Thank you Cogdale." she snuggled it closer to her face with a small squeak of comfort escaping her lips. Morrigan found her way to the fire from her tent as she held her hood on her head. "Well warden I see you're awake.. but where is the dimwit? Alistair?" she asked totally ignoring Leliana in the process.  
"Alistair is still asleep Morrigan and I sugges..." Cogdale slowly stopped talking when Morrigan approached him slowly and her eyes low and mesmerizing. "Morrigan what?" Cogdale was disturbed that the witch was approaching him.  
"You're in front of the dolt's tent" she said pushing Cogdale out of the way. "You've got a funny way of showing what you want Morrigan." Cogdale said as he walked back over to the fire. Morrigan batted Alistair's tent several times to try and rile him out of his slumber. A low grumble came from the tent as Alistair stood up, leaving a shape of a head on the tarp. Morrigan wacked it again "OW!" Alistair shouted as he fell to the ground with a thud. Cogdale and Leliana laughed at the moment. "Awaken you buffoon so we may continue on to Redcliffe thank you very much." Morrigan spat as she turned around and sat down by the fire next to Cogdale.

"Morrigan why are you always so...moooody?" Leliana questioned. Cogdale flinched from the questioned if only he had warned Leliana not to ask such a question to Morrigan. "Let me ask you this chantry bug." Morrigan sneered as she crossed her arms. "Why do you have these absurd visions of the maker when he doesn't exist? Are you insane or tis just how you were born?" Leliana frowned but didn't answer Morrigan's rhetorical question.  
"Yeah, it's best not to question Morrigan at all, it seems she is always at that time of the month" Cogdale whispered to Leliana receiving a giggle for the advice. The fog was beginning to dissipate which was sign to start packing things up. With Bodahn Feddic's caravan it was easy to set things up for travel. Although it was highly uncomfortable sitting on the edges of the wagons. "Alright you rambunctious fighters, off we go now!" the dwarf shouted as the wagons pulled along side the camp site.

Already on the caravan was Sten, the qunari criminal that they had rescued from certain death in Lothering. The man was very quiet and foreboding to the entire party. Morrigan seemed to be extremely interested in the qunari however. Well... that what Cogdale had seen from the woman anyways. Cogdale quickly grabbed everything in his tent and crushed into 1 big pile and threw it in the back of the 2nd wagon.  
"Cogdale I think you dropped something..." Leliana notified the warden as she picked up a journal. A shiver of fear jammed Cogdale's spine, if she read the latest journal entry he had put, she would find him out. Cogdale quickly snatched the journal from her hands before she could open it up to read. "Yoink, something private... thank you" Cogdale said as he slid the journal in the back of his armor's cuirass waistline belt. That was one thing he would never let her read, Leliana was way out of his league. Being only the son of a vassal doesn't give him noble blood. This woman, this Leliana seemed as such to him. "Something with such beauty in a land like this has to be of noble blood... doesn't it?" Cogdale whispered under his breath.

"Hurry up boy!" Bodahn shouted at Alistair, trying to eat a piece of bread and get the final piece of his armor on and running along side the caravan at the same time. "Horld urp!" he muffled tripping over a rock but keeping his balance. Morrigan chuckled at the sight of Alistair's embarrassment.  
"Here Al, I'll help you" Cogdale said as he held his hand out for his fellow warden. Alistair gripped on and leaped onto the wagon to sit next to Cogdale. Leliana sat by herself on top of all the merchandise Bodahn had for trading in the 1st wagon. Her chantry robes still dirty from the fierce fight in the tavern and traveling on foot with them.

"So, what do you think we'll find at Redcliffe Alistair? I've never been" Cogdale asked.


	15. Chapter 14

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter 14

Cogdale and Shale soon disappeared behind the gates leading towards Drakon. Leliana finally pulled herself off her knees. Both mages, Morrigan and Wynne still worried for her. It was still a shock that Morrigan showed signs of sympathy for her. It helped her though, to know her friends were at her side doing what they could to ease her anxiety and for that she thanked them. Dusting her knees off she approached Alistair who was issuing orders to several lieutenants.  
"Alistair!" she shouted, he flinched from being spooked. "Wha? What is it Leliana? I'm going to need you to help escort some of these troops to the market district." he said pointing at her. Shaking her head in response Leliana didn't want any part of fighting the darkspawn down on the streets, she didn't want to come off as narcissistic, but she was more important then leading a small regiment of city guard to kill a few ogres. She wanted to be with Cogdale, because that was what she was meant to do, Her vision had easily shown that to her, she was apart of the final battle not some pawn.

"Alistair! Don't you want to help Cogdale? What were you and him suppose to do? Why only you two?" she shot out questions so rapidly Alistair fell over from Leliana's advancing steps. "Hold your horses girl!" he said as she helped him back up, shackling noises bounced off of his armor. Wearing over 70lbs of armor is pretty hard to lift back up as Leliana grunted from pulling him up.  
"Tell me what you two had originally planned! I know you want to help him Alistair hes both our closest friend, but he is also my love" she took a deep breath "Tell me what Riordan told you the last night in Castle Redcliffe." Alistair only gave her a frightened stare. She had seen the same look on the men she interrogated when she was still a bard.

"Fine" Alistair sighed finally loosening up his shoulders. "The reason why we grey wardens exist is to defeat the darkspawn yes?, To put it simply, if a normal man kills the archdemon the old god's soul will move to another darkspawn. But if a grey warden kills the archdemon, the archdemon enters the grey warden and both...die" Alistair hesitated saying the final word. Leliana shook her head in disbelief, if Cogdale was going alone, even if he succeeded in killing Urthemiel he would die. "No! No no no!" she repeated in disbelief.  
"Leliana..." Alistair reached out to calm her but she dodged his attempt. "Fine..." she said clenching her bow on her back. "I'll stop him from being the hero, the savior." Alistair gasped from what she was planning. "No! Leliana there is more!" but she wouldn't have any of it. "Fine... I'm coming with you" Alistair insisted as he signalled Sten to take over in his stead.

"Thank you Alistair" Leliana smiled. "Alright lets follow them" he said taking his sword out. They went through the gate doors that Cogdale and Shale had exited from. They slipped by the rest of the group who were now setting off to separate parts of the city to take on darkspawn lieutenants who were causing havoc across the area. Leliana finally realized that the sky had changed, from the constant burning fires and the archdemon's presence. It wasn't just black clouds, the evening sky had stained red but at the same time she could see the night stars through the dark clouds. Something that couldn't even be conceived in the fade itself. The roar of war hummed constantly in the air, darkspawn screams, man's screams and the archdemon's roar of corruption flowed with it. The sound could put you in a daze if you weren't careful.  
They reached a door to one of the 3 towers that would get to the top of Drakon. Even this secluded area of Denerim was covered in blood and littered with corpses. The staircase that would lead them to the top was spiraling up and up. Blood dripped down by streams making a very large puddle at the base of the stairs. Leliana completely ignored it, the blood ran through her hair as she ran up the stairs leaving Alistair in the dust. The staircase felt never ending as she reached what seemed to be the 1st floor of the fort.

She kicked down the door that waited for them on that floor. Inside was only the leftovers of a massacre. Darkspawn, servants and templars all lay dead inside this room which seemed to be a guard post's library. Books ruined by blood and fire scattered the floor as well. This wasn't the way up to the top, Cogdale and Shale didn't enter this way.  
Alistair finally caught up, trying to catch his breath but Leliana quickly made her way up the stairs once again leaving him behind. Sections of the tower were agape where a boulder had skimmed by revealing Denerim to her eyes. Below the war continued, dwarves and men teaming up on darkspawn. Darkspawn outnumbering a group of Dalish elves. Establishments such as The Pearl collapsing from the raging fires that consumed them.

The tower wreaked of the smell of copper and burnt meat. Nothing Leliana wasn't used to by now. The past 2 years fighting the darkspawn and Loghain had in some ways conditioned her to it. But to others, such as Alistair, they couldn't take the smell. This set of stairs lasted twice as long as the first floor's. Alistair would be dead before reaching the top. The 2nd floor's door was shattered, inside this room appeared to have captured an ogre, the monster was stuck in a small door way and struggling with all its might to break free. Several men had tried to take the opportunity to put the beast out of its misery but the ogre's legs and arms were still free to crush and mash them to a bloody pulp.  
She knew better then to just approach the ogre and somehow slit its throat. Opening up one of the bags that was attached to her belt, She pulled out a flask of the deadliest poisons she took during their adventure. Trying to savor the moment before the ogre's inevitable death, Leliana slowly unquivered an arrow and dipped it into the flask. The arrow, plucked back with all of her might soared into the ogre's neck. The poison of the arrow making its mark on the ogre as a dark green bleed grew and grew through out the ogre's skin.

It thrashed and seized in its resting point, breaking wood frames collapsing brick and stone around it. Once the dust settled from the ogre's seizure Leliana found it buried by the stones. It had killed itself by causing the collapse. Some what disappointing that her poison didn't get to do its job. Again this floor wasn't the right path up to the top. Alistair still hadn't caught up with her, some help he was. She returned to the stairwell, she decided not to repeat stopping at every door this time. Spiraling and spiraling, up and up she continued. How could Cogdale and Shale manage taking this path?  
Minutes went by as she climbed the stairs, the trip became arduous. Sweat dripped down her body as each step strained every muscle in her legs. How fereldens could design such monumental forts she could never understand. The bloody trail stopped however as the stairwell became plain and dull instead of being painted by blood and decorated by corpses.

A sign that the top must be close by. Suddenly Leliana was thrown from her feet as the Fort quaked beneath her feet. Something had happened, she wasn't to sure but it was definitely something to do with the archdemon. Worrying thoughts trickled out of her mind. "Could that have been Cogdale?" she asked herself getting back up. The stairs had did a number on her lower back. If it was one thing chainmail didn't protect against, it was stairs. The paranoia from worrying about what had caused the quake re-energized her as she began to sprint the stairs.

She rushed past 6 more full circles finally reaching what seemed to be the last door. It certainly looked the part, larger then the previous doors and decorated in silverite and steel designs. Behind the door sounds of combat and something enormous were present. She waited for a few more minutes to see if Alistair would catch up but he didn't show up. Taking one last deep breath she might as well enter the battle fighting. Leliana kicked the door several times, finally it busted down with a large thud.  
She finally had reached the top of Fort Drakon, the sight was out of her imaginations of the battle. Hundreds of soldiers whether they be dwarven, dalish or just humans rushed the dark silhouette of what seemed to be a corrupted looking high dragon. But bodies flew in the sky every second. The archdemon was killing men like it was crushing a bug.

But the moment of just watching the horror do its work was over with. Several hurlock grunts rushed Leliana as she stood in the doorway. Her last blade slashed out of the sheath it rested in. The first darkspawn to reach her was greeted by a roundhouse kick to the flimsy cuirass covering his chest. The hurlock grunted and crashed to the ground. The following assailant was jabbed through the neck, the blade, being blessed with a strange liquid before the march didn't become stained by the taint. The crimson blood only ran off the tip of the blade. With a yank, Leliana retrieved her blade from the hurlock's throat. She spun to chop yet another darkspawn right in the collarbone. The hurlock gasped for air, his voice drenched in blood.  
A genlock stealthfully tried to hide under her field of view and stab her in her knee. But she already knew the parasite was there and kneed it right in the jaw breaking a few of its teeth off. In a fluid motion she twisted around and skewered the genlock through the forehead. A final screech exited the genlock before the body went limp. Leliana raised the body with her blade and pulled down hard on the body splitting the skull in 2. She noticed there wasn't any darkspawn attacking her so she made her way towards the main fight. Switching her dagger for her bow she began to take out darkspawn who were attacking the men from behind, like she did at the western gate.

There she saw Cogdale, he and Shale had the archdemon pinned down on the ground, Shale's weight kept the dragon's head on the ground as Cogdale mortally wounded the old god by slashing his throat and side. Shale was still doing her part, colliding her fists into the demon's rock hard skull as well. The archdemon's fire didn't bother Shale either, only brightened up the golem as if she were made out of crystal.  
Cogdale did some how notice her on top of the ballista, his sword fell to the ground as his eyes widened as an explosion of blue mist expelled from his helmet. As did she with her bow, she hadn't seen so much emotion in his eyes when she saw him. It was if that instant he knew, that she had discovered the grey warden secret.  
"LELIANA!" He shouted over the battle, a sudden silence befell the battlefield for her. Cogdale continued to stare at her, his eyes dangerously glowing out of control.  
"COGDALE!" she screamed as a crude blade made itself known through his chest. His body jerked from the sudden impact of the vanguard's blade. Blood spewed from the wound as if it were wine bottle was uncorked. Cogdale was stinted to the ground a pool of blood appearing under him. The vanguard chuckled as he planted his foot on Cogdale's back and twisted the blade to cause more pain. At that moment Shale was tossed off Fort Drakon by the archdemon. The blade was extracted out of Cogdale and raised to slam into him again. The vanguard roared as he took his sweet time for the moment. Leliana rushed through the fighting, ripping an acid flask from her belt in utter adrenaline she was there in seconds. Slapping the flask into the vanguard's face. The worst shriek reverberated from the vanguard clasping his face. The acid ate away at his helmet and skin, blood and acid mixed dripped from his hands and melted through the stones of Drakon.

The vanguard continued to howl in pain as it stumbled backwards. Leliana knelt down by Cogdale who was choking on his blood. She grabbed his helmet and tossed it off. Fear and pain emanated from his eyes.  
"C...Cogdale! No!.. no!" she choked on her tears as she gently held his head up. An emotion of bliss, appeared on his face. A smile grew as blood ran from his mouth, his teeth stained red. "Don't you leave me again! Cogdale! Are you listening! Don't you leave me! I never left you, so promise me that you won't leave me!" she balled her tears raining on his face. The smile turned stern and angry look, he gently felt her face, the cold steel of the gauntlets caused her to twitch but she recovered.  
"Don't *cough* cry Leliana" he whispered. "Let me... be your hero... for one... last...time" Suddenly he got up blood falling from his open chest wound. He gripped the vanguard's sword that was left behind, tightening his grip of the blade.  
"Cogdale please! No!" she pleaded to him but he limped his way after the archdemon. Urthemiel knew his time was up and let go of trying to survive and rested his head. Leliana stood up and began to weep uncontrollably. Whispering "no" as Cogdale plunged the massive blade into Urthemiel. A massive ray of light shot out of the archdemon and engulfed Cogdale. Everyone and everything stopped fighting, even the darkspawn. As they watched the blight end before their very own eyes.  
A familiar figure appeared to the left of Leliana, it was Alistair. Right as he looked at Leliana, Urthemiel and Cogdale exploded as a massive shock wave knocked everyone over. When everyone came to the darkspawn had fled and the Denerim victory bell chimed victory. Everything fell silent as an eerie sense of relief and calm came over everyone. Something no one had felt in a very very long time. But not for Leliana, she felt broken.. destroyed along with Cogdale. Alistair helped her to her feet as a look of sympathy now appeared on him.  
"What do you know!" she shouted as she rushed over to Cogdale's body. It lay resting on Urthemiel's head more blood flowed from his chest. She slowly moved him over on to his back. To see his face. "Leliana" Alistair whispered behind her. She looked away and hugged him. Wynne and Zevran appeared and rushed to Alistair and Leliana.

"Is he gone?" Wynne asked out of breath. Leliana nodded while still being held by Alistair. Wynne walked over and hugged Leliana as well. "It will be alright child" she hummed. Zevran only crossed his arms and looked unsure as he never truly knew Cogdale. "Come on, lets take his body." Alistair said. Alistair and Zevran walked over to the body. Alistair took the legs and Zevran his arms and then lifted him onto his back.  
"Don't look Leliana" Wynne said covering her eyes. Leliana quivered in sorrow falling to her knees once again. "Why has the Maker forsaken me?" she cried. Wynne didn't answer back and only rubbed her back. Leliana's love, what she had made her life.. was dead. What was the point of living, the point of following the Maker since he took her love? Cogdale made her, her. Now he was dead. The only person who made her feel wanted, loved, that she had a home. Was dead. What was the point of trying any more?

More men came running up and now carried Cogdale together, his blood dripping on them but it didn't bother them. "Come on, lets go we need to prepare Alistair's coronation and Cogdale's funeral." Wynne said getting up. Nothing could recover her from this, nothing at all. The feelings were just to painful and surreal for her to handle but there was no way for her to release the pain, yelling wouldn't fix it. Breaking something didn't work at all. This was true hell, when she could feel immense pain and do nothing at all about it, feeling helpless like those nights in the dungeons of Orlais. But worse since she was free but the person she wanted to share that freedom with had passed on. She didn't want the freedom anymore. Maker damn her.

Alistair returned and helped her up and guided her down the main hall stairs, the path that Shale and Cogdale followed. Every step she took felt... lifeless. As she entered the main hall of Drakon she noticed Morrigan far away in a corner... smiling? Disgusting witch. Everyone she had met made their condolences to Leliana. Wynne, Alistair, Ohgren, Sten, and even Anora.  
"Let the warden's love say one final goodbye!" Alistair ordered, they laid Cogdale out on the red carpet as everyone back off all watching Leliana's farewell to him.

"Don't you know, I already said my final goodbyes to him" she whispered. Alistair walked up "What Leliana?" he asked. "I already said my goodbyes to him!" she shouted everyone gasped and took a step back. Her lip quivered as she knelt by Cogdale's body, his eyes closed, face peaceful, and his hands rested on the wound that ended him. Yet... his face was still flush. Morrigan appeared on the other side of the hall in the open path that everyone made.  
"My my, it seems the man you all should be giving your meaningless lives to is... dead?" she said. Leliana frowned. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! Morrigan!" Leliana roared as she got up and aggressively approached Morrigan. The witch only moved Leliana aside with a gentle hand continuing towards Cogdale's body slowly. "Morrigan! Don't you lay a finger on his body!" Morrigan only looked back and smiled.

Morrigan moved Cogdale's hands away from the gash in his chest and softly cupped her hands over it. A glowing light came from he palm as the entire room lit up violet. Leliana's eyes widened, what was Morrigan doing? Re...reviving him.  
"There don't tell me I never gave you anything Bard!" Morrigan said finally disappearing into the crowd of people. Leliana was to scared to move she only watched Cogdale's body. For several agonizing seconds nothing happened. Until his fingers moved. Leliana gasped. First it was his fingers, then his hands, arms, legs he soon sat up. Everyone was in shock.

"C...C...Cog" Leliana couldn't speak but her smile said everything. "Leliana?" Cogdale said drained. Alistair once again was there to help him up. "Leliana?" Cogdale said again looking at her from afar. "Cogdale" Leliana said again beginning to walk towards him. "Is that really you?" she asked her walk now a full sprint towards him. She leaped into his arms as he spun her around kissing her.  
"I'll never leave you Leliana, I'm right here and I'll always be... right here" he said lifting her off her feet. Everyone began to clap and applaud. That feeling of being on top of mountains came back to her once again.  
"Lets get out of here" Cogdale whispered in her right ear.

"Alright, so Cogdale... wow this may come off too soon" Alistair said breathing in a huge gulf of air. "But my coronation as king of Ferelden is in a week it seems... will you be staying?" he asked. Cogdale looked at Leliana. "I'm sorry Al, but I think Lily and I will be leaving soon." Cogdale said pulling Leliana close to him.  
"No, no its alright... is there anything you wish for me to do once I am king?" Alistair asked. Cogdale shook his head. "No I have all I want here" staring at Leliana with a soft smile. "Non sense the least I could do is have your armor repaired my friend." Cogdale shrugged and nodded to the offer.

Cogdale still couldn't really walk but Leliana and him did their best to walk down the hall. The past couple years had been an emotional ride. But the past couple hours were the worst for her. Watching her loved one leave her, watching her loved one being killed and the only good moment in all of this was to watch him miraculously come back to life. It is a story worthy of having a song written for it that was sure.  
"Cogdale? Did you see anything?" Leliana asked leaning forward to see his face. "Yea I did see something Lily." He said looking at her. "I saw that dream again, but this time it was clear as day... I saw you Leliana, in a wedding gown, standing in front of me looking absolutely deadly gorgeous and you said, Don't ever leave me."


	16. Chapter HE1

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter HE1

"Are you sure?" The golden armored man asked. "I'm sure, it's what I always wanted" Cogdale said "Then by all means let me thank you personally and for all of Ferelden. For ending the Blight" extending his hand. Cogdale shook Alistair's hand. "May we meet again some day my king" Cogdale bowed. Alistair bowed in response and smiled. A random man appeared behind Alistair and clipped an extravagant cape, golden and crimson to his armor.  
"My king, we must now continue to your people" the man said as he clipped the cape on. "Ugh, do I really have to?" Alistair moaned testing the cape's flexibility. "Yes sir" the servant sighed taking Alistair by his armor's pauldron. The two walked off as Cogdale continued to take in the scenery of the calm fall evening, The city was a wreck but the tension of the blight had been lifted. Everyone felt at ease.

"Well well, we finally have time to ourselves, don't we?" a pair of soft arms bruised and scratched wrapped themselves around Cogdale's shoulders. Cogdale smiled, the squeeze from her arms was impressive but nothing that would be a problem to him, although his wound was still sore when she touched it with her fingers. He twisted around to face her, her face glowing like the first time he saw her. He noticed she had the signet necklace on again and lifted it to his view. A little smile appeared on his face as he went through the past 2 years. Then realizing life would become "normal" again. If he called his life ever being normal.  
If he was to get back on track with his life, then the first stop was Highever. He was meant to become a vassal to the Couslands but that same day his life changed forever, not in the way he expected it.

"That we do" he grinned. It felt good to be out of the armor for once, to wear the soft noble clothing that he had worn most of his life. Leliana was wearing a dress that Alistair had the wardrobe make for her. A blend of several different reds and golds in the dress. It went well with her personality, and it was easy to move around in for her. From what Cogdale could tell she enjoyed it, with her high sense of orlesian fashion that impressed him very much.  
Although the archdemon had just been killed 3 days ago, it was best him and Leliana leaved their old life behind and begin a new. But not without finishing the things they were originally doing.

"So we are heading back to Castle Cousland?" Leliana asked putting her face in his chest and breathing in deep. Very odd maneuver from her but anything with Leliana was heaven. He shook his head. "Not exactly, we're meeting the new Teyrna in Highever." He continued "It seems she never took a liking to political affairs but now with all of her family gone, she is now the rightful heir." Leliana quirked her head, her bangs slumping to the side over her eyes.  
"So why aren't you meeting her up at the castle then?" she asked blowing her bangs out of her face. Cogdale shrugged "I guess she spent most of her life down in the town, having fun and causing mischief. I never really took the liberty of knowing who I was swearing vassalage to, I was just doing it to please my father." He said fixing the only pauldron of his armor he decided to keep on.

"Well my friends are we going or are we going?" Bodahn said waving at them to jump on the caravan. "I guess somethings won't change?" Cogdale joked. Leliana shook her head with a smile.  
"I suggest you two young ones put something warm on, Highever at this time of the year is very cold" He said throwing a pair of dwarven blankets at them. Cogdale laughed Highever, being high up in the mountains was always unusually cold. But the people of Highever are just used to it.  
"Good idea" Leliana said already shivering from thinking about the freezing winds.

The trip was very eerie to both of them, without the rest of the group riding along it seemed so empty. The constant hypnotizing quakes of Shale's footsteps behind the caravan, Zevran playing his own lute every once and a while, Alistair's constant talking with Ohgren or Wynne. Cogdale missed the constant noise. Now with that gone, a strange sound of the oxen's hooves against the cobbled road was the only thing, that and Leliana's breathing as she soon fell asleep in his lap.  
"Enchantment?" Sandal looked at Cogdale. Cogdale gave Sandal a smile "Yes she is enchanting isn't she?" Sandal nodded "Enchantment!" Bodahn grabbed Sandal before the young dwarf could climb over some of his merchandise to Cogdale and Leliana. "Lets leave those two be shall we my boy?"

The landscape, the atmosphere had healed, the once destroyed, lifeless, cracked ground and trees were back to being lush, seeing as it was fall the leaves were an array of oranges, reds and yellows making hills and mountains seem like they were joyously celebrating the end of the blight. As was everyone else, but the trees decided to not become drunk. Life was back as well, rabbits, halla, wolves, birds all returned to their homes. As was Cogdale, for the time being.

The trip to Highever was as long as he remembered it as a child, After 4 hours of riding up and up and up, the oxen needed a break and everyone needed to reawaken their legs. Cogdale shook Leliana out of her sleep. "Are we there yet?" she asked with a yawn. "No, sorry but Bodahn's oxen need some rest, and we could use the exercise." He said helping her off the wagon. "I believe my two boys here will be back to strength in a good thirty minutes, you can walk around but don't go wondering off" Bodahn said as he jumped off to fetch some branches and other plants for the two bovines to eat.  
"Alright lets explore a little then" Cogdale said rubbing his hands together in eagerness. Leliana jumped up and down to recharge her legs. "Sure where should we go?" she asked. Cogdale pondered his surroundings for a while, scratching his ever growing facial hair. He noticed a certain formation of land that could lead to a river so he pointed over to it. "Lets see if theres a river some where around here." His stride was still in a limp, but much faster then what it was when he was revived by Morrigan. Leliana ran ahead of him to see if his prediction was right.  
"YEP!" Leliana shouted over the bushes. Cogdale quickened his pace to find Leliana washing her face in a small creek of water. "Wow that woke me up" she said with her face refreshed. Cogdale did the same. The cold water jolted him out of his drained sleepiness. Cogdale noticed Leliana's mascara was washed off her face. He was about to say something but he liked seeing her without that mask on.  
She pulled up her dress and took off her shoes and jumped into the creek. "GAH! Cold cold cold!" she laughed splashing around. "Come join me" she said kicking water at him. Cogdale jumped in boots and all and started splashing her. Both began laughing and splashing each other until both were drenched. "Haha, haven't had this much fun since Orlais" Leliana said as she got back on the embankment and put her shoes back on. "Already forfeiting I see" Cogdale poked her "Thats not the Leliana I know" he added on to it. She gave him a very mean smile and slowly walked towards him. He began to walk backwards away from her, playing this new game. A rock in the creek caught his heel and before he knew it he was on his back in the stream. Leliana was still approaching him with that same smile on her.  
"L..Leliana don't do it!" Cogdale tried reasoning with her, but she had a goal and she was going to see it through. "N..n..no!" he shouted as she pounced on him, making a big splash, raining water everywhere around them. "Not the Leliana you know huh?" she shoved at him. The cold water constantly flowed through their clothing but they became accustomed to it now.  
"Okay, okay you win! You're still the woman I fell in love with." she quickly pounced again but this time with her lips onto his. This moment felt like it could go on forever but it was short lived with the yelling of Bodahn back at the caravan.

"Think we should check out whats going on" Leliana said as she got up, pulling him up at the same time. Cogdale ran back to the caravan to see Bodahn and Sandal keeping a young elf at the tip of their blades. "We caught this little no gooder stealing some of your stuff" Bodahn said returning his gaze back to the elf.  
The elf was definitely young, but was wearing torn and dirty noble clothing. That seemed rather odd to Cogdale. "Whats your name?" Cogdale asked still dripping all over. "My name is Garrden" he said looking at the tip of the sword with worry. "Alright Bodahn I don't think he'll be trying to steal from us any time soon." Cogdale said putting his hand on the blade lowering it.  
Garrden scrambled to his feet and tried wiping off the dirt that had collected on his clothing, little good it did seeing as his clothing was already torn apart. "What are you doing out here?" Leliana asked the elf. Garrden frantically looked for a way to escape but he was backed up into a corner so he quit the facade and lowered his arms.  
"I was heading to somewhere away from Denerim, I lost my supplies and... stealing was my only option." he said twiddling his thumbs. "Aww you poor boy, why are you running away?" Leliana asked as she tried to dry off. The elf didn't talk only crossed his arms and repetitively looked at all 4 of his captors. "Well if you kept on heading southwest you would've hit nothing but cold, dark and wet mountains." Cogdale said as he grabbed Garrden by the shoulder. "So let me help you" Garrden frowned and looked at Cogdale. "Help me? Why? I just tried stealing from you, shouldn't you... I don't know punish me? Cut my fingers off?"

"Makers breath! No! Seeing as you have no where to go, and we just so happened to be heading somewhere ourselves why don't we take you Highever and drop you off there?" Cogdale offered with his hand out for a shake. "What! You've got to be fooling around!" Bodahn yelled. "Enchantment!" Sandal followed.  
"No it's the least we can do for him" Leliana asserted. "Uhhh... sure I guess" Garrden shrugged. Cogdale grabbed the elf and lifted him up onto the caravan but made sure he was stuck by tying down his feet to several heavy pieces of luggage the 2nd wagon had onboard. "Hey!" Garrden shrieked. "To make sure you don't snag anything and try jumping off." Cogdale said patting the knot he put on the rope.  
"So are your oxen ready to go?" Leliana asked. Sandal nodded with that dim smile of his. Cogdale leaped onto the 1st wagon and helped Leliana up onto it next to him. "At the rate we're going, we should be in Highever in 2 days." Cogdale said taking off all of his drenched clothing. Leliana followed and quickly put on the only dry clothing she had, her armor still stained by darkspawn blood and Cogdale's.  
Cogdale just put on a pair of leather pants that he had snagged off a vendor in Denerim a year ago. "I like you topless" Leliana said twirling her finger on his chest while she hummed a song.


	17. Chapter HE2

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

**Chapter HE2**

Cogdale woke up to his neck popping, Jolting him out of his grogginess. Leliana was still asleep with her head hanging back, her hair dangling as it brushed her shoulders, it looked rather uncomfortable. Trying very carefully not to wake her, Cogdale slowly moved her to his lap. Only a groan and a nose itch was the reaction to it.

It was dawn, the dew on the plants was freshly placed and the cold air froze his nose. He soon found himself chattering his teeth from the cold, The blanket that was kept dry from the rain was comforting Leliana, and he wouldn't want to disturb her sleep, so he settled to be cold for the time being.

"Awake I see" Garrden said toying with one of the many items that he was laying upon. Cogdale painfully turned his head, he must've pulled a muscle in his neck when he awoke, he could barely move his head. "Yeah" Cogdale said with an urk to his voice.

"So... I don't mean to get personal but how long have you two been married?" the young elf said with a smirk to his teeth. Cogdale laughed quietly "Hehe we're not married Garrden." Garrden sat up from hearing this. "Really? Does that mean I could have a poke at her?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT? No!" Cogdale shouted, he clasped his mouth realizing he had just shouted. Leliana awoke from the noise. She stretched her arms out, her left touching Cogdale's face. "Hello" she said smugfully. Cogdale looked down to a smiling red headed orlesian woman. "Good morning" Cogdale said returning the smile. She continued to brush her hand across Cogdale's face to see if she wasn't dreaming.

"I had a pleasant sleep... how bout you?" She asked finally pushing herself up. Cogdale rubbed his neck and sighed. "Not so much, I believe I have a kink in my neck." Without hesitation Leliana grabbed onto Cogdale's shoulders with the best of her ability and began to rub. "There is that better?" her tense grip and soft hands eased Cogdale out of the pain. "Oh wow... now that is amazing." Cogdale said nearly falling asleep from it.

"Never know when my expertise in massage may come in handy." she giggled. "So... may I ask why you two aren't married?" Garrden intruded. Leliana's eyes widen as she turned to look at him. " I don't know..." she said looking up to the grey and white sky pondering such a question. "Ummm... ummmm..." Cogdale struggled to answer the question. He couldn't say the truth. "Because I haven't got the right ring for her!" he grinned with his eyes still a worry.

"Really!" Leliana gasped. Cogdale looked into her eyes, excited with hope and happiness growing every second. Cogdale nodded the grin still on his face. "Oooh! I can't wait!" Leliana said squeezing Cogdale tight with a hug, nearly making both of them fall off the wagon. Cogdale stared at Garrden with angry eyes. Garrden's face transformed into a terrified elf's face. "Well... where are we anyways?" Leliana said releasing her hug.

"Enchantment" Sandal said with a bored look across his brow. "What the boy means is that we're on the final stretch of the path to Highever." Bodahn sighed. The dwarf was right, Cogdale recognized this path. This was the same path that he and Duncan traveled down to Ostagar.

"We can stay awake for the remainder of the ride then" Cogdale shifted his butt on the wagon. He reached for his shirt which smelled like fish from the river the day before. He slid it back on, the feel of it was welcome, relieving some of the cold off of his body. But it didn't stop his shakes. "Cogdale are you cold?" Leliana asked concern. "A little an entire night of going shirtless in the mountains does that to you." He joked. She wrapped her blanket around him and cuddled the best she could. "mmmmm... there thats better." The heat from her body brought feeling back to his chest.

"By the maker Leliana, you make everything better." He said returning the cuddle back to her. She shivered from his cold body. "Wow you were cold!" she shouted. "So Garrden my boy" Bodahn said trying to not become bored. "Why were you, playing around in the mountains?" the question only got a sigh from the elf. "Fine don't talk, I was only trying to converse with you."

Several men on horse rode by the caravan wearing armor of the Couslands' guards'. Only more proof that life was beginning to turn to normal once more. Cogdale nodded to the men, who returned the gesture. Their horses all black, something that the Couslands imposed on their forces. Believing that black steeds would strike fear into the enemies. Some good that did against the darkspawn. Cogdale remembered the days of having fun in the stalls with some of the horses. Black as the night they were, even their eyes were pure black, he could never tell where the horses were looking when he stared at them.

Soon it became common to see a rider or two on the road, they were reaching Highever very soon. It was an eerie feeling returning to the scene where his family was murdered. The memory of them was pain. Getting closer to where their souls linger only worsened it. He didn't show it to any of them. They needed some relaxation for the next couple days as he finally could swear vassalage to the remaining Cousland.

"Cogdale?" Leliana looked at him with a worried look on her face all of a sudden. Could she tell what he was thinking? Did she know him that well now, that she could basically read his thoughts. Or was he thinking out loud?

"Hmm?" he responded. She leaned her face closer to him and stared at him for a few seconds before continuing. "I just want to know... Where... would we get married?" Cogdale sighed in his thoughts. "Well... where ever you want to dear." He said trying dodge the question she threw at him. She quirked her brow at the answer. "Thats why I'm asking you, I don't know where I would want to marry." she said with a crooked lip.

"Oh..." Cogdale struggled to get his hand out of the blanket to scratch his facial hair. "Well... truthfully... I would love to have the ceremony in Orlais." he said scared to see her reaction his answer. She had a surprised look but it quickly turned into a smile. "I now know where I would want to get married." She quickly said as she returned her head to his chest. He swallowed the reality of the future. Leliana... Caenolyn? Did that sound... Right? He didn't know, He was still young in his own mind. Getting married already? The thought of the ceremony made his stomach sink. The memory of his dreams of the ceremony he had back when their relationship started came back. He remembered how ridiculous everyone looked, but how beautiful she was when she entered the hall.

He was at war with himself, the old Cogdale would back down, and back down quickly. The old him would try to make an excuse on why he couldn't wed her. The new him, would fight every remaining darkspawn to be with her forever. He had thought the idea of marrying her would be one sided, that yes he would take her as his wife. But now that the actual subject had been brought up... The struggle begins.

He couldn't understand why either. It ate him for the remainder of the ride into Highever.

"We are here" Bodahn said Highever was still the same as he and Duncan left it. Some areas of the city were still some what rocked from Howe's men. But other areas were repaired or even better then before. The caravan rode up to a tavern named "The Cold Drip" Bodahn jumped off. "The note said she will be waiting for us in this dive." Bodahn said. "Sandal my boy, will you please anchor down our supply?" he said patting Sandal on the chest.

"Enchantment!" Sandal smiled and grabbed the reigns of the caravan, riding off. "I think I'd enjoy a good pint." Bodahn said wiping his hands. Cogdale and Leliana looked at each other and laughed, such a strange get up on meeting a Teyrna. Bodahn had untied the elf Garrden while he stretched before giving the wagons to Sandal.

"Well heres where I get off" he said trying to stretch his tattered clothing to hide his arms. He walked inside the tavern. Such a young elf entering a human tavern was a very brave move. Especially in Highever, being most people of the city were very prejudice against elves.

"We've got a lot to do" Cogdale said shrugging. Leliana nodded with a smile to her.

They entered the tavern, it was much much bigger then the tavern that was in Lothering. A good 200 people could be inhabit the tavern the moment they walked in. A group of women were entertaining the men with music and dancing. The tune was something Cogdale had heard before from some bands that traveled to the Caenolyn fief. It was very cheery and up beat. Leliana couldn't help but prance to it as they searched for the Teyrna. Many men were ogling Leliana, Cogdale shined his blade into the men's eyes, telling them to back off. Most were sober enough to understand, others not so much.

A loud whistle came from a table far in the center of the tavern. Cogdale spotted a slender arm waving to them. "Over there." he pointed out the table to Leliana. The trip to the table seemed longer then the maze they had just gotten through near the entrance. They reached the table, there a woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes greeted them, she was the only attendee who was wearing something that looked formal.

"Greetings Teyrna" Cogdale bowed, Leliana taking notice curtsied. "And you must be Cogdale?" the Teyrna asked. He nodded. "Then it's a pleasure Sir Caenolyn, you may call me Elle." she said gesturing for them to sit down.

"Elle Cousland?" Leliana asked trying to see if she got the name right. Elle nodded. She continued to look at Leliana. "Are you orlesian?" the Teyrna asked her. "I am some what yes" Leliana smiled "My name is Leliana, I used to be a lay sister in the chantry of Lothering."

"Used to be?" the Teyrna asked confused. "The Maker told me to join Cogdale in defeating the darkspawn." Leliana answered fiddling with her fingers, she never did well around people of nobility. "Right, a sign." Elle chuckled.

Why the Teyrna would insult Leliana like that, Cogdale could only guess Elle also was a orlesian paranoid like Loghain was. For a while there was silence between them as they watched the band finish their cheery song. Once the band left the stage Elle turned her gaze to Cogdale. "Heres a good place as any, right?" Cogdale didn't understand. Elle leaped up onto the stage as some men whistled thinking the Teyrna was a dancer.

"Fellow men and women of Highever, I thank you for living your lives even after the treachery of the Howes" she was interrupted by a bundle of boos and some mugs being thrown at the very name of Howe. "Now, now, a new sign that the times are getting better, I shall receive my first vassal" she announced, her hands up in the air trying to make her voice emanate through out the tavern.

"Cogdale of the Caenolyns, please stand up here with me and declare your vassalage to the Couslands." She boldly announced, her hand out for him to grasp. Cogdale's throat plunged... he would do this... in a rundown pub? This Teyrna must be loony. He looked at Leliana who was shocked as well. "Well I guess I should go up then?" Leliana only nodded the same look staining her face.

Slowly Cogdale walked onto the stage as the tavern fell silent. With the light now showing her, Cogdale could fully see Elle. She was a very beautiful woman, Her tanned skin from staying outside most of her life, dark brown hair making her green eyes jump out at you. Her hair reached half way down her back. Although attractive, Cogdale smiled consciously knowing no one would ever match Leliana's beauty.

Kneeling Cogdale began to recite the words his father made him say over and over again.

"I Cogdale of the Caenolyn line swear my fealty and vassalage to you Teyrna Elle Cousland and the entire Cousland family, I shall serve you in anyway the Couslands require me. I shall never betray you, in any act of betrayal will be punishable by death and shame to my family's name." Cogdale took a breath " My sword is your sword, My quiver is your quiver my word is your word, by my sword I swear my vassalage to you."


	18. Chapter HE3

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

**Chapter HE3**

The crowds clapped after a long moment of silence once the oath was finished. But half of the witnesses were so inebriated that most probably didn't even know what happened. The tavern was soon a place of chatter. Cogdale could barely hear what Elle was trying to say to him. Only understanding her gesture of leaving the tavern. The moment was anti-climactic. The past few years his father made it seem as though when a vassal is declared, it is of the noblest honor and pride.

Cogdale only felt filth and humid from the tavern. All that talk of becoming a great knight or vassal or hero or whatever his father shoved into his mind was false. Cogdale's stomach became upset. As they made their way through the tables back to the entrance Cogdale had an odd feeling Leliana wasn't near him. He turned his eyes behind to see Leliana was being held captive and harassed by a few of the drunken men.

Cogdale broke his path he was following from Cousland to free his love. "Wwhere do you thiink you're goin little tramp?" the bulbous man slurred. Leliana tugged her arm from his grasp and spat in his face.

"Touch me again and I'll have your jewelry cut from your loins!" she shouted. The grotesque man stood and grabbed her arm again. Leliana shouted in pain from the force he put on her arm. Cogdale rushed to the table and slammed his gauntlet into the man's sweaty face. The sound of teeth grinding and cracking echoed up his arm. The weight of the man slamming into the table caused the wood to splinter and crack. The tavern once again fell silent.

"Don't lay your pathetic hands on her you scum!" Cogdale spat. The drunk struggled to get back up but when he did he lunged at Cogdale, tackling him into another table. The man's friends had come to aid him as they began to wail on Cogdale. Their bare fists slamming into the impervious armor. The skinniest of the 3 had snapped his fingers trying to slap the cuirass. He began to scream in agony holding his hand looking at the mangled appendages.

Leliana threw her leg at the closest to her, only for him to duck. Her foot hitting a observer in the chest. Before they knew it the entire tavern was in a large brawl. The fat drunk was still on top of Cogdale but pathetically wasn't hurting him at all. He was shouting unintelligible words as his chunky arms bounced off The Maker's Eye symbol on the front of Cogdale's armor.

But his immense weight was impossible for Cogdale to lift. Not even an Ogre's weight compared to this. "Ya thnk that pretty thing is yours ya genlock!" the man cursed. "I saw those fine legs way bfore you did!" The slob exclaimed. Cogdale kept his arms up trying to keep his face from being hurt. The smell of his breath alone was stained with alcohol and yeast. Making Cogdale's ill stomach nauseous. Out of the corner of his eye Cogdale could see Elle standing at the entrance just watching. A smirk painting her face. It made Cogdale think that he'd pledged to a horrible person. Someone who would bring Highever into something worse then Howe had planned. The drunk took a moment to breath. Cogdale stole that moment and thrusted his fist into the drunk's jaw. Knocking the man out cold, he shoved the limp body off of him and grabbed Leliana from her fight. Elle opened the door and waved them through. The cold air of the mountains swept them off their feet as they slipped on the ice and snow that lay beneath their feet.

"You two are quite a pair." Elle laughed as she walked around them as they struggled to stand up. "So you've done your little vassalage thing. You can leave whenever." She ended walking up to her Cousland guards waiting for her with her horse. The horse huffed as she saddled on. "Buuuut the road out has been buried by an avalanche. You'll be stuck in Highever for a while." She kept the horse warmed up by having it trot in place. "There is an inn not too far down this road." She pointed down the road to their right. "But if you wish you're invited to stay up in the renovated Castle." She said riding off with the guards.

"That woman is odd in every manner of speaking" Leliana coughed as she pulled Cogdale onto his feet. Cogdale took a few seconds to balance and brush off his armor. "No kidding." Cogdale agreed as he wiped his lip of blood. "You were hurt?" Leliana said pushing his chin up to see. "Yes, but it's only a scratch nothing life endangering I promise."

Highever was alive with people walking the streets. Most were covered head to toe in blankets and carpets from their own little households. Taking a deep breath of fresh, cold mountain air he finally grasped the fact he was basically back home. "You want to see the city?" he asked Leliana smiling. Leliana didn't answer as she stared at Cogdale. "What? What did I do?" Cogdale stumbled over his words in fear. Did she some how read his cold feet of the fib he told Garrden of marrying her?

"You're attracted to her." Leliana said her orlesian accent extremely prevalent. "What! I 'am not Leliana! What gave the you that misconception?" he asked bewildered. "When you were up there looking at her, you were giving her the same look you gave me when we first met in Lothering." She said crossing her arms. If he had been giving the Teyrna the look it was by accident. "I wasn't Leliana! I was just frightened by the moment." He took a breath "I wasn't prepared and it figuratively knocked the wind out of me." He said waving his arms around like Ohgren trying to fight Sten drunk.

Leliana's anger turned to an awestruck look. "Oh…" she said taking a step back. "I'm sorry Cogdale, it's just that knowing you're going to marry me soon I've become…. Obsessive over you I suppose." She said twiddling her fingers like she used to back in camp during the blight. Cogdale approached and hugged her. "It is alright, I understand the stress you feel." Cogdale said rubbing her back. Viewing her torn armor.

"How bout we go get your armor repaired?" he said holding her out in front of him. She nodded. "Up we go!" he said lifting her off her feet carrying her. "Practicing?" she asked a cute quirk to her nose. Cogdale went with it and nodded with a smile. Staring at his fingers on his left hand, which were wrapped around her thigh. The pieces of small armor protecting his knuckles and joints were covered in warm blood. He must've drawn blood from the drunk when he punched the slob.

As he strolled down the street people began to stare at the two. Leliana didn't mind. She giggled and waved at a few kids who were playing with a frozen loaf of bread with their feet. The boys frowned and gawked at the two while the little girls laughed and waved back.

"Cogdale?" Leliana whispered to him as he continued down the cobbled street. "Hmm?" he mumbled to busy trying to find the tanning shop that he remembered in Highever. "Do you think we'll ever…. Have our own children?" Cogdale instantly stopped walking and gazed in Leliana's eyes. "I don't know Leliana… with the taint in me it would be next to impossible to conceive a child." He said straying his eyes away from her gaze afraid to see a look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh… who's to say that there isn't something to remedy that?" She implied with a questioning inflection. "We could look into it yes… But really don't know where to start." He said as he started to walk again. "Well, I say we stay up in the castle and you do your bookworm thing." She giggled for a moment. "Look through the castle's library to see if there is anything mentioning a counter to the taint." She said a proud look on her face.

"I believe the Cousland collection was all burned by Howe's men." He added. "Oh…" Leliana frowned in disappointment. "But lets hope the Maker saved them for us." He said trying to raise her spirit but to no avail.

Feeling guilty Cogdale walked over to the nearest vendor. In the stall was preserved botany. He pointed to a familiar flower and gave the man a sovereign for good measure. As he handed the petrified flower Leliana realized what the flower was, Andraste's Grace. She sniffed it and smiled. "Another Andraste's grace!" she slipped into her cleavage and smiled as Cogdale looked flush. "You know Leliana… I've never gotten the time to smell that flower." He said trying to start a short conversation with her.

"Wellll…. If you want, tonight you can." She said with a naughty smile. "GEH!" Cogdale was once again caught off guard by Leliana's promiscuity towards him. Cogdale felt pressure on his armor from below and by instinct tried to hide it even though he need not.

"Here it is Saren's Leathering and Tanning Shop." Cogdale read the swinging sign outside the door. "Do you think he can do Dragonskin?" Leliana asked as she knocked her black armor with her knuckles. "I guess we'll find out." Cogdale said entering the shop. The warmth of the fire inside the cottage like building warmed them up. "Hey I can feel my fingers now." Leliana shouted, twirling each individually to unthaw them.

"What can I do you for?" The storekeep asked wiping his fingers with a hide. "Are you Saren?" Cogdale asked the man. The man fell silent for a while itching his head. "Why yes, yes I am." He said regretfully. "Well her armor has been damaged badly the past month or so. Do you think you can repair her dragonskin leather?" Cogdale asked removed on of Leliana's shoulder guards and handing it to the man. Saren pondered over the armor and only grunted every few seconds when he turned the piece.

"Yep I believe I can, maybe add some improvements with a few extra sovereigns." He said with a large conniving smile. Cogdale shrugged and handed the man the extra sovereigns for the improvements. "Um… if you don't mind me cutting into this conversation gentlemen. But what am I going to wear?" Leliana asked angrily. Cogdale took a few seconds to pull his chainmail out from under his plate armor exposing his skin and refined muscles. Leliana growled in attraction as she always did when she saw him that way. Leliana threw the chainmail over her. So big that it drug on the ground when she wore it.

"Alright, return in 2 days and I'll have it all ready for you two." Saren said slapping her armor as it lay on the table in front of the 3 of them. "Thank you, we will return in two days then and receive her armor." Cogdale answered. A familiar voice soon gasped behind the two of them. It was Garrden with a new weapon, clothing along with armor. "Garrden!" Cogdale said in disbelief. "Where'd you get enough sovereign to afford all of that?" Cogdale shouted. "Umm…. I borrowed some of your coin before entering that tavern." He said swallowing in fear. "You stole our money?" Leliana said in a rather expected tone. "Yes I did…" He said trying to stand up for his crime.

"Well I think by group rules that makes you a part of the team." Leliana smiled elbowing Cogdale. Cogdale got the hoax she was playing. "Yes sir, that means you're chugging along with us my elven friend." Cogdale said as he laughed in his thoughts. "Really? I have to join you guys?" Garrden stuttered.

"Can you three please take this outside?" Saren coughed. "Yes, lets." Cogdale said putting his hand around the young elf's neck and squeezing it. "Look I'm sorry!" the elf tried to reason. "It's join us or be reported to Highever guard." Leliana whispered in his ear. Cogdale covered his mouth to hide his laughter. "Fine I'll join you." He said fear exiting every word.

"Go find Bodahn. If we don't see you with him when we return we'll go on a witch hunt for you." Cogdale said with a roughened voice. Garrden nodded his green eyes were as bright as the grass of Highever during the summer.

"Right… So what do you want to do now Leliana?" Cogdale asked trying to keep his exposed body from freezing. "I think we should head up to the castle. Get comfortable and warm for the time being." She said as the sound of chainmail being dragged behind her. "Well lets hurry I wouldn't want you to be frozen solid like Shale now." Cogdale joked as he rushed her to where they last left Bodahn.

Bodahn, Sandal and Garrden were waiting with the caravan. The ride up to the castle would take a half an hour or so. Cogdale wrapped his arms around Leliana trying not to screech from the severe cold that the chainmail had stung into him. "Alright Bodahn head up to the castle." Leliana pointed.

Cogdale shivered a bit. He realized he would soon return to the graves of his beloved family. How would he react looking at their tombstones?


	19. Chapter HE4

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter HE4

The new day brought in heavy rain. Though it seemed there were no clouds in sight. The soaked stones and rock glistened into Cogdale's eyes as he left his bedroom. Highever castle had the oddest design. Indoors was outdoors and outdoors was indoors. One would have to look up to make sure a pigeon wouldn't give you a gift. The morning was warm from the blazing sunlight that did find its way on Cogdale. The heat gave him a newfound energy he hadn't felt in a long time. Yet another sign that the blight was finally lifting off the Cogdale wasn't the only one up. Several men were rushing back and forth from their mess hall and where ever they were going. Repairs on Highever were still underway. Howe was such an idiotic man to destroy a castle he wished to rule himself. The downpour was warm itself too. Making many children who were residing in the castle come out and throw handfuls of rain at each other.

Cogdale tried joining in with them but as soon as he lobbed his first cup of water at them, he jumped out of the way from incoming tosses as he realized he was wearing his nobility adornments. Only to be chased around the corridors as water jumped at him. The water seemed to giggle as it flew by him. The children maneuvered their way around the path to cut him off as they cornered him and as a group all chucked another palmful of rain splashing on Cogdale's clothes. Their laughter was contagious as Cogdale was soon dripping wet. They scattered when one of the carpenters approached Cogdale. Wiping the water from his eyes Cogdale's stomach dropped for a second as he recognized the man who stood before him. It was the drunk from the day before who was trying to hurt Leliana in the tavern. He was one of the hired workers who were repairing the castle. Now he had Cogdale in a corner without his armor on wielding a hammer.

"Knew I would find you," the man said cracking his wrists. Cogdale couldn't put his finger on it but he was terrified of this man. Cogdale had faced the onslaught of the darkspawn and didn't flinch. But this gargantuan of a man put a painful knot in his stomach. Staggering backwards into the corner the giant only chuckled as he slowly savored cornering Cogdale. Fear didn't devour the entirety of Cogdale. He put up his fists to show he wasn't going to back down. The man laughed again only to lunge at Cogdale. Cogdale dashed under the lumbering fist as it collided into the brick. His knuckles breaking from the force of the swing. He wailed unintelligible words waving his hand back and forth. Cogdale took the moment and landed his foot into the man's chin. The screaming ceased as he was knocked out cold. Taking a few breaths, Cogdale tried catching up with himself. He then realized the rain had stopped and a small crowd had gathered. The people whispered and kept their topic secret from him. He brushed their glances off and continued on his path to the main hall. He ran the fight over and over in his head; surprised he had done all of that within seconds of each other.

Feeling his beard, Cogdale knew he had to shave soon. He loathed it but he also loathed having the Caenolyn beard on his face. His Nevarran blood was a bane on his skin to him. His father had a strong beard. His brother had a strong beard. He himself had a strong beard but because of the blight it had only slowed down a bit. It was still awkward he was living a normal life. The Blight might have dissipated from the outside world but it still had a strong grip on Cogdale's senses. But the fact he wasn't on any quest. The fact he was actually relaxing didn't settle in well. He felt like he was going to be jumped again at any moment. 2 years of fighting the darkspawn and always on his toes will do that to anyone. The main hall was near as guards entered and exited a large door that appeared. Entering the doorway a burst of heat blew past Cogdale. The fireplace in the main hall was at full blast, with 3 guards throwing in logs every 10 seconds to increase the intensity.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering when you'd pop out of your blanket." Elle Cousland said as she greeted him with a kiss to both cheeks. As is customary with nobility of Thedas. "Well I still get lost in the castle, I never really knew much of Highever castle." Cogdale blushed embarrassed that all he knew was the library. "I remember!" Elle shouted her finger pointing to the ceiling. "You were the Caenolyn kid who would spend all of his time in the library, right?" She asked finally directing the finger to Cogdale. Cogdale only nodded ashamed of his bookworm past. "Knew it!" Elle snapped her fingers. "So care to tell me of your adventures?" She asked walking by Cogdale's side. Cogdale shrugged "Promise me, you don't want to hear it." Elle nudged Cogdale "Awh come on! Tell me of your exploits of the Dalish elves. Or or or! How bout your tales of battle down in the Deep Roads."

"If you want… here have one of my journals that I kept on combat that I experienced. I don't want it anymore." Cogdale said handing a small journal he had in the back of his trousers. "Ooooh goody! I'll go read now!" Elle shouted running off. Cogdale sighed in relief. He kept himself near the fireplace to dry himself off from the drenching of rain he had been dealt earlier. He ran his hands through his thick of hair to shake off all the water that wouldn't dry on its own. The quietness of the main hall became very odd. He looked behind him to see there was no one around. Eerie, the feeling crept into Cogdale's spine. But the sense that someone familiar was near. Who could it be? The only people he knew were Leliana, Bodahn, Sandal and Garrden. They were all still resting in their beds inside the castle. As he returned his gaze to the fire a figure blocked his line of sight. The shock made him stumble and topple over a chair. Trying to see his company his soul felt as if it was being torn into the fade. There stood his brother. Torn apart, his left arm lobbed off. His skull dented inside but still the remaining amount was recognizable. A puddle of blood at the feet of his brother.

"Victor?" Cogdale spat out in disbelief. The figure instantly turned its eye upon Cogdale. This thing that appeared to be his brother reached out with remaining right arm. Sorrow burned upon his face. His brother never spoke only continued to reach out for Cogdale with sadness. "Where are you Victor?" Cogdale asked. If this was his brother's way of contacting him it must be about something.

"Don't ignore us, Heed us." Victor said ghostly.

"What?" Cogdale was confused. But his focus was cut short when he found himself lifted off his feet. Suddenly sound rushed back into the room, as did the guards and servants. Like he had been dreaming. "What happened?" Cogdale asked clenching his head in pain. "You passed out and knocked over a chair." A familiar voice said. It was Garrden dressed in noble attire with concern on his face. "I saw my…" A distraught Leliana who was still wearing only her sleepwear interrupted Cogdale. "Cogdale are you alright? I heard people saying that you had passed out." She said massaging his head. "I'm fine I…. I think I just saw my brother." He said. "So where is he?" Garrden asked scanning the main hall. "He died here 2 years ago Garrden." Garrden's face dropped. "I apologize." He said palming his chest. "It is alright you didn't know." Leliana said. "I don't know what could've caused it." Cogdale paused. "It could be him calling out from the fade asking for help. But what he said to me didn't make sense at all." Cogdale said. "What did he say?" Leliana asked as Cogdale looked around the hall. The guards didn't take notice and continued their way around the castle as the 3 of them conversed. "He said…." Cogdale tried to remember what Victor was trying to tell him. "He said "Don't ignore us, Heed us." Cogdale clenched his head again as a wave of pain hit him again.

"That is odd…" Garrden said pacing around the room stretching his clothing to entertain his hands. "I'm not ignoring my family if that is what he meant." Cogdale said walking over to where he last saw Victor's corpse. He felt the ground. There was no change in temperature on the floor. Perhaps the fireplace masked it. Cogdale couldn't understand this vision, what was his brother trying to convey?

"Enough we'll talk of it later." Cogdale said escorting Leliana back to her room while kicking Garrden in the shin for looking at her butt. Leliana was staring at Cogdale with worry painted on her face. "Don't worry Lily… I'll figure this out." Cogdale said kissing her on the forehead and patting her butt, pushing her into her room. "Now get dressed we have to get ready for breakfast. It will be a good breakfast too and not one of Alistair's dull stews." Cogdale laughed at his own joke. What an odd thing to do after being visited by a mangled husk of what was once your brother. Cogdale went back to his room to grab a few things from his bags. As he rummaged through his bag he found his journal and wrote down what had just happened. Time flew by as he soon found himself being taken from his room by Leliana to the dinner hall. His old bookworm ways hadn't died yet. The dinner hall was massive. With pillars that were taller then the walls of Denerim. The table was as long as the room with over 60 seated members of the new Teyrna Cousland's order. Arls and Arlessas all sat in their respective seats. Cogdale and Leliana found themselves across the entire table away from Elle. Cogdale relaxed himself after what Leliana accused him of yesterday. Elle was a beautiful woman yes but she was more like a sister to him then anything.

Breakfast was a wonderful array of foods from all over Thedas. How nobility anywhere could acquire these exotic foods was beyond anyone's understanding. But a Teyrna such as Elle probably has her ways. There were too many conversations going on at once that no one could hear himself or herself think. Heck Cogdale could've yelled any of Ohgren's many "sodding" remarks and no one would've heard it. So Cogdale kept to himself and the only conversation he had was one between him and Leliana with their feet. A couple times getting tangled with each other and accidentally kicking the bottom of the table hard enough that cutlery and dishes jumped a few inches. Causing a few nobles to frown at the two of them several times. Which Leliana gave them a proper raspberry. The only food Garrden ate was the bread and pastries that Cogdale snuck behind his seat. Seeing as Garrden could only stand behind them with his hands behind his back.

Eating in the dining hall again brought back memories of the night Howe's men attacked Highever Castle. Cogdale excused himself from the table. Leliana and Garrden soon followed him. "What's wrong?" Leliana asked catching up with him. "Memories, tis all." Cogdale smirked knowing he just used Morrigan's way of speaking. His attempt at changing the subject failed. "We're here to help you forgive yourself Cogdale." Leliana said. "If there is anything we can do for you Cogdale. Please, Please PLEAAASE! Just let me know and I'll do my best to help you my warden." She finished it with a kiss to his cheek.

"I think that's one thing I wish to do." Cogdale whispered. Leliana leaned in closer "what?" she asked. " I don't want to be a warden anymore… I want to live again." Cogdale answered. Leliana brushed her fingers across his cheek. He could feel her well-filed nails brush across his face. Soothing his anxiety. "I'll be fine. Just still traumatized. The Caenolyns and Couslands didn't die in vein. But the memories still haunt me." He said snatching Leliana's hand and looked her in the eyes. "The memories are my war scars. If there was a way to forget everything I would take it." He said with a subtle tone. "You'd even forget about me Cogdale?" Leliana gasped under her breath. Cogdale stumbled over his words. "No! No no no no! No no! Never Leliana I didn't mean that. But I'm an injured man Leliana I may not seem to be…. But I am." Cogdale said finally releasing his grasp of her hand. He could remove the images of his family laying on the floor… his brother still twitching in a pool of blood. His father impaled on a spear left in the ground. His mother and sister bonded and throats slit. They will forever haunt Highever. Until the day he could forgive himself for letting his family be slaughtered by Howe's lackeys.

He and Leliana reached the courtyard and a pedestal for a chantry lay sister to recite the Chant of Light stood there. "Perhaps it might help if I could say something from the chant?" Leliana asked. Cogdale nodded. They both knelt and lowered their heads as Leliana began speaking the Chant of Light. The Maker did give Cogdale a sense of forgiveness as he felt the sunlight warm him up. Cogdale felt a presence near the left of him. Opening his eyes… His father stood over him. The shadow of the spear split Cogdale's face in half. The forgiveness Cogdale had felt was murdered as a terrible fear rushed into Cogdale's eyes once again.


	20. Chapter HE5

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter HE5

Warmth soaked his right arm. He painted the large boulder with his blood. He slide down to one knee his blood giving no room for friction between his armor and the rock. His arm was good as gone. He knew it was broken into a million pieces, he could feel every newly shattered piece rattle around as his muscles tried to clasp onto them. The surge of pain was so bad that he fell numb to it.

But he couldn't devote all of his attention to the useless limb. He limped over to his blade and picked it up with the only arm he had left. He was very clumsy with his left arm in swordsmanship. Oddly enough his attacker had let him compose himself instead of brutally beating him to death as he had expected. Well enough he stood back up, blood shedding off his arm in many streams leaving small and numerous puddles. The figure knocked the air out of him within a blink of an eye. Rushing him and choking him to the point of blacking out.

His frustration only made the scene even more humiliating; squirming in the foe's grasp. Choking on his own spit and blood. His vision blurred. Feeling his enemy's nails dig into his neck was unnerving. As his world darkened around him his vision slowly corrected itself. He soon saw who his attack was. It had changed from the silhouette he saw from before. This time the figure had a feminine figure, which explained the nails in his throat. But previously the creature was in the form of an ogre. He vaguely remembered it crushing his bones while it pounded him into the dirt.

"You're mine silly warden." The woman said he noticed an orlesian accent with it.

A gasp for air woke Cogdale up out of his nightmare.

"Oh! You're finally awake! I was getting worried you were squirming around for quite a while" a woman said out of Cogdale's line of sight. He turned to see Elle sitting next to his bed. "I read the journal from front to back. Amazing journey you had here." Elle said poking the journal with her finger repetitively. "What happened?" Cogdale asked sitting up. "You screamed and then passed out when you were at the altar." Elle said transferring herself from the chair to the bedside.

"What?" Cogdale said rubbing his brow furiously. "You passed out a while ago out at the altar. Leliana and I carried you to your bed to rest. She is quite worried about you." She said as she itching her nose with 2 fingers. She sighed in relief when the itch went away. "Where is Leliana?" Cogdale asked trying to get out of bed. He noticed he was still in his clothing that he was wearing however long ago. The pillows he laid upon were drenched in his sweat.

"Leliana was asked to appear at Highever's Chantry. She won't be returning for about another day." Elle said playfully drawing the path from Highever Castle down to the city in the air. Why would Leliana be asked to the chantry? Cogdale could only ponder the thought for a second as it was interrupted by a young mage entering the room. "I was asked to come see if I can heal this man?" she said looking at Elle for confirmation. The mage appeared to be young. Her oddly white colored hair was shaggy and some locks were braided together but not many. She also had a very bitter look on her face. As though she was forced to make her presence known to the Cousland.

"Yes mage see if you can get my friend here out of bed could you?" Elle said patting Cogdale's legs. Elle got off the bed, to Cogdale's relief and left the room. The mage walked to Cogdale's side of the bed and knelt down. "Where are you hurt?" she asked gazing at Cogdale's body to see if she could identify the problem herself. "No where, I'm a grey warden I just had a nightmare is all." Cogdale said reassuring the mage.

"A warden! I don't mean to intrude ser but are you by chance the Hero of Ferelden?" She asked her greenish brown eyes wide and at attention.

Cogdale sighed he couldn't deny it; the only wardens that were in Denerim were him and Alistair who just so happens to be the new king. "Yes I am." Cogdale shifted himself to sit up on the side of his bed. " Can I ask you another question?" she waited as a puppy face appeared. Cogdale couldn't deny such a pretty girl her answer. "Okay ask away, I have nothing better to do. Not to mean that this truth or dare spat between us is nothing." Cogdale mumbled.

"Truth or dare? Oh I love playing that!" She squealed clapping her hands politely.

"Ahem, The question… ummm… umm" Cogdale stumbled not knowing the mage's name. "Oh I apologize Warden my name is Helena." She said. "Helena aye?" Cogdale snickered. "Enough enough, anyways my question is … did you ever meet a mage in the circle by the name of Anders?" She looked away from Cogdale embarrassed by her question. "No I didn't the circle was nearly destroyed by the abominations. He either wasn't there or… he was an abomination." Cogdale cleared his throat knowing this Anders she spoke of was someone dear to her.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected." Cogdale apologized. "No no that's a good thing." She smiled and left the room with a skip to her step. Something Cogdale wasn't expecting that at all. As he got out of bed, he realized that he was covered in his own sweat. He hadn't felt this filthy since leaving the deep roads. Luckily he knew that Highever Castle had a bath although it wasn't regularly cleaned out. It didn't matter; any water would help him remove the feeling of greasiness off of his back. He shuttered when he felt his clothing was soggy. Without hesitation Cogdale threw his shirt off and sped walk to the baths.

Leaving his room for the 2nd time today, instead of the light from a sunrise beating his face. He was given the scolding red of the dusk. It hadn't been raining for hours now and the smell of the soggy moss could be counted for being nauseating or relaxing. Lucky for him the baths were very close to where his room was. Guards were guarding the baths oddly enough.

"Hold ser, The Teyrna is taking a bath, you'll have to wait." Cogdale rolled his eyes and began to walk back to his room so he could wait the Teyrna away. But the guard's cold gauntlets stopped his advancement to the room. "Hold on ser, it seems the Teyrna would like for you to join her. Any funny business though and I'll end you myself." The guard sneered. Cogdale shrugged the guard's hand and entered. The baths had been renovated to have large red carpets drape from every wall with the Cousland Heraldry on them. He had no problems with the simple design of the 2 branches with leafs on them. Definitely better then the Howes' Bear symbol. But nothing could beat his family's heraldry. 2 snakes twisting together with a shield in the middle a redundant design as the image would be placed on shields of the knights of the Caenolyn's but it was definitely more pleasing to the eye then the Couslands' or Howes'

He searched for the Teyrna while covering his eyes with his hands, not wanting to accidentally catch a glimpse of her naked. For several seconds there was no sound, not even a swish of the water. "Hello Cogdale" a giggle jumped behind him. He turned around to see the Teyrna fully clothed only moving her hand through the water.

"My Teyrna! I apologize for barging in but I think I need to wash myself clean, I haven't had a good bath in months." He said with a fake laugh to try to bring the awkwardness down. Elle only smiled looking at Cogdale's physique. Cogdale frowned at odds on why she hadn't responded. He gasped when he realized she was staring at his body. He tore down one of the carpets and covered himself.

"Oh don't fret Cogdale I'm not that kinda woman, I have my eyes on men higher then you." She said as she exited the baths. Cogdale could only smirk knowing whom she was talking about. How she knew Alistair at all was a mystery. For all she knew Alistair was as ugly as an ogre's behind. But maybe that didn't matter. Elle Cousland and Anora Mac Tir seem to have a mean and ugly past with each other. Could be only for status he could only assume. Alistair wouldn't object with a woman with her beauty though.

"I'll leave you to your bath." She said with a smile. The guards followed when she left as they always do. Cogdale jumped into the baths without hesitation something he regretted. The bottom of the baths seemed deeper back when he was younger but he was smaller then. Waves of pain jetted up his legs as they slammed against the hard rock at the bottom. He clenched his teeth holding a scream. When the pain subsided the relaxing water took over. It gave him the opportunity to think why the apparitions of his family were haunting him. Why were they… upset with him? He avenged them by tearing out Rendon Howe's beating heart with his blade. Was that not enough?

Cogdale sighed and rubbed his forehead to clear his thoughts. He needn't to think of such things when this was his time to relax. Time to be quiet and not have anxiety over life. He deserved some quiet time. He wanted it to be with Leliana but the Chantry had her busy at the moment. He didn't want to contest the Chantry either. Cogdale had been a devout Andrastian all of his life. It was the glue to everything in his life. Why question that what keeps your life sane and not polluted by demons and maleficar right? Leliana more faithful to her relationship with him then the Chantry right? If Cogdale were in her shoes he would deny any request the chantry would ask.

Submerging himself under the water he drowned out the sound of the birds and whispers of passer bys. Closing his eyes to the warm water images of his adventures flashed before him. Duncan, The wilds, The Joining, Lothering, Leliana, Redcliffe and the dead, The Circle of Magi, The Dalish and the Lycans, Haven and the Ashes, Orzammar and the Anvil, and the events leading up to the Final battle of Denerim. How those events affected him and how they made him who he is now. Would it be wrong to say he missed that? Having so many friends together at camp in the night. How they had the campfire get togethers and told stories whether they be scary ones of the fade or Oghren's gas, or even the love stories that Leliana nearly sang to them. He missed it; he felt a little empty without his friends.

As he rose out of the water he was greeted by the mage he met earlier; Helena. She was sitting sideways on the ledge of the bath twiddling with her fingers. Something Leliana would constantly do when she was nervous. "Helena what is it?" Cogdale said spitting the bath water that was in his mouth.

"Warden…" she hesitated with the question she brought. "Please call me Cogdale, I hate being referred to as "The Warden" it drives me nuts." She jumped when he asked her that. "I'm sorry Cogdale I just haven't met one before and the stories they tell…" "Say we are 12 feet tall and ride in on Griffons?" Cogdale asked interrupting her.

"Yes…" she looked away embarrassed believing those children tales. "You seem like the type of person who can keep a secret right?" She asked biting her lip. Cogdale nodded he wasn't a loud mouth if that was what she was worrying about. Leliana on the other hand.

"I'm an apostate, I've been working here in Highever Castle for the past 2 months helping the people of Highever and rebuilding in some cases." She took a breath as she spoke quick and precise. "I do this to hide from the Templars, but from what I've been hearing from rumors is that they are planning to send a group of them up to Highever to great the new Teyrna." Cogdale got out of the bath and sat next to her. She covered her eyes noticing Cogdale's body was completely naked.

He did his best to cover up what would be considered inappropriate of the moment. "And?" Cogdale said after covering up.

"And they have my phylactery, they'll find me and make me a tranquil, something far worse than death for any mage." Cogdale was starting to get what she was asking him. "They're coming soon, perhaps even tomorrow I have no idea when so I ask you…. Would you please take me on your travels where ever you are going?" Helena asked with disparity in her breath. Cogdale could only think back to several minutes ago on missing all of his friends. Perhaps it was time to bring the numbers back up? But what he had originally planned was to be with Leliana, alone for the rest of their travels. But… they would need a mage to help them in case something might ever happen to them.

"Tell you what Helena, if you promise that you won't go spewing out that we are who we are." He said signifying with quotation movements of his fingers. "Then I'll gladly save you from your own tranquility, odd as that sounds." He said laughing. She smiled and went to hug him but stopped realizing he was wet and… strong. "I'll take a thank you." Cogdale said drying himself off with the rag that was resting on the edge of the bath. "Thank you Cogdale. I'll get all my things." She squealed jumping off the edge and running out of the room. Cogdale smiled and finished drying himself off. He rushed to his room to put on some clothes. He searched the room for some clothes; something dry but he couldn't find anything. Not even in the closets. Until he noticed some clothes on a chair with a piece of torn paper on top of them.

He picked the piece of paper up "Enjoy this I helped" was all that read on the note. He viewed the clothing. It was dark blue and violet made of silk and something so soft it put feathers to shame. Something only an orlesian could do. Cogdale gleefully put the clothing on and jumped on the bed with a great big sigh. The sun had disappeared it was night outside. Everyone had gone quiet and so Cogdale fell asleep awkwardly on his bed away from the sweat he left before. He never figured out why he had such horrible visions but they didn't happen after he fell asleep. So it must have been not having enough rest perhaps he would never know.


	21. Orlesian Chapter 1

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O1

Accidental Fugitives

Only the light from his eyes lit up the pillow he had his face shoved in. It must be still night as that was his only light source he could see. The candles that he had forgotten to put out had melted the wick away and went dark. But as he became more aware of the room and his eyes settled to the darkness he realized something was on top of him. A soft warm breath tickled his left ear. He really couldn't move without waking up the person so he did his best to see if he could recognize whoever it was by any other means.

The scent was a dead give away; it was Leliana. She must have gotten back early. A lot earlier then he had expected her to. In fact he had planned to leave Highever and pick her up on the way out of the city. But this was better. The warmth from her body already was causing his eyes to go heavy. Her aroma was smooth like that of strawberries but a hint of cinnamon to arouse anyone. Of course Cogdale could control his urges. He definitely wasn't having any difficulty keeping himself down. No problems at all. Well…

He closed his eyes to try and fall asleep again so he could cherish this moment without her ever knowing. Suddenly she began to hum. She was singing in her sleep. It wasn't any notable song he had heard her sing before. No, it was more a mixture of several songs. Oddly enough they did go well together. Every so often she would begin again usually mixing them up even more but with her voice anything she sang was pure gold. If Leliana were a performer Cogdale would definitely pay many sovereigns to hear her sing.

Her singing stopped with her shifting around on his back, her face pressing against the back of his neck. Her lips were warm but that relaxing feeling soon was taken over by an odd one. Her saliva drooled down his neck causing his spine to shiver and him to jump.

"Huh…" Leliana groaned as she sat up groggily. Cogdale scolded himself for waking her up. He should've fallen asleep instead of the opposite. "Sorry Leliana I didn't know you were there." Cogdale whispered. His eyes were the only visible things to her to focus her sight on. "Oh..." she paused. "So how was the chantry?" Cogdale tried to make conversation with her.

"It was… sleepy…" she fell asleep again this time collapsing right onto Cogdale's lap. He smiled and lifted her up and placed her on top of him while he rested himself on the bed again. He wondered how awkward the scene must be if a guard were to walk in on them asleep diagonally across the bed. The thought didn't last long as he to fell asleep to the calming rhythm of her chest expanding and then retracting while she lay on him. The fade quickly found him once he drifted off.

Picking himself off the ground, Cogdale found himself in a barren land. No vegetation was visible; the dirt was dry and cracked like the skin of a pride demon. He felt the ground to see if it was real. He was so accustomed to being the fade now that he regularly even pinched himself whenever he thought the location he set foot on was odd. When he looked back up the once dead land was now full of structures and plants. His mind almost didn't remember that it was just empty several seconds ago.

He travelled down the road of this ghost town, guard at the ready. He had no weaponry or armor. Only the clothes on his back, he knew he was in the fade after realizing so several moments before. Suddenly the silence of the ghost town ended. A baby's cry found its way to Cogdale's ear. Rushing into the nearest cottage he thought the baby was in. He found 3 dark figures standing inside their eyes brighter then his. Telling from just their silhouettes they were mages in tevinter magister robes. 2 women and 1 man in figure stood there holding the child. The child wasn't dark like the 3 mages. The child was bawling so much his face was red.

"Let go of the child shades." Cogdale rightfully demanded as he held his ground. The shades did nothing but lay still like statues. After a minute of having a staring contest with the mage who was holding the child Cogdale reached for the child. But the shade's reflexes were super human like and within a blink of an eye a dagger found its point to the child's chubby neck. Cogdale pulled his reach back and gasped. Again the shades only showed fortitude by not moving. Cogdale looked around to see if this environment could lend him a weapon of some form to save the child. But suddenly right when his eyes were searching for a tool the walls disappeared just as fast.

"Let me have the child." Cogdale said with monotone voice. If these shades were a form of some demon he wouldn't take the chance in showing the emotion that related to it; whether it be Rage, desire, sloth or pride. No emotion was the best tactic on besting this beast. The shade kept the cold blade on the baby's neck. The soothing cold calmed the child down however; no tears defined the child's face anymore. Cogdale reached for the child again but he soon regretted stretching his arm out again. The blade plunged into the child. The sound of the metal breaking the baby's brittle cartilage went off like a fire spell. Cogdale winced and looked away as the shade chucked the child away and laughed unanimously with his fellow dark folk.

Cogdale woke up again this time to Leliana licking the back of his neck; an odd moment if they're ever was one. The sensation removed his thoughts of the nightmare instantly. Rolling over fast enough for Leliana to land on his chest the shock on Leliana's face from the swiftness of the maneuver made both of them laugh their lungs out.

"Good morning" Leliana smiled. Nothing was more heart warming then her voice and accent greeting him when he awoke. The ends of her red hair tickled his chest with her moving closer to his face and giving him a peck to the lips. "Today we begin our new life." Cogdale smiled. Leliana took a few moments to let those words seep into her and then smiled. "How true you are love." She said getting up. She was naked. Something Cogdale didn't notice earlier when it was still dark out. He still blushed at the sight of her breasts. Still childish to the core it seemed for Cogdale. "Aww your face is so red!" Leliana giggled going back down to his face pressing her chest against his. "If you want we can stay like this aaallll day." She laughed.

"A very very tempting offer Leliana" Cogdale chuckled. "But I want to get out of here and see Orlais with you. See if those flower gardens are as breathtaking as you say they are." He said jumping off the bed. "Oh… it seems you may have answered the question already but… are you okay Cog?" Leliana asked. Cogdale nodded as he put on his dried out clothing. Leliana took the time to look out the window. Cogdale had hardly noticed it the day before. "Aren't you afraid of someone seeing you through that window?" Cogdale asked walking up behind her cupping her breasts with his hands. Once again his face blistered red from embarrassment but he was proud of himself that he actually did it. Leliana giggled and spun around into his arms.

"Cogdale…" she said with disappointment. "I'm not just Fereldan. I'm Orlesian and we aren't afraid to show our beauty to the world. You should've known that by now." She said giving him a soft slap to the face. Cogdale was a little upset with her but those feelings calmed down when he saw her dancing over to her armor. "You are extremely cheerful today Leliana." Cogdale said. "Hello Commander of the Obvious." Leliana smirked as she put piece by piece of her polished and cleaned armor on. "You got your armor already?" Cogdale asked scratching his head. "Yeah after I left the chantry I went back to that armorer, Saren and he had it all finished and cleaned. I love what he did with it to, after so many battles the straps became very loose but now they fit very snug again." She said putting on the chest piece over her brassiere.

"Do you mind tying some of these for me Cogdale?" Cogdale walked over and sat down on the bed. "Here sit on my lap and I'll do them for you." He said patting his right leg. She did as he asked and they began the straining procedure of getting all the straps around on her.

"So why do you want to leave today?" Leliana asked knowing something was up. Cogdale kept his lips shut. "Cogdale?" Leliana asked again trying to catch him out of the corner of her eye. "Well… I might have promised a mage we'd help her escape the coming Templar regiment that suppose to greet Teyrna Cousland today." Cogdale said under his breath. Leliana shifted herself to look at him with only her right eye with a stern look as sharp as any blade peering into his soul.

"I know I know, I promised it only be me and you during our travels but I can't help but miss our days with everyone during the blight." Cogdale said sinking his head down in shame. "Thank the maker I thought I was the only one!" Leliana sighed in relief. "W..what?" Cogdale gasped. "I didn't want to sadden you or make you upset but I was going to say that I missed everyone… even Morrigan." Leliana smiled. Cogdale finished all the knots for the right side of the cuirass.

"So what do you think, should we make new friends?" Leliana asked looking for an answer from him. "Absolutely" Cogdale said. Leliana returned to letting Cogdale focus on her armor as she did her best to put the smaller pieces on.

"So what's her name?" Leliana asked. "Huh?" Cogdale didn't hear her properly being focused on tying knots. "What is her name?" Leliana asked again slowly saying every word with proper enunciation. "Oh sorry… she says her name is Helena." Cogdale said as he finished up on the last knot. "Thanks" Leliana said as she got up to put on her boots. Cogdale then suddenly realized that he didn't know where his armor was. He remembered that it was in his room the other night but now it was missing.

"By all that is holy!" Cogdale cursed. "What! What is it?" she asked startled by the sudden outburst. "Where is my armor?" Cogdale asked with a shrug. Leliana smiled and sat down on the floor. She scooted to the bed and reached under the bed and dragged the armor out from under. "Cousland had your armor reinforced." Leliana said lifting the armor up to him. His armor was definitely changed from what he had. It seemed slimmed down from the old model. But it was still the same armor. He put it on faster with the new belts and notches.

"Wow… This armor is so light!" Cogdale said jumping up and down. He tested the flexibility of the armor. "I'm glad you like it." Leliana said finally buttoning down her last pauldron on her shoulder. "So where is Helena?" Leliana asked grabbing her bag full of her clothing.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me." Cogdale answered. "Well... how are we suppose to find her?" Leliana asked with a frown. "Trust me I think we'll find her pretty quickly if we see her." He said with a laugh. Cogdale grabbed his bag and found his sword and sheathed it on his left hip. They both left the room with each other. All the workers were out again. Even the drunkard that had plagued Cogdale since he got into Highever was back to work. But he didn't even stare at Cogdale this time as he sunk his head below his shoulders as he worked.

"I'm glad we're getting out of here." Cogdale said as he excavated the hallways for the mage. Perhaps she was in the main hall or with the Teyrna. "Lets see if we can find the Teyrna then." Cogdale suggested walking to where most of the guards were culminated. "Is Teyrna Elle Cousland around here?" Cogdale said approaching the guards.

"I'm afraid not messere." The guard said fixing his helmet. "The Teyrna left for the city a while ago, said it was an important mission or something I dunno I wasn't paying attention." Cogdale moaned in annoyance. "Well that means Helena is somewhere in the castle still." Leliana said patting his head. "Helena? The Teyrna's healer?" one guard asked approaching them. "Yes… do you know where she is?" Cogdale asked the guard. "Turns out she was an apostate. The Templars took her; she fought back and disabled a few Templars. But in the end they silenced her and now are taking her back to the circle for her to be made tranquil." The guard reported, "That's all I know."

"The Templars already arrived!" "Shit!" Cogdale said sprinting through the castle with Leliana holding hands. "I promised her I would get her out and I failed her we need to stop them!" he shouted as they reached the main hall.

"Cogdale wait! WAIT!" Leliana struggled against Cogdale pulling against him. "What is it Leliana? We don't have to time chat!" he said turning to see what she wanted. "Are you suggesting we attack the Templars for an APOSTATE?" Leliana was bewildered by what had just happened the past few moments. "N..no but we have to save her she is just looking for man she loves." Cogdale said gasping for air. "But she's an apostate Cogdale, The Chantry dictates that all apostates must be stripped of their magic by becoming tranquil." She said. Her chantry up bringing had spread its wings. "But she is innocent, she did it for love. I would've done the same for you if I was a mage."

Leliana didn't say anything and only looked at him. He did his best express that he was desperate in saving her. "Is she beautiful?" Leliana asked with a frown. "WHAT!" "Leliana! Now is not the time for this!" Cogdale screamed at the top of his lungs. The two were oblivious to everyone in the main hall eavesdropping into their conversation. "Just answer the question Warden." Leliana commanded. Cogdale sighed "I guess… yes she is very beautiful what does this have anything to do with what is happening?" He asked calming himself. "Nothing.. I… I apologize." Leliana stuttered realizing where she went wrong. Cogdale was dumbfounded that Leliana would even jest that he was attracted to Helena and that was the reason why he was trying to save her.

"Come on they aren't to far down the road." Cogdale said running down the road to find the Templar patrol. Cogdale looked through his bag and found his helmet and shoved it onto his head. Leliana wasn't that far behind she struggled to find her blades in her bag. "I think they'll just be around this bend in the road!" Cogdale shouted reaching the turn in the road. "What are you planning to do?" Leliana asked right on his tail. "I don't know I'll conjure up something." He said finally turning the curve on the road. About 100 meters away was the group of Templars with the red adorned mage Helena being carried away.

"HOOOOOLLLLD! HOOOOOLLLD!" Cogdale ordered at the top of his lungs. The Templars heard him and stopped for the Warden. Cogdale and Leliana finally caught up with the Templars. "Yes? What do you want Warden?" said the Templar who seemed to be in charge.

"I apologize on this intrusion Templar." Cogdale took in a few gasps of air as he was out of breath. "Knight-Captain Stein messere." The Templar corrected. "My apologies again Knight-Captain." Cogdale stood up. "But that mage you have there isn't to be in your custody." Cogdale said pointing to Helena who was bruised up and tired. "Excuse me warden?" Stein said seeming appalled. "Yes… ummm it was agreed between me and the Teyrna of Highever that Healer Amell here was to be given to my custody." Cogdale toughed out his chest to appear like the stories told of his heroics.

"To do what with this apostate may I ask?" Stein chuckled not intimidated by the young man. Cogdale took a step back not knowing what to say. "He is putting her to The Right of Conscription Knight-Captain." Leliana intervened. "Oiy whos dis?" Stein walked forward into Leliana's face. "Ooh is you?" He spat in her face showing his true colors as scum. "I am Lay Sister Leliana of the Chantry in Lothering." She said accepting his challenge. "A lay sister uh?" He said his underbite extruding even more so when he lifted his chin. "Den why is it dat I've heard word that you'd been screwing this our beloved EEro of Ferelden?" Stein asked with a scowl to his eyes.

"Andraste have mercy on you Knight-Captain you are a disgrace to the Templar order what would happen if the Seekers learned about you." Leliana sneered at him. "Why you little whore!" Stein yelled punching Leliana in the face.

"NOOO!" Cogdale roared as he unsheathed his blade and ran it through the Knight-Captain. The other Templars gasped and drew their swords out at Cogdale. "Leliana are you fine?" Cogdale said picking Leliana back up to her feet. "Yes I'm fine just a fat lip." She said wiping her mouth of blood. "You initiates best stand down." Leliana ordered as she twirled her dual blades in her hands with skill and precision. "Why should we? You are aiding an apostate that is punishable by death by our standards." The cockiest of the group said approaching them. "Are you boys that foolish into taking us on?" Cogdale said cleaning the blood from his blade with his gauntlet. "Henry I think they're serious." A Templar whispered at his compatriot. "Bollocks!" Henry said charging at Leliana but he soon collapsed with a throwing knife embedded in his spine. Neither Cogdale nor Leliana had actually done anything. "By the maker!" The Templar holding Helena shouted and dropped her and ran away. "YOU COWARD! THE ORDER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" The largest Templar out of the group ordered.

Another Templar suddenly dropped to the ground with yet another knife. This knife had lodged itself in his neck. The last of the Templars rushed Cogdale and Leliana. He had no choice but to defend himself and Leliana. As the Templar tried to thrust his blade into Cogdale, he juked the sword and elbowed the Templar's helmet off only to see the Templar was a young boy not older then 17. But he couldn't hesitate. Cogdale punched the Templar and then slashed his blade across the young man as the blade lodged into the boy's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere soaking a fellow Templar, temporarily stunning the Templar. Leliana turned her back to the Templar and jammed the blades into the Templar's gizzard.

The corpse fell to the ground with a thud. Silence emanated the road. Cogdale and Leliana looked at each other in horror at what they had done. Templar blood ran down their armor. Both of them shook in terror for what they had just done.

"Cogdale…" Leliana whispered her voice trembling. She ran to Cogdale and he hid her from the sight. "We had no choice… We had no… choice." Cogdale whispered in her ear petting her head. His comforting words had little effect to himself though. He had murdered a group of Templars for an apostate. An apostate. His gullibility, His kindness had lead him to committing an atrocity. Lead him and his love to committing it. If the Chantry found out about this… Leliana would be killed or perhaps sent to The Aeonar for defying The Chantry. He wouldn't allow this.

"Can anyone h..help?" Helena spat at the ground her face imprinted on the dirt road. Leliana looked at Cogdale with her frightened eyes. "Come on Leliana. There's nothing we can do right now but I'll protect you for whatever may come." Cogdale reassured her gesturing for the both of them to help Helena. The white haired mage was picked up off her belly. Leliana cut her shackles off. Helena wiped off the dirt from her red robes. "Thank you so much Cogdale… I just… thank you sooo much." She said hugging both of them. She looked at the dead templar bodies and turned back to the two of them. "These Templars are a stain on their order." She spat in disgust. "I don't even think The Chantry knew they went up to the castle." She said backing away to give the 2 of them space.

"That would explain why they came so early." Cogdale rubbed his chin as he pondered the thought. "The Teyrna's guards weren't expecting their arrival until tomorrow from what I heard." Helena added.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted from the bushes. "What about me?" Garrden appeared his arms wide open as if expecting a hug from his actions. "Don't I get a thank you or something of gratitude?" He asked with a smirk knowing he would receive nothing at all. The 3 of them said nothing, watching him pry his daggers out of the Templars' bodies.

"Right then I apologize for transgressing." He said bowing in civility. The "noble" elf had acquired new armor so to speak. The elf used his thieving skills to steal parts of different armors from stands across Highever and now had a set of armor; discolored. "What do you guys think? Should I take a helmet? I think it really highlights my eyes so well." He poked and laughed dropping the Templar helmet.

"Show some respect Garrden." Leliana said angered at the young elf's empathy of the scene. Garrden just scoffed at her and pushed himself into the conversation. "So who is this lovely mage?" He asked kissing Helena's hand before she could pull it away irked by his over zealous posture and manners.

"I am Helena… elf." Answered her. He only bowed in appeasement. Cogdale knew they couldn't just leave the bodies on the road. The Templars who were actually due for the castle would find their rotting hides and know something was up or even worse knew about Helena and would mark her as blood mage or abomination, even without any true evidence the bodies would be suffice enough to convince anyone.

"We need to hide the bodies…" Cogdale blurted out covering his lips with his fingers after suggesting the idea. Garrden had no quarrel with it and shrugged and tried to remove the bodies the best he could with his elven physique. Cogdale broke out of his thoughts and helped the elf with the task. Leliana and Helena stood and watched. Still shocked with the event that had occurred.

"If we hide these men, and if they truly were coming up to the castle without the Knight Commander of Highever knowing then they will be thought as deserters. They'll be falsely pursued across Thedas when they are here." Cogdale explained to the other 3.

"Not even here." Helena interrupted. She approached Cogdale and Garrden with the bodies in front of them. "I'll burn them away." She whispered ashamed of the idea. Cogdale raised an eyebrow impressed with her idea and didn't object. They would receive cremation just as most Fereldans do. Perhaps the remaining Templars would think they abandoned their armor and escaped?

"Do it Helena." Leliana said behind Helena. She nodded and ignited the corpse pile as fire engulfed her hands. The smell was pungent. Cogdale and Leliana were quick to cover their nose and mouth. "Come on. We need to find Bodahn and Sandal and get out of here." Cogdale said signaling them to continue down the road to Highever to find the dwarven merchant and his special boy.

Cogdale held Leliana close to his chest. Sheltering her from the deed that had been done. He hoped his embrace would comfort her in some way but he couldn't deny that what he did was a crime and he should be punished. But he couldn't. He couldn't allow Leliana to face the same fate. Not after all that he promised her. No he wouldn't allow it. Even if The Maker himself faced him.

Cogdale would face him to keep Leliana safe and innocent. Though Leliana was a bard and had murdered several orlesian nobles this wasn't the same. She didn't want any part of it. She had let herself change for the love she had for him. And now he accidentally pushed her to commit murder again.

The trip down to Highever would be a long one on foot. Out of paranoia they hid off to the side of the road in the flora. It reminded him a bit of the Brecillian forest traversing through the thick roots and vines of the forest. Thankfully there were no werewolves left. How he and the rest of the group didn't catch the curse of lycanthropy? Only the Maker knows. His attempts at ridding his mind of what happened failed constantly. He tried of thinking of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him but it didn't help. Nothing helped. Leliana's worried face only stressed him even more. Only Garrden seemed content and worry free. If the elf was raised as a noble child, Cogdale thought that he to should be traumatized. But perhaps the elf had acclimated himself to the life of a loner, a thief in just a short while.

"I'm sorry was your name Leliana?" Helena asked her. Cogdale was glad Helena was trying to get Leliana's mind off of her anxiety. "Yes." Leliana answered continuing the conversation. Helena sped up her walk to get herself next to Leliana.

"My name is Helena if you didn't know." She said twiddling with the black fur on the rim of her hood. Leliana smiled and left Cogdale's arms to talk.

"Yes, Cogdale told me. If you don't mind my rudeness in asking… But why did you escape the Circle of Magi?" Leliana said now fully committed to the conversation. Cogdale looked over to Garrden who was oddly comparing the tip of his nose to the bridge of his nose with a finger. "Feels like my face changed or something… how peculiar." He whispered loudly to himself. Cogdale chuckled a bit and then returned his ears to the ladies' conversation.

"The Circle was in the most kindest words… Pathetic." Helena said. "First Enchanter Irving gave way to every demand Knight Commander Greagoir threw at him. I was a loyal mage since I was sent to the Circle when I was 5 years old. But I couldn't take it anymore after my final test. I couldn't stand the corruption, the hatred, and the injustice that we mages faced. Even in our own sanctuary." Helena palmed her fist in frustration over thinking of it.

"When Cogdale and I went to The Circle we didn't see you there with the surviving mages." Leliana asked. Cogdale could see she didn't enjoy the topic of the indecencies the Templars inflicted upon The Circle.

"That's because I escaped when the Blight had actually begun. Right after Ostagar fell I escaped the Tower. You really don't want to know how either." Helena said faintly laughing to her recommendation. Cogdale sighed knowing that Helena peaked Leliana's interest by just saying that.

"Do tell Helena" Leliana smiled. "W.. What? No! I thought I said I didn't want to…" Helena saw Cogdale's expression of regret he felt for her. "Well after one of my friends I care dearly for escaped for the 6th or 7th time, I found an old note he wrote." Helena said clearing her throat. "I had to stock up on 2 months of ration mana potions the Circle gave out every week. I had to drink all of them in a matter of minutes to enhance myself long enough for the trick to work." She said.

"Once my stomach felt like it was about to burst I positioned my back to a window near one of the top floors of the tower. I casted a very powerful fire spell that recoiled me out the window so far into Lake Calenhad that no Templar had noticed. I would've looked like a lake bird to any Templars out around the Circle." She laughed.

"That's how I got this scar on my shoulder." She said pulling back her clothing to show a giant scar scaling across her right shoulder. "When I hit the water, it felt like I had hit solid ground. Not what I was expecting." She added on covering up her shoulder. "I broke my shoulder in several places… but it was worth it." Helena concluded.

"Wow.. What a story, you have to remind me to make a song, NO! A lullaby for mages based on it!" She gleefully sang out. Helena smiled and nodded in delight. It was somewhat easing to see Leliana lose her stress. He was definitely glad Helena was with them. Leliana needed a friend of the same gender to talk to. All Cogdale had was Garrden, the arrogant, thieving, "noble" elf from Denerim. But it would have to do for now. It was only inevitable others would join them, even if it were only for a little while.


	22. Orlesian Chapter 2

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O2

Blood and Loss

"I have to ask something Cogdale." Helena asserted moving in front of him to walk backwards at the same pace as him. Cogdale raised an eyebrow to her inquiry. "Of what?" Cogdale asked. "Are you actually invoking The Right of Conscription on me?" She said tilting her head. Her hair swaying to her shoulder her head leaned towards. Cogdale only shook his head with a grin. "No but it was a nice idea by Leliana huh?" Cogdale said. Helena smugly nodded her head in agreement and then returned to the left of Leliana.

They would be reaching the city soon. The smoke stacks from the buildings were visible now wind blew it over their heads sometimes blocking the sunlight from their line of sight. Cogdale kept on returning back to the Templars in his mind. Each time becoming more and more diluted from the truth. He lied to himself to ease his worries and what repercussions would be dealt on him and Leliana. He wondered if Leliana was doing the same thing.

Another thought dawned on him though. A pleasant thought to say the least. For the past 2 or 3 weeks he hadn't heard the word "Darkspawn" uttered by anyone. He realized how much that eased his worry. How his old life was in some way returning. Life back when the thought of another blight was ridiculous seeing as the 4th had happened 400 years before. The Grey Wardens were right to try and prepare but Ferelden didn't listen. Thousands of lives lost when they could've been saved.

He didn't tread on the thought long though returning to the Templars yet again. Stein was definitely a criminal in disguise but did that give them the permission to kill the rest of the initiates? It was in self-defense. It was in protecting Leliana; He had every right to shove his sword into the poor excuse for The Maker's right hand. The fact Knight-Captain Stein spoke poor King's Tongue annoyed him even more. As if they snatched him off of Denerim's alleyways and shoved a Templar's platemail on him. If that were the case The Order would have to answer for its actions.

"Bodahn is shacked up at the tavern we were at before." Garrden said walking oddly to entertain his short attention span. Cogdale watched his feet twist and turn around each other. The movements made him dizzy and lose his balance while walking.

"Woah! Cogdale you okay?" Leliana asked catching him before he found his face against the road. Cogdale could only laugh at his clumsiness. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine I just lost my feet." Leliana laughed with him lifting him back up onto his feet. "I forgot how light this armor was." Cogdale said playing around with it again.

"Don't fiddle with it you!" Leliana said smacking his hand that was grabbing one of the belts keeping his cuirass on his chest. Cogdale shook his hand in surprise and for a comedy effect. "Ow woman!" Cogdale said with a smile. Leliana raspberried him, getting closer for a kiss. "You humans." Garrden sighed speeding up his walk to get ahead of them. All 3 of them shrugged to his disapproval of the kiss.

"How long have you two been together?" Helena boldly asked; showing signs she wasn't as shy with them like she used to be. Cogdale and Leliana looked at her puzzled. Both of them didn't really know when it actually started. One could say it started in Lothering and the other could say the night inside the Brecilian forest. Then Leliana looked at Cogdale with a clueless face.

"Um… we're really not sure." Cogdale answered scratching the back of his head. "We've been friends for nearly 2 years." Leliana continued. Helena seemed confused by their confusion. "You guys don't know when you guys fell in love with each other?"

"Well I fell in love Leliana the first night we talked… how the stars were paintings of stories the Maker found dear to him." Cogdale said blushing. "I know it sounds fishy but I'd never truly kissed a girl, courted a girl or even been in a relationship with one until Leliana." Cogdale blurted out. Leliana blushed as well.

"How sweet awww." Helena exclaimed putting her hands on her cheeks. She then looked at Leliana waiting for her answer. Leliana scrambled to compose herself to answer the question. "Um… I think I fell in love with Cogdale when he gave me his family signet pendant." She said pulling the necklace out of her armor to let Helena look at it. "My word that is beautiful." Helena said her jaw dropped.

"Or I could've fallen in love with him back when he first kissed me by surprise." Nudging Cogdale for the act. "I like to think it's the latter but you decide." Leliana said. Helena smiled deciding in her thoughts.

"Cogdale told me you escaped The Circle because the one you loved did before you? If you would care to enlighten me about your story Helena." Leliana said while leaning against Cogdale while they continued to walk to Highever. Garrden was several meters up ahead of them at this point. Trying to block out their conversation by humming to himself and kicking small rocks off the road with force. Cogdale didn't like the arrogant elf but he was well off with that blade. His swordsmanship matched Cogdale's from what Cogdale could tell. Having him on their side in a fight would be and is helpful.

"Well it is a long story. I'd rather tell you it when we have time to rest and sit down." Helena said looking down at her feet. "Alright, but make that a promise Helena." Leliana said pointing at her. "Alright." Helena said with embarrassment.

"HAY! Highever is right here!" Garrden shouted pointing down the hill he was on top of. They sprinted up the hill to see if Garrden wasn't yanking their chain. Garrden wasn't joking. Cogdale noticed some landmarks he saw when they went up to the castle the couple days ago.

There was Highever; the city lost most of the snow that buried it earlier. The cobbled roads that twist and turned through the city looked brand new from being polished by the rain. Some of the rooftops had melting snow on top of them. Made the vista of taller structures seem like mountaintops. The fog and snow several days ago had blinded Cogdale and Leliana from the ocean that was very near Highever before. There were no beaches but a cliff leading off into vicious waters. But the sound of waves smashing against the cliffs was loud and apart of Highever's mystique to visitors. Cogdale was accustomed to it, being near it since childhood. But Leliana had her eyes closed and was taking in the sounds of nature.

Helena had her staff out and was twirling it. Seemed she had practiced for several years, as she never fumbled it once. "So how did the Teyrna find you?" Cogdale asked her. Helena then threw the staff in the air and caught it to stop her little play. "She was escaping north, heading towards Denerim when our paths intertwined." Helena said pointing north from where they were standing. The hills to the north rolled like waves of the ocean it was so close to.

" It was about three or four days travelling randomly with a road after I got out of the lake with my broken shoulder." She said poking her right shoulder. " I had little mana left to heal my shoulder. Whenever I had enough and the time to I would sit down and spend it healing my ruined shoulder." Helena said her hands glowing with a healing spell to show an example. "Well.. One day I was healing as usual when her group found me. It was her, a dwarf, and remaining guard she had. She offered to help me if I would follow her." Helena paused to look at Cogdale for a second. "Well and here I am now." She said abruptly ending the story.

"So you followed her?" Cogdale asked her a little annoyed by her hazy account of how she ended up where she was.

"Well… I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I?" She said frustrated. "Cogdale she doesn't want to talk about it, please just understand her and what she's gone through." Leliana said trying to wade him off of the topic. Cogdale calmed his nerves and breathed in a big breath of cold air. "If you wouldn't mind lets go find Bodahn and Sandal please!" Garrden said descending down the hill to the entrance of Highever. They followed the sand haired elf. The city guard only tightened their stance in salute to Cogdale recognizing him as a vassal. Cogdale ignored them.

Still following Garrden through the crowds of people through the market street the group became a little bewildered bumping into people. It was easier for Garrden being smaller then most as well most humans in Highever ignored the elves in the first place. He glided through the crowds with ease while the 3 of them were being held up in economic traffic. Cogdale made sure they didn't get lost though and held Leliana's hand as a link. Cogdale could only assume Leliana did the same for Helena. After the struggle of navigating the sea of Highever's citizens they finally escaped exhausted from not being trampled on. Garrden waited for them on the other end laughing on how clumsy they were trying to get through.

"You humans hah!" he laughed holding his stomach from bursting. "Very funny elf now come on let's get to the tavern. "We already are here." He said pointing to his left. There was the Tavern entrance from before. There were several new vomit stains that had made it home. Along with 1 complete drunk lying in a pile of barrels. "Lets hope Bodahn is at the entrance I don't want to smell this place for too long." Cogdale said putting his helmet on so no one would at least recognize his face.

The Tavern was empty. No soul in Cogdale's line of sight. He saw the dancing table he got up on to vow his vassalage several days ago. How abnormal it was to see a tavern empty. Taverns always had residents even on holy days for Andraste and the Maker. "Bodahn!" Cogdale called out for the old energetic dwarf, no response. Something definitely wasn't right at all. Unsheathing his blade Cogdale readied himself for an ambush. He had been too gullible too many times to let it slide now. "Get ready for anything." Cogdale said looking back at the girls and Garrden. They did as he said and readied their weapons.

"Where the hell is everybody. It's not like some mabari let one in here or something." Garrden whispered. Helena and Leliana held their breath from laughing. Cogdale noticed the dry blood of the Templars still coated his blade. It felt like ages slowly encroaching into the middle of the tavern. The eeriness of the tavern ran parallel with when Cogdale had to traverse the fade when the sloth demon subdued him and his friends.

"Perhaps it isn't an attack or ambush?" Helena softly said under her breath. "Never can be too careful mage." Garrden said trying to twirl his blades just like Helena did with her staff. Still nothing came after the silence. Perhaps the tavern was closed? But that would be a first for a tavern in Highever. "Leliana." Cogdale said trying to get her attention. She was making her way to the back of the tavern but stopped. "Yes?" she murmured.

"What do you think?" Cogdale asked. "I think there is no one here. Probably the tavern is closed." She answered back placing her blades on their holsters on her back. Everyone mellowed out and did the same and met up in the middle. "So where would Bodahn be then Garrden?" Cogdale said forcefully walking up to Garrden to intimidate the foolish elf. Garrden looked around slowly and shrugged. " I have no idea." He said making his way to the tavern exit. Cogdale rolled his eyes and signaled everyone to follow.

"Wait!" Helena confidently ordered. All of them stopped and looked back at her. "What?" Leliana asked turning around. "I thought I had sensed something when we entered here." She said talking to herself. "What are you talking about mage?" Garrden asked bothered by her sudden and inept way of telling them to stop.

"I sense blood magic. Or at least it has been used here." Helena said her eyes bled from her reaction. "You're a blood mage!" Leliana took several steps back in shock. "No! no! I'm not! I admit I dipped my fingers in it a bit but that's all." Helena said desperately tried to defend herself. "I've read that even the most novice of blood magic may sense it being used." Garrden said including himself into the moment.

"As have I" Cogdale said not taking sides on the fence of the age old prejudice struggle. "I knew we should've let her be taken by the Templars!" Garrden suddenly shouted. "Garrden you didn't even know why we stopped them in the first place don't go picking sides on a fight you don't even know about." Leliana shouted at the elf scaring him half to death. Helena at this point was in tears from the sudden admittance to the forbidden art.

"Helena it's alright, you are a good person! I know in the long run love can't be an excuse for using blood magic but lets use it for right now." Cogdale said trying to comfort her. His approach to her was interrupted suddenly as he was hit by a blood spell cracking him against the tavern's walls. "There! Over by the back of the room!" Helena pointed her staff sending bolts into the darkness. Leliana jumped up on a table and ripped her bow off her back and rapidly started firing arrows in the same direction. More blood magic returned fire back at them forcing them to kick some of the tables in the way of the spells even though they did little to stop the violent spells.

Helena began to conjure up a fire spell behind her table "Leliana keep them down for me!" Helena yelled as she continued to flow her mana into the ball of fire. Cogdale watched as Leliana front flipped over her overturned table on top of another and fired off more from her quiver not knowing if they were reaching their target. "Helena do you know how many there are?" Leliana ask jump back behind her previous table. Helena only shook her head. Cogdale had gotten back onto his feet and swung his sword to his side and rushed the darkness. "Cogdale!" Leliana exclaimed noticing him rush blindly into the dark.

"I'm pushing us forward!" Cogdale shouted grabbing a table by its post and using it as a shield. The force of him sprinting down the row of tables with a table in hand caused all the others to be knocked over. Looking back he saw Helena, Leliana and Garrden right behind him. Helena was still building up the fire spell as they entered the darkness. This time Cogdale was in the shins by another wave of sharp blood. It knocked him to his knees but the blood mage was close as he dropped the table when he fell and it had hit him.

"He is close! Get him!" Cogdale shouted holding his bruised shins in pain. They didn't pause to see if he was alright as Helena released the inferno upon the doorway that had been plaguing them with blood. The explosion lit up the area instantly. Now they could see clearly who the culprit of this horrible ambush was. It was an abomination. There was little to recognize of who it once was. The masses of flesh protruding from its shoulders were seeping down its skin and flowing into its eyes. The mage had given into a demon.

"Leliana just as we practiced!" Cogdale said getting back up no matter how painful it was to put weight on his legs. Leliana began to jump and flip her way towards the abomination, distracted by Garrden who was throwing his knives into its flesh. The creature roared in anger by the pain it was being dealt. Leliana with one last backflip off a table landed on the enormous shoulders of the abomination. It struggled to get her off but to no avail. Leliana forked her twin daggers into 2 bulbous pustules and then pulled back on them making the possessed mage fall backwards into the wall behind it. Taking the time that it was immobile Cogdale readied his blade at the abomination to his stomach and sprinted towards the monster and jousted the nevarran sword into the creature's bowels and then yanked it up and out its head.

Tainted blood burst from the abomination's skull as all 4 of them took cover. Several seconds later the corpse exploded. Its blood putting out any fires that had been started by Helena's spell. "Maker's trousers." Helena panted. Cogdale flicked his blade to wipe all of the blood of it onto the floor.

"Now how in Andraste's might did this happen? Where are all the patrons?" Cogdale asked universally to everyone taking off his helmet. "It had nothing to do with us." Helena said spitting out some of the blood that spilled into her mouth onto the floor. "How do you know?" Leliana asked wiping off blood from her face. "He was just an apostate who fell to a demon that is all." Helena insisted.

"I'll take your word on it" Cogdale said. Some Highever guard finally entered the tavern realizing they were conveniently to late for combat. "Just in time gentlemen." Garrden jokingly said. "What happened here? Where is everybody?" a guard asked. "An abomination, it appears that everyone is… dead or they escaped." Cogdale said patting the guard's shoulder as he walked by.

"Hey! Stop!" the guard ordered pulling his sword out. "Seriously ser, please don't test my patience." Cogdale said aggravated. The guard slowly sheathed his blade back and saluted Cogdale, letting them go. "Lets go we'll have to find another way out of Highever…" Cogdale said exiting the tavern. A crowd had formed around the entrance of the tavern. Guards holding them off. The crowd got louder when the group left the doorway.

"Messere!" a familiar posh voice shouted out as they entered the street. It was Bodahn with Sandal waving them over. Bodahn had a half eaten apple in his hand as they converged with each other. "Bodahn! We thought you were in the tavern…" Leliana said looking at Garrden.

"Oh no I would never let ma boy enter one of those foul establishments." Bodahn said throwing his apple into a pocket of snow left over. "Well should we be knocking off then?" Bodahn said his arms held out wide open to any answer. "Yes" they all said in unison. "Aye, the caravan is just around the corner here." Bodahn pointed walking around said corner. They rushed the wagons and jumped on. All of them wanting to get the hell out of Highever as soon as possible for their own reasons. Garrden, more obvious then others.

It took a few moments but Bodahn and Sandal saddled up and shoved the oxen off. Cogdale couldn't believe how much he missed sitting on the wagon now. Leliana found herself in her natural place next to Cogdale. Helena lay on top of the wagon where Alistair used to sit. Garrden sat near Bodahn and Sandal trying to talk to them.

"Orlais?" Cogdale asked with a sigh. Leliana didn't answer only touching his bottom lip with her fingers. Cogdale only could take that as a "shhh" from her. He didn't mind though a little peace and quiet would be nice. The past couple of hours had been unwanted. But at least he finished what he promised. He saved Helena from being turned tranquil even though Templar blood was on their hands. It was childish of him to think that slaying that abomination equaled things out between him and the Maker, or Leliana.

When he got the time, he would have to apologize to her for everything he had gotten her into. How he broke his promises to her. But for now he could rest his head on a couple of supplies with his girl on his lap.


	23. Orlesian Chapter 3

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O3  
Just Our 2nd Time

Leliana breathed deep in the cold air of the road heading north to Orlais. Looking up at the red sky of the winter sunset. The following 4 days on the road were gradually getting colder. By their luck though it would never reach the fierce frostbitten cold of the Frostback Mountains. Climbing up the mountains in just their tent blankets as cloaks. Morrigan the only means of heat with her fire spells. The witch was very greedy though and kept the heat for herself most of the time. How Cogdale gave Leliana his blanket and how Alistair complained that he was freezing to. Her stomach fluttered at Cogdale's gesture. But during that time Cogdale was stoic and nearly mute. Fighting the corrupted people of Haven. The end result however was a moment Leliana would remember for the rest of her life. Andraste's Sacred Ashes, the only physical remnant of The Love of The Maker himself.  
How Cogdale stood there looking at the urn and carefully took a pinch of the ashes and put it into 2 bags. Smart at the time, Cogdale did that so that if the first bag were to be damaged and lost all the ashes they would've still had a second. But that accident never occurred. Leliana realized he still had the 2nd bag with him last time she remembered.

She wouldn't bring it up right then and there. Cogdale was asleep his head slouched over her. The wagon's wheels bouncing on the road didn't bother him at all. The 2 years of enduring it, it was simple to see that he adapted to it. The sun had finally set behind the chilled pine trees. The only source of light they had soon was the night sky. The bright stars which presented their stories to her every night. A calming before the storm that was the next day.  
The wagon slowed down to a stop. Waking Cogdale from his nap.  
"It is getting dark." Leliana said to Cogdale who was gradually waking his eyes up. They all knew the drill by now. She lifted herself off of Cogdale's lap and jumped off to help with the camp's set up. Helena and Garrden were still beginners with setting the tents up. Leliana and Cogdale on the other hand could pitch their tents up in 30 seconds flat. The ground was frozen so they used the back up tent hides as a blanket to put under them.

Helena had been using what used to be Leliana's tent for her own. The mage had been quiet compared to how vocal she was 4 days ago. From Leliana's observations of their new friend. Helena didn't like being barraged with multiple questions, Personal ones at that. Maybe Leliana could ask these questions. Now that Helena had time to cool down and grab her senses from being aloft. But Leliana knew better then to just blurt out the questions again.  
The tents were all set up. Cogdale, Sandal and Garrden were out gathering some firewood to burn. Leliana took that moment to strike, as it were. "Helena?" Leliana said making her known to the red robed, white hair and mystically tan skinned mage. Helena waved her over to sit down next to her. "So how do you like the… travelling so far?" Leliana asked putting her arm around Helena's shoulder. Feeling the feather pauldrons Helena had gave Leliana another conversation she could use to navigate her way to the real questions she wanted to ask the mage.  
"It reminds me of the days I followed Teyrna Cousland during the blight." Helena said. "We were escaping north to Denerim to take a boat to the Free Marches." She added. "Unexpectedly though we ended up… staying in Denerim for a while. Under Loghain and Arl Howe's noses." Leliana was surprised that Elle had been so successful at disguises while in Denerim.  
"One weird question if you don't mind Helena…" Leliana said shifting herself around on the log that the men had rolled near the soon to be campfire. Helena only nodded softly unsure of the question but did so anyways. "Where did you get this lovely outfit of yours? I absolutely love it." Leliana said smiling. Helena seemed shocked at the question. Perhaps she was expecting a more personal question. "I… I made it myself. Anders…" Helena stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "Anders? Who's this Anders?" Leliana prodded. Helena stuttered, failing at trying to change the subject. Helena sighed in submission.

"Anders is the love of my life." Helena said. Leliana was giddy that she was successful at goading Helena into what she wanted to know. "Please go on Helena." Leliana pushed. Helena hesitated for a moment on explaining her story. "Okay, I guess I promised before, didn't I?" Helena bashfully asked. Leliana only nodded her head.  
"Well… Anders is… amazing, handsome, smart, charming and funny. He taught me about how The Circle wasn't the right way for mages like me and him." She paused to wipe her braided hair out of her face. "You have to understand, he isn't a blood mage like you make me out to be. He is still a devout Andrastian just like you. But he taught me that, if The Maker created us mages. Why are we oppressed?" Helena was a very social girl, while she talked she gestured every word in a new way with her hands.  
"Our magic is a gift, not a curse." Helena palmed her fist stating what she believed in. "Of course we have to extremely watch ourselves with The Fade and failing against the will of demons. But that fear of abominations, the fear of our power, our gift is extremely prejudice to the majority of us. Everyone takes the actions of the few and then judges the majority with those actions. That is pure prejudice and I'm insulted by the world that this is allowed. It should be those who judge others who should be imprisoned. But then I'd become the monster that I fight. Anders and I are better then that though. Anders inspired other mages by non-violent actions. He touts the record of escaping The Circle six times his entire time there. I've helped with his last escape in my own way." She proudly smiled.

"So what is the story of you and him?" Leliana said trying not to be caught in a tangent of the conversation. Helena threw her left leg over the log to face herself towards Leliana. "Before I met Anders I was loyal to the circle. I passed my big test at the end of my apprenticeship. I was planning to perhaps become First Enchanter when I was older." She said taking a breath. "One night a group of Templars dragged in this apostate. He was to become tranquil. But they oddly enough didn't have the runed symbol to make him tranquil. So they had me guard him while they went to Denerim to get a new symbol." She said wiping her finger in the dirt and drawing the symbol of the Chantry on her forehead then wiping it off.  
"Over the week that I guarded him. We talked and later on flirted. He is extremely charming. I fell for him on the last day he was in The Circle safe. I was taught… no… not taught. I was told that we mages never find love. We may have our little spats with other mages. But never fall in love. But Anders changed that. If what The Circle I knew was lying then they could've lied about everything. So on the last night, I admitted my feelings for the apostate and let him go. He gave me the tips to one of his previous escapes and to cut things short, here I am!"

"Wow that… story… is very endearing." Leliana said. She knew Helena wasn't telling the whole story but the fact that she was just telling the story meant something. That she trusted Leliana with her story. That perhaps, they were friends now.

The men finally returned, their arms stacked with firewood they had chopped out in the woods. Cogdale's face was flustered, seemingly out of breath from chopping the trees. Leliana smiled at him to help cheer his spirit up. It seemed to work returning a small smile back to her. "So what have you lovely ladies been up to?" Garrden asked throwing all of his wood into the fire. Cogdale looked annoyed by his lazy gesture. Leliana shook her head. "Nothing just talking about Cogdale's amazing body." Leliana said jokingly with a wink towards Cogdale.  
Helena blushed and went along with Leliana's little fib. "What about it?" Garrden asked with a conniving grin on his face. Leliana knew she had gotten her and Helena in a trap.

"Really? I love his entire body… but my favorite part would have to be his arms." Leliana proudly said with her arms open reaching for Cogdale's embrace. But he was to busy taking off his cuirass, unstrapping belts and buttons keeping the enchanted silverlite armor on his torso.  
"That's great that the one part on my body you love are these." Cogdale joked flexing his arms finally exposed. Arms still defined as ever, covered with scars from the numerous battles. His forearms were covered by the right amount of body hair. Enough that it didn't sidetrack you when looking at his forearms. Leliana remembered when she first really met Cogdale. When they talked the day after leaving Lothering. He wasn't that muscular then. But his slimness added to his innocent and adorable demeanor he had.  
"And you Helena?" Garrden said shooting his eyes over at the young apostate. Helena looked clueless; looking up into the adolescent night sky hoping the invasively rude elf would just give up on her. Leliana waved Helena in and whispered in her ear. "Just say his eyes, and how they give light in the darkness." She hinted to the helpless girl. Helena repeated what Leliana told her to say. Garrden didn't argue that Leliana had whispered in her ear. Cogdale smiled at Helena. Gullibility could be read off his face. Leliana rubbed Helena's back, which received a smile, and Leliana read Helena's lips "Thank you."

Cogdale made his way and sat in between Helena and Leliana. Which bothered Leliana a little, usually he wouldn't sit in between 2 people but instead would sit next to her and let the other acquaintance sit on the other side of her. But Leliana needed to cool herself down. If Cogdale did something that seemed advancing, it was probably on accident and hadn't realized it. Cogdale was running his fingers through Leliana's hair, looking over it like it was some precious book or scroll of some sort.  
"Your hair is getting long again Leliana. Do you want me to try and cut your hair?" Cogdale said. Leliana shook her head. "I think I'll try growing my hair out again." She answered. Cogdale raised an eyebrow but didn't object to her decision. By then Leliana's hair was resting her on shoulders and sliding down her neck. She hadn't let it grow out this much since Marjolaine betrayed her nearly 4 years ago. She didn't have the luxury of making herself beautiful like she used to when she travelled Orlais.  
Perhaps now that they were visiting Val Royeaux she should ready herself again. Allowing her hair flow down her back, curly and soft. She loved when she had the tools to do this. It may have taken her nearly 3 to 5 hours to make her hair permed and glowing but it didn't really matter. It would be the dark nights of Orlais which required her to look beautiful for her soon to be dead suitors.  
"I think you should cut it short again. But that's just me." Cogdale said shrugging. Leliana ignored him looking back at Helena. Helena's hair was an odd white. She also had several locks of her hair braided. It brought out her gold and blue eye color. But with the campfire they looked almost purely gold and her hair seemed a near blonde or orange. "Speaking of hair… Helena would you mind telling us how your hair is such a wonderful white?" Leliana asked. Helena gave a blank stare and didn't answer. Leliana could only forget that she asked. Maybe it was something to do with Anders.

For several awkward seconds they said nothing. Only the crackling of the fire chatted up the night. Garrden ended it by belching. "Wo… flashback." Cogdale said after the belch. "What?" Leliana asked confused by the suddenness. "Oghren…" Cogdale said with a smile. Leliana realized the relation and began to laugh with Cogdale over the simple belch Garrden had given out.  
"What are you two lunatics laughing about? The taint finally find your heads?" Garrden said angrily. "Oh don't worry, we traveled with a drunken dwarf back during the blight." Leliana assured him. "He just seemed to let his bodily functions out more then most people. Well… more then most drunks to." Cogdale added holding in another laughing spurt. Cogdale looked back at Leliana with a content smile. Something she hadn't seen from him in a very long time. "What's the occasion?" Leliana questioned the smile. "Oh I've been keeping track of the days." Cogdale whispered swirling his hand in the air to gesture that he casually did this.

"Guess what TODAY is?" Cogdale grinned. Leliana tilted her head even more confused then ever. "I don't… know I'm sorry Cogdale." Leliana said embarrassed that she didn't know. "Today is when we met in Lothering 2 years ago." He said grabbing her and going to town on her neck with his lips. The barrage of kisses on her exposed neck was tickling her making her laugh. Cogdale remembering the day they met had Leliana ecstatic and oddly enough turned on. Leliana returned fire with a large tongue lick up his neck into his ear.  
"Oh you two go get a room!" Garrden said throwing a rock at the 2. Leliana raised her eyebrows at Cogdale to see if he was thinking what she was thinking. Her love only needed to smile and he did just that. Helena could only give Leliana a begging puppy look before her orlesian bard kicked into overtime. Grabbing Cogdale by the collar and yanking him into the tent that had been properly marked with the letters C and L with a heart shape surrounding them. A cute emblem Leliana had accurately burned into the hide of the tent with a piece of shattered glass. It took her around 3 hours to complete it but the end result was worth it; the symbol and the feeling of accomplishment. Something that would be a fraction of her finishing off a target in Orlais but still it was that high of accomplishing her goal that made it all the worthwhile.  
But that didn't matter; Leliana initiated the moment by ripping his shirt in half, exhaling heavily from her attraction to his exposed body; still blush red from his cutting of the firewood. "Hey! My shirt… I only had one of those." Cogdale said trying to grab the 2 ends of the tear and fix them like a child. Leliana denied him the right to try by grabbing his hands and directing them to her butt. Cogdale was caught off guard by this sudden "take charge" attitude, she could tell this by Cogdale's boyish innocent look on his face. He didn't object though as his hands went from a calm palm on her butt to a strong and forcing cupping. He was following her orders this time.  
"Taking charge? I don't mind a break for once." Cogdale whispered through his teeth only for them to be covered by her lips. It was fun to let go of all the worries and "rules" of love and give into one of the many splendors of being a bard; lust. Desire demons would be watching in envy of her tonight. "Just like before Cogdale. Okay?" Leliana said pushing him onto his back while he struggled to remove his pants with the armor still attached to them. She made it even more difficult for him; climbing on top of him and ravaging his upper half with her lips.  
His sweat-laden body tasted of maple sap. Maybe it was just her imagination. Comparing what he had done recently with cutting down trees. It almost seemed like an aphrodisiac to her. It demanded her to tear her armor off and slide her skin against his. Create heat from friction. Her tongue glided over his scars, tickling him into more submission. Now that her prey was loose and ready for the feast. She gave way to the deep ancient yearning she had had the past couple days for Cogdale's flesh.  
"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this since the last time Cogdale." Leliana gasped planting another kiss on his lips. "All you needed was to ask Lily." Cogdale said finally relieving his lower extremities of his armor throwing it into the hide of the tent. Leliana instantly went down to pleasure him. But Cogdale stopped her from performing it. "No… don't do that." He said half breathed. Leliana frowned at him. "Why not? I'm doing it for you." She said laying on top of his legs.

"I don't want you to do anything that lowers your worth Leliana." Cogdale said caressing her face. Leliana was surprised but she found it cute and gallant. She nodded "Alright Cogdale, you win." She said shuffling herself over him to press herself against his body. "How would you like it?" Leliana asked. Cogdale grabbed her thighs and benched her over his head and dropped her down. Instantly she felt as if The Maker had touched her very soul and let her meet Andraste all at the same time. Cogdale had been studying. The only author who had written about the female gender and their needs was an Antivan elf named Zevran. Cogdale had Zevran draw him diagrams it seemed. Leliana collapsed from the burst of ecstasy when she reached her limit.  
" Don't go flaunting that skill to everyone." Leliana said flicking his nose as she climbed down, a grin chattered on his face. The two of them lost the track of time as they made love. So much that during a position change the camp's fire was put out. Signifying that Garrden and Helena were going to sleep. Leliana felt guilty she left her new friend out there with the boorish elf. But the thought disappeared when Cogdale yanked her hair.  
She was delighted Cogdale was falling into the category of a man who loved rough sex. She loved it to, from time to time. "Get ready things are going to get bloody." Leliana said as she dug her nails into his back and bit down on his shoulder. She drew blood at her bite. Cogdale grunted from the sting of pain but continued his maneuvers.

It had been an hour or two after the campfire had gone out. Both exhausted and ready to burst when Leliana brought Cogdale's face to hers. "Let it go." She said with sincerity in her eyes. Cogdale didn't understand at first, his face stretching to every direction a human face to could go. "What?" he asked not understanding what she wanted. "Let it go… in me." She politely said sweat dripping off the tip of her nose. From that Cogdale understood. "Are you sure?" He asked. Leliana nodded and moved faster on him, the speed made him release nearly instantly.

"I love you Cogdale, I always… Always will… I want this." She said kissing him one last time before falling asleep. Leliana may not want a child at the very moment. But Cogdale is a Grey Warden. He wouldn't live as long as she. She loved him with her entirety and the day he would leave for his calling would be too much. So she must have some form of him to be with her when he is gone. Cogdale would be the only man she would ever have a child with.  
By her thoughts Cogdale would have to leave for the Deep Roads when he was in his 40s. She would be in her mid 40s herself when that happened, by then she would lose The Maker's gift of fertility.

It wasn't that though. Cogdale was the first and only man she had fallen in deep love with. That bond she has with him was sacred. Even if there were other men she could only trust him as a father, as a husband. Which sparked the questions of marriage. Back in Highever he promised he would but now. He goes around as if he had forgotten the promise. That he isn't ready. Leliana could understand that. More with herself though with her previous life was one full of many lovers and she was taught that love and marriage was a pathetic and silly thing that the weak indulged in.  
She could admit she already has cold feet with just the thought. But another thought or vision pops in her mind. One with her and Cogdale married, happy and still in love. A place they could call home. Preferably in Orlais with friends and she hoped… children. She wanted a daughter and a son. But some how with all that to take care of, Cogdale and her would still travel and help people.  
She also didn't deny that she might enjoy becoming a noble. Joining Cogdale back in his old life. Something she tended to end with many folk in Orlais. She was thinking too much. Her active thoughts were keeping her awake. She opened her eyes again to see her surroundings for a brief moment. Cogdale had childishly dug his face into her bosom. She found his breath ticklish as it flew over her breasts and down into her bell button. She prayed to The Maker that this first time would bless her with child. But she could only hope The Maker had the best laid plans for her and Cogdale's future. Especially since The Chantry had been asking for her services again.


	24. Orlesian Chapter 4

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O4  
Living is an Oxy Moron

They weren't all gone. Stragglers were still roaming Ferelden and into Orlais. It would only be a matter of time before the inevitable would occur. They were at Halamshiral; a city west of the Frostback Mountains known for being what used to be The Capital city of The Dalish. Cogdale had never gone west past the Frostbacks the area felt alien to him, The fact they were appearing from the loins of the Frostback was no surprise and in a sad and odd way they made the west seem like home.  
Cogdale withdrew his blade from the Hurlock's broken ribcage. After 3 months of not hearing or seeing of the Darkspawn, the minute they officially left Ferelden they step in a swarm of the abominations. His pull of the Nevarran blade found itself lodged into another Hurlock's eye socket. Cogdale had no sympathies for these monsters and he slaughtered them as if they were insects on the bottom of his boot.

It was only Cogdale and Leliana fighting the group of 40 darkspawn. A reasonable fight for them seeing as the Darkspawn were without coordination. His sword yearned for the tainted blood to shower its cold silverlite mesh once more. The new improved armor he wore made him move more flexibly and thus in turn his cuts and slashes were deeper and more brutal compared to his movements during the Blight.  
The Darkspawn were acting afraid with their body language. Taking a few steps back when they confronted Cogdale face to face. Only to force them to charge headlong into Cogdale's might. They were behaving like a drunken coward who got in a growling competition with a Mabari warhound. Wind cracked as Leliana's arrows flew by Cogdale's head into a hurlock's chest; rupturing his twisted lungs.

Helena and Garrden watched in awe, as Cogdale and Leliana took on the horde of darkspawn single handedly. Perhaps more in awe of Leliana for not being affected by the taint and holding her own against the Grey Warden's kill count. Several more Hurlocks rushed at Cogdale. Thrusting his blade into the center one he pulled with intense strength enough to rip the darkspawn in half and amputating the others' arms with ease. But of course the darkspawn won't go down via flesh wound. They began to chatter their teeth to show intent of biting Cogdale.  
Cogdale chuckled and opened his arms wide let them have a go at chewing on him. When they approached him Cogdale was as solid as Shale. The closer and closer they got the larger his smile under his helmet grew. One reached with its neck to clamp down on Cogdale's forearm only to have all its grotesque teeth shattered by a flick of Cogdale's wrist. A Hurlock has no nose so Cogdale's original maneuver of shoving the cartilage in the nose into its brain wouldn't work. While the Hurlock was dazed Cogdale clasped the darkspawn's head in his palms and snapped it with so much force it tore the Hurlock's neck muscles open exposing the now useless jugular veins. The remaining Hurlock stumbled back in fear of Cogdale's terrible kill. The Darkspawn didn't live to calm itself though as a serrated arrow ripped itself through the skull. The corpse collapsing into the cold dirt with a loud thud was no comfort to Helena and Garrden. They had seen Cogdale and Leliana fight but that was with restraint.

What they saw was horrifying and would give qunari nightmares. Cogdale strangled a genlock against a tree. After several minutes of squeezing the short darkspawn's life away but without profit, Cogdale started to slam his head into the genlock's head. After 4 crushing blows the genlock's face was a bloody pulp, almost like a grapes squeezed for wine.  
Cogdale shook off the vertigo from the immense attack he had preformed and aided Leliana to fend off some bulkier hurlocks who had peculiar face paint that was never present on the darkspawn during the blight. Cogdale surprising it with his hidden dagger to its face, ripping the lower jaw off, took out the first of the two. The larger one left flexed to try and frighten him but Cogdale didn't flinch. Leliana's arrows barely penetrated the flesh of the hurlock.

Chopping the hurlock with his blade, Cogdale stumbled back from the fortitude of this darkspawn. Of course the blade did leave a mark that bled but the hurlock ignored it and continued its advance towards the 2. The beast knocked Cogdale over with its forearm as wide as Cogdale's torso. Cogdale flew into a nearby tree losing his sword on the flight to the tree. But Cogdale didn't have time to comedically shake his face and blink a few times to get a handle on the situation again.

Cogdale quickly noticed Leliana was trying her best to distract the hurlock and even kicked him with all her might to no avail. Cogdale jumped up and sprinted at the darkspawn with enough speed he tackled it off its feet down a steep cliff of about 15 feet down onto a green bluff with a small ray of sunlight making itself between the clouds and leaves. Finally the hurlock was incapacitated. Cogdale called out for his blade, moments later his sword came falling down the cliff for him to catch. Catching this enormous darkspawn off guard was the key to its demise.  
Several swift and inelegant chops to the hurlock's face put it to rest. Regaining his posture Cogdale looked back up to Leliana who had watched him kill the darkspawn. The sunlight on his face exposed his eye mist to him. He watched as the mist flew up to the sunlight only to disappear. Cogdale could hear magic exploded behind Leliana. Helena and Garrden must have finally decided to help them. With magic the rest of the darkspawn would be easy pickings. If Helena knew some blood magic she could possibly take out 10 darkspawn. If she had the knowledge Morrigan had. Which would be very unlikely.

Cogdale didn't have the time to do his typical pondering he needed to get back up to help them. The steep climb up was easy enough. It only covered his armor in dry dirt and sand. Leliana caught his hand and helped pull him up. "Wow that armor really is light." Leliana exclaimed once he reached the ledge. "No kidding." Cogdale said running off to aid Helena and Garrden. Branches snapped and rocks were kicked as Cogdale charged through the forest to the combat. Leliana followed behind him using the new path he created to her own advantage. Their arrival was greeted by more darkspawn and more sporadic their attack became. All 4 of them found themselves back to back as the tribal like mentality of these darkspawn surrounded them all.  
"How in the fade did this happen?" Garrden said spinning his dual daggers in his hands. Cogdale had no idea moments earlier the darkspawn were routing from the battle. Now the war painted blight now surrounded them. Yet the darkspawn did not attack them. As if darkspawn held hostages, the thought could only merit a scoff.  
"Sod it all" Cogdale spat rushing the closest hurlock. Wrenching his sword through tainted intestines, yanking them all out. The other 3 took that sign as attack. Cogdale cut through the closest hurlocks and genlocks that had no armor like butter. Their cold dark blood splattering across the trunks of trees. Cogdale knew he nailed the trees' fate when tainted blood infested their roots, but he had no way to stop it from occurring. While he rushed another group of darkspawn Cogdale could see Leliana and Helena were holding their own. Any darkspawn making a glance at them were erased from the equation by Leliana's keen eyes while the darkspawn who were in their faces were burnt to sinders by Helena's magic and agility.

Their skill and luck guided them to survival for this battle. The remainder of the darkspawn horde retreated back east into the Frostback Mountains. Blood trails drew their fleeting paths. "Garrden go tell Bodahn and Sandal that the path is safe again." Cogdale ordered taking his helmet off to get a fresh breath of cold air. Cogdale's face was bruised and in a sweat. His nose was in a full bleed. Probably from his headbutting spree he had dealt on the genlock earlier. The blood soaked his light beard and soul patch to a darkened crimson.  
"Cogdale you're bleeding!" Leliana gasped running over to him and pushed his head back. "Lean your head back to stop the bleeding. Trust me I've had one too many of these." Leliana giggled pinching the bridge of Cogdale's nose. Warranting a grimace from the spike of pain of a broken nose.

"Here I can help stop the bleeding." Helena said approaching the two. Her long fingers drifted over Cogdale's face. Leliana retracted her hand so that it didn't get the majority of the healing. The healing spell did its job and stopped his nose from leaking but it was still broken. "When Bodahn gets here I'll get some bandages Cogdale." Leliana said patting him on the neck. "Right… ouch… it hurts just to talk with a broken nose." Cogdale cringed from the sharp sting. Leliana only smiled, blood scattered across her face. It felt good to vent frustration on sentients who were more or less definitely not beneficial to Thedas.  
Leliana sighed, plucking a leaf off a small twig and sniffing it. Something about seeing that seemed a bit morbid to Cogdale. After slaughtering countless tainted souls and flooding the frozen forest's floor with blood. Leliana sniffs a leaf from a plant and smiles. Both Leliana and him were desensitized from murdering darkspawn.

Something he was unsure if he was okay or not okay with. Perhaps it was okay since they were true abominations. A punishment The Maker wanted them to redeem themselves for. But then there is the fact even though evil it was still life being ended. His mind became a swirling mess after thinking too much of something. It didn't help that his nose was broken from his ignorant anger for the darkspawn. Bodahn and his son appeared with the caravan now. They tried their best not to seem afraid of their surroundings. Well… Bodahn anyways. Sandal was always one to not have any emotion about anything except for enchantments. Leliana climbed up the 1st wagon and retrieved small bandages and placed them on Cogdale's nose they would keep his nose from snapping into any other position.  
"There we go! And how bout a kiss to make it all better?" Leliana said pecking his nose quickly. The small sting of pain was worth the affection from her. "So we're still heading west to Orlais yes?" Bodahn said holding the reigns of the oxen.

"Yes when we hit Lydes we'll use that to plot the rest of the trip. It is a shame the Imperial Highway's bridge from Lydes to Val Royeaux is destroyed the trip would be 3 or 4 times faster then what we have to take." Cogdale said showing a crude drawing of Ferelden and Orlais map. Bodahn looked at it with such passion you'd think he was a devout Andrastian reading the chant of light.  
"We'll basically be in Orlais when we hit Lydes, Leliana… do you want to go anywhere before we finally hit Val Royeaux?" Cogdale asked her, catching her wiping the blood off of her face.

"It is winter but Lake Celestine is magnificent frozen over. We can actually walk across it if it's the right time of winter." Leliana said still wiping off the darkspawn blood from her skin. "Another beautiful city is Montsimmard. It is not much less a city as it is an abandon base of the Orlesian chevaliers ages ago. The fort is covered in flora that you've never seen before. It is now a city and Orlais' Circle of Magi." Helena became worried when The Circle was mentioned. Leliana tried to reassure Helena of the Orlesian Templars. "Don't worry about The Circle Helena. Orlesians are still very prejudiced against you Fereldans I highly doubt they'd want a Fereldan mage in their Circle. No offense." Leliana said.

The ancient city that was Halamshiral opened their ruined gates to the caravan as they neared the city. The forests around Halamshiral were still thick and green. Further proving the city was once a Dalish city. Most of the infrastructure was replaced by Orlesian architecture but there were still remnants of the Elvenhan make around the city. It was still early morning so the group wasn't staying the night in the city.  
Guards in unique armor Cogdale could only guess was Orlesian make stopped the caravan. Leliana readied herself to respond to them. The first guard approached the caravan and began talking.  
"Halte-là, ce que les entreprises avez-vous ici?" He asked his voice reverberating inside his elongated helmet's mask. Cogdale looked at Leliana wondering what he was saying. She didn't translate for him. She just conversed with the man.  
"Nous sommes juste des marchands" Leliana replied to the guard. The man took a few seconds and looked at everyone in the group. Cogdale could tell whatever Leliana was telling the orlesian, he wasn't buying it.

"Vous quatre ne ressemblent pas à des marchands. Vous semblez être des mercenaires." Cogdale could only make out 1 word that seemed relatively similar in King's Tongue. "Mercenaires" must have been "Mercenaries" the orlesian must of thought of them as mercenaries from Ferelden heading into Orlais to cause trouble. Even though the man had no business in protecting Val Royeaux. He was not of Chevalier status his purpose was for Halamshiral.  
"Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave vous Numbskull, nous sommes simplement de passage!" Leliana said raising her voice at the man. He readied his hand on the hilt of his rapier sword.  
"Je n'ose vous d'essayer!" Leliana said revealing her massive blades she had stored in her pack. The guard released his grip and walked away. Leliana smiled with boasting grin and nodded at the guard and waved Bodahn through.

"What was that?" Cogdale asked scratching the back of his head. "Une mauvaise excuse pour une confrontation." Leliana answered in Orlesian. "Oh! I apologize. I haven't had to speak my native tongue in for so long." She said giggling. "They wanted to know what we were doing in Halamshiral. I told them we were merchants. Which in a way we are." Leliana said clearing her throat. "He didn't buy my lie so he called us mercenaries going to cause trouble. I accused him of being an imbecile and he challenged me." Leliana leaned back on Cogdale's shoulder.  
"Orlesians always settle things man to man so to speak. But most Orlesians can use their tongue but not their fists so to speak." Leliana said looking up at Cogdale. "So I take it you got us through?" Cogdale asked. Leliana nodded and tried closing her eyes. The past 2 weeks from Highever to Jader through the Frostback Mountains can take the toll out of anyone. Especially a woman who was trying her best every night to start a family.

"Leliana…" Cogdale whispered to her. "Hmm?" she raised her eyebrow. "You're gonna have to teach me how to speak fluent Orlesian." He said poking her head. "Alright, then you're going to have to teach me a secret of your own." She said poking him back. "Deal, I'll just put that in the pile of other deals we have with each other." Cogdale jokingly said pretending to put an invisible note into an invisible pocket. "Yeah like you proposing to me." Leliana said. Cogdale's stomach dropped from being reminded that. Even after been given time to think about it he was still unsure if he was worthy enough to have Leliana be his wife.

"Yeah…" He wandered his mind to viewing the overgrowth of the structures of Halamshiral. Vines of ivy and moss appeared like wildfire from every orifice in the buildings. The forest was reclaiming Halamshiral from the Orlesians. Perhaps one day to give back to the wandering Dalish when The Dales is theirs again. For now Orlesians occupied the city. The city had life in it but not what the forest wanted. Plants were growing too fast for the Orlesians to keep from spreading. Within another decade or so they would have to abandon the city. But knowing Orlesians they could possibly burn it down.  
"What a beautiful marvel" Helena said looking at the city. "I would've loved to see in its prime. When The Dalish called this home." She sighed resting her face in her hands. The mage would have to be more careful with revealing herself a mage to people in Orlais seeing as the kingdom is the home of The Chantry. Although more lenient then The Imperial Chantry.

Cogdale had heard rumors that most of the Imperial Templars of Tevinter were mages themselves. Seeing as blood magic is allowed in the Imperium a Templar who knows blood magic almost seemed unstoppable to Cogdale. A blood templar could possibly take out blood mages a lot more efficiently then a Templar of The Chantry.

Cogdale only shivered at the thought of the evils that resided inside The Tevinter Imperium. What abominations roam their lands freely and how demons had ties within the politics of the Imperium. The paranoids believe the entire Imperium is actually entirely made up of demons. Using the land as a beachhead for the full invasion of Thedas from The Fade. Some call for an exalted march against the Imperial Chantry. Chantry versus Chantry would only prove more to the Qunari in Seheron that we can't decide for ourselves. Only involving another combined Exalted March against the Qunari.  
The loss of life would put any Blight to shame, even the first war with The Qunari. But if The Chantry called for an Exalted March against The Qunari. Cogdale would fight. He had studied his best in libraries about The Qun. It was the removal of individuality, freedom as it were. Something that threatened his love of life and the love of his life.

They were but only halfway through the city. The only noticeably visible building in the city not touched by nature was the Chantry. Not surprising was the several Templars who were on duty to keep the forest's growth at bay from the Chantry. Cogdale frowned that only the religious building would get the satisfaction of keeping the forest from growing on it while apartments and homes were being overrun by the green.

Cogdale's angered thoughts were halted by a singing Leliana. "Oh comment je manque l'odeur de la floraison des lys et la façon dont ils ont apporté la chaleur pour moi." Once again Leliana spoke in Orlesian.  
Cogdale had no thought of what she was singing but her voice was enough to keep his thoughts at peace and prefixed on her for the remaining trip to Lydes.


	25. Orlesian Chapter 5

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O5  
Stranded

"Wait… what?" Cogdale shouted at the portly dwarf. "I'm sorry my friend but my boy and I must leave you." Bodahn said quivering in the corner of the tavern they resided in for the night. The entire group had surrounded the old dwarf. Leliana kept her patience and sat at the counter, nearly drunk.  
She could barely hear or care what the bullying of poor old Bodahn was about. She was happier that she was back in Orlais. That she could have fun and relax on Orlesian wine. That she always loved to indulge on during her bard life. She took another sip of her mug and struggled to keep herself up on her stool, all the while giggling to herself. She did spot that several men had taken notice of her and were eyeing her all night. A part of her knew she mustn't flirt with them but the alcohol made her very rowdy.

She gave the most attractive man out of the group across the tavern a wink. Realizing she had done something wrong she quickly twisted her attention back to the beatdown of Bodahn who was still backed into a corner.  
"Listen here dwarf! You are our only way of transportation through Orlais." Garrden said with slurred lips. The young elf was completely inebriated and at any moment could take a swing at Bodahn.  
"I understand that Garrden. I do but I have pressing matters elsewhere which lead away from Orlais back into Ferelden. You'll have to find someone else." Bodahn said with a wrinkled nose. Cogdale stumbled back and tripped over an empty chair, landing on his butt. A stubborn look appeared on his face only to transform into a drunken chuckle. Cogdale's spill took everyone's attention away from Bodahn who quickly made his way out of the tavern. Leliana had the mind to go after him but her body yawned her away from doing so. She grabbed her mug again and gulped down more of her wine and made her way over to the fallen Cogdale.

"Oh I knew him well, my lover and hero! M..Maker watch over him in the world beyond the fffade." Leliana jokingly said holding his head in her arms and stroking it. Garrden bursted out laughing to the poor joke and continued to dig his face into his beverage. Helena returned to a table and shyfully just watched her friends have fun. Her face red from being drunk herself. Leliana kissed Cogdale on his broken nose helping him back up only to fall over herself into Cogdale, knocking him over once more.  
"This is so much fun" Leliana said laughing at herself. "Yep" Cogdale said finding it hard to breath from all the laughter. Breathing in and out slowly Leliana tried to compose herself so she could stop laughing. Only to start imitating Orlesian nobility's snobbiness that they had by trying to stand on her toes and pose like orlesian dancers.  
"Madame s'il vous plaît votre boisson devient chaud." The Tender said to her. Which of course he was warning her that her wine was getting warm. She stumbled over to her mug and finished the rest off. "I've had enough." She said to the barkeep. Leliana being drunk didn't realize the man didn't speak King's Tongue.

"Excusez-moi?" he asked her. Leliana giggled she struggled to remember what she said in orlesian. "J'ai eu assez à manger" she responded awkwardly patting him on the face and slowly by the last pat glided her palm down his face. "S'il vous plaît simplement accéder à votre chambre pour que je puisse reposer." He said with a loud sigh. Leliana understood that and wobbled her way over to an area that her friends may notice her. The man she winked at earlier halted her.

He was shorter then her, his skin tanner then most complimented his long dark brown hair. His facial features didn't seem Orlesian though. "So I heard you have a problem." He said his accent was very strong, it was a rich Antivan accent. Even more then Zevran's from what Leliana could remember. His words came in and out of her hearing, the last drink of her wine was finally kicking in and it would knock her out very soon.  
"I guess.. pfffff" Leliana murmured leaning on a table for balance. The Antivan man only let a smirk appear on his lips. "It seems I should've confronted you when you were less… drunk." He regretfully said looking at her then the rest of her friends. "I guess you should've thought of that huh?" Leliana spat out with a rude tone.  
"Well enough you can still understand what I'm saying, so here is my proposition." He said adjusting the collar of his clothing. "You are in need of new transportation through Orlais yes?" He asked putting his finger on Leliana's chin lifting it up to keep her attention on him instead of the floor. She only nodded as her eyes were becoming very heavy.

"It just so happens that I have a caravan of my own. And I am offering a trade of sorts. But I need you and your friends here to do something for me." The Antivan said. "Here I'll be in La tasse en état d'ébriété down the street if you're interested tomorrow." He said handing a piece of torn paper with the other tavern's name on it. Leliana put it in her cleavage for safekeeping as she finally fell asleep face planting into the table she was leaning on.

Waking up with a severe headache Leliana found herself in bed with a wet cloth on her forehead. She realized while removing the cloth she had a pretty good-sized knot on her forehead from hitting the table the other night. She looked around the room but Cogdale was nowhere to be seen. Only Helena was in the room with her resting on the wall adjacent to the door. Her robes lay awkwardly across her left shoulder. Leliana for a brief moment smiled only to stop when it brought in a small migraine. She now had some pathetic form of sympathy for Cogdale's broken nose even though her pain paled in comparison to what he had to deal with.

She could smell the wine on her breath when she sighed. She wouldn't ever do that again. But she knew that this tavern had the best ale and wine in Lydes perhaps even all of southern Orlais. At the very least all of her friends had a blast. She tried sitting up on the bed feeling something fall into her breasts. She grabbed the small paper and looked at it. She vaguely could remember the strange man offering something to her. The note had where he was and offering help.  
"Helena." Leliana called out to the mage. How odd that she awoke the first time she called to her. "Huh? What is it?" Helena whined rubbing her eyes smearing her make up on her hands. "Do you know how long we've been asleep?" Leliana asked flipping the wet cloth to feel the cold again. "That's a silly question to ask someone who has been out the same as you." Helena said getting up on her feet and grimacing from the small hangover that followed.

"Eugh alcohol does wonders with my magic." Helena sarcastically said holding her head. "I think you would've gotten along very well with my friend Oghren then." Leliana grinned. "You are so cute when your quiet and he'd break your silence pretty quickly I'm assuming." Helena only raised a brow and shook her head. "Too bad you were so drunk you didn't see Cogdale drunk." Helena said continuing their conversation.  
"Right riiight what did my warden do?" Leliana said slowly patting the spot next to her in bed, signaling Helena to come lay with her. Helena did so but with the carefulness of a rock falling down a cliff. As she took a step to lift herself onto the bed her toes slipped and she found her face in the soft fabric of the bed. "Ahhh that feels nice." Helena moaned in relief. Leliana giggled.  
"So what is that piece of paper in your hands there?" Helena asked trying to reach for it, to no avail. Leliana took a moment to read the note again and tried to remember the man. She couldn't remember his name, if he told her or not wasn't the case.  
"All I remember was…" Leliana tried her best to remember anything about him. "That a man said he could help us." Leliana said scratching her head. "With what?" Helena asked. Leliana couldn't remember, only one thing came back to her. That he was Antivan. "I can't remember." Leliana grunted in frustration. "Don't worry it will come back to you." Helena said touching Leliana's arm. "It really is up to the Maker if that's the case." Leliana jokingly said.

"So do you know if the men are still out getting drunk out of their gourd?" Leliana asked Helena. "Nope, they left me here with you and from what I could recall is that they're going after Bodahn for some reason." Helena answered fiddling with Leliana's clothing between her fingers. For a moment the 2 of them didn't talk and only looked at each other in silence. It finally took this moment for Leliana to guess Helena's age. She must've been around 20 or 22 years old. And what Leliana knew of The Circle of Magi was that most mages didn't pass their Harrowing usually around 25 or 30 years of age. Helena must've excelled at The Circle. Her turquoise eyes swirled with gold and green. Very rare eye color for a human of her age. But Leliana had no right on "rare" eye colors seeing as so many people she met the past 2 or 3 years had odd eyes, including Cogdale.  
"Where did you get your eyes?" Leliana said brushing a couple of bangs out of Helena's face. "No one." Helena blurted out. "No one? What do you mean by that?" Leliana frowned. There was no way she didn't inherit those eyes. "I didn't get them from my parents if you were thinking that." Helena said. She grabbed Leliana's forearm and pulled herself up to Leliana's eye level. "Some in The Circle say that was a dead giveaway that I was to have magic when I got older. Perhaps they are right. Both my parents had dark brown eyes." Helena said still holding Leliana's arm. "That is very interesting. To think eye color might hint at if a child is gifted with magic." Leliana said. "So you think magic is a gift?" Helena angled. Leliana nodded, "If you were born with magic, I think it was given to you by The Maker. Why would he randomly curse you with magic? He loves all of us." Leliana said.

Leliana raised the note again to her line of sight. "Guess we should go looking for the boys?" Helena said. "Yeah, see if this compatriot here can help us with what ever dilemma we have, that I can't seem to remember." Both got out of bed their small headaches not strong enough to push them back into bed. The hallway was dimly lit as the fires in the torches began to die out. But they wouldn't need light. The windows in the tavern showed that morning was showing herself outside. They would be lucky enough to catch the legendary Orlesian sunrise.  
They rushed to the door to run out in the streets of Lydes. Because of the buildings blocking the sunrise the cold, wet streets were still dark as night. One of those moments when the sky was brighter then the earth below it.

The street was empty except for the occasional pigeons and hopping crows that always infested Orlesian street life. "Where do you think they went?" Helena asked huddling next to Leliana for warmth. They could see their breath in the cold winter air as Leliana chose a direction. "Lets go down this way to the stalls." Leliana suggested pointing down the road. Leliana wasn't randomly choosing a direction. The path would get her to the tavern the Antivan was staying at.  
"Watch out for guards Helena, Orlesians tend to take any opportunity they get with "fragile" women such as us." Leliana warned her friend. Helena kept herself to the back of Leliana as they fastwalked down the snaking streets of Lydes. A few dark eyes peered at them through the alleyways of the city but Leliana didn't worry nor care for the disgusting hermits. The fact she had her large dagger exposed on her leg was enough deterrent for them not to mess with her and her friend.

Only a couple more structures and they would reach La tasse en état d'ébriété. Perhaps the Antivan would be asleep? Perhaps all that hassle of travelling through Lydes was for nothing? Leliana couldn't stop pondering such odd thoughts as they reached the tavern. The door was locked and the sign outside said they were closed until the following night. Leliana's gut feeling gloated in her face. "Damn." Leliana said disgruntled. "What?" Helena said. "Oh… this is that place that guy wanted to meet you at right?" Helena walked up to the door and tried looking through the small opening to see if anyone was inside.  
"I think I'm tired of taverns. I've been more taverns in the past month and a half then I ever have my entire life. But that's not saying much since I've been a Circle lackey for most of it." Helena laughed. Leliana gestured to Helena if she wanted to head back to their room. Helena nodded only to stop mid nod as she was looking at someone behind Leliana. "What is it Helena?" Leliana said slowly reaching for her dagger on her leg.

"Wo wo wo ladies!" A familiar voice shouted as a hand stopped Leliana from gripping her dagger. "No need to be so jumpy." The man said. It was the Antivan from earlier. "I knew you'd come to see me about your travelling troubles." He chuckled. Leliana spun around to see the man fully clad in his armor. Something that wasn't of Orlesian or Antivan make. "Don't go thinking you're going to get anything from us with this." Leliana said surprising the Antivan with her speed of snatching her dagger and putting it to his throat. "No! no no I'm not looking for any sexual favors. Trust me that's the last thing I want… ever" He said with an odd and unexpected sadness.  
"An Antivan who doesn't like bodily pleasure? Really? Your joking right?" Leliana said hand on hip. He shook his head. "No I'm not."

"Well mind telling us your name?" Helena said stepping in front of Leliana for the first time this morning. "Oh! My apologies ladies, you may call me by name Leone." He said bowing in front of them. His demeanor reminded Leliana so much of Zevran. "So Leone it is then." Leliana said shaking his hand, the cold chainmail that hugged his fingers sent shivers up her arm.  
The sunlight was reaching them now; Her long hair seemed to want to get in the way of her face. Leone offered something to put her hair in a ponytail like his but she denied. "Why do you want to meet with us? Why not the men?" Leliana asked him. "Well I didn't know if they'd be hostile or not, so I was hoping you would introduce me to them." Leone said randomly prancing around the surrounding area while he talked.  
"You seem capable enough to do anything by yourself Antivan." Leliana said taking a breath. "Why would you need the help of some poor helpless Fereldans." She finally asked using air quotations. Leone laughed and sat down on a barrel. "Please, please don't make me laugh my dear red headed orlesian." He said. "You think I didn't recognize you and your friend as the "Hero of Ferelden! And his Orlesian LOVER!"" He snidely mocked.

"That easy to recognize us?" Leliana asked with worry. "Actually no, To tell you the truth I once was a Crow myself. I am a friend with the elf you know as Zevran Arainai. He said you and Cogdale could help me with my problem." He said randomly lifting himself off the barrel by a handstand.  
"I knew you were too similar to him to be just a coincidence." Leliana jested. Leone threw himself off the barrel and landed on his boots. "Anyways, enough dilly dallying shall we go find the Warden and that elf?" Leone yowled. Leliana shrugged and followed Leone back to their tavern where out front Cogdale seemed to be searching for Leliana and Helena in odd places such as crates and on top of gutters.  
"So you must be The legendary Warden I presume?" Leone pounced on Cogdale by surprise. Cogdale fidgeted in response to the random visitor. "Zevran?" Cogdale queried not knowing who this small Antivan who seemed to be on his back was. "No my dear friend. My name is Leone!" He said front flipped over Cogdale's shoulders into his view.

"Excuse my rudeness but what is a random Antivan doing in a city like Lydes out in Orlais?" Cogdale asked then suddenly stopped himself. "Wait… forget I asked." Cogdale said realizing the man was a Crow. "So you come to assassinate me?" Cogdale asked still unaware of Leliana right behind him. "Why would I even try, if Zevran Arainai can't kill you who can?" Leone joked shaking Cogdale's hand. "You may call me Leone Dahnay."  
"So Leone Dahnay… why are you, no offense, talking to me?" Cogdale folded his arms as he started to use his size to try and intimidate Leone. Leliana held her laughter in from Cogdale's cute display of muscles. "Well ser, I know you have a certain, lets say getting around Orlais problem." Leone said mimicking Cogdale now. "How do you know of that?"

"I'm a Crow what do you expect me to do? Not eavesdrop?" Leone chuckled. Cogdale embarrassed only shook his head in disbelief for being so thick skulled on par with Oghren. "So what can you do?" Cogdale asked. Leliana was shocked how long it was taking him to notice her and Helena behind him. Leone knew it, giving the 2 of them quick glances every so often.  
"Well for one, I have a caravan of my own that I'm willing to lend to you." Leone said pretending to clean his fingers. "Really? You'd do that… wait what is an Antivan Crow doing with a trading caravan?" Leone looked around like he didn't hear Cogdale's answer.  
"Fine, I guess I don't want to know either." Cogdale said correcting his fault in asking an assassin on how he acquired such a costly thing. "I'm sensing that this is a barter however." Cogdale could read anyone like a book. "Right you are Warden, I need your help finding someone with me."

"This morning is just filled with things I just didn't expect." Cogdale said shrugging. It was at that moment, A red headed Bard and a Mage made their "Unexpected" jump on Cogdale.


	26. Orlesian Chapter 6

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O6  
Things Have Changed

Cold and hard rocks made their imprint on Cogdale's face. Red marks across his forehead and cheeks. For a second Cogdale had thought he was dead. The Antivan Crow Leone had fellow crows with him and they had pounced on him. A rather pathetic way to die compared to the trap that Zevran had set up 2 years ago during the Blight. But once he opened his hard clenched eyes he realized it was only Leliana and Helena, not knowing the combined force of 2 women could knock him over onto the street. Leone was laughing away at the scene as both women tried to sooth the scratches on his face.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I am so sorry dear!" Leliana said licking her dress and using it to calm the wounds. Helena did her best with what little magic she wanted to use. "I expected you to be rock solid and not flinch." Helena said the hum from the magic in her palms making her voice sound awkward.

"Yeah I'm the exaaact opposite of what the stories make me out to be there mage." Cogdale said getting back up on his feet. Leone's laugh had diminished into random spurts of chuckles.  
"Warden, I would add that to the list of things you didn't expect." Leone continued. "If I were to return to the Crows I would recommend both of you to them." Leone snickered. "I've been offered it before by a friend of yours." Leliana said, still keeping her unbinding attention on her loved one. Cogdale waved her off; all he had was a black eye. Nothing he couldn't handle with a few nights with some cold sheltered meat to the eye.  
Cogdale kept the eye closed however, the cold wind brushing against it caused the eye to uncontrollably blink. Returning back to his conversation with Leone, Cogdale gave the 2 women a thumbs up so they didn't have to worry about him. "Leliana, Helena? Please go back to the tavern and find Garrden. I think he'll want to be apart of our decision." Cogdale suggested. Leliana nodded and grabbed Helena as they went to fetch the young elf.

"Well now that event has settled, Lets barter Crow." Cogdale said crossing his arms. Whenever he crossed his arms he made him more comfortable when he felt vulnerable. "Oh? Are now just calling each other by our "previous" Titles Warden?" Leone prodded at Cogdale. Cogdale only shrugged trying his best to seem more confident then he actually was with another Crow. Last time he tried to converse with a Crow he was naïve enough to think Zevran was just going to relieve tension on his shoulders with an "Antivan Massage" How awkward it was for him to rush out of the elf's tent half naked.

"Don't worry Cogdale, I'm definitely an anomaly within the Antivan Crows. I only love women." Leone said, somehow reading Cogdale's thoughts. Cogdale was a little freaked out about how he could've known about what he was thinking but fixed himself back into a self-confident stance. One that would rival any senior warden's.  
"Relax Warden… relax." Leone said gesturing with his hands for Cogdale to calm down. "Wow the blight really makes people uptight." Leone said with a pout face. Cogdale stubbornly let go of his stoic attitude. "Alright my proposition of our trade, and hear me out before interrupting." Leone threw his hand out and strangely spoke with his hands as he read out his offer.  
"I will offer my caravan for travel to wherever your heart desires, if you help me find and possibly save this person." Finishing his strange show of hands he quickly placed his hands behind his back. "Sounds simple enough. But things are never as easy as they sound." Cogdale said. "Ah good to see you have some intelligence up in that tainted head of yours." Leone snarked with quick response.  
"You are right, it won't be easy. As you see the person I'm after isn't a target from a dead drop or something. It someone I care about with all my heart." Leone stopped. "But the catch is? She is dead and you want to save her from the fade, or wait better yet! The Void! Lets add some spin to that! The Infamous Black City!" Cogdale's rude response even shocked himself. "My apologies, It must be the drama of not having a ticket out of this city."  
Leone nodded and let Cogdale know it was alright. "The catch you are waiting for is that she is a mage. She is locked up in The Circle of Magi in Montsimmard. She is declared an apostate because she escaped The Circle nearly 3 years ago." Cogdale took a step back; surprised the man had spilled his gall to him. Especially when the man was an Antivan Crow. "Wow, now that is definitely a big catch to this trade." Cogdale said itching his chin. Leliana and the other 2 finally returned, slightly out of breath from running in a leg tight dress. "Alright everyone is here and accounted for cept for Bodahn." Leliana said patting both Helena and Garrden on the head.

"Alright, Leone tell them what you told me." Cogdale said taking a step back. "May I say something first." Garrden interjected. "I have to say this but both you! And Leliana have never looked as bad as you do right now." Garrden laugh pointing at Cogdale, "You have a black eye from who knows where and a broken nose." Garrden then turned his finger and pointed it to Leliana. "And you have a massive welt on your forehead. I've known you only 2 or 3 months but still that is pretty bad." Garrden finished with a faux kick of dirt on the wet street.  
"Thank you… Garrden… for that extremely inappropriate and random interruption." Cogdale said annoyed and now self-conscious of his broken nose once more. "Please Leone, don't let the annoying Elf distract you, continue." Leliana said helping him get back on topic. "Okay, I'm offering the three of you my Caravan for travel to anywhere, free of charge if you help me find a girl that I care deeply for who is locked away in Montsimmard." Leone repeated.  
"The Circle of Magi?" Leliana asked. "Yes The Circle." Leone answered. "She is an apostate mage of three years just recently a "mouse" of mine told me the Templars had caught her and are sentencing her to death." Leone finished, now waiting for the trio to answer his proposition. "I can't…" Helena suddenly stuttered. "I can't go back to The Circle, any Circle. I am an apostate. White Templars are not so forgiving to Apostates." Helena said with fear trembling in every syllable she let ride off her tongue. "If you don't want to come Helena we are not forcing you to. But I'm in agreement." Cogdale said shaking Leone's hand. "Glad to have you on aboard." Leone said ecstatically.  
"I need a little bit excitement." Leliana walked over and shook Leone's hand as well. "I'll protect you Helena if you come." Leliana said trying to coach Helena into coming. "You bet your ass I'm in!" Garrden said jumping up and slapping Leone's hand, which left a stinging sensation in the Antivan's hand. "Alright."

"Come on Helena, we need you with us." "It just won't be the same without you." "Please! If you do I'll totally let you feel my abs!" So much peer pressure made Helena cave in. "Oh alright! I'll go but I won't let myself be exposed! I won't be using any magic when we get there…. Garrden give me one of your blades." Helena demanded, almost ripping it from its sheath.  
"Wo! Okay, I like this part of you, so…. Feisty!" Garrden said jumping up and down. "With the recent attacks by straggling Darkspawn around Orlais the trip won't be as easy as it should." Leone said. "I'm guessing it could take us a week and a half to get there. But I'll tell you right now, we won't be strolling into The Circle." The Crow added.  
"Of course, of course." Garrden spat out rolling his eyes. "He is quite the runt isn't he?" Leone asked about Garrden. "Yep." The rest said. "Hey! I'm right here." Garrden blurted out showing he was offended by the lack of respect he was shown.

"We'll suit up and gather our gear and meet you… where exactly?" Cogdale asked. Leone snapped his fingers after thinking to himself for a few seconds. "How bout outside the western gate of Lydes? It will take me a good hour or so to gather my caravan up and plant myself at the door for you. Enough time for you to suit up as it were." Leone suggested. Cogdale nodded. The group parted ways with Leone and made their way back to the tavern to gather everything.  
"I have a gut feeling something awful is going to happen at Montsimmard." Cogdale said patting his stomach. "Oh boy, you and your gut feelings always seem to be right." Garrden said patting Cogdale's stomach in response. Cogdale took a step back so Garrden would get the hint to stop acting stupid. Garrden raised his hands getting the picture loud and clear. A few street urchins who had been taking notice of Leliana and Helena taking laps between the tavern and the conversation earlier had followed them.

"S'il vous plaît, vous avez l'argent à épargner?" one of the decrepit men asked their fingers cracked and popped whenever they moved. Their movement was also very sudden and rapid. Almost as if they were the ghouls of Lothering. Cogdale shook his head, although his consciousness told him to give them 1 or 2 sovereign, he knew the group would need every last bit they had to make it through the "Extravagant Orlais."  
Cogdale decided to speed past the 3 urchins, and waved for the others to do the same. But the men followed at the same pace. "Cogdale, please just give them something." Leliana tugged on his arm as she seemed strangely disturbed by these men.  
"Why? If we ignore them long enough they'll get bored or something and leave us alone." Cogdale said. "They won't…" Leliana whispered in his left ear. Cogdale suddenly knew these poor men weren't just poor men. "These urchins are Du Rats des Dents, The Rat's Teeth. Marjolaine and other bards used them on lower targets that we didn't have our divided attention to." Leliana continued. "Thing is, they are extremely well trained fighters. Normally bards wouldn't pay lowly assassins for said jobs. But in a way we were afraid of these men. If we didn't pay them their 50 bits they had the skill and fervor to hurt us." She said grabbing Cogdale's hand and making it into a fist. "They recognized me, we're going to have to fight sooner or later, they'll follow us until we are all alone." She said to the 3 of them.

Although obvious the 4 of them were conversing to deal with the Rats, the men did nothing but continue to beg for coin. "We can take them right here! Right now!" Garrden said popping his knuckles and neck to prove he was ready. Leliana shook her head. "I'm in no condition to be fighting, Helena doesn't have her stave and Cogdale only has his fists." Leliana argued with the elf until Cogdale broke the 2 of them up. "Enough, let us get to our room and ready up, these men seem to want to be extremely patient and inconspicuous to us and common Orlesian folk."  
"Exactly let us ready for a fight." Leliana said slapping Garrden lightly on the face. The walk back to the tavern was the most tense and nerve wracking walk Cogdale has ever had except for the adventure into the deep roads with his senses to darkspawn always sparking at every second he breathed.  
The 4 of them stayed quite, only communicating via their eyes between each other. Still the urchins known as The Rat's Teeth were at their heels pretending to be lowly beggars. "Pourquoi pensez-vous ignorer les pauvres âmes nous?" whispered behind them. After what seemed to be an hour itself they reached the tavern they were staying at. They opened the door to see the tavern's workers cleaning up after the previous night's expected mess.

Cogdale looked back to see if the Rats had followed them, luckily all taverns have a universal law to not allow people without coin. "Alright lets get ready." Cogdale said unlocking the room's door. The room was just as he left it when he carried the unconscious Leliana to the bed. "I hope Leone doesn't mind us being late." Leliana said reaching for her bag that held all of her fighting items. "You actually think this fight will be that difficult?" Helena asked grabbing her stave and putting it in her baldric's hold.

"Trust me beautiful, these men are scary good. Like I said before, even the most skilled bards are afraid of them." Leliana explained removing her dress. "Would they give Crows a run for their money?" Garrden asked curiously. Leliana shook her head. "They aren't that good."  
"So why are you afraid of them? If Zevran failed at killing me why so serious about The Rats?" Cogdale asked snapping his cuirass over the clothing he had on.

"Nothing… I don't know." Leliana said. But Cogdale knew better, Leliana was hiding something about these men. Something she didn't want to put worry on the 3 of them. He accepted it for now but once they had time to talk he would definitely confront her about it. It has to do with something about Marjolaine. He could feel it in his bones. Even his broken nose tingled in agreement.  
Garrden was already armored up in his mix gallery of armor taken from Templars, Darkspawn and random armored men so he just waited for the rest of them to finish getting ready by leaning against the door. Helena was the next to finish up keeping her most needed potions right where her hands would rest on her belt. She tested this strategy while she too waited for Cogdale and Leliana to finish with their armor. Cogdale had finish putting both pauldrons on and his cuirass. He began putting his thigh and knee guards on when Helena came over to help him with his armor.  
"Thanks for the help, still with this improved armor of mine it is still a pain in my ass to put back on every time." Cogdale grunted shoving his foot into a boot. "I can see that." Helena said giggling as she finished putting his belt through the final loop of its faulds. The last part he had to throw on was his chausses for his thighs but with the faulds put on first it was extremely hard to bend his arm with his gauntlets on.  
"Sometimes I envy you mages on wearing just… robes." Cogdale said hitting his armor after finishing putting it on. "And visa versa Cogdale" Helena said. "You don't know how many times I've had some nasty wounds for not wearing any strong and brawny armor compared to these several leather pieces I wear." She argued.

Cogdale laughed, still nervous after catching Leliana's nervous bug. He pulled his Nevarran blade out of the crude sheath Bodahn had made for it when he unloaded the group's items the other night. He then shoved into his sheath that was still mistakenly on the belt of his waist.  
"This has been itching at the nape of my neck for weeks Cogdale but I have to ask, Why do you fight without a shield." Helena asked keeping her eyes on Cogdale but helping Leliana put on all of her armor starting with her spaulders.  
"It is the way my Father taught my brother and I." Cogdale said. "My Father learned the technique when he traveled the Anderfels, he says its an Anders' technique. More specifically it is named The Anders' Longsword Fighting Skill. Or, in Anderfels tongue "Anders 'Langschwert kämpfen und Verteidigungstechnik." A mouthful I know."

"You speak Anderfels?" Leliana asked astonished. "A little bit, only a few things I read and taught myself." Cogdale said. "So how does a Nevarran longsword that resembles a Tevinter Saw Blade work with the technique?" Helena asked finishing on Leliana's Vambrace of her left arm.  
"It is rather effective if you haven't seen already, I did demonstrate it on the darkspawn a couple weeks ago remember?" Cogdale said warming up Helena's memory. "Oh yeah, amazing. You are just a melting pot of Thedas aren't you Cogdale?" Helena said with a smile. "I guess so." Cogdale smiled back somewhat comforted by Helena's positive attitude for the coming fight.  
"One of these times you will have to tell me about your family Cogdale." Helena said as she continued to add each layer of Leliana's rerebrace on her right arm. "Not until he tells me Helena." Leliana pouted with a frown. "Oh! I didn't know he… I apologize. Please forgive me friend." Helena said embarrassed. Cogdale could only feel guilty for not telling Leliana about his family. Even after 2 years of knowing her and the 5 months of being romantically involved with her.  
After another 10 minutes of planning and stretching they finally exited their room. The Tavern reeked of new alcohol that must've been delivered recently as the aroma traveled its way into the hallway where all the rooms were aligned. Cogdale covered his nose to stop the scent from distracting him. As they reached the front door he slammed his helmet on his head and clamped a brace for his chin inside the helmet.

Outside the tavern the deadly urchins were nowhere to be seen. Confusing everyone. "Be alert Cogdale, they are assassins, and they always have a plan of some sort." Leliana reassured him. All 4 of them had their weapons at the ready. Slowly walking out the door and scanning their horizon. "You've watched them before Leliana." Garrden said "Do they have some sort of ambush set up for us?" He asked twirling his daggers in both hands as a nervous tick.  
"No these men are honorable assassins, they confront. They don't hide in the shadows. They should be out here." She answered. "Well they aren't and I don't like it one bit." Garrden replied stamping his feet. By that time the wet street was now dry, but snow had caught up with them from the Frostback mountains and Halamshiral as it was falling on their heads. "Perhaps that's a hint from Andraste?" Helena said with the most wisdom out of all of them that day. "Perhaps…. You're right." Leliana said turning back around and looking up above the skyline of the tavern.

There they were, but it wasn't 3 urchins but a dozen of them standing more still then any golem. They exposed their dual blades and slashed them against each other making a loud but short screeching sound that caused the group to wince from the collective of the sound. "I thought you said they confront, not sneak!" Garrden said raising his daggers into a defense stance.  
"I guess things have changed!" Leliana said as all Rats dove upon them, Blades raised high as griffon wings.


	27. Orlesian Chapter 7

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O7  
Misfit Journeymen

Not even a single breath was allowed by The Rats as Cogdale and his friends stalled their attackers the best they could. The surrounding citizens of Lydes scrambled away from this fight. Cogdale prayed to Andraste some of them had the right mind to get city watchmen to come help or stop the Urchins' attack. But knowing Orlesian politics the watchmen were paid off before the ambush.  
The urchin who Cogdale began fighting with looked as though he was conflicted by the taint. His skin was dry and pale as his eyes, making his face appear as if it was a mask. The man jittered shook violently as he stabbed and thrusted his daggers at Cogdale. These attacks gave no room for Cogdale to parry or to use them to break the urchin's attack spree. His broken nose and swelling black eye didn't help the fight either. He could barely see out of his eyes while making the slightest expression on his face brought pain to slap across his face.  
Yet somehow he was able to feel and anticipate the fast dagger each time. And when the dagger did hit him, his armor was strong enough so that all it left was scratch marks upon the silverlite.

With his broken vision he couldn't see how well his friends were faring against the 11 other assassins. Only able to hear blade meet blade, Cogdale could only assume they were standing their ground very well. Defense was key when it fighting these men. Luckily his father's lessons were being put to good use. The longsword technique was designed for defense and counter attacks. While the Nevarran blade was designed for brutal attacks up close and medium range. Combining the 2 worked well against most other styles of combat. Cogdale felt his blade grind against the dagger. He allowed his feeling of the blade; the vibrations of each hit and defense to guide his next moves ahead of time.  
When he knew he had the urchin at his throat his stance was suddenly wrecked by a strong elbow to the back of his helmet. Making him stagger forward into his opponent's blade. His chainmail caught the blade luckily as it was short. The urchin was now defenseless. Cogdale threw his gauntlet into the man's face ripping it apart; his cheek was cut apart, his hooknose was torn completely off. Another punch crushed the man's brow and blood filled his eye socket from the trauma. Cogdale raised his foot to end the orlesian's useless life. But once again another elbow made Cogdale falter.  
When he rushed his focus to the elbowing foe a blur of colors were swirling in front of him. Cogdale could only guess this was his friends fighting for their lives. The dull brown cloaks of the Rats outnumbered the bright colors of his friends.

They appeared like fish in a small lake swimming around each other fast and vicious. Only sounds of metal hitting metal made music that went with what he could barely see in front of him.  
Tumbling over, Cogdale was kicked to the street by the wounded Rat, His armor echoing sounds off the cobbled street into the sky. "This is getting tiresome!" Cogdale grunted in his helmet flipping over and kicking the blurry figure that was in front of him. Throwing himself back on to his boots, Cogdale lost sight of his enemy once again. Looking around the urchin had escaped the entire battle that was happening. Another urchin approached Cogdale and flaunted and twirled his blades to try and intimidate Cogdale. But the most it did was make Cogdale wonder how Orlesians had dominated Ferelden for over 100 years. Seeing what he could, Cogdale gave the cloaked lunatic 1 big kick to the chest knocking him into another urchin.  
The Urchins were at odds ends with the other 3. Leliana was holding off 3 of them at once. Leliana was using her bow to help defend against the blunt swings from them while her golden dagger did its best to get a few stabs here and there but it was more occupied by holding off other attacks. Garrden's training was surprisingly holding off the urchins. Cogdale had thought his elven friend would've fallen in the fight but he was now proud to be proven wrong. Garrden was the only one out the group who was bringing the fight to the urchins. Flying through the sky with his daggers and slamming his knuckled fists and solid feet into the orlesian assassin's But Cogdale only had 1 urchin. It confused him why he out of all the group would get a single opponent if they were trying to assassinate a Warden.  
"Cogdale above you!" Helena shouted as the dark shadow that pouncing onto him was hit by a burst of fire. The Urchin was lit ablaze, allowing Cogdale to see his combatant clearly. The Urchin who was too busy trying to throw his burning robe off lost his entire left shoulder to Cogdale's sword's clean cut.  
The man collapsed and screamed profanities in Orlesian, his blood spraying out of his agape shoulder. The 11 other men stopped fighting and leaped and saved their comrade and escaped. Cogdale sighed in relief. These men were extremely fast with their hands, if he hadn't put his chainmail on, Cogdale could be bleeding out on ground right now. Cogdale removed his helmet and put it on his black eye. The armor was still cold and it would at least be a substitute before he could put something more comfortable over it.

"Is everyone okay?" Cogdale asked in sincerity. Helena was panting hard, with her magic she must've taken on nearly half of the men. Leliana nodded and Garrden gave thumbs up, his hands dripping blood. "Garrden you're hurt! Helena stop the bleeding." Cogdale said awkwardly pointing to the elf. Helena accepted his mission and ran over to Garrden and did her best to coagulate the blood that was oozing from Garrden's hand. His blood dripped from each of his fingers rapidly. Helena's healing dried up the blood quickly as she dried out the blood.  
"Thanks mage" Garrden said slapping Helena on the back spooking her from the sudden stinging pain.  
"They'll be back," Leliana said sheathing her blade. "They'll follow us everywhere until they get the job done. If one of them is killed another will take his place. The Rats are relentless." She walked towards Cogdale and looked at his eye. "Wow that is getting rather sore." She said inspecting his bruised eye. "Is it that bad?" Cogdale asked trying to touch it only for his hand to be smacked away by Leliana. "Don't touch it, you'll only make it worse by doing that." Leliana said. Cogdale laughed. "Is there something wrong with us? We just got away with our lives and now we're talking about my black eye as if it's any concern to my health." He said. Garrden laughed along with Cogdale. Leliana only grinned and weakly slapped Cogdale's face.  
"There I did it for you love." Leliana giggled and Helena followed. "How long did that waste?" Garrden asked looking around for some sort of way to tell. "By the sun? The fight had us going for twenty minutes." Leliana said pointing at the sun in the sky.  
"Well we better grab our things and head out for the western gate." Cogdale gestured to the tavern. They re-entered the tavern and took their belongings from their room and headed out. Ever the paranoid as they watched every alleyway and threatened every homeless man on the streets. One would think they were the shelterless urchins with how they reacted towards everyone.

Every shadow was the Rats to them. Leliana kept her bow in her hands for a rapid retaliation if they were ambushed again. If what Leliana said about The Rats was true, then they had changed. There were rumors of unrest with the nobles of Orlais. Some rumors spawning the idea of the reclamation of Amaranthine from Ferelden. The time was right for it after all. Ferelden is weak; A Blight had stricken its lands. Their new king is a dunce to all who know him. They even locked up the one ruler that could've kept Ferelden safe from outside forces.  
Perhaps theses "Rats" were ordered to change their tactics on assassinations. Perhaps even adopting the Antivan Crows' book of ideas instead. If these men were men of honor and confrontation but now resorted to ambush and dirty tricks then either the nobles were changing everything. Or a very specific Orlesian woman had gained more power then both Leliana and Cogdale feared she would somehow gain. If Marjolaine killed her way up to be a Noble woman she would have all the weapons in her arsenal to end both their lives.  
Plus only bards know of these men and their ranks. Which means that Marjolaine had hired them. There was no doubt it was her trying to once again kill Leliana. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea that they were headed straight for the wasp nest in Val Royeaux then. Cogdale could feel in his gut something horrible and terrifying would happen in that city.  
Luckily rumors didn't spread as fast as they do in Ferelden. Normal Orlesians went on their merry way while the 4 of them tried to leave the city incognito. As much as 4 strangers in full armor and gear could be "incognito" especially around Orlesians who were aware of the nobility's day-to-day attempts at assassinations with bards and other odd means of killing their neighbors.  
The guards of Lydes were on edge over them with their weapons still drawn out and ready. The awkwardness of the moment was placed on an even higher step of the term when Orlesian folk music began to play through out the veins of Lydes. The Rats were following them with music. A domestic way of… giving them a warning that they would follow Cogdale and Leliana just like a tune can become stuck in your head. No matter hard you try the song returns again even stronger then before. Leliana began to approach each alleyway; crossing the street diagonally over and over only to see alley cats who were going about their business.  
"It's sad we don't get to see more of Lydes like you wanted Leliana." Cogdale said removing his helmet so he could do his best to see her his eye throbbing from the cold wind. "No worries." She smiled. "We'll be back sooner or later, probably better in the summer then this dull and drab winter." She shivered thinking about the cold.

"That's my Leliana, shivering at the idea of the cold but not the actual cold itself," Cogdale laughed, the pain ending his laugh abruptly. By now the sun was above the city, the white frozen clouds blocking it from blinding anyone who would dare to stare into it long enough. Cogdale remembered when he watched Shale look into the sun for nearly half a day. Shale never flinched while gawking into the light. He wondered what she saw that would be so wonderful to look into for half a day. He laughed at himself knowing he would do that exact same thing with Leliana.  
"They're right behind us…" Helena said walking backwards watching for anyone who would sneak behind them. They stopped in the middle of the street and looked where Helena was pointing with her stave. There were no cloaked urchins behind them though. "I don't see anyone." Garrden stated his daggers ready to taste more blood on the sharp edges. "They are there, they changed clothing I recognized one of them as a commoner." Helena said backing her statement up.  
"That could be true" Leliana said quickly skipping herself in front of Helena bow being drawn. The guards took notice; probably thinking Leliana was about to hurt a poor bystander. "Leliana lessen your grip." Cogdale said clasping the arm that was keeping the arrow from flying straight into someone in front of her. "Some unhappy orlesian men wearing armor don't like a drawn bow in public." Cogdale whispered in her ear. She took notice and did as she was told. "We'll set up an ambush of our own." She said continuing to walk to the west gate and the rest followed her once she passed them all.

Garrden was smiling, anxious to finally be the ambusher instead of the ambushed. Cogdale couldn't deny it. He too was anxious to finally attack rather then the pain that defending always ended up being. "What are we planning to do?" Garrden asked with a hop to his step. Leliana shushed him. She probably didn't want any Rats hearing the ambush plan, smart. Garrden understood and back down and returned to his place he walked at. "No more talking till we leave with Leone" Leliana told everyone. She wanted obedience and she got it. Cogdale finally felt relieved someone took the helm of the group. He hadn't felt such a thing since Duncan back at Ostagar, nearly 3 years ago.

They were getting close to the east gate of Lydes. Cogdale could tell because a gust of wind would once and a while hit them. Signaling the east gate was opening and closing. Another obvious sign was more and more people were prevalent as they journeyed further. Along with the occasional small caravan of an ass carrying a small wagon. He even saw a kossith trader. Most likely what Sten would've called a Tal-Vashoth. Most stayed away from his stall of exotic foods he stole from Seheron's beaches. Cogdale had only one moment of trying what most qunari on the north islands ate regularly.  
He had yellow fruit that the merchant called bananas. Which was oddly enough tasted well. Enough that Cogdale's father ordered several crates full of them and kept in their family's food cellar to keep them preserved. The Caenolyn family for the next 3 months would have "banana" based foods. Cogdale's favorite was pudding. His least favorite was a mixture of vegetables his family grew out in the courtyard garden and bananas which left a very strange bitter taste on his tongue. Passing the Tal-Vashoth merchant they could see the gate in sight. But crowds and crowds of people were in their path. A perfect environment for fatal and unknown stabbing. Cogdale grabbed his 3 friends and held them close. He looked at them each and gave them a stern look informing them of the possible dangers.  
Leliana already knew it and continued looking straightforward. It took Garrden a few seconds to get the picture as a printed face of confusion almost seemed permanent. Helena for a short moment was blushing but she ended her shyness looking into Cogdale's glowing, certain eyes.  
"Helena can you keep a constant and concealed healing spell going while we reach the gate?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded scouting the crowd as they slid through any open crack in the hundreds of people. Helena did her best, but they were somewhat noticeable as they glowed. But Cogdale believed that them broadcasting that they knew the Rats' tactics kept the Rats away from trying anything stupid.  
They reached the gate and shimmied their way through the door. They looked around for a few seconds until Garrden spotted Leone and his caravan. They ran over to the caravan and threw their gear and bags onto the caravan. Cogdale noticed 2 other passengers on Leone's crew.  
1 was a young dwarf, his caste tattoos made him out to be of the noble families of Orzammar. He was blonde and his eyes were a very welcomed sage green. He looked self-reliant. He never gave Cogdale a single glance. His armor was a unique dark ash and green. Something that looked like the Legion of the Dead's armor had an accident with green paint. He played with his beard as they climbed their way onto the wagon.  
The other passenger was a female elf who seemed to be more fixated on Leone then meeting their new guests. "Ah! Warden! You made it, I was starting to think you doubted me and you weren't going to show. I'm glad you did." Leone said jumping down shaking Cogdale's hand.  
"Damn your eye is even more bruised then the last time I saw you." Leone said about to touch Cogdale's eye. Leliana slapped Leone's hand from its destination. "No" Leliana said frowning. Leone raised his hands in innocence and retreated back to the front of the wagon. "Mind introducing us to your two friends here Leone?" Cogdale said pointing. His finger off a few inches as he had double vision from his damaged eye.

"Of course, this handsome dwarf over by the potions and lotions is Ehmric. He hasn't told me his last name for some reason. But I'll find out sooner or later, mark my words." Leone said wagging his index and middle finger at the blonde dwarf. He only received rolling eyes while Cogdale gained a wave of the hand.  
Leone climbed over crates and clothing to get closer to the young elf. "This fine piece of Rivaini elf is Aeronwy. Something unique about her you ask? She is qunari." Leone said patting her back. Cogdale could only shrug, his only experience of The Qun was Sten. After getting to know the giant he was easy to understand. Also he was very witty when other companions harassed him, including Cogdale.

They all said their hellos and shook hands. "Shall we shove off?" Leone said with a smile. Aeronwy giggled in response to the smile. Not something Cogdale would've expected from a follower of The Qun. Cogdale laid back on the wagon and looked at the grey sky. He imagined griffons flying over them as the wagons began to move across the rocks. Some of the clouds were broken apart and a blue sky could be seen. The drowning sounds of the crowds of Lydes soon disappeared and were replaced by birds and wind. Cogdale could hear Garrden trying to converse with Helena but he didn't listen in. He lifted his helmet into his sight and turned the helmet to face him. Picturing his father under this helmet. His father putting the helmet on his head for the first time when he was only 10 years old. How the helmet was so heavy he couldn't keep balance and rammed his knee into a statue. His father picking him up and sang the pain away.  
The innocence of a child he missed. He missed the boring days of hiding in the library and reading hero stories and not being the hero of the story instead. His train of thought was cut short when Leliana shoved her head into his helmet. Her eyes smiling at him, her laugh muffled by his helmet. Cogdale couldn't help but laugh along with her. She collapsed on his chest, Her head still in the helmet pressed against his cheek.  
"I hate helmets." Leliana said. "How can you stand wearing one on your head?" She asked. "Simple… I have really short hair." He answered. "Well you should grow it out longer one of these times. Just for me." She suggested taking the helmet off and securing it in his bag. "Trust me… I had long hair when I was a child… I was not a pretty sight." Cogdale said. Leliana poked on his forehead. "Do it! And I'll cut my hair short again." Cogdale laughed and agreed with a firm handshake and then a kiss.

"Hmmm… what should we talk about?" Leliana asked scratching Cogdale's stubble with her fingers. Cogdale just said a word off the top of his head. "Legs." Leliana was silent for a second and then responded. "I hate my legs." Cogdale looked at her the best he could from laying down. "Wow vanity much love?" Cogdale asked, not surprised. "What I hate my thighs it's a fact." Cogdale pushed himself to sit up. Leliana lay across his lap still scratching his face. "I know it's a fact. But doesn't the fact I love your thighs." Cogdale growled. "Mean anything?" He said brushing her bangs away from her face so he could look at her more clearly.

"Nope, Your opinion is biased."


	28. Orlesian Chapter 8

Dragon Age: A Bard's Love

Chapter O8  
Tranquility's Antonyms

2 days travelling to Montsimmard and Leliana had never been so bored in her life. Even more then the first days of her being a lay sister in the Chantry inside Lothering. No one spoke a word the past 48 hours. Not even Cogdale who kept his attention towards the front of the caravan. A day earlier Garrden tried his best to "woo" Aeronwy, the female elf who follows the Qun. But the only words to spring from her lips were brief, subtle and to the point that it gouged Garrden's libido. Besides, Leliana could tell Aeronwy was very much attracted to Leone. How tragic that Leone already loved someone else, adding insult to injury, she was helping him save his love.  
Ehmric was as stoic as Cogdale. The only time Ehmric would make a sound was to cough or sneeze even though his beard muffled them to begin with. Leliana spent her past days laying on her back and watching the large winter clouds chase after them, always on their heels. She didn't want to be the one to break the silence. She had gained that from Cogdale. He had always remained quiet until it was necessary for him to speak.

Thankfully Montsimmard was barely 2 hours away now. Templars were seen more frequently on the road. Hiding in the back of Leliana's conscious was the guilt of murdering the young Templars outside of Highever months ago. But she continued to force to the back of her mind. Just like she did all the other innocents and bastards she sent to the void. She lost count past 30 or so and just did her job from then on, until Marjolaine betrayed her to Harwen Raleigh. Her thoughts wandered, almost to a mumbling while she continued to look at the clouds and fiddle with her longer hair. She could feel splits, many, many splits. She had let her hair grow out past her shoulder blades now. The last time it was this long was before heading to Denerim to face the darkspawn.  
She stopped playing with her split ends and went on to tap her lips to a slow tempo. She tried to match the rhythm of the taps to the clopping of the oxen's hooves on the road. She smiled realizing how silly she probably looked tapping her lips. She turned her head to see what was ahead; her hair pulling from being pinned between her back and the supplies in the wagon. She gritted her teeth and sighed when she finally could see what was in their path. A group of Templars in formation were marching towards Montsimmard following another who was in charge of said group. As they marched they were reciting lines from the chant along with the Templar oath.

Some of the Templars turned their notice away from their Knight-Lieutenant and to her crotch that was wide open. She squeaked and covered herself with her hands and blushed. She forgot that there were eyes now nearly everywhere since they were nearing The Circle. She crossed her legs and leaned against Cogdale for support. An arm came swinging around her collar and held her tight. A familiar smile was the only thing she could see turning her sight in the direction of Cogdale's face. The smile that always warmed her heart, even the beginning of her adventure with the Warden.  
Leliana put her grip on Cogdale's arm and kissed the only exposed skin that she could find under the leather and silverlite. It was perfect. The only skin on his arm that was visible, she saw the large and only mole on his left arm. She giggled at the sight. Cogdale only shook his head, a smile still painted across it. Leliana noticed Helena out of the corner of her eye. The mage was in the fetal position. She was obviously paranoid around all these Templars and going inside another Circle.  
"Helena…" Leliana called out. Helena looked at her with wide eyes her vision twitching off to the side just to make sure no Templar snuck up on her. Leliana held out her hand to the apostate. Helena snatched it and squeezed hard. Leliana began to sing a calming song she knew in orlesian. Her soothing voice seemed to work for the mean while as Helena began to breath deeply again.  
"Helena… Don't worry" Cogdale said. "If they ask, I'll say that you are a Grey Warden. They won't touch you, even with an ogre's dead arm." He said trying to give her confidence with his blazing eyes. It seemed to work as she uncoiled herself and gave off a big sigh and gave an unconfident smile. "Just be careful, be stoic and strong with a stern look and we can get through this." Leone said trying to lean backwards to look at her. A bump in the road jolted him out his stare and to keep his eye on the path.

A giggle was heard from Aeronwy after his blunder. Leliana was surprised that a qunari laughed. Sten never did, although she did see him with the kittens and flowers. So perhaps he was smiling on the inside, which means much more. Montsimmard wasn't just Orlais' Circle of Magi. It was also a fairly large city although the occupants of the city were mostly homely for a very odd reason. Leliana never could pinpoint on why so many in the city were fatter then most. Perhaps it was the wheat grown around the city, just for that thought through out her years as a bard Leliana never ate anything given to her in Montsimmard. She hated her legs already. She couldn't and wouldn't live with herself if she ever let herself go.

Leliana shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of such of no great concern. They were inside the city now. The architecture was very much like that of Lydes. Orlesian structures; even a hovel could outmatch any royal building in Ferelden. Orlesians took visuals more important then other subjects. Even if a city burnt down because the homes were built with straw, at least it went out with style.  
Last time she was in Montsimmard the head aristocrat all the others were aiming to take down was "unofficially" The Baron of the Deauvin Flats. Although there were several nobles who called themselves that. The man though was very uppity most of the time whenever he hired Marjolaine for anything. His moustache was long and twisted at both ends. He wore a golden chest piece that although gorgeous had no defensive capability for him. His clothing was nearly all the colors of the rainbow, including nearly 20 different shades and hues of greens. Leliana wondered if The Baron was still in power. If he were, he'd be one of the longer lasting nobles in power over a city. Hopefully he isn't, as he owes Marjolaine several favors. He also did business with Du Rats des Dents and could order the city's chevalier guards to assist The Rats.  
Leliana did her best to explain Orlais and its labyrinth of nobility, rankings and titles to Cogdale so he may understand how a fraction of it would work against them if word spread a Fereldan noble who's family lineage fought against Orlais and their nobility was traveling in their lands and fiefs.

"So where would The Circle be exactly?" Cogdale asked. Before Leliana could say a word Leone interrupted. "The Circle resides in a complex just on the southwest side of the city, it also has a tower similar to that of the one on Lake Calenhad but several times shorter as the complex is more spread out and also goes underground." He said. The Antivan knew more about the Circle more then Leliana did, surprising her. "Oh and isn't called The Circle here, it's called…" Leliana butted in. "Le Vignoble or in King's Tongue; The Vineyard." She said wiping her lips with her thumb in cockiness.  
"Why is it called a Vineyard if it's a structure for your saarebas?" Aeronwy asked. "Just because it was once a major winemaking for Orlais waaay before Kordillus Drakon took total control as the first Emperor. They built the Circle there but the grape vines continued to flourish over the assembly of buildings. Many mages here can get drunk easily without sneaking in any beverages for themselves." Leone said with a smile.  
Cogdale nodded his head while listening and turned and looked at Leliana. Leliana shrugged, as all of this was new to her as well. When she was a bard she didn't give a damn about the mages and their problems. She only cared for her compensation and Marjolaine.

"So are you going to fill us in on all the details on how we're going to break her out?" Leliana asked climbing over some of the merchandise the caravan carried and sat next to the Antivan man. "Okay… I will give you my plan." He said pulling the wagon onto the side of the road. "We need to get off anyways from here on in we'll be on foot." He locked the reigns of the wagon on the hook next to him and jumped off. Everyone else took what he or she needed and lined up against the stonewall he was leaning against while waiting.  
"Alright I have six of you here to help me and add me and that's seven. Good a lucky number." He sighed rubbing his hands together and tapped his feet showing he was nervous. Leliana quickly found herself anxious as well. An Antivan Crow nervous? Was that even possible? Especially when this man knew Zevran, an elf who never was nervous or afraid even when fighting the Archdemon.

"The whole story is that the woman I love is a mage inside this Circle. She recently told me via letter that was smuggled out of the complex that they suspect her of blood magic and are going to make her tranquil. More specifically… today. I'm not going to do this quiet when things break apart. There will be dead, there will be words being spread all across Thedas."  
He said sheathing his blade onto his back and grabbing several extra throwing knives on his waste. Leliana was a bit dazed by the task they were about to do. If… when things got messy they were going to get "MESSY." She could find herself killing young apprentice mages that are innocent in this odd exotic affair. She knew she would have to kill more Templars again. Cogdale touched her shoulder to harden her resolve over this. They needed this caravan, otherwise they could call their permanent home Montsimmard. Ehmric was still gathering his items on the wagon, taking his precious time.  
"Cogdale, I need you to do something for me." Leliana said turning around to him. "Anything for you." Cogdale said with a smile while slapping his helmet on his head and popping his neck with the aid of the heavy helmet. "I need you to tie my hair up in a pony tail." She said handing him some extra cloth from her bag. Cogdale nodded with an annoyed sigh. She knew he was thinking it would be easier if she just cut her hair short once more. She loved it when Cogdale was frustrated with her. It made him give off a very alluring musk.

"We're still approaching this covert at the beginning right?" Cogdale asked. Leone tilted his head. "You've got a plan?" He asked the Warden. "Well yes, it isn't fool proof but it is better then nothing and just going in swords swinging." Cogdale proposed. Leone nodded and let him take front stage. "Alright." Cogdale cleared his throat. "We'll be heading into The Vineyard as Grey Wardens from Ferelden looking for recruits for Amaranthine and rebuilding Ferelden." He said showing his vial of blood he still had on him.  
"I'll do all the talking with Leliana helping if it comes to translating. But I just need you all to act… like Grey Wardens. Just look strong, resolute and please… be mute." Cogdale said. "We can't just enter and grab your girl right then and there though." He said focusing on Leone. Leone listened intensely. "We'll need to make it seem we're looking for the best recruit. But still grab her for the rigged "test" though." Cogdale finished.

"I like it." Leone smiled pounding his fist into an open palm. "I have no qualms with your plan." Aeronwy said almost immediately after Leone. Leliana nodded and held her bow in affirmation. Garrden gave his standard thumbs up and stood behind Leliana. Ehmric grunted. "That is his way of saying yes." Leone said laughing. Everyone looked at the young mage Helena who gave no sign or answer.  
"Helena?" Leliana said approaching her friend slowly. Helena looked at Leliana. "Don't worry about your phylactery Helena. If they think you're a Warden… well like I said if they think you're a warden they can't do anything about you." Leliana said caressing Helena's face and bringing the golden green eyes to look into her own. It took several seconds to pass by before Helena finally nodded, although still hesitant.  
"Alright, its unanimous we'll go with my plan, just remember… Let me do the talking." Cogdale said pointing to himself. His eyes glowing; outlining his head inside his helmet.

Everyone followed Leone as he guided everyone through a secret pathway he learned of years ago. The group probably looked rather strange trying to sneak through tall grass and old brick pathway laid millennia ago. "You haven't told us her name Leone." Leliana said being curious. "Leone laughed. "Oh yes! Silly of me, her name is Nelisa Maus." He whispered loudly. "We met in the strangest of ways. I led an Antivan assignment here in Montsimmard." He said pushing some horsetails out of his face.  
"She just so happened to be a mage consort's apprentice to the Empress'." He said. "While facing down some bards who were guarding our target… no offense Leliana." He chuckled. "I was kicked into her sleeping quarters, my opponent thought I had been mortally wounded so he left me be." They were reaching the complex as the tower could be seen piercing the sky as they made their way up the hill. Leliana could see the storm cloud had finally caught them as small droplets of rain were beginning to patter on the ground.  
"She… took care of me for several days, hiding me in her room." Leliana sighed in adoration of this story. Cogdale grunted at Leliana for not thinking about their love story. She only smiled and bit her lip, which sent a chill up his spine.

"Over the days I found the impossible happening… I was falling for this young, naïve mage who was teaching me things that I never even believed exist, Of course she was absolutely gorgeous. She put all the Antivan whores and women to shame. And she isn't Orlesian." He said. "She isn't? what kingdom or empire is she from?" Garrden asked. Leone raised his hands. "I don't know, she doesn't know. She definitely isn't of any nationality I've ever seen. She isn't Rivaini and she isn't Kossith. She is something completely… different."  
"Intriguing." Leliana muttered. They finally reached the secret entrance that had overgrowth surrounding it. Cogdale helped cut it away while Leone pushed some of it back so the 3 women could get through. The entrance didn't sneak them behind the Templars' noses it helped them get passed the large gate that is nearly never opened for anyone not even a Knight Commander.  
They then could approach the front doors to the Vineyard and be impostor Grey Wardens. No Templar would question them once they entered. Seeing as Ferelden was rebuilding after the blight they would understand that Grey wardens would be more prevalent in their lands. Especially when the remnants of the darkspawn were raiding the Orlesian countryside. Cogdale knew where to go from where they were so he took the lead while Leliana stuck to his right side as his translator if need be.  
They all did their best to seem regal and stern like Grey Wardens such as Duncan was. When they approached the large doors Cogdale slammed his fists into the door to notify whoever opens the door to let them in. A voice shouted from behind it.

"Qui est là?" The voice asked. "He asked who is there." Leliana whispered to Cogdale. Cogdale only nodded to Leliana to let her know she knew what to say.  
"Nous sommes Gardes des ombres, nous sommes ici de Férelden à regarder pour ceux qui veulent se joindre à notre commande." Leliana shouted telling the man they were Grey Wardens from Ferelden looking for those willing to join the order.  
"Férelden?" "Les chiens mouillés?" The voice laughed. Cogdale looked at Leliana for a translation. Leliana shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Would you prefer I speak in King's Tongue, Warden?" He asked his accent extremely pungent on every word he spoke.  
"Yes, I would like that ser." Cogdale said. A moment of silence followed until the door opened. A Knight-Corporal stood at the door and looked all 7 of them over with a piercing stare. "So you all are wardens?" The Corporal asked, not believing Cogdale's word.

"Well no, not all of us are Grey Wardens." Cogdale answered making Leliana flinch, shocked Cogdale would give up so fast. "I knnnnneww iiiit!" The Orlesian Templar sneered. Cogdale laughed. "No no it's not what you think." Cogdale wagged his finger at the Templar. "It isn't? Then what it is it Ferelden dog!" The man demanded. "Some of these people who follow me are recruits we have picked up on our travels through Orlais." Cogdale said giving Leliana a sense of relief.  
"Oh! My apologies Wardens. I will let the Knight Commander know you are here. Please wait in the entrance hall" The Knight-Corporal scooted his way to wherever the Knight-Commander for the Circle was. All 7 of them slowly wandered their way to the center of the entrance hall. The inside of this Circle was much more decorative and beautiful then Ferelden's, before and of course after the blood magic incident. The entrance was littered with Templars from wall to wall. The only non-Templar in the room was the quartermaster near the door that led to the rest of the compound.

As Leliana and the rest waited for the Knight-Commander to appear Leliana and Cogdale communicated to each other via their eyes. Cogdale was unsure but at attention at the moment and Leliana was still confused on how they even got here. Cogdale shrugged and laughed with his eyes, which made Leliana laugh as well. She quickly fixed the rag that held her hair in a ponytail as it was beginning to loosen. Helena was having an anxiety attack. Leliana could tell she had experienced many before in her life.  
Leliana could only comfort the white haired maiden by massaging her neck and shoulders and sing that song again. It helped but it didn't give her much reassurance like last time. Helena froze her face into a determined and courageous face though so her anxiety didn't cause suspicion.

Finally the Knight-Commander appeared with the Corporal not far behind. The Knight-Commander's armor was extremely extravagant and the whitest silverlite Cogdale had ever seen.  
"Hello, Wardens." The Commander said. Leliana could tell he wasn't fluent in King's Tongue as he sounded as though he was deaf. "Thank you for letting us in Knight-Commander." Cogdale said extending his hand out. The Knight-Commander accepted the handshake and did his best to speak. "My name is Knight-Commander Bandeige." Bandeige struggled to get the next few words out. "So you are here to recruit new… members?" Leliana jumped in to talk "Oui" She nodded with a smile. He was delighted to see one of them knew Orlesian.  
"Strange, one of you wardens appeared just last month." He said with a raised eyebrow. Cogdale took a step forward and gripped his sword. Leliana grimaced for what was to happen next.


	29. Orlesian Chapter 9

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

**Chapter O9**

**Atropos Unbeaten**

"Of course, The Wardens who visited before gave some good words about Montsimmard. About how perfect their Templars and how well disciplined and orderly the mages are. It saddened them that they couldn't recruit more from this city." Cogdale said giving a small half expressed bow to the Knight-Commander. Cogdale felt the sweat carve its way down his cheeks to the cleft of his chin. He held in the best he could from falling to his nervous ticks that he always relied upon to relieve him of his anxiety. He firmly kept his hand on the handle of his sheathed blade. The Knight-Commander with his near feminine demeanor looked Cogdale up and down again with an aura of disgust.

Cogdale took this opportunity to bring up Nelisa to the Knight-Commander by taking off his helmet to ease of some tension for the uptight Orlesian man.

"One mage in particular who we took interest Knight-Commander was young woman Nelisa." Cogdale suggested with even softer tone to his voice. But once her name was mentioned Bandeige's cautious look turn to anger. The intense frown from him let Cogdale know that the Knight-Commander was the one who ordered for Nelisa's tranquility. But Cogdale must play with this man.

"Excuse me? Why are you giving me such a ugly look?" Cogdale said frowning and flaring his eyes. The smoke from Cogdale's eyes shocked the Knight-Commander, which intimidated him. "Please answer me, We Grey Wardens have connections with the Divine." Cogdale leaned in letting his eyes nearly put Bandeige into a trance. Bandeige let his guard down and unsuspectingly gave in to Cogdale's demand. "I am, how do you say?... Sorry for my prudeness." The Commander bowed and guided the 7 of them further into The Circle. "I shall have Templars go find Nelisa." He said, his frightened Orlesian accent sounding like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Cogdale looked back at his friends. Leone was thoroughly impressed with a raised eyebrow and that Antivan smirk of his. Leliana gave Cogdale a congratulatory wink.

The halls that Bandeige lead them through were polished a pearl like shimmer and the columns that supported the halls were twined by large bushes that seem to have never been barbered to look perfect but that the fact they just were. The storm that had earlier caught up with them had now swallowed all of Montsimmard. Thunder and the strong pattering of rain could be heard outside the walls of The Circle. The occasional weed like grape vine had moused its way through the walls and ceilings of the hallway. A scent of mead and embers boomed through the hallway and was getting stronger the further they entered The Vineyard. Cogdale half expected to see a bonfire and naked mages prancing around it when they turned the corner. This wasn't the case as it was a open courtyard like surrounding with a strange cage like bars high above the ground, as if to hold in someone who could fly. The bars didn't protect the tiled floor from being soaked in the cold rain. The tiles' creases were used for irrigation into the plants and bushes that bordered the walls of the yard.

"Rain! Bagh such annoying weatha!" Bandeige complained as he grabbed an apprentice's robes and ripped off a cloth to cover such a small part of his head. Once again mages were treated like objects rather then living and breathing individuals. The apprentice was frightened but then gave an ugly face when the Knight-Commander walked by. Cogdale placed his helmet back on to deter the rain from pelting his face. Holding back the urge to look behind him to see what the others were doing to keep themselves from getting wet, Cogdale lost grip to his sword because of the hilt becoming wet. It didn't help that the chainmail that layered his hands as gloves was also slippery.

"We are near." Bandeige said as he pointed to some shelter from the rain that several mages were using to socialize. Cogdale didn't know if he meant they were near their overall goal in The Circle or if he meant they were near shelter from the rain because his inability to speak King's Tongue. A sneeze startled Cogdale from behind when they arrived inside. It was Leliana rubbing her nose. He could tell the sneeze had annoyed her. Cogdale didn't want to think about it but the winter was becoming a harsh one and no one was safe from becoming ill. He to was feeling a bit flakey since they left Lydes. All of the mages were fixated on the pseudo grey warden group.

"If you don't mind Knight-Commander but may I ask where you are taking us?" Cogdale asked the man. Bandeige looked back at Cogdale and smiled rounding another corner. The structure of the Vineyard was still perfect as it was at the entrance. How these Orlesians could keep it up over more then 8 ages is astonishing. "So tell me Warden." The Knight-Commander prodded. "Have you encountered any of your darkspawn?" he asked. "Around Orlais?" Cogdale asked, the question was so vague it made the Knight-Commander seem like he didn't believe the tainted beings didn't exist.

"Oui" he said nodding. Thinking back to Halamshiral Cogdale nodded giving off a burst of flame from his eyes for added effect. "We here in Montsimmard haven't seen them." Cogdale didn't want to start idling of into pointless conversation. "That's the way we want to keep it Ser." Cogdale said rubbing his fingers together listening to the gauntlet clatter around like someone was dancing. Sure enough in the background to his fingers was Bandeige's feet skipping like that of a peasant girl. Eyebrows did rise from the entire group, only in resulting to Leone spinning his fingers around his ear implying that this Templar had gone off the lyrium pool.

They had reached a dead stop in what seemed to be the library of The Circle. It was somewhat identical to the library of Lake Calenhad. Which meant they were in the Student quarters. Nelisa could be near by if he knew anything about the circle. "Wait here" Bandeige signaled pointing to the ground where they stood. He then walked off behind a shelving. Giving the group sometime to talk to one another.

"Are we anywhere near Nelisa?" Leliana asked walking to Leone. Leone looked around for a few seconds, trying to gain a grounding to see if he could remember where exactly she was when he fell into the room she was in so many years ago. Cogdale took his helmet off again as the library was oddly warm. A puddle of rainwater was settling under his feet as the droplets glided down his armor to the floor. Leliana wringed her hair out and added to the puddle. He could hear orlesian whispers behind the books and walls he could only recognize the word Leliana used to describe Grey Wardens in orlesian. So he knew the mages were curious or scared of them, not knowing their true intentions were to free one of their fellow colleagues from The Circle.

Leone nodded and leaned his head towards to his right to imply the path they needed to take just in case Nelisa wasn't one of the fake recruits that the Knight-Commander brought them. "Did you remember our steps?" Leliana whispered into Cogdale's ear with the Warden's stoic stare he said yes with his eyes. That was only if they were so lucky that the Templars would let them step out the way they came in. The city guard could also come aid the Knight-Commander being a puppet force for the corrupt Orlesian ways. Some of the apprentices were now brave enough to go back to finding books they needed to study but still keeping a steady eye on the group.

"How lost you are…" Helena whispered in her feathers. Helena also noticed something Cogdale did when looking in the eyes of these mages. They seemed to be lead to believe that the outside world is somehow more dangerous then what they were dealing with inside this place. They were like test mice that only knew their walls as comfort. They were on the side of the Templars. Cogdale waved Helena over and talked into her ear so only she may hear him. "See how free you are… cherish it. But don't fear your oppressors… Fight them." Helena gave a true smile for once and nodded to him.

"Here they are, the ones that Warden named… Jauffre looked over." A Templar said guiding some mages and another Templar out as if they were sheep that needed to be sheparding. Leone shoved his way to the front of their group. He gasped just for a brief second. Cogdale looked at the 5 standing before him and spotted the woman who must've been Nelisa. She was as tall as an average elf, Her jet-black hair tickled her collarbone her skin almost as golden as the Kossith. But she was definitely human; she had that shine of humanity in her eyes. Her robes were oddly more unique then the rest of the apprentices being an ocean blue and highlighted by oranges and yellows. Something that seemed to be Orlesian in design. It must've been her robes she wore when she was just a consort for the empress.

"Like I said, these are the individuals Jauffre looked over… except the blood mage here." The Templar said dropping his dull edged sword on her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as her shoulder gave way to the weight and pain from it. Leone held himself from doing something stupid though.

"We'd like some alone with the blood mage and this young templar please." Cogdale asked pointing to the 2 of them. The Orlesian Templar his oddly made helmet with a melded face on it bowed to him and left them to their supposed questioning of the recruits. The other 3 were dismissed and walked off. Cogdale gestured them to follow him out into the rain; away from tattling eyes. While they wandered to somewhere secluded Nelisa recognized Leone and her saddened gaze transformed into joy. The instant they were out of sight Nelisa leaped onto Leone like a cat to a ball of yarn.

"Leone! You.. You're here! You're really here!" Nelisa paraded kisses and rubbing her face with his for several minutes. Leliana held hands with Cogdale while watching it. Cogdale smiled but realized they didn't have time to let these 2 court each other. They had to sneak her out of the Circle.

"Excuse me… but what the fuck?" a voice hidden behind the group exclaimed. It was the Templar recruit that Cogdale chose to not make them seem more suspicious then what they already were. Cogdale would have to do something about the templar though. "What is it?" Ehmric grunted. Cogdale was speechless when the dwarf spoke; almost losing what he had thought to say to the young lad. "But why is this apprentice… accused of being a maleficarum now indulging in kissing this knife-eared Grey Warden of yours?" The young man asked with anger shaking out of each syllable to leave his teeth.

Cogdale approached the boy and went to him face to face, trying to intimidate him. "I won't lie to you ser." Cogdale said patting his sword to let the Templar what situation he was in. Everyone began to touch his or her weapons following his attempt at scaring the orlesian templar. "We're here to help this mage escape your Circle. Because she loves this man." Cogdale took a breath placing his helmet on. "Now… you have two choices. Make the fool choice of trying to alert your fellow men and be murdered by ME." His implying of himself let everyone know they weren't to be involved if something were to happen so they let go of their weapons.

"Or come with us. Start a new life away from your corrupters." Cogdale extended his other hand, which wasn't occupied on his sword to the Templar. The Templar looked at Cogdale's hands. The Templar quickly took Cogdale's open hand and with shame lowered his head. "Comment ai-je me retrouver dans tout cela?" he asked himself. "Keep your mouth shut and all will be good and dandy." Cogdale said to him. "You yap that thing called a mouth to anyone and I will personally rip your eyes out and shove lyrium in your sockets." Cogdale threatened the kid as he motioned the whole ordeal to give the image to the templar.

Cogdale frightened Nelisa, she kept close to Leone. The 2 of them kept their conversations to a whisper. To make sure the could be snitch didn't, Ehmric quickened his steps and pulled out a dagger pressed it against his back. A hair muffled chuckle came from the often-mute dwarf.

Cogdale constantly stared back at his problem every once and a while. He felt uneasy with this tag along he brought to his fault. They walked back to the student quarters where the Knight-Commander was waiting for them with a brisk smile. Realizing he still had the shred of apprentice robe in his hand he quickly tried to throw it away into a small candle to burn it away.

"They appease you? Yes?" He asked in poor King's Tongue. Cogdale said "yes" and pushed the 2 of them forward. Placing his hands on both of their shoulders. "Nelisa here is an amazing healer and overall mage, we hear the rumors of her being a blood mage but she bares no sign of it. This Templar here is what we truly need for a pure hearted and husky Grey Warden. And who knows he may become a Commander of the Grey as he matures with the Order." Cogdale said with delight in his voice. Bandeige returned with his own delightful smile and continually nodded.

"Let them get their possessions then." Bandeige insisted. Cogdale's throat felt like it would collapse in on itself. Letting the Templar go would be a horrible mistake. But they had to comply, as it was custom and more so with Orlesians. Nelisa faintly walked to where her bed must've been. Cogdale held the Templar's shoulder with a vice like grip until he ripped away. The Templar gave a large sneering smile as he walked away backwards from them. Cogdale felt defeated. He knew the Templar would tell with a single gesture of his hands behind his back he let everyone know they should be at arms. Leone growled at Cogdale knowing it was his fault.

The Knight-Commander stayed with the group in silence as he awaited the 2 recruits to come back so they could leave with the Wardens. Cogdale had plans randomly swirling around in his head on what would happen, especially in such a populated area full of apprentices. Helena twisted her grip extremely tight on her stave which Bandeige noticed giving concern to with his eyes with a frown.

"Why is she… tense?" The Commander asked leering at Helena. "She came from the Circle at Calenhad, she is just very… jumpy after what happened there several years ago." Leliana said progressing to Cogdale's side. Bandeige nodded but kept his eyes on her. "My sorry, but I forgot your names." Bandeige asked while his eyes were still glued to Helena. "Oh I don't think we introduced ourselves." Cogdale said, suddenly the entire moment fell silent. Even the storm outside seemed to have paused from all the growing tension. After being welcomed in as guests, Cogdale now felt as if he was an intruder just caught. Aeronwy who had been completely void of sound began to breathe heavily further increasing Bandeige's uneasiness.

Mages began to quickly disperse from the library as if told a demon had taken residence inside of every page of every book. Not a good sign. Knight-Commander Bandeige suddenly gave the most fake smile Cogdale had ever seen. From that moment Cogdale knew they were set up. "SHIT!" Cogdale unsheathed his blade, everyone followed suit as Templars exposed themselves from every corner of the room.

"I knewwww! That you weren't who you said you were the instant I met you Cogdale." Bandeige snickered. "How do you know my name if I never told you." Cogdale asked baffled. Bandeige said only 2 words. "The Wardens…" He said his crooked teeth seem to become more gangly every second.

"What?" Leliana now spoke out. "What about The Wardens?" She pulled the arrow back on her bow aiming at the Knight-Commander's head. "They want you dead Warden." Bandeige said a faint snort popped out of his laughing. Cogdale fell a few steps back. "Why?" Cogdale asked. Bandeige only turned around beginning to walk away while the Templars began to approach them.

"We also know of your apostate you already have in your possession." A Templar spoke out. "When we're done gutting the lot of you. We'll enjoy making her a tranquil like that sodding blood mage." Another said.

"You fucking lie!" Leone shouted his teeth clattering. "Oh ho ho! But we're not! We're already done with her." Bandeige said turning back to them beginning to laugh hysterically. Leone sprinted off in the direction Nelisa had gone. The Templars letting him go while they closed in on Cogdale and the others. The Templars now encircled the group who were dead center of the library. Cogdale couldn't see all of them but he had to guess they were outnumbered nearly 5 to 1. What Cogdale feared was coming true along with the realization now that the Grey Wardens wanted him dead for no reason. To them he was still a Grey Warden. A guardian of all life against the Darkspawn; the symbol of the sin of mortal pride. The Templars rushed the group quickly with their shields and rangers who fired arrows at them. Cogdale's swordsmanship exceeded that of any of these Templars who fell quickly to every parry and counter. Their bodies starting to pile up on one another. Leliana had leaped up on the chandelier that was residing high above the library firing her arrows, which she had a day earlier tipped in poison at the archers.

Aeronwy was physically fighting the Templars hand to hand. She had obviously broken her knuckles previously but continued to bash her gored hands against Templar armor. After what felt like 5 to 10 minutes of fighting Cogdale personally had ended 12 templars' lives. Helena was throwing massive waves of ice on them freezing them in place then dead stop kicking them to pieces. Rage was in her eyes while she shoved her bladed stave through the stomach of another Templar.

Realizing their power of numbers wasn't working the Templars backed off some mortally wounded. Checking on his friends Cogdale looked each one of them over while the Templars cursed and cried. The one who was wounded badly was Aeronwy who had been stabbed in her left shoulder and breast. She was unflinching though and stood her ground. Garrden had lost a few pieces of his armor in the fight but was ripping replacements off from the dead bodies.

Helena hardly had a scratch other then what seemed to be freezer burn on her face from all the ice oriented spells she used. Leliana wasn't touched so Cogdale sighed a breath of relief. Ehmric's Dwarven armor held up well he only had a slight limp after he yanked his axe from a corpse and returned to formation. Cogdale himself didn't let any Templar touch him except for 2 cuts on his exposed forearm and upper arm.

This time around stealth oriented combatants for the Templars ambushed the group. One of them knocking Cogdale's helmet off his head. The pain from his previously broken nose and bruised eyes reappeared but he held his ground and anticipated when the Templar would jump out at him from the darkness. First, The Templar kneed his face and disappeared again. Second, A jab to Cogdale's throat made him gag a few seconds. Third, a severed leather strap on his back slingshotted back and slapped his cuirass. Finally, Cogdale predicted the next move and dug his sword into the exposed jugular nearly severing the Templar's head. Leliana had picked off several who were hidden in the dark.

Bandeige was severely frightened and tried to run away but 2 simultaneous arrows to his ankles ended his fleeing. The group approached the wounded Knight-Commander who still tried to pull himself away. "You're an idiot." Cogdale said as he caught Leliana who jumped off the chandelier. The Knight-Commander could only cry and snivel as he lowered his head. "The Divine will hear of this." Bandeige exclaimed spitting at Cogdale's face.

"No she! Will! Not! you decrepit hermit." A random voice said as Bandeige was decapitated. There stood behind the corpse of the Knight-Commander another Templar hidden by his helmet. "My apologies Warden." The Templar said. "I am Knight-Captain Artiere." He explained. "The Knight-Commander to my sadness had been lost to lyrium madness several months ago. We were too afraid to do anything though. This is all my fault." Artiere shamefully said.

"If you leave now we will not even mention you were even here." Artiere. "I suspect I will become the new Knight-Commander and in a selfish way I must thank you for this." He said bowing to Cogdale.

"Cogdale!" Leliana exclaimed. "Nelisa! And LEONE!" Cogdale gasped and ran the direction both had gone. The others followed suit, bursting down every door looking for the 2 of them. One door they knocked down led to the First Enchanter's quarters… He was dead crucified on the large window on the wall to the back of his large desk. They couldn't do anything but continue looking for Leone and Nelisa. After searching nearly 30 or more rooms they finally found the room.

In it lay a dead Leone. His sword still in his grasp and his throat slit. He was facing the right wall and in his remaining hand was a note. When Leliana approached his body and grabbed the note she turned to see what he was looking at before he died. She gasped falling on the floor. "What! What is it!" Cogdale said sliding over to Leliana. He looked at what she was looking at… There stood Nelisa… the symbol of the chantry burned upon her forehead. Her eyes were lifeless as she stared at Leone's body. A single residual tear was falling down her cheek. She whispered out one last emotional word… "Leone."


	30. Orlesian Chapter 10

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

**Chapter O10**

**Regretful Inheritance**

"Leone…" Nelisa gave a weak reach for her love's corpse; her muscles gave way and her arms dropped to her side. The life in her eyes dissipated and she was left as a husk of her former self. Leliana, still holding the bloody note that she found in his grasp; her hands were trembling, nearly dropping the note in the puddle of blood near Leone's neck.

"Those… bastards…" Cogdale hissed through his clenched teeth. His clutched fist shaking with ferocity and anger. The Tranquil who stood before them looked at them with a dull stare. Uncaring of what had just transpired because of and for her. She silently walked out of the room while Leliana lay on the ground, Cogdale kneeling on the ground beside her. They watched as she stepped in the blood of Leone, only to shake it off as if it were just dirt. Leliana held in her tears the best she could.

Cogdale stood up and with woe coating his face helped Leliana back up. Leliana was quick to seek comfort from her warden; wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his chest the best she could. She felt his arms surround her. His hands cupping her head to his heart. Even beneath all the armor and chainmail she could hear Cogdale's heartbeat. It gave her relief to hear it still at a calming beat. "Calm my love, be calm." Cogdale whispered into her hair. Leliana didn't know if those words were sincere but she accepted them. Squeezing him even tighter as her struggle to keep her tears in became increasingly difficult.

"It isn't our fault Lily." He said. "It is mine…" he explained with regret. Leliana, shocked let go of Cogdale and looked at him with confusion. "What?" Leliana didn't understand his logic. "I made the mistake of letting that Templar know why we were here." He said with a depressing sigh. "If I hadn't been so careless and thought it out. Nelisa wouldn't be tranquil and Leone would still be alive." Hanging his head low.

"No it isn't!" Leliana exclaimed. "You had made a clever choice on not to fool them. It would've turned out this way no matter what. We were foolish to think we could get out of this unscathed." She said to him, Cogdale didn't pay her eye contact while she argued her point. She could try to convince him but his conscience had already won that battle. She gave up her opinion and returned to hug him again.

"What does the note say?" Cogdale asked. Leliana took in a big breath and unfolded the slightly bloody piece of paper. She stared at it for a few seconds; none of the words did make sense. It must've been of Antivan tongue. She could recognize a few words that she remembered when she was trying to learn the Crows' language. Words such as "remorse", "sorry" and "end." She knew by those terms what Leone had decided to do. His love for the woman drove him to the edge of sanity it seemed. For an Antivan Crow that really meant something. While Leliana still held the note between her trembling fingers, out the corner of her eye she saw Cogdale lift Leone out of the pool of blood and over his shoulder. This made him become drenched in Leone's blood, which poured down the back of the armor in several streams.

Leliana followed him asking, "What are you doing?" Cogdale took the moment and turned his head the farthest he could to see her. The hallway they had just sprinted down before now rightfully seemed several times longer then their arrival. "Even though we barely knew this man." Cogdale paused to take in a breath. "I still plan to give him some form of memorial."

The Vineyard began to give a sense of heaviness to Leliana as the dark, torch lit halls seem to only get darker and Cogdale slowly becoming father and farther away from her. Almost like when she succumbed to the sloth demon's motivations.

This time however it was just the aura of death surrounding them and the circle.

Knight-Captain Artiere waited for them as they approached the doorway to another hallway. He was silent. They didn't hesitate and continued past him. The Templar had just moments ago ended the life of his insane superior. Leliana finally noticed that the Knight-Captain had killed several other Templars before hand. His sword was entirely crimson along with the hilt and his gauntlet and bracers.

Artiere most certainly was a renegade now. If words spread to the White Spire Circle and the Knight Commander there he would most certainly be executed… the Orlesian way. Still the man stood in his place, either deep in thought or no thought at all. Leone's body still oozed blood from its neck and left a slithering trail behind them. Coincidentally, Leliana had stepped in it the entire time as bloody footprints also patterned the floor. She tore a sheet off a banner and did her best while walking to stop the leaking with it.

Cogdale's entire back was coated in it making it seem like he had bathed in blood. Leliana could only hold herself from gagging. Some apprentices were now appearing. Their eyes stuck to the limp body over Cogdale's grip. Whispers of prayers followed suit as others shut the doors in front of them so they didn't see such a sight. A strange horn called out over the entire Vineyard as they finally reached the scene of their battle.

Helena, who was sitting on top of shelving, was quick to cover her gasp. All of their friends had the all to familiar look of shock on their face as they approached Leliana and Cogdale. For several eerie seconds there were no words said. No condolences expressed. Only that staring gaze remained apparent. Cogdale lowered Leone down onto a chair that was missing a leg but was held up by a stack of thick books. The rag that Leliana had wrapped around his neck was now wet to. Aeronwy was the most disturbed as she knelt by his lifeless shell and recited a phrase from the Qun with tears running her cheeks.

Helena leaped off the bookshelf and approached them, her stave giving a click everytime she landed it on the tile floor.

"What… happened? Dare I ask?" she muttered putting her hand on Cogdale's maroon pauldron. Leliana only shook her head. "We were too late." Cogdale said, his eyebrows so sharp they nearly made it seem he had no eyelids to blink with. "Nelisa was made tranquil." Leliana completed his answer. Helena growled and stabbed her stave deep into the shelving. "Blasted Templars!" She rolled. Leliana couldn't argue with her. The Chantry's men were failing at every turn that she had witnessed these past 6 months. These men were hypocrites to their own oaths and watchful eye. Letting greed, lust, power and cruelty cloud their soul and corrupt their minds. Only to dish it out on the very people they were meant to protect and guard from society.

Before anymore of them could say another word the Knight-Captain appeared before them with shame written on his emotions. Helena was approaching him before Leliana slapped her hand on her advancing torso giving a stern stare to the mage. Helena relented and sighed. As they waited for whatever the Templar had to say many mages entered the library and began to gather the bodies of the Templars to the outside court they had walked through with Bandeige.

"I… don't know what to say." Artiere proclaimed. His arms limp from his dishonor. Cogdale threw his helmet back on and approached the Knight-Captain with the poise of a Commander of an army. "So what are you going to do?" Cogdale asked. "The question is Warden." Artiere interrupted "What you need to do." He said pointing at all of them. "What?" Leliana asked, confused. She wasn't the only one however. The rest of them included were puzzled.

"No doubt, word has already spread across Orlais of this attack on a Circle and its Templar watchmen." The Knight-Captain explained. "Soon it will reach to the nobility of Val Royeaux. And no where will be safe for the Warden and his companions." He said finally sheathing his blade into his scabbard attached to his back. The blade made a slightly muffled thud when he let go of the grip on it. She understood what Artiere was stating to them.

Soon enough they'd be wanted fugitives with a high price on their necks. Nobility would hire anyone to track them down and end them. Du Rats des Dents would be free to openly attack them anywhere, along with orlesian chevalier help. The sudden realization that their Orlais rendezvous could be ended so quickly disheartened her. "I'd advise you all to leave Orlais for now. Keep your heads down until the nobles grow tired and you aren't hunted anymore."

"We'll take our chances and hide away from the Empire. Perhaps there is safe haven here in Montsimmard. Hide under their noses if you will." Cogdale suggested but the Knight-Captain shook his head. "The Empire will find you quickly, these mages have loud mouths. And I can't be certain that my Templars will be tight lipped." Artiere replied.

"Why would they listen to you? They watched you murder your Knight-Commander in cold blood." Helena jabbed. Leliana slapped Helena on the back of her head and gave her an angry look. "You are right mage." Artiere pinched his nose bridge in frustration after given notice of his situation. "merde, je suis un tel imbecile" He said in Orlesian. He placed his templar helmet upon his head. The helmet had the design of a bare-chested woman on the beak of the facemask. Along with strangely carved eyes right above where his eyes peered out.

"I must settle things about here." Artiere said bowing to them. "Please, messeres take my words and take heed of Val Royeaux and Empire. They will be searching in two weeks time."

"What a disaster." Ehmric stated, breaking his silence. Leliana really couldn't agree more. "I know a safe place for us to stay for perhaps a month. It resides in the Deauvin Flats." Leliana said. Leliana was unsure of herself though. The place was an estate for bards, especially for Marjolaine. If they were lucky Marjolaine would be in Val Royeaux and not her Deauvin Estate. "We will talk about it when we leave this place." Cogdale said retrieving Leone's corpse.

"Let us find an honorable resting spot for him." Helena added. "What about Nelisa?" Garrden asked outraged, his hands in the air. "What about her? She is a Tranquil now." Cogdale said with a stone cold stare in his eyes. "Shouldn't we at least end her… numbing misery?" Garrden finally explained grabbing his dagger to imply he would be the one to do so. "It would be up to Leone on what he thinks she would want." Leliana replied handing the note to Garrden. "He had this in his hand when he died but none of us understand Antivan.

"What do you mean? I do." Garrden said his eyes scanning the words of the note. Leliana took a slow step forward, interested in knowing what Leone's dying scribed words were.

"He wrote down that his heart is broken, that he has no remorse for what he is about to do. That he isn't sorry that he would end Nelisa's life for her. To bring her an end that she would've wanted if she was given the Right of Tranquility." Garrden read, his fingers slid over each word he read. "Wait… what?" Cogdale said setting Leone down once again in the gimp chair. "He was going to kill her?"

"Then who killed him?" Cogdale asked his eyes widening in absolute disgust. "Don't ask me he had written down half a word and then it abruptly ends there." Garrden replied poking the note to prove he was right.

Leliana zoned out Cogdale and Garrden's conversation and wandered over to Leone. She removed the rag and looked at the dried out cut. The blade he had clenched in his other hand was smooth and clean. The wound in his neck was serrated and unprofessional. Leone had been murdered. An inexperienced killer had murdered an Antivan Crow. How ironic his end had been.

"What are you doing to him? Ehmric asked shuffling away from the group and over to Leliana. "He was murdered." Leliana said as she rubbed coagulated grains of blood between her fingers. Ehmric just gave the wound a stare and tugged on his blonde beard.

"I could've told you that. The sodding gash isn't self inflicted." He said prodding at it. "That's what I noticed, as well it wasn't a clean and professional kill either." Leliana said pointing to the chips in the wound.

Leliana felt it morbid to continue to look at their friend as if it was a fresh game kill from a hunt and reapplied the rag onto Leone's neck. Leliana returned to Cogdale, Helena and Garrden arguing on whether they should end Nelisa's life. Just by seeing Cogdale's demeanor he was against it and wouldn't have it, even cursing a few words here and there. While Garrden and Helena were double-teaming him and supported the idea.

"Death is preferable to all mages rather then being made Tranquil." Helena spat slamming her stave into the marble floor scratching it. "The man wanted her to be eased out!" Garrden screamed his arms flailing as if they were made of fabric swaying in the wind. "It is still a life, it may be what Leone wanted but perhaps Nelisa was against it?" Cogdale retorted back only to receive a loud "HA!" by Helena.

"Guys, Guys!" Leliana tried her best to settle the dispute but they didn't hear her over their own voices. "FRIENDS!" Leliana shouted in Cogdale's ear while she lifted his helmet to do so nearly knocking him over as he stumbled.

They became mute and looked at her as she caught her temper. "What you don't realize is that the Templars are going to label her a liability. She will be sent to a different circle. Most likely Calenhad or Kirkwall. We don't need to have another murder marked on our heads right now as it is." She settled her voice down to nearly a whisper. "If push comes to shove, and believe me it will." She sighed. "We can follow her to whatever Circle and Garrden you can have the honors of finishing Leone's wishes." She said waving her hand at Garrden as if he was slow in thought.

"Right now, let us leave Montsimmard before the Empire's soldiers find out and arrest us." She suggested. They all looked at one another and nodded and or shrugged in agreement. They silently jogged through the Circle's commons and courtyards. Some Templars watched and groaned knowing they were letting their attackers escape free and clear. Leliana would reassure the Templars they were sorry "regrette" she would say with her head down and her hair off to one side thanks to her ponytail.

Some of the mages even had the gall to start clapping as the group sped by them through the premises. Harsh punishments followed their choice though as the Templars were swift to engage and snag mages left and right by their necks as if they were kittens. Leliana couldn't see it but she could bet Helena was clenching her jaw at them. She was proud of her that she didn't act on her feelings though. They had plenty of acting on feeling recently and they didn't need more mistakes following them.

The Vineyard seemed longer then usual while they tried to leave it. More large ironclad doors then there were before. The doors were embroidered with designs of Templars holding up their shields with the oxymoron of a sword design on it. Leliana quickened her step so she may reside next to Cogdale. His face once again had an unwavering stare with a serious tone to his brows as he carried the body of Leone. She wondered how he was punishing himself on the inside. Her try at convincing him otherwise had failed and with that the repercussions of him being critical of himself were definitely chopping down his confidence on the inside.

She had seen it before. How he acted the first days of their adventure after Lothering, after the lives lost in battles between Loghain's loyalists and Ferelden's freedom fighters. Along with being as stoic as Shale some days he'd become unresponsive to her talks, constantly looking into the sky with hate for himself because of his failure. It was always him hitting himself on the inside. She may know how to stop him from doing it some times but other times were impossible to get through to him, this was one of them.

Finally something familiar was in view. The grand hall they had entered at the beginning with the Knight-Commander greeting them so queerly. The Templars still at post there, including the one who had spoke to them first. He approached Cogdale drawing his sword. "What! What is this mess?" he shouted. His sword pricked Cogdale's chestplate only to have Leliana's arrow press against his well-designed helmet.

"Vous pensez même pas de l'attaquer lui je vais lâcher ma flèche dans votre cerveau." She hissed at him. The Templar dropped his sword and backed away and released the door's lock. Easing the tension of her arrow, Leliana was relieved they were finally out of the Circle so quickly. But they still had to deal with the soldiers and city guard stationed at Montsimmard. All the while trying to do that with a unmistakable caravan on their possession. Their jog became a full-blown sprint following their path they had traversed before to get into The Vineyard. The rain was still pouring down on their heads making the ground slick as it gave way under their feet. Her ponytail had been soaked and it stuck to the back of her neck and behind her armor making her pull it if she decided to try and look down.

She undid her ponytail and threw her hair over her left shoulder. Cogdale seem to change his pace and started to slide down the hill instead. Almost impressive with a heavy weight over his shoulder, which would naturally make him unbalanced. Leliana was the first to reach the caravan. Several children were dancing around it trying their best to do a dance called the Tourdion although they had the wrong amount of participants to do it correctly. Their noble family masks hiding their identities as they sung an old orlesian folk tale about Lady Aveline. Cogdale shooed them away and gently as they laughed and screamed back to their warm homes. He climbed one of the wagons and lowered Leone on the back of it while crossing his arms in respect. He gently kissed both cheeks of Leone and whispered what seemed to be a prayer.

"Let us leave Montsimmard." Cogdale said, helping the others onto the caravan one at a time. Leliana was last to be lifted up as Cogdale took off his helmet and hooked it onto his knee guard.

The rain slowly came to an end. The sun shined through the clouds conveniently on the caravan. Almost giving everyone a new breath of life to them. Leliana gave one last glance at their group. Helena was drying her hair the best she could with heat from her hands. Only to have it frizz out in any direction frustrating the apostate. She gave up with as she dumped a palm full of water on her hair to reverse the effects. Leliana giggled and hid her stare when Helena took notice of her smiling look.

Garrden was deep in arguing thought within him. He had sat closest to Leone's body and was fiddling with his daggers over the wooden wagon. This being the first time Leliana had seen the elf deeply disturbed. It was rather unsettling, as Garrden had fixed himself as the group's jester in some cases. Ehmric the dwarf had made himself a small seat out of bags on the back of the caravan as he sat still with no movement.

Aeronwy had also been silent and a familiar face had found itself to hers. The same stare that Sten had always had. The Qunari elf had reached her breaking point. The one thing keeping her from being true qunari was Leone as she had deep feelings for the crow. Leliana finally made her way to Cogdale who had grabbed the reins of the oxen and was getting them to start to move. While the caravan started to slowly crawl the Chantry inside Montsimmard's walls began its daily chant of light.

Small and nearly mute compared to what Val Royeaux's Grand Cathedral was like. There were Orlesian empire soldiers at the gate where the city guard used to be. Perhaps in response to the attack in the Vineyard but it could be a wide array of things. Now that the sun had broken out onto the roofs and streets of Montsimmard people began to wander the streets again. Most people didn't have masks but the easily noticeable nobles did. Such an odd custom but Leliana had played "the game" most of her life. She even wore the majority of most noble family masks to blend in with her targets.

"Lets not take the same way we entered." Leliana said pointing out the already poignant soldiers. Cogdale nodded and turned the wagon into the crowds of people. The smell of wine had been replaced with the smell of strong herbs and other smells that nearly reminded Leliana of home. Although she felt guilty of what had just happened at the circle she smiled at the surplus of goods that traveled around Montsimmard's streets from building to building.

"Leliana, please rest you'll need it. I'll wake you up when we leave Montsimmard and are nearing the flats." Cogdale said putting his free hand on her neck. He gave a very painful fake smile to her and she shook her head. "We're in this together, remember love."


	31. Orlesian Chapter 11

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

** Chapter O11**

**Solidarity **

Another day spent being soaked from head to toe in rain. There was little that they could really do. The massive rain clouds that chased them over the Frostback Mountains had finally devoured them. All the clothing they had to cover themselves from the never-ending rain was so soaked it was better not to have it over the supplies and the group. Anything they really didn't want wet was poorly strapped under the wagon, including Leone's body. The Deauvin Flats was exactly what its named described it; flat. The type of plants growing on the flats was nothing really. Just several patches of shrubs every few yards in random patterns.

Cogdale was exhausted just from being drenched in the Orlesian rains for 2 days straight. Him, Leliana, and Helena would take turns guiding the oxen through the random paths that Leliana had scribbled around on their map. Why this zigzag of a movement on the land with flat in its name Cogdale didn't really know. But one good thing about the Deauvin Flats was that the trip through it was extremely fast even with the rain and the wet soil.

The loneliness he felt out in the wilderness was so odd. Not even The Fade could give him this sensation. He looked over to Leliana sitting next to him. She looked back with the wet map in hand. He could definitely tell she was regretting letting her hair grow out with the weather as it was. She had Helena braid her a ponytail and she did the same to Helena so that their wet hair didn't get in the way of their faces. Cogdale felt his hair and returned his palm to his gaze to see it covered in water and sighed from thinking his hair would be some how miraculously dry.

He reached for a small towel cloth that he tried to keep dry by sitting on top of it. He struggled holding the reigns and wiping his hair wet with it. Leliana took the cloth from his hands and dried his hair for him as he returned his free hand back to the reigns. He closed his eyes for a few moments as she rustled the clothing around his head. He could hear her giggle quietly while doing so which gave him plenty of relaxation from the constant downpour.

A wave of massive sounds of thunder shook everybody in their boots for the few seconds that the loud rumbling of the sky got their full attention. The thunder made controlling the oxen even more difficult as they bucked and swayed the carriage more times then 1. The oxens bucked one last time kicking up hidden rocks at Cogdale and Leliana. Cogdale leaped in front of Leliana to make sure she didn't get injured. He took several rocks but he still had his cuirass still covering his chest so the rocks just deflected off his chest. They laughed nervously when both him and Leliana realized how close of a call that was when Cogdale wiped away the blood from a small scratch on his forehead from one the rocks. But the tension quickly subsided and they were back to a calm ride to Chateau Marjoram.

They had notice several rainbows painted across the sky in the direction of the sun. Which everyone pointed out whenever a new one suddenly appeared. One party member who wasn't with them anymore was Aeronwy. She had left the day they began to step on the Deauvin Flats. She said her goodbyes to the group and gave Leone's corpse a Qunari funeral passage of sorts and was on her way to where ever she may have been heading originally.

Ehmric seemingly was enjoying the rain. A dwarf usually hated rain whether they were a surfacer or just stepping out of Orzammar. So seeing a dwarf smile while rain pelted his beard was a new experience for Cogdale. The dwarf's smile was very infectious even if no one could clearly see all of it under his blonde beard. Garrden not wanting to succumb to boredom decided to do his best in sleeping the trip entirely away by hiding his head under a leather shield that the wagon already had before the group claimed it.

No one could tell if he was actually successful in falling asleep under it though. Ever since childhood Cogdale could fall asleep to the sound of rain. The constant chiming of it pattering on mortar and rock some how gave his mind comfort and so it could quickly fall into the fade to dream.

Leliana finally stopped trying to dry his head and tried her best to get what was left dry on the cloth to dry her hair. After a few laps over her head she gave up after wringing it out for the 4th time. She placed it under herself to try and dry it like Cogdale had. "Ugh, I can't wait to truly be clean and dry once we get to the Chateau." Leliana said tilting her stare to Cogdale. He caught her off the corner of his eye while still trying to stay focus on guiding the oxen through the flats.

"They have baths there?" Helena asked ecstatically leaping between the 2 of them to get the scoop on the chateau's many services and luxuries. "Oh not just baths!" Leliana squeaked. "It even has hot springs!" She said jumping in her seat. A large grin grew across Helena's face after hearing that.

"What else is there?" Cogdale asked trying his best to be apart of their conversation. "Oh they even have some exotic fruit plants there…. Lets see… the Chateau has a pretty good sized library if you want to check that out Cog." Leliana answered. Cogdale became intrigued as well after hearing about the library. But his excitement soon died after realizing that the library's contents were all mostly in orlesian.

"Oh their pastries are to die for!" Leliana exclaimed. Everyone soon followed with a sigh of ecstasy from just hearing her state it even Garrden under his shield umbrella. "I don't want to spoil it all for you guys so I'll keep my lips sealed." She said motioning her fingers creasing her lips with a small smile. Helena kicked her feet repetitively with anticipation even to the point of telling Cogdale to speed up the oxen.

Cogdale did indeed speed them up quite a bit after hearing some of Chateau Marjoram's innumerable and exquisite features. They still didn't forget that Marjolaine herself may be there as well and that the confrontation could possibly destroy the entire location all together. Marjolaine had gained amazing amount of wealth and power from her meddling between Orlais and Ferelden. She had her own mages to do her bidding and several rows of guards. But this was just what she knew Marjolaine had when they were still together. Who knows how much more after the events of the 5th Blight and Alistair as the new king of Ferelden.

Small formations of rocks that steadily grew in size were slowly appearing. Leliana nodded her head when Cogdale looked to see if he was still heading the right way to the Chateau. The oxen groaned when the rocks became large hills that rolled up and down. The rapid change of ascent and descent had their muscles working extra hard then add in the rain making the traction on the hills and rocks worse.

Cogdale built up a sweat keeping the 2 oxen from breaking off. Leliana tried to help him by reaching for the reigns but he shrugged her off and just told her to sit there for him. "Keep that towel dry for us! Your our only hope!" he jokingly shouted having everyone laugh. By the grace of Andraste their luck even got better when the rain finally stopped after going nonstop for 2 days straight. Everyone began to cheer when it did go away. Birds began to appear in the sky which was also a very good sign for them giving Cogdale confidence to see this tough terrain through.

"By the stone! My armor is riding up my legs with a fierce vengeance!" Ehmric uncharacteristically shouted. Cogdale almost though Oghren was with them. "Just a few more miles Ehmric and this will all be over. Leliana explained to him. "Then you can shove your armor down far enough that it isn't literally cutting you in half down there I promise." She said laughing. They began to be caught between 2 tall rock walls on either side of them. It was awkward that he never saw these hills and walls of stone from the fields of the flats. Let alone that this was out in the Deauvin flats? Perhaps that's why the Chateau was hidden so well, no one would expect a fortress out in open fields of nothing.

"Are we close?" Cogdale asked looking around for anything that showed signs of civilization. Leliana told him to be quiet and pointed to follow the path. She then told the rest of the group to be quiet also. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Garrden shouted from under the shield. Leliana smacked the shield making Garrden's head rattle.

The slow ascent up what seemed like a spiral path took forever, as was Leliana's stare. Cogdale knew that in moments they would either be accepted into the Chateau by uninformed bards or have Marjolaine's bow shove arrows into their ribcages. Several trees greeted them making the final turn. But it just wasn't a couple of trees it was a hidden forest that he couldn't imagine ever being there.

Leliana stole the reigns from Cogdale and halted the oxen instantly. Cogdale with his hands still poised to be holding the reigns slowly put them down after being startled by Leliana. "Alright this is where the ride ends and the trek begins." Leliana said pointing into the forest. Cogdale turned to see if everyone was getting off. Everyone except Garrden was off as he was still trying to sleep under his flimsy shield. Helena grunted in annoyance. The apostate climbed back up onto the wagon and kicked the lazy elf off.

"Hey!" Garrden said looking at the mud that was now stuck to his legs and abdomen. "You could've just pulled me off mage!" But before Helena could hit him with just an innocent fire spell, Leliana smacked Garrden across the back of his head. "Shut it!" she whispered through her gritted teeth.

It had been nearly half an hour ago when the rain was beating them into a pulp, but now all that was visible was beautiful and clear blue skies. Which made the distant sounds of thunder even more peculiar. Cogdale turned to ask Leliana why the weather had done a complete turn around but she was already running a fast pace into the forest. Cogdale shrugged and followed the bard. He didn't mind following her though as any man following a very attractive and curvy woman wouldn't. Although he did catch the drying cloth was still stuck to her butt.

"Leliana!" Cogdale silently shouted trying to get her attention. But she didn't hear him as she ran through the forest with the slenderness of a snake making her path through rocks and plants to her next prey. Cogdale looked behind him to see the others were slow to follow. He was at odds if he should keep pace with Leliana or fall back so the rest of the group could follow and use his knowledge of hunting animals via their tracks to reach Leliana again. He chose to follow her with his speed. He never truly was right behind her. He could only catch the sight of her feet and sometimes the cloth on her butt.

He didn't have the spare breath to laugh at the sight so he smiled instead. The forest was ridiculously deep, something didn't seem right at all like jumping into a puddle and finding an ocean underneath.

"Leliana! Wait!" Cogdale shouted. But his shout was unheard and was greeted by an attack by several demons. Cogdale was caught completely off guard. It didn't help that he was missing most of his armor. "RAAUUGH! PUNY MORTAL!" The magma bleeding monstrosities screamed at him. Cogdale dodged and leaped away from the walls of fire that the rage demons threw at him. He could only hope that the others could catch up to help subdue the anger.

"YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING!" Their voices in unison in their taunts at him. The heat from the demons had almost all the water that had soaked Cogdale turn into steam. Cogdale found himself jumping and flipping ways he thought were impossible for his physique while the rage demons quit with their ranged attacks and began to burn the ground rushing the warden at full speed. Cogdale could only run in an opposite direction.

But when he looked back the rage demons had disappeared. Cogdale was now absolutely confused and aggravated by all the strange things he had been noticing recently. Helena and the others finally caught up to him once he finally came to his senses.

"What is it? Where is Leliana?" Helena asked looking him over. "I don't know I was just ambushed by rage demons not just 2 seconds ago and now they're gone." He said motioning to the area in front of them where he had just been running for his life. "Leliana?" Helena asked again. "Way ahead of us I presume." Cogdale replied not knowing. "Great now we lost our only guide to the hot springs!" Garrden whined.

"Hold your tongue elf." Cogdale ordered as he slowly approached the scorch marks the rage demons had made when they crawled out of the ground. Cogdale carefully crossed the threshold he believed alarmed the demons. Nothing, no living embodiment of rage appeared. What was going on? Cogdale shook it off and began following the path he believed Leliana took with the others in tow.

The 2 stone walls appeared yet again closing the forest into itself for the last time as it ended just like it had begun. But he was on the right path as the cloth that had been stuck to her behind was lying in the dirt. He looked back to see they were still following him but one other person was hiding in the shadows behind them. "Do you guys see that?" He asked pointing back to the forest.

"Nope." Garrden shrugged.

"I don't see anything." Helena remarked scratching her head. Cogdale could still see the figure staring back at him under one of the trees. But as he approached the man, the subject faded away. Likewise when he stepped away the silhouette would become darker. It was a trick. It then hit him. The past hour or more had all been a mind game with him and the others. They were under the spell of someone or something. He tried smacking his face a few times but that did nothing at all. He noticed the others looked as if he had gone drake shit insane. He gathered his composure, let out one big sigh to help with said composure. "We're under a spell right now." He explained. "If things have seemed for you guys recently it's because while we were approaching the Chateau out in the flats we were put under some sort of spell." He continued.

"Helena… do you have any experience with this sort of sorcery?" He asked. She only shook her head. "We aren't totally crazy as of right now just bits and pieces are hitting us and the closer to the chateau the more delusions we get. Cogdale thought out loud.

"So should we even try to get closer to the fortress?" Ehmric asked approaching Cogdale. "I am, if any of you guys think you don't want to deal with this just let me know." Only silence followed.

"Good looks like we'll be able to still find Leliana if we all stick together and we don't go fade humping crazy." Cogdale began running in the direction he felt Leliana had gone. While along the way more and more illusions plagued his vision. Even his dead family members watched as he ran through the closed walls of cold rock.

The path was almost linear now and also absolutely impossible. He finally reached what seemed to be the entrance to the Chateau. An elegant door decorated in carvings that could only be made to idolize Marjolaine. The Chateau itself wasn't the door however. The fortress was several stories high with windows lining every tower that was visible at ground level. If anything the mansion could've been as large as Denerim if the size of the forest was any means for comparison. Just to add more strangeness to the surroundings and its moments. The Chateau was left unguarded. Cogdale looked around but nothing was there. When looked back Helena was right behind him and gave him a dirty look. He constantly became confused of his surroundings as everything wasn't what it should be.

He was hit by a strong urge to look back at the Chateau, as if someone was whispering in his ear to do so. When he did the Chateau was gone. It had completely disappeared. But before he could even think Leliana approached him knife to her gullet. Behind her was Marjolaine with a monster's smile. Teeth as sharp as any High Dragon's and jaws wider then any Calenhad big mouth salmon. Cogdale reached for Leliana but his movements were slowed down like he had been buried in mud.

Just as the avatar of Marjolaine slid her blade across Leliana's neck spraying Cogdale with blood. He finally realized that he had been in the fade from the start. Leliana's blood began to burn and sear his skin he screamed for someone to wake him up to no avail. He was desperate to wake up he tried choking himself, breaking his face by slamming his face into the earth, even trying but failing to snap his own neck.

"Cogdale!"…. "Wake up!" …. "Come on you sodding fool wake up!"

"Damnit! You pile of halla spit! You killed a sloth demon that created things worse then this! You can break free of anything! NOW DO IT!" Cogdale couldn't shake it. The hard he tried to wake himself up the more stuck he got in the dream. It didn't help that the mud hole he was stuck in was now filled with the fake Leliana's acid blood and was burning his legs like fire would naturally.

Suddenly rain was falling again and at a unimaginable speed washed away the blood in Cogdale's snare. The Fade wasn't trying to fool him anymore as the sky turned green and the Black City floated on its demonic isle in Cogdale's view. The water continued to flow washing away all the bodies that had built up. Helena stood still over Cogdale with a dull lifeless stare her eyes weren't accompanied by any pupils either. She bent down and reached out her hand to Cogdale however. Cogdale hesitated in grabbing the Helena Fade's hand but finally did.

With tremendous strength she threw Cogdale into the humid sky and just as Cogdale began to fall back to the ground it turned into water and he splashed into nothingness.

His gasp for air was so large he startled everyone in the room. "Oh thank the maker!" a female voice ringed in his ear. His vision was all a blur but slowly coming to. He looked around to an unfamiliar setting. The room was lit by tens of candles and the smell of spices and lavender enriched the air he could finally breath.

"My Cogdale are you okay? Please be alright!" a worried voice exclaimed. He felt warm hands hold his face and stroke his other cheek. "I'm…. I'm okay I think." He said holding his head from letting the room spin on him. "What happened… to me?" He coughed. "As a matter of fact… where am I?" His head was throbbing the soft hands still firmly holding his face.

"You were hit in the heat by a large rock when the ox was acting rather strange. You've been knocked unconscious for nearly 5 hours now."

A male voice explained. " I still can't see anything." Cogdale said squinting as hard as he could to see anything at all. "That seems a bit normal, from a blow to the head that hard I wouldn't be surprised if you don't get your vision back for a few more days." The man explained.

"And my location?" Cogdale asked again still struggling with his vision to fix itself to no avail. "We're at the Chateau love." The female said. By now Cogdale had to guess that it was Leliana. "So I'm guessing Marjolaine isn't here?" Cogdale asked.

"No she hasn't been here in months." The man answered. "So they let us in?" Cogdale asked extremely confused by what was going on.

"They didn't let you in I did." The man corrected Cogdale. His accent was that of Ferelden. His blur Cogdale could make out was of green armor. "Who are you then if you don't mind me asking?" Cogdale asked. Both Leliana and the man answered at the same time.

"Silas" He continued "Silas Corthwaite."


	32. Orlesian Chapter 12

**Dragon Age: A Bard's Love**

**Chapter O12**

**Deep in Thought **

"Getting any better?" Garrden asked sitting in a chair holding an unnecessarily full glass of wine and shaking the glass in a way for the wine to whirl around in. Leliana looked over to Cogdale who was still lying on the orlesian settle with his eyes closed. He said not a word and only shook his head. "My vision is still injured." He sighed and crossed his arms. Garrden shrugged and took a sip from the wine. The elf may act unruly but his upbringing in nobility did give him etiquette. "The storm is still raging outside." One of Silas' friends said entering the room. Silas nodded his head and offered the man a seat.

"No thanks Silas, I don't want to make this moment awkward in anyway." He said returning to wherever he was previously. "Who is that?" Leliana asked. "That is Duvlin but we call him Duv for short. I met up with him after leaving the Templars." Silas said taking in a breath of burning firewood. "He was just like me, cept for the part that he was literally kicked out of the Templars." Silas chuckled.

"Plenty of stories with that bloody man." Leliana turned around on the book settle she sat upon. Ehmric was once again being a lone dwarf as he stood by the fireplace. The structure must've reminded him of home.

"So may I ask Warden…" Silas tried to say before Cogdale raised his hand and silenced him. "Don't call me that. I left the Wardens right after I shoved the dull blade into the Archdemon's thick skull." Cogdale grunted rubbing his nose bridge.

"Apologies." Silas nodded and continued with his question. "Speaking of the Archdemon, what was the battle of Denerim like?" Silas threw his arm over the back of his settle. Slowly getting up Cogdale opened his eyes. Leliana knew he couldn't see anything as they did not focus on anything and randomly shook around.

"What would you like to hear? The Glorified version or the realist version?" Cogdale queried but genuinely and not sarcastically. "Of course the real version, from your eyes… umm I mean your perspective." Silas choked.

"Well then…" Cogdale began talking but Leliana zoned it out, she didn't want to relive that day. Seeing all the death and destruction. The moment she saw Cogdale get a sword shoved through him. Watching him become lifeless along with the Archdemon. Her eyes wandered to the windows high above. She saw glimmers of lightning outside but the fireplaces inside the room muted the thunder that followed. She looked over to hallways that Helena was wandering around in and saw they must've been for some of art gallery of some sort. Full of paintings and sculptures made out of various things such as marble or straps of leather collectively tied around each other forming the shape of a horse.

After talking with Silas and her friends for several hours in the living quarters; a room surrounded by an unneeded 4 fireplaces and the scent of candles and perfume just waiting to cause someone to faint. Leliana was starting to get heavy eyed. "Wow… I haven't been just naturally tired in weeks." She smiled rubbing her eyes. "Your room is just down the eastern hall and take a right, it will be the third room at the end of the hallway." Silas said lifting his chalice in the direction of the eastern wing. "Leliana I'll need your help to guide me there. Being blind isn't all that it's been made out to be." Cogdale chuckled.

Leliana smirked and reached for Cogdale's hand to lift him off the furniture. "Actually Cogdale." Silas interrupted. "You'll be in one of the galleries. Helena will be with you to help you heal faster along with some herbal alchemists that reside here from time to time." Silas said with a jolt.

"Oh… Cogdale what do you think?" Leliana whispered in his ear. "I think he may have a point, this way I have some help in the morning." Cogdale said scratching his head unknowingly. "I could help you Cogdale." Leliana said touching his face softly. "I know you could but after the fiasco of Lydes with the black eyes and broken nose." Cogdale trailed off into embarrassed mumbling. Leliana was a bit angry when he brought up the accident that Helena and her caused him.

"Fine have it your way, Warden." Leliana stomped off breathing heavily from letting her anger roll down like a snowball getting bigger and bigger. "If he wants dirty, stupid, unprofessional and curious hands rubbing all over him for the night and morning then that's just fine!" she hissed marching down the wrong hallway and twisting around to head back for the eastern wing for her bedroom which was appropriately labeled the Solar, Old Orlesian terminology for an expensive bedroom.

Following Silas' directions she snaked her way around the hallways. Servants still loyal to Marjolaine but who didn't know any better about this unknown guests exited dark rooms and headed for the kitchen to drop off their cleaning supplies.

Walking inside the crimson satin red room that would be her accommodations for the coming future she looked around a bit while her eyes became heavier and heavier like an anchor of a ship or boat. Almost all but 2 candles weren't lit. But even the light from them made her wince. She shuffled over to her bed and touched it. Velvet touched by the purest of silks. She tossed off her clothing so she could allow her body rest for once. The inns and taverns they had stayed at over the past few years had beds but they were never beds someone could rest and gain their stamina back on.

"Finally some real rest." Leliana sighed collapsing head first into one of the many expensive beds the Chateau harbored. Almost everything about the bed was soft. She almost thought she was still falling when she was being swallowed by the large blankets. She tried her best to calm her over active mind so she could actually fall asleep. But her thoughts got the best of her, as she lay in her room for nearly half an hour still awake.

She wondered how long they could actually stay under their enemy's nose before things got dirty. Then her mind randomly brought up the fact that Cogdale and her had failed yet again to get her pregnant. She frowned at the ceiling wondering why it was so difficult. She understood the taint of the darkspawn lowered the chances significantly but she never realized to this extent. But a thought popped into her mind that made her stomach become ill.

"What if it's me?" she sighed to herself. She looked at her hands for a brief moment wondering why all the events in the past had all happened to her. What role she was to play in the world, and why The Maker had it that way.

She slowly felt her stomach and prayed to The Maker for life to happen. Her isolation with herself was ended when someone opened the door to her room. She was too tired to look up to see who it was. The person sat down next to her on the bed and collapsed him or herself. Leliana reached with her hand to see if she could identify this person without having to open her eyes and look. But the clothing on the person wasn't someone she remembered. But from the firm body, could tell that it was a man lying next to her.

"Cogdale? Change your mind?" Leliana whispered. No answer came to her. She had to force her eyes open to see who had decided to barge in the room on her. It was Silas; Leliana quickly got up from the bed and slid away from him. "Silas?" She said with confusion. Silas still didn't say anything and only sat up. Silas looked intently at Leliana as several more seconds passed as he continued to stare at her quietly.

"You could've knocked first you know" she said covering her chest up. Luckily it was dark enough in the room that no one could notice she had gone to bed topless. He cleared his throat, stood up, bowed and left the room. She didn't stand for that and swiftly threw on a silky top that she found in the wardrobe and went after him.

"EXCUSE ME." Leliana shouted at Silas. He turned around and looked at her with comforting eyes. "Yes?" he asked. "What right do you have? That it makes it okay for you to come into my quarters while I'm asleep and lay next to me?!" She wanted to know. He smiled and held his hand out. In his grasp were several folded pieces of paper. Leliana knew what they were and took a step back. "Oh… my." She blushed and Silas' smile grew. "Oh… Silas." She felt so ashamed and hid her face in her hands. "Silas, you know I'm with Cogdale… right?" She asked to see if he got the picture. His smile disappeared quickly after she asked. "Oh, I didn't realize." His face saddened from what she could guess was the realization.

"I'm so sorry Silas." She walked towards him slightly to see if she could talk to him about their supposed relationship they had. "We'll… talk about it later Leliana." Silas said quickly running off. She sighed realizing that she forgot about their lover letters they had when she was in the Lothering chantry.

She slowly turned to walk back to her room. "Great another problem for my thoughts." She sighed. She was still naïve and flirtatious when she decided to send letters to Silas as he tried to hide with the chantry as well with becoming a templar. But over the months with the letters the templars learned of their relationship and kicked him out from the training. She didn't mind the flirting with him, she was still young. But, she had led her friend astray with the letters and completely ignored them once she was bored with them.

She wanted to have an excuse for her behavior and actions but there really wasn't. She would have to apologize in the future while they stayed at Marjoram. She hoped Silas would understand or perhaps be already over and done with it. But this is a man who had as much hate for Marjolaine that Leliana had.

Enough anger that he alone stormed her secret Chateau out in the middle of nowhere. So that little hope quickly dissipated in the back of her mind. But for now she was too tired to really worry about Silas and his feelings for her. The talk they had earlier was very informative. She explained what she had done the past 2 years with Cogdale the "Hero of Ferelden" he seemed enamored by her recollection of the 5th Blight but it was more the fact that she was sitting right in front of him. She shivered thinking that he hadn't listened to her and just watched her.

Once she had returned to her room to try and sleep her fatigue had somehow disappeared. She decided perhaps a glass of wine would help her fall asleep and so she made her way to the kitchen, which was on the west wing. The room that they all had convened in was now dark the fires put out and empty except for Ehmric was laid on the settle that Cogdale was previously resting on. She took a candle that was still alight and tip toed her way into the west wing. More bedrooms were situated on this wing as she curiously looked in each room to see who was where.

The first room she looked into was Garrden. The elf wasn't asleep but instead was fiddling with a cloth in his hands at the end of his bed. Leliana knocked on the doorframe to get his attention. The elf swiftly hid the cloth underneath him. "Leliana? I thought you were asleep." He whispered. "And what are you wearing?" He gasped looking away.

"Oh come off it elf, we're friends." Leliana scolded him. "I thought I was tired but couldn't fall asleep so I thought to get a glass of wine or something in the kitchen to help me fall asleep." She looked back into the hallway for a brief moment to see if anyone was patrolling it.

"Seeing as you aren't asleep either, care to join me?" Garrden looked at Leliana for a second and then nodded and leaped off the end of the bed. "Why didn't you have a glass when he asked if you wanted one hours ago?" Garrden asked as they began their small adventure through the west wing.

"One word elf." Leliana paused. "Lydes." Garrden snorted and nodded understanding perfectly why. "I didn't want to have another incident." She said annoyed with herself. "Cogdale mentioning it just proved my assumptions right." She whispered looking around the corner down the next hallway. "Luckily the servants aren't awake." Garrden said. "They really wouldn't be a problem. They didn't do anything when Silas and his men took the Chateau." She continued. "They really shouldn't be frightened by us at this time of night."

Leliana glided passed several doors to what she thought was the kitchen and waved Garrden in. The elf wasn't as swift as her and had heavy feet when he tried to mimic her movement. Leliana shook her head and opened the door.

She had been mistaken; it was the gallery that Helena was Helena's make shift bedroom. Her curiosity peaked and slipped into the room. "Leliana! This isn't the kitchen!" Garrden whispered loudly. Leliana shushed him as she spotted Cogdale lying on settle similar to the bookshelf one she was sitting on earlier. But a body lay next to his. When she realized it was Helena her emotions ran wild but Garrden held her down right when she was about to stand up.

"No no no! You don't understand Leliana" Garrden whispered to Leliana. Some of his words not reaching her ears clearly. "She doesn't like sleeping ALONE." Garrden said. "I should know, she does it with me or Ehmric." Garrden whispered directly right into her ear. Leliana stopped her bloody rage and turned to leave. "That was to easy." Garrden whispered. The other herbalists were sleeping on the other side of the gallery room sitting up. Leliana gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm her nerves. Garrden wouldn't be lying in a situation like that. Or lie about sleeping with Helena unless he wanted all the hair on his to be burned off.

After a few more deep breaths most of her anger had subsided. The kitchen must be close as the smell of fermenting wine and strong scent of other food. "You think they even have milk at the ready in a kitchen, inside a fortress like chateau, out in the middle of no where?" Garrden asked Leliana as they passed multiple doors. "Knowing Marjolaine?" Leliana paused to look back at the elf. "She spares no expense for herself." Leliana rolled her eyes just thinking about what unnecessary objects and other things she had in this locale.

Leliana was a bit confused that Marjolaine would have the only kitchen of the Chateau be so secluded from all the important social areas of the establishment. Servants must have to run with their servings so that they don't lose taste or warmth.

"Leliana" Garrden said tapping her back. She turned around to see one of Silas' friends looking directly at the sneaking duo down the hall they had been crawling down. "Oi… what are you two doing sneaking around?"

"Oh… well." Leliana got off of her knees and walked towards the man. " I was thirsty but I didn't want to wake anyone up so I was trying to make the least amount of noise." She said feeling the guard's eyes study her.

Leliana cleared her throat to get the man's small attention again if not for only a brief moment. "Right, what is it you need?" He asked trying his best to look her straight in the face. "I was wondering if you had get us a glass of wine?" Leliana asked. The man looked around, most likely for a servant but there weren't any. "Well alright, but please go back to your rooms. Silas would have my head if he knew I let you wander free at night."

Leliana nodded and snatched Garrden's hand and rushed her and him to the location of where they were all talking a few hours before. She collapsed on one of the settles and sighed rubbing her head.

"You alright Leliana?" Garrden asked sitting next to her. "You already asked that Flowerbed." Leliana groaned.

"Actually… no I haven't." Garrden unquestionably stated. Leliana sighed and pull all of her hair off of her shoulders. "It's everything Garrden." Leliana answered. She looked up at the ceiling but only darkness was visible. "Cogdale and I have been locking swords for past several months." She continued. "I'm confused why I can't tell Cogdale. I'm even more frustrated I can explain this to you with such ease." Garrden scooted closer and placed his hand on her back but it wasn't anything questionable.

"What have you guys been fighting over?" Garrden asked. Leliana returned her sight to the western wing to Silas' friend bringing a bottle of wine; randomly picked by the looks of it. Both of them sat up and dusted themselves off.

"Here is a bottle of wine, enjoy." The Guard said tossing it into Leliana's hands. The wine was vintage 7th age orlesian from Montsimmard. She slapped the bottle to her lips and took in the alcohol. "Wo slow down or it will spill out your nose there Leliana." Garrden bit his lip, grabbing the bottle and tearing it from her grasp.

"You haven't answered my question Leliana." Garrden said putting the bottle on a small table next to where he was sitting. Leliana savored the taste of the wine for a few brief moments before returning to reality. "Like I said everything, It all really began with that mage Helena." Leliana sighed. "She is such a sincere soul, I see her as a true friend but whenever something about her comes up." Leliana took in a deep breath and closing her eyes to see if the wine was making her tired yet. "He jumps on her side, even when he should be with me, seeing as we're together."

"But it's not just that though." Leliana said. "If you haven't noticed during our travels, Cogdale and I have been trying so hard to actually have a child." She said touching her abdomen. "A baby?" Garrden gasped. "I thought you guys were just releasing off steam from fighting the blight for so long." Garrden thought out loud.

Leliana giggled only to lose her smile as quick as it appeared. "Were it so simple." Garrden jumped off the settle and sat on the table in front of Leliana.

"This is a genuine thought." Garrden said clearing his throat. "But why are you trying to have a child when you both since I met you had been glorifying going out on adventures and helping others?" Garrden asked. "Having a child would leave you at home; whatever that would be." He continued, "While Cogdale would have to go out an find a stable career to help you both. If by some chance you did get pregnant, it would essentially end your life adventure together forever."

Garrden finished stating his case to her. Leliana hadn't really thought about it that way and bit her lip. "But I didn't want to leave you in a bad mood so how's this?" Garrden asked loudly getting on top of the delicate table and started spinning and singing. Leliana tried her best to shut the obviously drunk elf up. But found herself laughing at him instead.

Leliana's eyes finally were becoming heavy again as she softly laid herself on the settle and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were stirred quickly into mindless mush by the wine.


End file.
